


AVALON: FAR AWAY IN THE EVERDISTANT UTOPIA

by Yorea_Irks



Series: Related Heavens series [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Family, Gen, Humor, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 99,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorea_Irks/pseuds/Yorea_Irks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mochida Kensuke was 10 years old when he gained Emiya Shirou's memory. He didn't expect he will reincarnate in foreign world. He glad he has a normal life and a friend in a form of Sawada Tsunayoshi. But with the Mafia and Dying Will Flame stuffs, Kensuke suspected that Zelretch had made fun of him. –"Hey, it wasn't me this time." Zelretch complained.- In which Emiya Shirou reborn as Mochida Kensuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ANNWYN

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I hate how abrupt an idea suddenly appeared before I can update my other stories. I've been read KHR and Fate for a while now. And then, this idea abruptly came to my mind. I planned to make this as one shot but looks like I have to stretch it to three or four shots. I don't want to make this fic too long so I tried to make it as short as possible though it's still too long to my dislike. This shot alone is already 10,000 words. D: So much for making it shorter. By the way, don't expect any fight scenes. While I'm trying my best to make them, this fic will most likely focus on Shirou and Tsuna's relationship with other KHR characters. You can say it's more like slice of life. There will be hints of pairings in the next shots but I haven't decided it yet. Since I was fairly new to both Fate and KHR, so please be gentle at me. Point me if I missing something in this fic.  
> At last, I hope you'll enjoy this fic. Please tell me your opinion and send me your reviews.
> 
> Disclaimer: Own nothing in here. Fate/Stay Night belongs to Nasu while Katekyō Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.
> 
> Summary : Mochida Kensuke was 10 years old when he gained Emiya Shirou's memory. He didn't expect he will reincarnate in foreign world. He glad he has a normal life and a friend in a form of Sawada Tsunayoshi. But with the Mafia and Dying Will Flame stuffs, Kensuke suspected that Zelretch had made fun of him. –"Hey, it wasn't me this time." Zelretch complained.- In which Emiya Shirou reborn as Mochida Kensuke.

AVALON/FAR AWAY IN THE EVERDISTANT UTOPIA

* * *

 

TALE 00: AWAKENING

* * *

 

.

.

Mochida Kensuke was 10 years old when the memory awakened. Before the memory, he was just a plain, innocent boy. Before the awakening, he was nothing more than a normal boy with a normal family consisted of a father and a mother and younger sister. Before the remembering, he was anything but a boy with a pair of eyes and spiky hair as black as the moonless night. Before the fateful day, he was only Mochida Kensuke, a mere 10 years old boy with somewhat decent behavior and developing interest of _kendo_. Kensuke was just a little boy with normal life through and through.

Mochida Kensuke by all means was a normal boy.

It supposed to be like that.

Until the fated day comes.

It started with an almost boring Tuesday late afternoon.

Kensuke was on his way home.

The boy was walking in sedate phase when he heard a faint siren and a thick smoke comes blocks away from where he was.

Driven by pure curiosity, Kensuke went to the smoke's source instead.

When he arrived there, he sees a terrifying scene.

It was a fire.

A massive, violent fire devoured a house of a poor family.

Lots of firefighter tried to extinguish the flame.

Policemen had given a hand but it was pretty much pointless.

The flame was unusually strong and resisting enough, it will not be easy for a while. A pair of husband and wife was being hold by few polices. They covered by ash and dirt but otherwise they relatively unharmed. It was their cries which had Kensuke's attention. It seems their only daughter was still inside the house. They wanted to get back inside but the policemen will not allow them, it was too dangerous. Their daughter was only 6 years old. Kensuke's mind drove to the memory of his own little sister.

Still 3 and half years old.

Still so innocent.

So bright.

So cheerful.

So full of life and energy.

Still has a long future in her way.

Still so young to die.

Kensuke saw how desperate the mother was.

With tears stained her cheeks, she pleaded the nearby police with sorrowful voice.

"Please!" She begged tearfully. "My daughter, Kana! She's still inside there! Please!"

The mother continued to plead.

She begs for someone to save her daughter.

She begs for a savior.

She begs for a hero.

**"Please save her ―!"**

It was such a forlorn voice.

It was such a tone full with despair and hope.

Then something deep inside him snapped.

Kensuke had no idea how he did it.

One moment he was standing like a statue.

The next moment he realized, he abandoned his bag. Kensuke was already running inside the burning house. He could hear some shouts from the firefighter and the policemen but he chooses to ignore them anyway. Kensuke was running deeper and deeper to the deeper part of the house, trying to find any small form of a little girl he must save. Everything was a big blur to him. The 10 years old boy vaguely remembered on had been on the middle of burning flame. His mind focused only to find the trapped girl. He walked through the house as he was checking every room. Kensuke was about to search on the second floor when his eyes caught the sight of a small girl with ashes on her cheeks and her blue dress. She cried alone on the corner of the last room. Cowering and looked at him with wide and fear filled gaze. Kensuke hurriedly came to her side and half kneels, checking if the girl has any injury. He sighed in relief when he found none. The Mochida boy can't let his guard down yet, bring her out was his main priority now.

"Kana, right?" Kensuke asked gently at the cowering girl.

An equally gentle smile set on his lips.

The girl gazed back at him as she nodded frantically.

"Who are you?" She asked, slight hesitant.

"I'm Kensuke. I'm here to help." Kensuke was offering his hand. "You want to see your mother, are you?"

The little girl nodded again.

Kensuke's smile widened.

"Let's get out of here and meet her." Kensuke persuaded. "Shall we?"

Kana was staring between him and his hand.

Hesitantly, she took the hand and grasped it, not wanting to let it go.

"…Okay." She replied barely in a mumble.

Kensuke squeezed the girl's hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry. It will be alright."

Kensuke then pulled and scooped the small girl onto his embrace.

"Hold on to me. We will meet your mother soon."

And with that, Kensuke wasted no more time. He was running for an exit as the building began to give away. Kensuke ran with all his might with the little girl in his embrace. He vaguely remembered how he dodged all the fire and the burning home equipment. Kensuke hazily remembered being near on the mouth of the exit when the burning foundations above him gave away and broken, falling to him. With him thrust the girl who previously on his hug through the exit was the last thing he remembered when the foundations fell above him and darkness took his consciousness.

He had no idea how long he was inside the pitch darkness.

He had no idea how long he floating inside the empty space.

He then saw a dream.

A dream of fire.

A fire which was destroyed the buildings and the surroundings.

A fire which was destroyed anything on its path.

Everything excluded himself.

Then there was a bright flash and suddenly, Kensuke found himself in a new place.

It was slightly better because there was no burning flame and the terrible screams.

Still, it was a place which even shook Kensuke's very core even more.

It was a vast, barren land with numerous type of swords embedded on the ground.

A land of eternal twilight with swords scattered in everywhere.

But it was not what has got Kensuke's attention.

Before him, there was a pair of falchions punctured to the ground. One blade has the purest white color while the other has the color like the highest quality of onyx with red hexagonal patterns. They have the symbols of yin-yang on their handle. They crossed each other like light and darkness. They looked same yet different. They were just like day and night and yet they completed each other and stand side by side. To Kensuke, they were a pair of simple yet simply beautiful swords on their own way. They looked extremely familiar to him.

The scenery then changed once more.

This time, Kensuke was in the middle of wide, wide grassland.

Green, fresh colored grass covered almost the whole land. The sweet, cool wind swept his face in gentle yet playful manner. White clouds like cotton candy floated freely on vast blue sky, following where the wind blows them away. There were wild flowers growing in here and there, coloring the green colored field with a little bit of bright and cheerful colors. Kensuke can see the line of the bluish mountains at afar. The warm light of sun was hitting his skin and face. It feels like small piece of heaven had fallen to the earth.

It was then Kensuke finally spotted her.

A girl around 15 to 16 years old was standing few meters away from him. She has petite yet slim figure, her blond hair reached below her shoulders, fair skin, and a pair of the brightest emerald colored eyes Kensuke ever see in his entire life. She wears a blue and white royal dress with gold lines which looks great on her petite features. The girl is not wearing any shoes and let her feet bare instead. The blonde smiled warmly at him with those clear green orbs. They radiated with longing, relief, and happiness as if she was waiting someone for so long and she finally meets the person at last as her waiting had been paid off.

It was as if the golden haired girl was waiting for him particularly.

There was no one but him beside the older girl.

Strangely, Kensuke feels like he knew this blond haired girl.

He feels like he had known her some when, somewhere, long time ago.

He feels like he recognized this girl at some point.

If he wasn't, then why does he feel a pang of pain when he saw the girl's longing eyes?

Why does he has the very desire to reach and caresses her cheek with his hand?

Why does he felt an unexplainable relief and happiness when he the very moment he sees her?

Why does he felt the surging want to stay by her side when the girl was supposedly foreign to him?

Kensuke didn't miss how the beautiful girl before him has the joyful smile.

It was a radiantly warm smile.

A smile that even melts the coldest person's heart.

The smile was just that beautiful.

A single tear was falling from her left eye.

She clasped her hands in prayer manner.

The girl spoke to him so ever softly.

And yet he can hear very clear as the girl's lips formed a sentence.

A sentence that will change Kensuke's entire life forever.

.

.

_『_ _…─────────._ _』_

.

.

_BADUMP!_

It was at that time Kensuke's heart beat very loudly.

It was at that time the memory had unlocked.

It was at that time the memory had been released.

It was at that time the memories flooded his mind.

They flooded both his mind and soul like a broken dam.

It hurt his head.

It was like his head was going to be exploded.

His whole body was burning in the inside.

Every nerves within was in flame.

It was like they have been shoved by a hot rod.

And then when the memory flooded ended, Kensuke finally remembered.

He did familiar with the emerald eyed girl.

He did know the older girl.

He did recognize the blonde.

She was, after all, the girl he respected so much.

The girl he loved truly.

The last thing he saw before he was falling was the girl's smiling face.

She was mouthing him a silent 'see you soon' greeting.

And then he was fallen to the blissful blackness.

The next Kensuke awoke, he was in the hospital room. He had bandages on his head and his other limbs. His family was waiting for him on the bed's edge with worried looks. The moment Kensuke gained his conscious, they relieved to see him back. They hugged him so tightly, afraid that he will be gone for good. It was later when Kensuke find out he somehow survived and remained intact although he have few burns in his body from the falling building debris. Kensuke had unconscious for a full day. Kana, the little girl he tried to save was unharmed. The little girl and both her parents thanked him with grateful smiles when they visited him a day after he regained his conscious. Kensuke has to stay for 2 more days before the doctor said okay and had the boy released from the hospital. The doctors astounded at his terrifyingly quick recovery. He had at least 6 medium burns and lots of light burns all around his body. By the second day's evening there was no trace of the burns he got from two days before. His family didn't care for the slightest. They were happy he can go back together with them and safe. They're proud for their son and it's the only thing that mattered to them. Kensuke could care less about his injuries. He was content he can back to his family again.

He went back to school and adapted back rather quickly. His burn injuries healed in astonishing phase. He was getting use with his usual activities again. Things slowly went back to normal phase once again. But Kensuke's life is not going to be normal again. His life was will never being same again. Not when Kensuke was finally remembered his past life. Not when Kensuke was remembered his other self. Not when Kensuke remembered his true identity. Not when Kensuke regained the memory thought to lost deep in his soul.

The memory of a red haired magus with 'Sword' as his Origin.

The memory of him as the Faker.

The memory of him as Iron Wrought Magus.

The memory of him as Emiya Shirou.

* * *

_._

_._

_『_ _Welcome back, Shirou._ _』_

_._

_._

* * *

Thus it was how Mochida Kensuke awakened his memory as Emiya Shirou.

Kensuke was feeling extremely disorganized.

No.

Shirou was feeling extremely disorganized.

It was the understatement of this century.

Few months has passed ever since the fire fiasco. Yet the 10 years old boy was just as lost as when he woke up with his new memory. It was overwhelming and the black spiky haired boy has no better word to describe it. With his memory as Emiya Shirou has awakened, Kensuke aka Shirou figured out that he was reborn again under different name and different life. His name in this life was Mochida Kensuke, born on March 13, in year 2000. Mochida Sayo and Mochida Hibiki were his parents in this life, with Mochida Shiori as his younger sister. It was unbelievable; it was like he trapped inside a very peculiar dream. It was impossible. There was no way he was reborn again, it was just simply impossible.

Shirou was confident about this.

Shirou was pretty much aware he had been died at one point.

Apparently he had been wrong.

Very, very wrong.

He didn't go to afterlife. Instead, he reincarnated to this place, a foreign life, a foreign city, and a foreign family. After the awakening, Shirou had tried to find any information regarding Fuyuki city in the internet. It was a futile attempt no matter how hard he searched. There is no city with name of Fuyuki. There is no Tohsaka Rin. There are no Matou Sakura and Matou Shinji. There is no Fujimura Taiga. Not even he can find Issei Ryuudou. The idea of him reincarnated in his home world was impossible as all the souls will be gone to Root of Akasha. Which meaning Shirou had been born in the entirely different world. He was the only magus around here. He was alone and he was in here by himself.

Shirou groaned and his head hit his room's desk.

He wished the universe went easier with him.

But looks like a wish will stay as a wish.

"Damn you, Zeltrech." Shirou cursed under his breath.

Shirou had a sneaking suspicion that Zelretch had something to do with this. No, Shirou even suspected the Ancestor was the true culprit behind this whole new world and incarnation. After all this is the same person who will prank someone by send them to another world with crazy stuffs or swapped their gender on parallel worlds at least 10 years just for fun. Shirou is torn between wanting to curse Zelretch and maim the Second Magic user or scream and laughing like a madman for his definitely E rank luck. He bet Rin will scold him to no end and claimed him for being an idiot or even a moron after she maims her teacher. Archer will laugh his ass at Shirou's poor luck despite them being the same person essentially and thus they shared the equally rotten bad luck. Little did he know, the very same red archer was sneezing at the same time in another verse of universe while his twin tailed Master glanced at him oddly from her tea.

* * *

The certain second Magic user who watched the whole event from his magical tool was pouting.

He just curiously scanned through the parallel worlds when he found this one.

It was interesting. The red haired boy with 'Sword' affinity his pupil liked was reborn in a parallel world. An odd world above that, one filled with mafia and flames. Well, the other Emiya Shirou that's it. It wasn't fair how the boy accused him for become the culprit of his rebirth.

"Hey, it wasn't me this time." He complained.

Youngsters these days were so rude to their elders.

Just because Zelretch was a Kaleidoscope user, doesn't mean he was the culprit.

Too bad this Shirou who reincarnated in another world will not trust him.

Even if he appeared personally before the boy and said it truthfully.

Shame.

* * *

No matter how much Shirou wanted to throttle the eccentric Ancestor, there is nothing he can do about this.

He can't stay like this.

While in his name was Emiya Shirou in his previous life, his name is Mochida Kensuke in this current life.

Before he was alone after Kiritsugu died and only has Fuji- _nee_ as his older sister's figure.

Now he has both Mochida Sayo and Mochida Hibiki as his parents.

Before he never has any younger sister and then Ilya came to his life.

Now he has a sweet little sister, the ever innocent and bright Shiori.

Before he never had a relatively peaceful life for he was always getting caught up in battles.

Now he has the chance to life peaceful life in this Namimori town.

He doesn't want to lose them.

He doesn't want to be away from them.

He doesn't want to leave them.

Despite him missed the people he had considered as family back in his world, he had grown close to this family in this brand new world.

Shirou had come to love them and care for them.

This is why Shirou choose to walk forward and continue his life as Mochida Kensuke.

This is why Shirou will strive for himself and the new life given to him.

But Shirou will not forget his ideal.

He will not forget himself as a magus.

That's the reason why Shirou will continue to life.

"Okay." The black haired boy pulled back from the desk. "I can do this." He inhaled deeply.

"I can do this."

He will continue his ideal as a hero of justice. He will become a hero his family will be proud of. He will save people. He will grow stronger. He will fight for what he believes. He will make Kiritsugu's dream come true. He will not disappoint his adopted father. This is what Shirou had promised to Kiritsugu after all.

Shirou will carry on his father's dream.

Shirou had carried it in his original world.

He will do the same in this world too.

It is just as simple as like that, no more no less.

* * *

TALE 01: OF NEW LIFE AND FRIEND

.

.

Few years has passed since the fire fiasco.

Few years has passed since the memory returned.

Shirou, now named as Kensuke, has graduated from elementary school.

He's the second year of Namimori Middle School from this spring.

Kensuke also has entered the _kendo_ club.

He's become one of its prized members.

It was just a pure coincidence. In his first year, Kensuke had intended to enter the archery club like his previous life as Shirou. He had looking through all the Nami-chū's clubs. Overall they all interesting enough but the archery was what had got his attention. Yet when he came across the _kendo_ club, there had been demonstration. When Kensuke offered to try for a spar, he won unexpectedly with flying colors. Next thing he knew, all the members of the _kendo_ club begged him to enter their club, with tears. Kensuke sweat dropped. Surely he wasn't that strong, right? He only sparred with the strength of a 13 years old teenager. There was no way the club will be this desperate, right?

One member told him why. Apparently, few strong members were already in their third year thus they can't fully attend the club anymore. They had to focus for their senior high school's entrance. The second year didn't have any members with admirable strength. Their strength was passable at best but it's not good enough. So far, Kensuke was the first year who has better endurance and agility than the rest of the members. Seriously, it made Kensuke uncomfortable. He can't just left them like this, they obviously needs some help. Truthfully, the black spiky haired boy's swordsmanship may not better from them. His sword style was kind of unorthodox, Kensuke only won due to his experience as Emiya Shirou. That and him learnt from Fuji- _nee_. Kensuke shuddered at this thought. If she was ever in here, the short haired woman will not hesitate encourage and scoop him to _kendo_ club. This is Fujimura Taiga 'Tiger' we're talking about.

Seeing the plead looks the _kendo_ 's members sent to him had more than enough to make Kensuke defeated in a way.

Kensuke sighed exasperatedly.

Their begging gazes were almost similar with Fuji- _nee_ 's.

They obviously need some help to improve their sword ship.

He doubted their coach was better than them if anything.

Kensuke must face the reality that he indeed has fairer capability on using sword than anyone else in the club.

He can feel the headache was coming. Kensuke steeled himself as he made a decision.

He just hoped he not made a wrong choice.

It was the story how Kensuke gotten himself in _kendo_ club.

Here he was one year later as the _kendo_ club's captain.

He was adored by all the members not only because he was strong but he also kind and will not hesitate to help the other members. However there're times when he helps other clubs such as archery for an example. Sometimes he will give them advice on how to shot an arrow correctly. Sometimes he will help them cleaning the club room. Sometimes he will help them buy things for club. Sometimes he will fix broken electronics by using his magic circuits. It had surprised Kensuke to be honest. He possessed the same Magic Circuits he had once as Shirou. All 27 circuits are intact within his body. Avalon was also with him, residing inside his body when he used Structural Analysis to check out. Kensuke was pleased by this. It means he can still use magecraft, meaning he still can use Projection, Tracing, and Reinforcement. Kensuke uses these to fix any electronics. He even gives a hand for his school's janitor on fix school's instruments by casting Projection secretly. Soon enough, Kensuke gained the 'Fake Janitor' title due to this rather odd habit. Kensuke only smiled awkwardly at the title. Guess the title will never part away from him even when he's in another world. Kensuke can't do these things freely and as he wants though. It has something to do with the Discipline Committee leads by the famed Hibari Kyōya.

Hibari was a year above Kensuke. He was a third year.

Kensuke meanwhile, was in the same second year with Sasagawa Ryōhei, the boxing captain famed with his 'extreme' motto.

Kensuke had met the short silver haired boy once as the said boxer tried to recruit him to boxing club.

Aside from his over eagerness and extreme, Ryōhei was a good person.

Ryōhei was one thing. Hibari however was a whole different matter, in entirely different level.

The steel eyed teenager dubbed as the most fearsome person in Namimori due to his crave for fight and will not hesitate to bite those who broken the rules to the death or so he claimed. There was a suspicion he just do that so he can fight opponent and test his own strength. Hibari was a quite odd prefect, he thought himself as a carnivore and everyone else as herbivores. But who was Kensuke to say? He had met even weirder people than Hibari in his time as Shirou and Kensuke himself was can be considered as an odd. So it wasn't his place to say anything. Besides, the prefect has a good side, he loves Namimori and he will do anything to protect it. Kensuke respected the young Hibari for this reason.

Still and all, the Discipline Committee's president had his eyes on him for some reason.

More than a few times Kensuke caught the prefect stared him with narrowed and piercing eyes as if he was a predator observe a prey.

Testing whether the black spiky haired student was a worthy prey or not.

Testing whether he was worthy enough to become an opponent or not.

It caused some uneasiness on Kensuke.

Shirou was not a type of person who will look for a fight.

So was Kensuke. He might have a different name and body but his soul was staying the same.

He doesn't like fighting unless he or people he cared are getting a threat.

If anything, Kensuke will stay away from a fight if he can help it.

He has E rank luck, he doesn't want to know the result if he ever get caught on one.

His honed intuition told him if he stay low, he will stay safe. In which why whenever Kensuke was in the school especially the club, he was wisely and carefully using his strength for sparring session. Kensuke was using his strength as a normal teenager boy, not as a survivor of Holy Grail War. He's not a person who likes to show off his power, instead Kensuke only uses his full strength when necessary. Necessary by means critical situation which was so rarely happens to no exist. It succeeded so far, other than Hibari's frown was growing deepened and his stare went sharpened than before, he didn't do anything at the second year student. However the observations were increasing by twice times. Kensuke wondered if he should be relieved or worry concerning his safety.

Other than constant observations, Kensuke spend his daily activities normally.

Overall, Kensuke had come to like this life.

It is in a way better than his life in his home world.

Although, there are things which will stay same no matter what kind of world you're living at. Even if you're reborn to an entirely different world, few things will never change. Although Shirou had been born in a world where Magus, magecraft, Dead Apostles, Holy Grail War, even mana and prana don't existed, it still have same mundane problems. Bullying was the exact example. In this life as Kensuke, Shirou still finds bullying is a detestable act. He never expected to find ones in a rather quiet, peaceful town like Namimori despite the citizens have odd perks. But maybe it's only because he's at least polite to everyone that he never see one. Still, Shirou never allows bullying as long as he was alive. This will not be different at all. Kensuke just never expected it would be this bad.

Nor would he think the very victim he tried to save will become his best friend.

This victim was a boy a year younger than him.

His name was Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Kensuke was just reached 15 years old when he met the first year.

It was late April, midterm was only a month away.

It happened during lunch break.

Kensuke had finished checking a broken heater on teacher room. He must fix it before the autumn come and the heater has damaged a lot. The black spiky haired student went out to take necessary spare parts when he spotted someone from a hallway. There, sitting on a bench, was a small boy. It was the first year student. The boy has a small and skinny body for a normal 13 years old boy. He has light tan skin and his hair was a spiky brown color and it looks soft, almost fluffy like a stuffed animal's hair. His brown colored eyes are large and so innocent. With those features of his, the small first year looked more like a girl rather than a boy. And he was holding his stomach with crestfallen emotion marred his face.

Kensuke immediately recognized the small boy.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

The famed first year of Nami-chū.

His nickname is 'Dame Tsuna'.

He fails literally on everything, both in academic and sport. He said to be clumsy and shy. Other than that, the Mochida boy had no other information. It got Kensuke's attention. Since the school began, never once Kensuke see him hanging with his classmates. Kensuke doesn't believe the lingering rumors. It sounded ridiculous, surely there's something he was excel at and he has at least one friend. The reality before him showed otherwise. Tsuna was sitting by himself, the _sakura_ tree's shadow shielding him from the bright sun. The loneliness surrounds the first year strengthened. Kensuke began to feel concern for the lone boy. The brown spiky haired boy seems to be in trouble if his expression was a giveaway. Maybe the second year boy can give the poor boy some aid. Slowly, Kensuke was walking at Tsuna's direction. Tsuna had his head bent down so he may not realize the second year was approaching him. Once he gets near, Kensuke decided he must get Tsuna's attention first.

"Hello." Kensuke greeted politely.

He doesn't mean to startle the boy.

He really didn't mean to.

Yet somehow, he does startle the boy.

"Hieeeee...!" The boy was actually _shrieked_ , jumping from the bench.

The shriek was so high to the point even it made Kensuke jerked in surprise.

Before Kensuke can process what has happened, the boy tripped on his own feet.

He then fell forward and his face slammed the ground.

_THUD!_

Kensuke's eyes widened at instant.

The black spiky haired student unconsciously gaped at the scene.

He soon snapped back his mouth.

It's not the right time for gaping, Kensuke reminded mentally.

Kensuke came to his side and help him sit.

"Are you alright!?" Kensuke inquired.

It was quite a hard fall.

How did the brown haired boy fell so hard?

"Y-yes. I-I mean no. I mean, yes!" The boy stuttered. He looked ashamed. "I-I-I'm fine…"

"Are you sure?" Kensuke wasn't convinced.

"Y-yeah!" The first year replied too fast.

The spiky brown haired boy cringed at the high pitched voice he used.

Kensuke chuckled at the frantic reply.

The Sawada boy was finding himself blush deeply.

"I'm sorry if I'm startled you. I've meaning to ask you something."

"…Eh? Me?"

Kensuke nodded affirmatively.

"What are you doing in here? This is not a common place where anyone will spend their lunch."

Kensuke didn't miss how the first year student stiffened.

The brown haired first year looked awkward and uncomfortable.

Kensuke frowned slightly.

Was he really shy around people just like the rumor had said?

"Ah…well, you see…" Tsunayoshi's brown eyes darted around.

"It's **―** "

Before Tsuna can say further…

_GRUUUK!_

A loud sound came from his stomach.

Signified the stomach was empty from any foods.

…

…

…

None of them says a word.

They stay stilled on their own place.

Stunned black eyes were locking onto horrified brown ones.

There was only a silence.

A few moments later, Kensuke soon broke.

His lips twitched violently.

"…Pft."

Before he can't stop it, Kensuke was already laughing.

"…―! ΣOДO lll"

Tsuna was horrified.

Here, he had made himself fell in front of a stranger.

And the stranger was laughing him.

Oh, how embarrassing! He wants to find a hole and crawl inside it!

"Hahaha! Sorry! It's just **―** Ahahahahaha! ≥ ∇ ≤ " Kensuke struggled with his laughter. Who knows a small boy's stomach can let out such loud grumble?

"… TT ∇ TT"

Tsuna was already burst into tears.

He had made himself embarrassing in front of a stranger.

He had humiliating himself in front of a stranger.

And the stranger was laughing at his clumsiness to make it worse.

What can be worse than this?

Seeing the other boy's discomfort and embarrassment, Kensuke hastily stopped laughing.

"I'm so sorry. I promise I'll not laugh again." He apologized.

Tsuna slowly relaxed.

The brown haired boy shook his head.

"It's okay. It's my fault anyway." Tsuna assured the older boy.

"You are hungry? Why you don't eat?" Kensuke asked.

He finally noticed something else.

Now was a lunch break but the younger boy didn't have any lunch box with him.

Kensuke found it odd.

He remembered the boy brought one this morning when he saw him briefly.

Where the _bento_ does disappear?

"Where is your _bento_?"

Kensuke didn't miss how Tsuna's expression changed.

"Uhm…" Tsuna suddenly had this difficult expression. There was also guilt mixed with shame and fear in there. "I…uh…I kind of lost it on my way?" He offered lamely.

"…" Kensuke stared disbelievingly.

' _He lost it?'_ Kensuke frowned mentally.

But it sounded farfetched. It was impossible. Clumsy the boy might be, but he doesn't strike as a forgetful type to Kensuke. He did see the younger boy carried his _bento_ on his way to his class. There was no mistaking it. Tsuna literally passed Kensuke this morning on the hallway, with his lunch box on his arm. It doesn't make sense. The way the other boy's moving with guilty and refused to look his eyes were also off. The way his body went stiffen wasn't assured either. The younger boy has been tensed. It was as if he anticipated or expected bad things which will follow.

Why?

Realization soon came at Kensuke.

He remembered how the other students talks of him. How they mock, sometimes even insult the boy even whether he's around or not. How they always say bad things about the Sawada boy. How they will say harsh things concerning the shorter boy.

His black colored orbs narrowed darkly.

"Someone stole your _bento_. They took it from you." Kensuke stated his suspicion.

The guilt and the shame become more pronounceable.

Tsuna lowered his head, not daring to even gaze. He clenched his pants and twisting them in his grasp.

The shorter boy only gave a very slight, if not hesitant nod.

Kensuke can feel his face tightened, didn't like where this is going.

Now he knows why the boy hasn't eating yet.

The first year boy got bullied. His _bento_ was being taken from him was the proof of it.

That can't do.

Kensuke scratched his head. He pondered thoughtfully.

Was there something he can do for the boy?

A moment later, Kensuke then snapped his fingers, he had idea.

"Can you come with me for a second?"

Tsuna set his wide, stunned eyes on him.

"I beg your pardon?" Tsuna asked.

"I want you to come with me, if you don't mind. There's something I would like to give to you."

"I'm **―** " Tsuna was hesitant at first. He found the Stranger- _san_ was odd. They are just strangers. He doesn't know anything about the taller boy. Tsuna didn't bother to count the persons who bully him than act nice to him. Excluded Kyōko and perhaps Hana, Stranger- _san_ was one of few who actually being nice.

Feeling actually curious, Tsuna choose to come with the kind stranger. "Alright."

Tsuna surprised even further when the stranger smiled in delightful.

"Great! We're not far from my class. Let's go there."

Tsuna can't muse further as Stranger- _san_ literally dragged him through the hallway. Five minutes later, Tsuna found himself standing at one of the second year's class. He almost can't believe his own eyes. Stranger- _san_ was a second year? He was his _senpai_? While he has a hunch the black spiky haired boy was older than him, he had no idea the Stranger- _san_ was a second year and a _senpai_ above that! Tsuna thought frantically. From the corner of his eyes, the taller student gave him a mirthful gaze. The brown haired boy found himself flustered. Oh God. What he should say to his _senpai_?

"Uhm…"

"Wait here." Kensuke told him.

He already went inside by the time Tsuna wants to stop him. Tsuna felt nervous as he can sense various gazes being directed to him. Some of them were curious, others filled with disdain and others were giving a stab like glare. None of them approach the Sawada boy. Acknowledging the harsh stares, Tsuna squirmed under their gazes. Was this a right choice he had chosen? Has he disturbing the second year students by his mere presence? Why his _senpai_ brought him here? Tsuna finally seeing Stranger- _san_ walked out from the class. Tsuna then noticed he also bring something on his hand. It was a box, a box of _bento_ Tsuna then realized. It's wrapped in simple blue cloth with white patterns. Tsuna had to cut his thought when the spiky haired _senpai_ offered it to him.

Kensuke smiled contently.

"For you."

…Wait.

What?

"But…But…" Tsuna darted between the offered _bento_ and his _senpai_. "I can't accept this! It's your _bento_ , I can't just take it. You will need it."

"You need it more than me." Kensuke took Tsuna's hand and placed the _bento_ onto his hand. "Here."

Tsuna was voicing his disagreement. "But this is yours, _Senpai_. I can't eat this."

"It's not a problem. I can go to canteen." Kensuke responded easily.

Realizing his _senpai_ will not change his mind, Tsuna choose to persuade the older boy.

At least try to.

"Can't we just share this together?" Tsuna half pleaded. He was reluctant to take the older boy's _bento_. Compared to his own, his _senpai_ 's _bento_ was quite large. He can't eat them all by himself. "I can't eat this alone, let's eat together. I don't mind."

Kensuke shook his head. "Your next class is PE. You'll need extra energy."

Tsuna's shoulder slumped.

Figuring out his _senpai_ will only continue to insist him to take the home made lunch.

Until Tsuna accept the said lunch box.

Don't get him wrong.

The older student has been benevolent to him.

But this is…

"I can't just take what's not mine to begin with." Tsuna replied abortively.

His nostril can smell the delicious smell of rice and the dishes coming from inside the _bento_.

The Stranger **―** no, Tsuna mentally corrected. _Senpai_ 's mother must be working on this _bento_.

She must be put her efforts on making this _bento_ for her son.

Tsuna feel torn. On one hand he was really grateful for his _senpai_ 's care. On the hand though, he felt like he wasn't suppose to accept such good homemade _bento_. The brown haired boy thought he wasn't worthy enough to given such marvelous meal. Tsuna couldn't help to think his position right now was similar to his bullies. They taken his _bento_ from him and he was taking someone else's _bento_.

Kensuke laughed.

"I gave it to you so it's yours now. I'm not taking it back, no."

Tsuna gaped slightly.

Do his ears pick them correctly?

Does _Senpai_ really mean it?

The brown haired boy's mind was swirling.

Tsuna doesn't understand.

He doesn't understand.

The second year stood before him…

Was he really doesn't mind it?

Was he fine with him taking his _bento_?

But why?

"Why?"

"Hm?" Kensuke tilted his head slightly.

"Why you helped me?" Tsuna was extremely confused. He clenched the _bento_ within his hand. "I'm useless. I'm not smart. I'm not strong. I don't have any friend because I'm a Dame. I can't do anything. I'm that no good. I don't know you, we even don't know each other. So why did you help me? You will not gain anything from me. I can't do anything for you."

Tsuna is a Dame.

The No Good Tsuna.

Everything he does usually ended up fail.

Why his _senpai_ made effort this far for him?

There are just strangers.

Why his _senpai_ was so kind with him?

Why was he willing to help him?

Why he made this far effort?

Why?

Kensuke gazed carefully at the distraught boy. He has this unreadable expression on his face. His ink colored eyes was searching for something on Tsuna. Suddenly the Sawada boy felt stupid for asking the older boy. He was being rude with his _senpai_! Tsuna was about to blurt an apology when his _senpai_ beat him first.

"Do I need a reason?"

Tsuna snapped his gaze at the older student.

He blinked once.

Twice.

"Eh…?"

Tsuna was completely beyond stupefied.

His brown colored eyes were as wide as the saucer.

From the corner of his eyes, Tsuna was watching as _senpai_ ’s fellow second year students also posses a similar reaction.

Kensuke repeated his question back, this time firmer and clearer.

"Do I need a reason to help you when you're in need of help? When I see you sitting alone in that bench? Hungry and didn't have any food when your _bento_ is taken away by irresponsible students? Leaving to you starving to the point it will make you collapse sooner or later should you not being feed properly?"

"Uhm…" Tsuna was now very much lost.

He doesn't know how to respond those questions.

It holds truths and facts the boy can't deny.

Kensuke was far from finish.

"I can't just sit back and watch people suffered. I helped because it's something I can do. Should our position get exchange, I'm sure you will do the same thing." Kensuke regarded the younger boy. "Will you?"

"Eh? Ah? Y-you mean…me?" Tsuna pointed at himself, in which Kensuke nodded. Overwhelm took better portion on Tsuna because he began to flush and stuttering. "I-I-I…"

Of course the shy boy will. Tsuna might be useless. Should someone in need for help however, he will not hesitate to help. He will try his best to aid, his mother especially. Tsuna wanted to give the older boy the answer. Tsuna wanted to tell him. Alas, his stuttering hinders him from doing so. It also hinders him from find any words. The more he tried, the more Tsuna was messed up. Gave up in the end, Tsuna choose to simply nod his head. Great, he had humiliated himself, twice. In front of the same _senpai_ who helped him.

Much to Tsuna's surprise, the older boy smiled approvingly.

"I thought so."

Tsuna casted him a concerned gaze. " _Senpai_ , will you be alright?"

Kensuke gave a short laugh.

"Of course I will. It's a _senpai_ 's job to take care _kohai_."

_It's a senpai's job to take care kohai._

Tsuna was speechless.

The words echoed in his ears again and again.

Ever since he entered this school, almost everyone either bully him or ignore him. Kyōko was the first one who was kind to the spiky brown headed boy, along with Hana if she gets count. Perhaps Yamamoto of the baseball star included inside as he often send polite smiles. The teachers' treatment weren't any better, if Nezu- _sensei_ was an indication. Hibari has been acting neutral to him except when he's late to school. The black spiky haired _senpai_ was the third person who was actually being kind with him. The thought made him happier and delight. Tsuna doesn't feel lonely anymore like before. He liked this _senpai_ already and he wants to get to know the kind second year. Perhaps this semester in the middle school will not be bad at all.

"…Thank you." Tsuna muttered his gratitude. "Thank you so much. For the _bento_ , I mean." He added a bit hastily in the end part.

Kensuke glad the younger boy finally accepted his lunch box.

"You're welcome, uhm…" Suddenly the second year boy realized he hasn't getting introduced properly.

Fortunately, the brown haired boy also thinking the same.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nice to meet you, _Senpai_." Tsuna bowed his upper body deeply.

Kensuke gave a bow too. "Mochida Kensuke. Kensuke is fine, Sawada- _san_."

"Sawada is my mom. Everyone call me Tsuna. It's my nickname." Tsuna told him.

Kensuke smiled warmly. "It's Tsuna then."

Tsuna's own lips curled up into a warm and delightful smile. It was warmer and more beautiful than Kensuke had thought. Kensuke wondered why the younger boy didn't smile so often. It suits him far better. But for now, Kensuke found it more than enough. At that day, the two of them are forming a bond. It was still weak yet it will grow stronger in the future.

Unknowingly…

They find a form of friend on each other at that day.

* * *

TALE 02: TURNING GEARS

.

.

Few months have passed since the meeting of Tsuna and Kensuke. Despite their position as _senpai_ and _kohai_ , their surprisingly close to each other. It made the other students completely baffled. Even the teachers were perplexed by this occur. Why would a senior, moreover a _kendo_ captain like Mochida choose to stay with someone so useless like Dame Tsuna? Tsuna had been uncomfortable with this new bond at the beginning. He's happy to have Kensuke as his friend but he worried the other boy will have himself being distanced by his friends. Much to Tsuna's incredulity, the older boy admitted that while he has some acquaintances around the school, none of them were close enough. Kensuke was too busy with his club and his side role as 'Fake Janitor' to seek friends. So he was glad he found Tsuna's presence as someone he can considers as friend.

When the older boy said this, Tsuna couldn't be more flattered than he already had. He had met some of his seniors but he can see the spiky haired _senpai_ was different. He didn't mind with the brown eyed boy's status as a Dame, he ignored it to some point even. When Tsuna found out the older boy was actually the one who made the _bento_ , Tsuna forgot to close his mouth. The short first year hadn't expected the second year can cook. Tsuna hadn't expecting it at all! Kensuke only laughed at response and said he had cooking since he was 10 years old. It's more like his hobby since he used to help his mother.

Tsuna was awed.

He had eaten the _bento_ Kensuke once given and it was undeniably delicious.

And here Tsuna thought it was made by Kensuke's mother!

Tsuna hadn't known any boy around his age who can cook.

Maybe he can introduce his friend to his mother.

Tsuna has a feeling Nana will be excited if she meet him.

And he wasn't wrong.

Half a month after they become friends, Tsuna had invited him to his home. Nana had been ecstatic when his only son tagged a friend with him. She gets along with his _senpai_ quite well, moreover after the woman knew the _kendo_ captain apparently can cook. It was the beginning of Kensuke's visits to Tsuna's home. Tsuna also had visited the older boy's house few times. His family was just as nice like his _senpai_. They happy their oldest son has a friend at last since he never brings one.

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows questioningly. The spiky brown haired boy had been told by his _senpai_ himself on why he didn't have any friend despite knowing lots of students in their school. He had thought the older boy was being exaggerated. Apparently Tsuna was wrong on this one. Shiori, Kensuke's little sister took an immediate like at him, she calls him Tsu- _nii_ by the time he was going home. She told him to come and play again with her. Both Sayo and Hibiki were also the same, they already take a liking on the shy yet polite boy. Sayo had made few dumplings for Tsuna and Nana as a gift. Tsuna accepted it with a very delightful expression.

Both the Sawada and Mochida family are growing closer with these encounters.

Their families become close eventually.

There're times when they used their visits for study. Since Kensuke has decent grades, he often gives Tsuna some tips in here and there. Unfortunately because the older boy can only cover so much of the subjects he's good at, Tsuna still has to study on his own. Much to Tsuna's relief, some of his grades were increasing at least by 5 to 10 points after he started to study with Kensuke. It's indeed not a big leap but Tsuna still considers it as a good thing. The short first year was also smiling more often and genuine with the Mochida boy's around. Whenever Tsuna was, Kensuke mostly stay not far from him.

With Kensuke was being around, the bullies weren't happened often. No one dare enough to mess with the small brown headed boy when a _kendo_ captain stays near. Kensuke ensured that his friend will not be bullied as long as he's around. The final term test result came in July. Nana was thrilled when Tsuna's latest grades result has come out. Kensuke was as happy as Tsuna's mother as they saw how Tsuna's grades were improved. The spiky black haired boy ended up working with Nana to make a feast. That day, the dinner on Sawada household was filled with lively laughter and chats.

* * *

Tsuna was content with his current life to say.

He may continue as a Dame.

He may not become smart the way he wants.

He may not excel in sport the way he wishes.

But that's okay. He wasn't completely bothered.

Tsuna was content with this life.

A life that started to posses colors from its previous monotone.

Tsuna doesn't ask more than already he has.

His only wish was this moment can last as long as possible.

A familiar voice called him from outside. Tsuna smiled and finished his breakfast. The brown eyed student then kissed Nana a goodbye and took his bag. Nana gave him the _bento_ and told her only son to take care as Tsuna went through the door. Tsuna waved his hand in greeting at Kensuke who has standing before the gate. The older boy was waving back at him in friendly manner with a smile. His wrapped _shinai_ hung from his left shoulder.

They began to walk to school as they were talking many mundane things.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was 13 years old.

Mochida Kensuke aka Emiya Shirou was 15 years old.

The summer break had just ended and the second term has just begun this week. It was already 6 months since they befriended. It was just your another normal day. And they spend their day like the usual.

* * *

Little did they know, especially for Tsuna, that his peaceful life was about to end.

Little did they know that their mundane life was about to change.

Little did they know that their normal life was about to turn direction.

Little did they know that a small person clad in black suit and orange brimmed fedora was watching them.

The small person, or a baby to be precisely was spying both boys through green binoculars. He was standing at a tree, hidden away by the branches and the shadow they're casted. The binoculars changed to a small, green chameleon, now sitting on the baby's fedora. The baby fixed his position, the yellow pacifier around his neck shifted from the movement. He has a smile on his baby face. A rather expressionless smile. The baby in black suit was amused. He had read the file he received from Iemitsu.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, 13 years old. The only son of Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana.

The boy, who was no good both in studies and sport, thus gained the nickname 'Dame Tsuna'.

The boy who was _supposed_ has no friend.

Yet here he watched the Sawada boy was talking animatedly at the older boy.

Reborn tilted his fedora as his black eyes locked on Tsuna before they shifted to Kensuke.

It looks like this whole tor-tutoring is going to be fun.

* * *

Kensuke almost stopped on his track.

He went frowned deeply as his whole body tensioned.

He abruptly snapped his head at a direction.

He only saw a tree from the neighborhood. It was a fragrant olive tree, also known as _kinmokusei_. There was nothing strange about the tree though. Kensuke felt distracted. He could've sworn his nose caught an unfamiliar scent.

A strong scent of sun mixed with gunpowder and coffee.

There was someone spied on them.

But as soon as Kensuke smelled the scent, it went disappeared after lingering for a moment.

Was it just his feeling?

Kensuke snapped back to reality as Tsuna called him.

A pair of chocolate eyes was staring at him concernedly.

"Are you alright?" Tsuna asked with a hint of worry. "You're kind of dazing off just now."

"Ah." Kensuke scratched his head awkwardly. "I think I've just saw something."

"Oh." Tsuna still gave him the concerned look but he doesn't pry further.

Kensuke decided to distract Tsuna by ask him his math homework. The distraction was success as Tsuna groaned in response and complained how difficult it was. Kensuke chuckled as they resumed their walk. Few days passed and he still hasn't smelled any 'scent' like that day. He assumed the smell was only a fluke or a fake alarm. So he focused on his task of school and club. Kensuke soon forgotten the odd scent he smelled that day.

It was very much later Kensuke regretted his ignorance for the odd scent.

Otherwise, both Tsuna and he would have never got into the mess known as Mafia.

* * *

TALE 04: TUTOR

.

.

Time passed rather quickly one of these days.

Before you know it, it was already near the end of August.

The school ended not too long ago. Everyone was getting ready either to head back or hanging out with friends. There were others who prepared to go straight to the tutoring. There were others who do their activities on their respective clubs. What both Tsuna and Kensuke were going to do today after the school wasn't any of them. There was no _kendo_ today so the older boy can go back with Tsuna. They have to buy groceries from the nearest market at first. The spiky brown haired boy wanted to buy some ingredients for dinner so Kensuke accompany him. He needs to buy ingredients too for his home.

"What will you cook for dinner?" Tsuna curiously inquired as they walked away from the market.

"Vegetable curry maybe? I got eggplants, spinaches, and carrots." Kensuke lifted the plastic bag filled with fresh vegetables.

Tsuna eyed the vegetable with interest.

He may not like vegetables too much but when Kensuke cooked them, they always magnificently tasty.

Nana had complimented his cooking. His _senpai_ 's dishes were simply that amazing.

"It sounds delicious." Tsuna commented.

"Still practicing your cooking skill?"

Tsuna has been taking interest on cooking lately. Despite able to made few simple dishes, he was still practicing with Nana.

"I'm trying. It's not as hard as math. If only it was easy like the cooking…" Tsuna sighed resignedly.

Kensuke raised his eyebrow.

"I guess you're struggling with your studies?"

"Only with math, PE, and history. I'm doing fine on other studies." Tsuna admitted in shy.

"You're not considering go to tutoring?"

The brown eyed boy shook his head. "I'd rather not if I still can do this by my own."

Kensuke nodded. "I see…"

They didn't talk again until they parted on the midsection.

* * *

Tsuna arrived in front of his home just as the sun already set.

He hurriedly entered the gate and opened the door.

" _Tadaima_!" Tsuna entered the house.

Nana replied back from the kitchen.

" _Okaeri_." Nana smiled to her son. "How's your day?"

"Just like usual." Tsuna shrugged. "I buy the ingredients, Mom."

"My. Thank you, Tsu- _kun_. We can cook more dishes with these tonight."

Tsuna was gazing blankly at his mother.

Question marks popped above his head.

"Huh?"

The brown haired boy was taking a glance at the dinner table. It took him a while to notice something else. Tsuna noted how the dishes' amounts were a lot many than the usual. Tsuna noted another thing on how the dishes were actually fit for a feast rather than a usual, homey dinner. The dishes will be too much for two persons. The dishes were enough for three persons however. Tsuna blinked confusedly. Were they expecting a guest? But Kensuke will not come today. The second year student had to fix a broken sound system from the school and he must fix it before the day after tomorrow. Thus it popped a question on Tsuna's mind. Who they are expecting to come?

"Mom…What's with all of these foods?"

"Oh? These?" The woman clapped her hands. "We will have a guest today so I'm cooking more!"

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows.

He became more confused. "Who?"

"A home tutor, of course." Nana answered in carefree.

.

.

**"WHAT!?"**

The Sawada boy's scream echoed thorough the house.

Nana laughed merrily as she explained how she got an advertisement about the tutor. Tsuna argued the advertisement's authenticity because it was more like a scam rather than a true advertisement. He was too focused on the argument, he didn't that a baby with black suit and fedora was already behind him.

The baby was holding a mug of an espresso, a small smirk was on his lips.

It's time to greet the no good student of his.

"Ciaossu."

When Tsuna had his eyes on the baby, somehow he had this premonition on the back of his head. It kept told him that his life can never normal again. How much Tsuna didn't want to believe it. How much Tsuna wanted the premonition to be wrong. Because really?

A baby turned out to be a hitman?

Mafia?

Vongola heir?

The only candidate of a mafia group originated as a vigilante group at the beginning?

And he was the direct descendant from the first Don Vongola?

The brown haired boy wished his friend was in here. He felt like he was going to be crazy from all of these stuffs. He wanted nothing more than his usual peaceful life. Too bad Reborn wasn't going to let it happen.

That night, Tsuna was totally owned by the baby hitman.

With Reborn slept on Tsuna's bed, leaving Tsuna to slept below.

Tsuna was really, really desperate to see Kensuke in the morning.

* * *

In the morning...

.

.

Kensuke panted once in a while as he was carrying a big sound system with him. With a trolley.

He had resisted the urge to rant at the fools who had broken the instrument at the first place.

He wanted to know what kind of idiot who thought it was a brilliant idea to use the sound system as an experiment.

And a foolish one above that. No matter how sturdy the instrument was, once it fell from a third floor building, it will be damage for sure.

A sound system of the school got broken, because some idiots wanted to prove Newton's most famous theory about gravity.

Wonderful.

He wondered if Tsuna was alright to walk by himself. The Mochida boy had told him for he can't walk together with him today. Kensuke must deliver the fixed sound system as soon as possible. The teachers want to use it for a seminar in the near future. He must do the last check in school before he will hand it back.

Meaning he must get up earlier than he usually does.

The black spiky head boy has sent a silent pray for the younger boy.

He hoped Tsuna will be alright even without him.

He was already near the school's gate and intended to check the instrument first once he inside.

Suddenly, a familiar girl's voice reached his ears.

Kensuke stopped and turn around. A polite smile bloomed on his lips when he saw the school idol and her friend. Kyōko and Hana were the first year girls Kensuke grown to attach with. Kensuke helped them twice. The first one when there was a second year boy who had tried to force Kyōko to be his girlfriend. The second one was when Hana searched any reparation place for her broken radio. Ever since then, both girls began to close with the black spiky haired _senpai_. They chatted briefly if they meet whether they're in school or outside it.

Kyōko tilted her head when she realized her _senpai_ wasn't with Tsuna.

"Why you're here? I thought you were with Tsuna."

"I must check this first at school." Kensuke then casted the idol a concerned gaze. "Is he okay?"

"Oh, he's fine!" The brown haired girl responded brightly. "In fact, he's bringing a company this morning! A baby in a black suit!"

Kensuke had a blank stare.

Wait.

Wait.

Wait.

A baby in what?

"Hah?" Kensuke wondered if he had hit his head hard.

"It's true! He's bringing a baby with him. The baby said he wears a suit and fedora because he's in the mafia. He also has a chameleon. Isn't he cool!?" Kyōko cooed.

A baby in black suit and fedora?

With a chameleon?

Mafia?

What the…?

Just as he was about to blurt the question, he caught a blur from the corner of his eyes. Ink colored eyes went wide drastically, Kensuke shifted his head just in time to see his friend was literally sprint to their direction. Kensuke gaped incredulously at the absurd scene. The gears within his head stopped abruptly, they went stagnate. This is preposterous. What he was seeing right now was ridiculous. Kensuke almost had a thought he was in a dream, a really bad one.

But no. He was very much awake.

Tsuna, the shy yet kind-hearted, gentle, almost sweet friend of his…

…Was taking a sprint with chimerical speed.

He has a crazed look and a flame burned on his forehead.

There, dancing wildly on Tsuna's forehead was an orange colored _flame_.

Kensuke was pretty sure he was about to have a heart attack.

The absurdity went worse when the crazed Tsuna asking the equally shocked Kyōko to go out with him.

In front of many students.

With only his boxer intact.

Oh God.

Kensuke could've sworn he heard Zelretch's laughter somewhere in the universe.


	2. AXIS MUNDI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We meet again! This is Yolea Irk’s speaking. Sorry it took so long to publish the new chapter, so here I am. Bringing you a new chapter. Honestly, I wasn’t expected this story would become so popular. You guys are awesome! Thank you so much for your supports! I really, really appreciate it. I originally planned 3 or 4 shots if I can’t finish in 1 shot but that’d depending on the story’s phase. Someone pointed me that the story’s phase was slow. The two shots were indeed slow because I must make every appearance of KHR’s characters in Daily Arc. Kokuyo and Varia Arc begin in the third shot and I’ll try to make them as short as possible. If I can’t finish this in 4 shots, I might add more shots if I must. Because the title of the story was taken from mythical land, I had an idea for each shot name. Each shot will be named from mythical land or countries so you might be recognize some of them. Each mythical land and country is alluring the shot. So far the ones which revealed are:
> 
> 1\. Annwn; the ‘otherworld’ in Welsh myth, alluring Shirou’s situation where he reborn in another world different from his.
> 
> 2\. Axis Mundi; the center of the world, alluring Tsuna who becomes the center of the story where his famiglia members gathered, with Shirou/Kensuke watches and ready to help when Tsuna needs him.
> 
> 3\. Unrevealed; It’s alluring the Vongola that created as vigilante group to protect but later corrupted and changed to mafia.
> 
> 4\. Unrevealed; Have yet to decide.
> 
> (5 or more shots.) Yet to decide. Depends on the story progress.
> 
> I’m really sorry if I put every character’s introduction too hasty and short but I need to complete the whole shots without loosing some details. Otherwise I must lengthen this shot when this shot already more than 22,000 words, almost twice times than the first shot.
> 
> Once again, since I was fairly new to both Fate and KHR, so please be gentle at me.  Please point me if I missing something in this fic or at least in this shot.  
> At last, I hope you’ll enjoy this fic. Please tell me your opinion and send me your reviews.
> 
> Disclaimer: Own nothing in here. Fate/Stay Night belongs to Nasu while Katekyō Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano. I’m only owned few OC’s.
> 
> Summary : Mochida Kensuke was 10 years old when he gained Emiya Shirou’s memory. He didn’t expect he will reincarnate in foreign world. He glad he has a normal life and a friend in a form of Sawada Tsunayoshi. But with the Mafia and Dying Will Flame stuffs, Kensuke suspected that Zelretch had made fun of him. –“Hey, it wasn’t me this time.” Zelretch complained.- In which Emiya Shirou reborn as Mochida Kensuke.
> 
> Warning: AU, Possibility of OOC, slight curses in here and there and a pretty much abysmal grammar.

TALE 05: EXPLANATION, TRIAL, AND INVITATION

.

.

“Here.”

Tsuna, now looking more exhausted than usual, was smiling sincerely at the offered green tea can.

The spiky brown headed boy accepted it gingerly.

“Thank you so much.” Tsuna thanked.

Kensuke only nodded acknowledgement, standing by the younger student’s side.

They were currently sitting on the stairs. The class hasn’t starting yet so they had time to go out from the room and talking face to face. Tsuna, given a set of new uniforms, was half curling on the lower stair. The Mochida boy stood near by, glancing around to see if there are any eavesdroppers. They were recovering from this morning’s almost nonsense event. Almost as soon as Tsuna asked Kyōko to go out, the flame on his forehead went extinguished, leaving Tsuna with his conscious back. The small brunet was a step away from die from immense embarrassment when he aware the state he was in.

Kensuke acted fast, he took out his _kendo_ clothes from his sport bag. He has Tsuna wore them while he apologized to both distraught girls. Kyōko had wanted to talk more but Kensuke motioned to wait until later. Kyōko, caught the pleaded gaze, was agreeing the term to wait although her demanding gaze suggested a further explanation once the situation calm down. The spiky black haired boy mouthed Kyōko a thank you before accompanied the horrified, flushed Tsuna walked to the gate.

As they made their way through the hallway, the rumor spread too fast to Kensuke’s dislike. The students mocked and laughed at the poor Sawada. They have been silenced soon with Kensuke’s warning glare, daring them to say one more word. A pacifist he might be but he can become intimidating enough with his rare glares and his position. Lots of students respected him not only because his tittle of Fake Janitor bur also as the _kendo_ club captain.

After the magus took the spiky haired brunet to his class and did a quick check on the sound system, he soon left for Tsuna’s spare uniforms. While the bullies has lessened it doesn’t mean they gone completely. There was one time when the bullies made Tsuna drenched in dirty water, forced Tsuna to go home because he didn’t any extra clothes. Kensuke had no choice but to inform the demon prefect concerning this event. The next day, he heard the bullies entered the hospital with various injuries, bedridden of entire week. It was after this, Tsuna decided to brought spare uniforms in a locker beside Kensuke’s at _kendo_ club. After Tsuna has wearing the spare clothes, Kensuke motioned him to find quiet place.

Kensuke watched the younger boy was drinking slowly from the can.

He noticed the Sawada boy was calming down at last.

The brunet had been a wreck since this morning’s ‘accident’ and quite upset.

“Tsuna? This may sound rude but…” Kensuke was slightly unsure. “Why you’re only in your underwear?”

The poor boy found himself blushed furiously, light tan of his skin soon changed to vivid red. The small brunet made a miserable groan as he curled himself to a ball, after setting the can near his feet. The magus felt more or less with guilty but he was left with no option. He knows Tsuna pretty well and is so out of his habit. He wanted to know why.

“It’s a long story. You’ll not believe me.”

Kensuke lips twisted in frown.

“Does this have relation with the black suit baby I heard from Kyōko?”

Tsuna snapped his head, now gaping like a goldfish.

“How did you―, Kyōko told you?! Σ ᴼд ᴼ III” Tsuna spluttered.

“She did and I have my suspicion. Who is he?  T_T”

Tsuna suddenly looked extremely uncomfortable.

Kensuke raised his eyebrow inquiringly.

Tsuna licked his lips in nervous manner. “Would you believe me if I told you he’s my home tutor? ‾ v ‾;”

…

…

“Home tutor… Ō □ Ō ;;; ” Kensuke repeated in shocked disbelief. “He’s your home tutor?”

A grimacing nod is his reply.

It was then Kensuke finally realized the main reason why Tsuna was acting out of normal this morning.

It’s not hard to putting the clues together.

“He’s the culprit, isn’t it?”

Tsuna grimaced, yet he nodded his head, looked so guilty, even when he done nothing wrong. He began to tell his friend from how Reborn came to his home and introduced himself, sabotaged his food and bedroom, and made him confess to Kyōko…by shot him in the head. With real gun and bullet. The next thing Tsuna knew, he was already in his boxers, in front of his crush and other students. Of course Tsuna left the whole mafia thing for now. He wasn’t sure of his older friend will act if Tsuna had involved in such dark world via his own father. The sweet brown haired boy wanted to tell him but there was Omerta, so he couldn’t tell just yet.

Kensuke meanwhile, face palmed at the revelation.

This is something Zelretch would most likely pull on his very own version of joke.

The second year could’ve sworn his head was going to explode at any second.

Apparently, Tsuna can sense his friend’s distress.

And the spiky haired brunet was blaming himself, he doesn’t wish to become a burden.

“I’m so sorry.” Dejected bleed within Tsuna’s voice. “You might think this sounds crazy and unbelievable but what I’ve tell you is the truth.”

A moment later Tsuna heard a tiredly fond sigh and a hand landed on his head, stroking it gently.

Tsuna’s gloomy mood went eased at the comfortable gestures.

“You don’t have to apologize. We have another problem to worry about, it’s more urgent anyway.” Kensuke consoled.

Tsuna’s face grew hot at the mention.

“Please…” Tsuna was moaning miserably, hiding his tomato colored face with his hands. “Please don’t remind me. Just thinking it has made me want to die.”

Kensuke was drawing back his hand.

“If you can get a reasonable explanation, Kyōko can accept it. I’m not sure about her brother, though.”

“Her brother―” Tsuna choked on his own spit. “You mean…Sasagawa Ryōhei?”

Kensuke sympathetically threw a glance at Tsuna.

“I don’t think he’ll appreciate his little sister got confessed by a boy wore nothing but boxers.”

Tsuna soon loose all the color from his face.

The brunet forgot how protective Ryōhei is toward his little sister.

He forgot that the white haired boy is the boxing club’s captain.

He forgot the rumors how he once made a hole on the wall out of accident.

“T-T-T-T-Then wha-what should I do!?” Tsuna was shaking badly. “I don’t want to get chase!”

“Hm…” The magus brainstormed.

That’s the thing is.

With Ryōhei’s protectiveness for Kyōko, Tsuna’s chance of getting away was zilch.

Not with the entire students were gossiping it this very second, anyway.

It will be sooner or later for the news to reach the boxing captain.

There must be something they can do to avoid Tsuna from the ever protective Ryōhei.

An idea suddenly popped in Kensuke’s mind.

“Tsuna, I think I have an idea.”

* * *

“Kensuke…” Tsuna shifted nervously.

“Yes?”

“Are you serious about this? Like, really, really serious…?”

“Very.”

“But…But…I can’t fight! I maybe have watched your sparring a lot but I never use a _shinai_.”

“We will not fight, Tsuna.” Kensuke reassured Tsuna gently.

“But it’s impossible for me!” Tsuna retorted, shaking his head frantically. “You said I must land a hit on you in 15 minutes! It’s not a fight, it’s a _trial_! You’re a captain, how can I land a hit when you’re stronger than me!?”

The older boy only smiled.

“You never find out before you try it.” He ruffled Tsuna’s hair in affectionate way.

Tsuna protested weakly, stated that he placed too much confidence for a Dame.

Kensuke kept smiling because he does believing the shy first year.

Before Shirou gained his Reality Marble, he thought it was impossible to defeat Gilgamesh the Heroic Spirit. Yet he defeated the King of Uruk in the end. Proof that even he was weaker he could overwhelm the golden Servant if he had his resolve. Proof that power isn’t everything in this world.

The school ended few minutes ago and they were currently in the gym. It was the same place where _kendo_ club doing their activities. Today was a bit different because before their captain was lending the gym for a half hour at most. Not only Dame Tsuna was in present, Kyōko and Hana were coming along as the witness. Asking the members to stay at the corner, Kensuke motioned Tsuna to come at the center.  Tsuna felt his stomach twisted and fluttered with butterflies. He briefly wondered why he agreed Kensuke’s idea. Then again, it is far better than facing a possible angry older brother whose punch can create a hole in the wall. His thought went cut when Kensuke handed him a _shinai_. Tsuna blinked owlishly before he was aware for the fact he had been dazed off. Blushed in shame, Tsuna apologized and took the _shinai_ while Kensuke had this mirthful glint on his eyes.

“How is your _shinai_? Is the balance off?”

Tsuna tested it, swung it a few times.

“No. This is enough.” Tsuna was eyeing Kensuke uneasily. Strange, he doesn’t wear his gears. “Are you not going to use protector?”

Kensuke raised an eyebrow. “Why should I when you have none?”

Tsuna was giving him a stunned look.

“But you’re a _kendo_ captain. You’re supposed to wear them.”

“I have no problem without the protectors. How about you?”

He watched the Sawada boy was looking in deep thought.

“I’ll not wear it if you do not wear one. It will not fair for you.” Tsuna replied honestly. “So…uhm…the trial?” He asked with some hesitant.

“Right. Rule first.” Kensuke adjusted his _shinai_. “Your trial is to land one hit in 15 minutes. If you win then you are safe with Kyōko and you can impress her big brother. If you lose however…”

“I must apologize to her for being…indecent this morning.” Tsuna blushed at the end part.

Kensuke gave a nod. “Kyōko, Hana. Are you fine with that?”

Kyōko was concerned for both Tsuna and Kensuke but she very much aware there’s nothing she can do in this. “I guess so.”

Hana only gave a shrug. “I don’t mind.” She replied easily.

“Are you ready?” Kensuke asked for the last time.

Tsuna still had the hesitance but when he caught the resolve deep within his friend’s eyes, he supposed he must do the same thing for his friend. So Tsuna steeled himself and nodding in conviction. Saw the determination Tsuna had, Kensuke smiled and turning away from Tsuna. Tsuna took a deep breath slowly. He prayed both the plan and the trial were going well. Otherwise, facing Ryōhei might not the worst thing he must face later when the trial end.

“Alright.” Tōdo Tenma, fellow second year of Kensuke, asked at both combatants. He was the referee of the trial. “Are both sides ready?”

The Mochida boy raised his _shinai_ , positioned it to defensive mode.

 _‘Chudan no kamae.’_ Tsuna’s mind supplied the name of the defensive ready position.

Having watched his friend in practice quite often, Tsuna was able to pick several _kendo_ terms on the way. Tsuna lifted his _shinai_ too and made the same ready position. As he squeezed the _shinai_ , Tsuna prepared for the trial.

“Then.” The referee raised his hand above. “ _Hajime_!”

There was a blaring alarm in his head and soon, Tsuna gasped silently as his friend was already in front of him in less than a second.

Tsuna can’t let himself get hit, thus he swung and has his own _shinai_ locked with Kensuke’s.

The strength had pushed him back a good few inches.

Tsuna’s hands shook from the opponent’s _shinai_ he repelled.

He didn’t miss how Kensuke’s eyes narrowed sharply.

He didn’t miss how his friend is leaking a dangerous aura.

Before he can process what had happened, Kensuke pushed him away. In a flash speed, he struck Tsuna’s left waist, shoulder, and his head’s right side in mere seconds. Tsuna shut his eyes as the pain bloomed in places he got hit and letting out a pained cry. He had to take few steps backwards away from the _kendo_ captain. There were various gasps came from the audience. Tsuna can hear Kyōko was calling his name in concern. The hit and the pain made his balance off, thus Tsuna clutched his _shinai_ harder to ignore the pain. Oh my God, they hurt! Can a _shinai_ give such painful hits like those? They will certainly leaving bruises in his body without doubt if the pain is the good indication. His pained brown eyes focused back on his opponent. Standing 1 meter away, Kensuke was giving him a scanning look. Tsuna grew wary at the standing still black haired boy. This is not good, Tsuna thought nervously. His friend was serious and he can tell this is just the beginning.

“A good start.” Kensuke complied, lifting his _shinai_.

“But not good enough.”

There was a blur came from below his throat and Tsuna’s body moves on its own by dodging to the left as the _shinai_ slash through the air where his head was supposed to be a heartbeat ago.

Kensuke twisted his _shinai_ and swung upward.

It made Tsuna moved instinctively to block it with his _shinai_.

Kensuke kept attacking Tsuna from every opening he could exploit.

The brunet mostly kept dodging the blows and parried Kensuke.

Tsuna will attack if he thought he saw an opening, only to be parried by the magus.

Thus the trial continues and the time is ticking.

* * *

From hidden spot, Reborn watched with interest as the match goes on.

While Dame Tsuna has a very long way to go in training his strength, stamina, and the speed, for a so called useless student whose never fight, the boy can dodge and parry well enough. His movements were raw and uncoordinated yet he has his speed and agility to cover it. Then there were few times when Tsuna was able to predict his opponent next moves. Reborn’s smirk widened slightly. It seems his Hyper Intuition was beginning to awake. Not bad. It seems his useless student wasn’t so useless and stupid at all. Tsuna has a great potential and Reborn intended to polish. After all, Tsuna was an unpolished diamond and it was his job to shape it and make it shine magnificently. He must include that one in their next training. He has the very intention to shoot Tsuna with a Dying Will Bullet already prepared in the gun which Leon has transformed. From the way Tsuna handle this ‘trial’, the Sun Arcobaleno decided to watch a little longer. So no, he will not shoot the no good student of his for now.

His beady black eyes then shifted to Tsuna’s opponent.

Mochida Kensuke, second year of Nami-chū and current _kendo_ captain. He also recognized as the Fake Janitor due to his repair skill. The boy has been seen as a good friend with Dame Tsuna since this year’s spring. At the first glance, he is no different from any normal boys. But Reborn knew better, he can see it beneath that boy’s façade. The way he handle the _shinai_ , the way he slash, the way he parry, the way his body move. It wasn’t the normal boy’s way to move. Reborn recognized it too well for it was a fighter’s way to move. Someone that have battle experience worthy for years. Which is odd because the boy only in the club for one half year. How intriguing. This wasn’t written in his file.

Reborn pet Leon as he continues to watch, forming a plan in his mind.

That Mochida boy can become a good addition to Tsuna’s famiglia.

Perhaps after the trial over, the tiny hitman will confront the boy by himself.

Reborn was going to enjoy this.

He can’t wait to uncover the boy’s true nature.

* * *

 

Back to the trial, Tsuna was struggling with his opponent as he barely dodged a cut aimed for his head.

Tsuna choose this moment to step back and aimed his _shinai_ for the wrist. Except Kensuke moved faster and blocked it. Brown eyes widened when the Mochida boy’s _shinai_ sliding across his _shinai_ , twisting it with his own _shinai_. There was an alarm again when Kensuke spun his body 360 degree out of sudden. Tsuna leapt backward as the _shinai_ grazed his stomach. The brown spiky haired boy grunted at the sting sensation across his stomach.

He can’t keep going in defense like this. The 15 minutes were almost up. He must find an opening on the black spiky haired male. Tsuna was trying to find any opening he can use though there was a problem. It took him a while when he realized Kensuke used an odd style. He left his openings in purpose to get his opponent’s inadvertence. Once his opponent’s vulnerable, he will not hesitate the strike it. More than few times Tsuna get hit already by this repeating occurrence. It was only thanks to the voice inside his head, Tsuna managed to dodge some of them.

Think. Think.

Think!

There must be a way to make an opening.

There must a way to make his opponent makes a mistake.

He must find it, there’s little time left.

Tsuna narrowed his brown orbs, now is determinate.

Searching for any smallest opening he can use as he continues intercept and dodge Kensuke’s attacks.

It almost frustrated Tsuna how difficult it was.

Except…

Tsuna’s eyes widened slightly.

There! He found it!

His brown eyes were flickering to sunset’s color.

Narrowed his orange colored eyes and set a firm frown, Tsuna bent his upper body and readying his _shinai_. Using the momentum, Tsuna leapt forward and thrust. Kensuke prepared at the oncoming attack. He too, using the momentum to raise his _shinai_ and swung forward. Everything seemed slow for both combatants. Then a loud hitting sound echoed. No one moved. No one makes a sound. They stared incredulously both combatants. Tsuna’s _shinai_ was below Kensuke’s throat, merely touching his chin. Kensuke’s _shinai_ was above the brown eyed boy’s head, touching it.

Gasps once again arose from the audience.

There were disbelief murmurs between the _kendo_ members.

Tsuna let out a shaky breath, pulling his _shinai_ away from Kensuke’s throat.

His previously orange colored eyes changed back to warm brown.

His heart still drummed loudly in his ears.

Tsuna let out a shaky breath he, his blood still rushed wildly from the trial. He had his head and shoulders slumped tiredly. There was a hint of disappointment from his lost since he wasn’t able to land a hit on Kensuke. A rueful smile found its way to Tsuna’s lips. It doesn’t matter for Tsuna, he really wants to apologize to Kyōko. He doesn’t want her to think him as a pervert or even worse a boy who lost his mind. It was Reborn’s fault to begin with, Tsuna blamed him for shot him. No thanks for him. He had lost thus there is no point to argue it further. So apologize, that’s it. Tsuna sensed Kensuke approached him. He lifted his head and found a pair of black orbs stared back with content.

“Kensuke.” Tsuna was unsure of what to do.

“It was a good strike, Tsuna.” Kensuke sincerely complied. “You won a hit.”

That immediately got Tsuna’s attention.

Wait. What did he say just now?

_You won a hit._

Tsuna finally registered the information.

A gape is escaping from the caught off guard Tsuna.

Not for long anyway.

“What!?” Tsuna shouted out of shock. “But you’re the one who hit me, this is your win.”

Kensuke broke to a laugh, thus startled Tsuna.

He then asked the bewildered first year once his laughter died.

“Tsuna, what did I tell you before the trial begin?”

“That I must give you one hit in 15 minutes.” Tsuna repeated the rule. “But I didn’t―”

“You did land one at last minute.” Kensuke ruffled Tsuna’s head.

Tsuna was sending him a stunned gaze when his ears caught snickers from the referee.

The brown spiky haired boy turned his eyes at the still snickering Tōdo.

“ _Tsuki-bu_. It’s the area in front of throat for point scoring target.” Tōdo explained. “For short, you got score too. That’s why this fight result is a _hiki-wake_. It’s a draw, Sawada.”

Tsuna stared widely.

No way.

It was a draw?

“T-That attack wa-was count? I-I thought I didn’t m-make it.” Tsuna stammered.

“You did, Tsuna.” Kensuke nudged Tsuna gently. “It’s time to see Kyōko.”

Tsuna suddenly was very much aware that the school idol and her friend watched the whole trial.

The Vongola’s candidate hastily threw a gaze at the hurried Kyōko with Hana behind her tow.

“Kyōko?”

“Tsuna!” The brown haired girl called in concern once she stood beside him. “Are you hurt? Did Mochida- _senpai_ hit you hard? He shouldn’t have strike you with so much force!”

“Kyōko, it’s okay. Kensuke didn’t intent to hurt me. He may hit hard but he doesn’t hurt me so bad.” Tsuna was reassuring the ranted Kyōko.

Kyōko sent him a concernedly scrutinizing look. “Really?”

In which Tsuna gave nod too quickly.

He doesn’t want to make her angry, no.

“Really. It may be bruises later but it’s not as bad as you think and the pain will go soon. He’s not serious, he just want to test me. I’m still has to apologize though.” Red dust gathered on Tsuna’s cheeks as he muttered the next words. “About this morning.”

“Oh.” Realization came to Kyōko. She then remembered both boys’ deal. “But you’re not lost. Aren’t you doing it only if you’re lost?”

“U-huh…” He nodded with bright red cheeks. “It’s still wrong though. That’s why I apologized, I didn’t mean to be like that but something happened. I don’t want you to misunderstand.”

Kyōko shook her head, motioned Tsuna to not mention it anymore. “It’s okay. What has pass is better being leave in the past. I’m just glad you’re not hurt so badly.”

“What were you thinking, honestly?” Hana inquired with furrowed eyebrows. “Doing a _kendo_ match with a captain and being hit many times just for one hit in last minute? Are you a moron?”

“A-ahahahaha.” Tsuna laughed nervously.

“Nevertheless,” Hana sighed and later is giving him a small smile. “It was an awesome hit. I guess you’re not only a pervert in boxers.”

Tsuna unsure whether he should embarrassed or offended.

“Err…? Thanks?”

“You’re welcome.”

As Tsuna talked with both girls, Kensuke choose that moment to slip away. He told Tōdo that he will take first aid kit and the drink. The brown haired second year was more than happy to let him. As Kensuke walked away, he took a last glance and noticed the other members approached the shy boy and giving him praises and credits. It made Tsuna overwhelmed but he has a delightful smile curved on his lips. The scene made Kensuke felt relief, glad the _kendo_ ’s members finally accepted Tsuna’s presence. But there’s something made him baffled.

Ever since he becomes Tsuna’s friend, he noticed how the brunet’s scent is…special. Kensuke’s nose was able to differing a ‘scent’ of a being’s power, just like when he smelled Medusa’s scent that similar like decaying honey as Shirou. Kensuke noticed how intriguing Tsuna’s scent is. Tsuna smelled of so fresh yet warmth filled air, with hint of grass and wild flowers. It feels like he was standing in the middle of unpolluted grassland. It was so pure, so warm, and so encompassing it but at the same time, it restricted like it had been locked away by something. It briefly went stronger when Tsuna thrust his _shinai_ at that last moment, it confused Kensuke. What is that scent exactly and why it feels like it was restrained?

What most baffling him however was when he saw how Tsuna’s eye color changed. It was so brief but there is no mistake. The brunet’s eyes changed color from his chocolate one to what people may describe as burning amber. A brilliant, beautiful shade of orange. Strangely, it happened at the same time when Tsuna’s scent grew stronger. The moment the amber eyes returned to brown eyes, the scent was also reduced. It certainly has connection. But what? With that, Kensuke reassumed his walk and went to the locker room.

He never realized a pair of beady black eyes followed him.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Kensuke was in the locker room, trying to find the first aid kit the _kendo_ club had stored. Even though he tried to limit his strength, he afraid the hit and strikes Tsuna got will leave bruises. So he better find some bandages and medicine to treat the bruises. Once he got what he wanted from one of the drawers, Kensuke was about to going back when he smelled a scent. It made the _kendo_ captain had to stop abruptly on his place. His whole body went to high alert at instant.

Kensuke instantly recognized the scent.

There was no way he would forget that particular scent.

The scent of sun, coffee, and gunpowder.

He was here. The one who spied him and Tsuna on the other day was in here.

Hands twitched for the sword he resisted to trace, Kensuke’s gaze sharpened.

“I know you’re there. Show yourself.”

There was no sound aside from his own breaths and heartbeat.

Not for long.

A small figure came forward from the shadow, stopped a good meter away fro Kensuke. His voice filled with amusement.

“You have a good intuition for a middle school student.”

For a second, Kensuke thought his eyes played trick on him. Standing before him was a baby around 2 years old with black spiky hair, curly sideburns, and black eyes like bead. He wore a smart black suit and black fedora, with a bit of orange on his shirt and his fedora’s brim. A small, green chameleon was on his left shoulder. The intense scent of sun, gunpowder, and coffee was leaking from the baby, there was no doubt.

And that aura…he was strong. Abnormally strong for a baby. A cold sweat rolled from Kensuke’s forehead. He can’t underestimate the very deceiving black suited baby. He can’t let any weaknesses exposed to this apparently the not baby. What has got Kensuke’s attention however was the yellow pacifier hanging around the baby’s neck. The magus can sense it. There was a peculiar and powerful energy radiated from the pacifier. Even odder as he found out the peculiar energy actually linked with the baby’s own energy. It wasn’t prana, mana, or od, definitely not. It had something to do with the baby himself. Kensuke was running through the possibilities.

A protective charm? A disguise spell? A curse?

Kensuke’s pair of ink colored orbs scanned the baby warily.

“Who are you?” He asked with a deep frown.

The baby smirked and tilted his fedora slightly.

“Ciaossu. My name is Reborn, a home tutor.” The baby introduced. “And Dame Tsuna is my student.”

Kensuke’s mind replayed of Kyōko’s story of a self claimed mafia by a baby.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out who the baby was.

His trail of thoughts abruptly halted as the baby spoke further.

“Your name is Mochida Kensuke. Date birth March 3th in 2000. The only son on the family with younger sister. You became the _kendo_ captain at the first year and with your repair skills, you got the nickname ‘Fake Janitor’. Hibari Kyōya is always constantly watching you due to these reasons. You met Tsuna half a year prior and become friends ever since. As both of you are maintaining this relationship, Tsuna’s grades increased a little better and his previously shy character changed more open and confident. I suppose you have my gratitude for this, it makes the tutoring easier even it’s just for a slight.”   

Never Kensuke felt this disturbed.

It was quite unnerved to hear such detailed information came from a baby.

Very, if he might add.

“You have a very damn good observation for a baby.” Kensuke noted dryly.

Reborn looked smug. “I’m the number one hitman, the best in the world. You can say collecting data is an easy job for me.”

Kensuke could feel his eyebrow twitched.

The baby was so confident.

He wouldn’t surprise if he’s arrogant as well.

“So, what do you want from me? I doubt you will appear just for introduction.”

“Not into the chit chat, are you?” Reborn tilted his head, looked amused if the head tilt had meant something. “Regardless, this makes things easier. I’m come to give you an offer.”

It was supposedly an innocent sentence.

A polite and gentleman like reply. One without any hint of malice.

At least on the surface.

A rather ominous feeling scrawled to Kensuke’s mind.

He didn’t like where this is going.

He feels like he was about to make a deal with a devil.

“An offer?” The Mochida boy repeated carefully.

The baby’s smirk grew.

“To become the member of Vongola Famiglia, the most influential and strongest famiglia in mafia.”

At this very second, Kensuke aka Shirou was more than ready to throttle a certain old vampire.

The baby is _not_ a devil.

The baby _is_ a demon.

Stupid E Rank luck.

* * *

As a normal citizen without any mafia related background, Reborn decided he will explain things that the _kendo_ captain need and must know.

And let’s just say, it was nearly frustrated the E rank luck magus.

Reborn told the basics related with mafia and Vongola’s bloody history.

Of Vongola.

Of Primo.

Of Tsuna and Tsuna’s father as Primo’s descendants.

Of the CEDEF.

Of Omerta.

Of Dying Will Flame and its various types. Of Tsuna as the Sky Flame user that is the rarest type.

Of Dying Will mode.

Of the Guardians.

Of all dead the candidates of Don Vongola.

Of Reborn sent to train the shy boy to become the next Don.

Of one of Tsuna’s duties to find his Guardians and his own famiglia.

From what Reborn told to him, Tsuna hasn’t find his Dying Will yet thus until he can find it, the only way to activate Tsuna’s Dying Will is to shoot him with special bullets. Of course there are side effects from this kind of activation. Tsuna might be able to use his Flame after the shoot but the Flame’s intensity will burn all the clothes but the underwear. Kensuke clutched his head in frustrate manner. Now he found out why Tsuna acted like a crazy in boxers this morning. He found out why Tsuna’s scent consisted of fresh and warm air with grass and wildflowers. He also found out why the first year brunet’s eyes changed to the color of orange for temporary.

Tsuna is a _Sky_ Flame user, it’s not surprising his scent _is_ like the sky as well. And the color of the Sky Flame is orange thus it explained why Tsuna’s eyes became orange at the trial. Should the Sky Flame user activated his power, the most noticeable physical change is the user eyes’ color will change to orange. It did explain why Tsuna’s eyes changed at the same time when the scent grew stronger back then. Suddenly everything makes sense to the reincarnated magus.

“This is too much…” Kensuke grimly said. And he thought the Moonlit world was bad enough.

“You don’t seem shock with this.” The not baby noted.

“I’ve seen weirder things than this.” The boy replied. _‘And worse things than this.’_

Reborn was tilting his head. “So what is your answer?”

“…Do I have to answer it now?”

“The quicker is the better. I don’t think you want to leave Tsuna alone when he is already inside it, do you?” Reborn backhanded.

No wonder Tsuna was being stressful when it comes to the baby like hitman.

The black suited baby hit in the mark and in the place Kensuke doesn’t want at.

“Before I give you answer, can I ask you one question?”

Reborn gave him a long scrutinize look before he motioned it with his head.

“Go on.”

“Why me?”

Reborn’s smirk darkened and growing abnormally sharp.

“You may not have the flame but I can see it inside you. You do have potential. A great potential if you ask me. Let’s just say I can’t let it waste away when I can put it to better use in the right place. Besides, Dame Tsuna is already trusting you and he will need as many as famiglia members he can trust with his back.”

“You’re surprisingly honest for an assassin.”

“Something tells me you aren’t reacting well with lies, at least in this matter.”

Kensuke rubbed his neck. “I guess you’re right.”

“So your answer?” Reborn asked one more time.

Kensuke has made his decision.

“I will do it.” He answered. “I will become Vongola’s member if that means I can protect Tsuna. I will not let him get hurt. Tsuna is a kind boy that deserves more good things. That’s why if anyone hurt him, I will not hesitate to fight, even if it’s you.”

The tiny hitman snorted lightly.

He wasn’t going to deny the amusement he feel for the boy before him.

Reborn was renowned as the best hitman in the world.

He can defeat this boy without problem if he wants.

The boy has guts however. And Reborn saw how the flame inside those black orbs ignited.

The hitman would love to see how far the boy will try to protect the Vongola’s solely heir.

Perhaps if the time is come, he would like to gauge the boy’s strength.

“Very well.” The Sun Arcobaleno tilted his fedora slightly, hiding his eyes away. Nevertheless, the fedora wasn’t able to hide the smirk curved on his lips. “Welcome to Vongola, Mochida Kensuke.”

A grimace plastered on Kensuke’s lips.

He wondered what Kiritsugu and Fuji- _nee_ will think.

It was too late for back down.

“I hope I’m did the right thing.” He muttered under breath.

“Kensuke!”

Kensuke was surprised when a familiar small body entered the locker room.

“Tsuna?”

Tsuna stopped right in front of him, trying to catch his breath.

“I was looking for you. Tōdo- _senpai_ said you are in the locker room but you’re not coming out yet, so I went to find you―” Tsuna stay stilled as his gaze fell on Reborn.

“Reborn―?!” The brown spiky haired boy gawked.

“Ciaossu.” Reborn greeted. “That last move wasn’t bad. But it’s not going to change the fact you need to train harder, Dame Tsuna. A lots of training.”

“Wait! What are you―,” He snapped at Kensuke’s direction, his tone begged for an explanation. “Kensuke, why he’s in here and what he has done with you!?”

Tsuna was very frantic at the moment. Has Reborn done something to his friend? The thought has spooked the brown spiky haired boy. He must be. Reborn has always doing things not entirely good after all. He doesn’t want his friend involve with this mafia thing. It has been bad enough when Reborn revealed him as the direct descendant from the First Don Vongola.

Oh no. Heck no.

Tsuna doesn’t want the black haired captain plunged into misery.

Tsuna doesn’t want him to suffer and live a life filled with death.

“Tsuna,” Kensuke hesitated slightly.

He understands Tsuna’s concern. It’s not that he didn’t grateful for the deep care Tsuna addressed to him. It’s just Kensuke can’t just let his young friend into the danger known as mafia that he made an agreement with Reborn. Kensuke wanted Tsuna to acknowledge that he will always help him from the back. He wasn’t sure from where he must explain to begin with. But he will manage, somehow.

“Calm down. You don’t need to be freak out. I just made a deal with him. You see,…”

The magus then recounted his meeting with Reborn, the baby told him concerning the mafia and the other stuffs, until the agreement he had with the hitman baby. Tsuna voiced his disagreement at first, telling the older student of his worry for him and how Tsuna not wish him to enter that dark, dangerous world, much less involved. Once Kensuke reasoned and tell him the main reason he agreed, Tsuna couldn’t protest anymore and gave up, accepting the explanation. Tsuna knows how stubborn he can be when he has volition. Tsuna wasn’t let him get away so easily, unfortunately. He made Kensuke promised not to endanger himself or made himself hurt or he will have Tsuna dragged him to Nana for a lecture. Tsuna said this with dark tone and the tone itself made Kensuke chuckles nervously with cold sweats poured continuously.

Reborn watched the whole event with his dark smirk.

He finds another reason to shoot Iemitsu if he meets him in future.

Apparently the No Good Tsuna was very much capable of threatening people.

And he can become a mother hen when it’s necessary.

Sensing his partner’s emotion, Leon licked his tongue on his master’s cheek.

And that was the story how Kensuke made a pact with a demon.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It didn’t take long before the trial fiasco made its way thorough the whole school.

By the morning, the students can’t just stop talking.

They were skeptic at first.

It sounded like a farce at best. The story how Dame Tsuna had a trial with Mochida Kensuke and having a draw was bullshit.

There is no way a weak boy like him can counterbalance a kendo captain like Kensuke.

And yet the _kendo_ members’ confirmation is assuring the story. Although Kyōko and Hana never openly talk about it, they do confirm the fact that Tsuna managed to get a draw from the _kendo_ captain. It’s not without injuries. The moment Tsuna came to his class, most students noticed he has visible bandages on his forehead, his head’s right side, left arm, and right wrist. Tsuna very much aware of the stares his classmates gave. It made him nervously shifting his bag before he went to his chair and settled, avoiding all the gazes until the teacher came. Even the teacher kept glancing at him with what akin to disbelief frown. Tsuna was at easy when Kyōko sent him a warm smile and Hana’s slight nod.

Kensuke’s situation was not better. Everyone in his class kept asking him same question whether Dame Tsuna and his had a draw or not. He had answered them many times but they kept coming to him. The magus sighed as he chose to stay quiet and not answering more questions from his curious classmates. He doesn’t like how they underestimated the brown headed first year. He would like to say Tsuna is better than they have assumed. But for now, he will say no more. He want to focus on how Tsuna manage with the school idol.

They spent a long day in school that day.

It didn’t last long however.

When they met in corridor after the last lesson ended, Tsuna watched how beamed Kensuke was when Kyōko and Hana are with the brunet as well.

The four of them ended up walking together to their respective home.

The next day, Kensuke brought a huge _bento_ not only for Tsuna but for Kyōko and Hana as well.

The shy brunet, the school idol, and the stoic girl were welcoming the prize very much.

They spent the lunch time by eating the _bento_ under a tree’s shade.

They were talking merrily until the bell rang.

It happened in next day too.

It is from this point, the four of them going to lunch everyday.

* * *

Unknown to the first year students, the kendo captain also made a _bento_ for a certain hitman and sneaks it so he will not steal Tsuna’s part.

Reborn always accept the offerings gladly if it means he will have a free delicious lunch.

He was also very much pleased with the huge sized _bento_.

It is the most amazing _bento_ he ever had and the taste can be compared to those five stars restaurants.

The boy’s skill on cooking is on par with Mamma, perhaps even more.

He watched how he helped her and Dame Tsuna on the kitchen preparing for dinner.

The data he accepted from Iemitsu was wrong for one more thing.

The brunet is not so helpless when it comes to cooking, courtesy Kensuke’s guide.

Maybe if the boy becomes a famiglia’s member for real, the hitman can persuade him to become the chef.

* * *

And that was the story how Kensuke made a pact with a demon king.

It was the beginning how Tsuna and Kensuke stepped further to mafioso.

It was the story how both of their journey in the dark world begin.

It was the start for Neo Vongola Primo’s story…

And the start for the Crimson Guardian’s story.

* * *

TALE 05: THE STORM, THE RAIN, AND THE LIGHTNING

.

.

It didn’t take long for Tsuna’s first guardian to make his appearance.

He came after the ‘trial’ with a bang, literally.

Gokudera Hayato was a half Italian-Japanese transfer student in Tsuna’s class. And unsurprisingly, he was a part from mafia society and a freelancer assassin. He has silver hair and green eyes, with rebellious attitude paired with delinquent appearance. The young Italian even kicked Tsuna’s table and continuously glared onto his back until the class ended. The Vongola’s candidate has exasperated look as he informed his friend the whole situation. They were sitting on the rooftop, gazing at the urban buildings of Namimori.

“I don’t understand. Why is he hostile to me? I didn’t do anything.” The brown haired boy looked so troubled.

Kensuke thought carefully.

“You said Reborn is from Italy, so is Gokudera.” Kensuke furrowed his eyebrows. “There’s only short gap on their arrival. It’s too coincidence.”

“Are you telling me the transfer student was also Reborn’s doing!?” Tsuna blurted incredulously.

“There’s the possibility.”

Tsuna face palmed. No way. What Reborn has done this time?

“Oh God. I don’t want any of this. I don’t want to be a mafia. I want my normal life back.” Tsuna complained. “What am I supposed to do?”

“You’re asking my advice?”

“Who else I’m supposed to ask?” Tsuna asked back.

Tsuna waited Kensuke who was hummed thoughtfully.

“I think you should prepare for the storm.”

Tsuna groaned miserably. “Can I just hide from him for the rest of the day? Or at least ignore him?”

“I doubt you can.”

Turns out the storm came much earlier than they had anticipated, much to Kensuke’s exasperation.

He left Tsuna for good 10 minutes to take their _bento_.

It should’ve simple, except Tsuna proved to be even the bigger trouble magnet at chance.

By the time Kensuke came back, he greeted by the scene that make the headache come. There sitting on the floor, was a naked Tsuna with kneeling silver haired boy with delinquent like features―must be Gokudera― with eyes more akin to admire. He told Tsuna that he will follow Tsuna to the end of the world as his right hand, he told Tsuna how he wasn’t actually want to try to kill him. The silver haired boy only did that because Reborn asked him to. Around them, there were explosion marks and the scent of smoke.

Hibari is going to kill them.

This is his favorite spot and they were just luck he was in patrol.

Otherwise there will be bloodshed in this very moment.

The black spiky haired boy hoped he can clean all the marks before the demon king in prefect’s form find out.

Gokudera realized his presence almost immediately and spun around.

His hands were holding few dynamites. Kensuke can feel his mouth twitched.

In this day, who will use dynamites as a weapon?

“Who the hell are you?!” The silver haired boy demanded.

While Gokudera was sending him a glare, inwardly he agitated pretty much. He didn’t sense him coming until just now when caught his form from the corner of his eyes. The newcomer doesn’t look much older than himself. The newcomer was a black spiky haired boy with equally black eyes and medium height. But his eyes…it was what caught Gokudera’s attention immediately. They weren’t a teenager’s eyes. They were the eyes of a veteran, a warrior who had experience in battles. Gokudera can identify one just because he had faced many opponents to identified one. Gokudera tensed slightly. Who was this guy? Was he an assassin? A mafia in disguise? A mere student? 

Tsuna finally took a notice of his friend and blanched instantly.

“Hieeeeee!! Ke-Kensuke!” Tsuna began to wave his hands in panic. “I-I didn’t know you’re back! Uh, I can explain this, this is not like what you think―!”

“Tsuna, calm down. I get it.” Kensuke sighed tiredly. Must be Reborn doing again. “Now where’s he?”

It was then Tsuna realized the baby hitman had gone.

Brown colored eyes stared widely the previous spot where Reborn just stood a moment ago. “Since when he disappeared!?”

He was just standing here a while ago! Was he a _shinobi_ or something along with the line?

Tsuna stayed still before he face palmed. Of course he can disappear whenever he wanted to.

This is Reborn and he claimed himself as the strongest hitman in the world.

Hitman was literally an assassin, similar to _shinobi_. He can go away whenever he likes.

Gokudera, now aware of the other’s presence, had narrowed his green orbs.

His _J_ _ūdaime_ somehow recognizing the black spiky haired boy who had just come and he called the newcomer by his name, not by surname.

The name calling signaled the closeness.

Gokudera frowned thoughtfully with a hint of suspicion.

An acquaintance?

“ _J_ _ūdaime_ , you know who this punk is?”

Kensuke blinked. Tsuna meanwhile was become even paler at the rude nickname Gokudera has addressed.

“Gokudera, please don’t call him that! You cannot rude to him, he’s my friend and he’s our _senpai_.” Tsuna pleaded hastily.

Gokudera glanced at begging Tsuna and glaring back to Kensuke.

This guy is _J_ _ūdaime_ ’s friend?

“He’s your _senpai_?”

“Our _senpai_ , Gokudera.” Tsuna corrected. “And he has been my friend since this semester started.”

The Mochida boy offered a polite yet awkward smile.

“My name is Mochida Kensuke. Pleased to meet you.”

The young green eyed boy’s glare intensified ever slightly before he clicked his tongue.

Okay. This guy is _J_ _ūdaime_ ’s close friend. So he has loyalty at some point. Gokudera still doesn’t like those to basically older than him. They tend to act cocky and bossy, sometimes ridiculous at some point. They often used the children as their puppets and control them the way they want. The older boy doesn’t look like the type but they said wolf hides in sheep skin. Since this is _J_ _ūdaime_ ’s friend, the green eyed student will watch him close. Gokudera is the right hand after all. It’s his duty to determine whether or not this Kensuke is worthy to be _J_ _ūdaime_ ’s friend or not. If the boy proved to be a non threat for his Sky, Gokudera will allow him to stay near Tsuna.

“Gokudera Hayato.” He introduced grumpily. “I hate anyone older than me and if you do anything to hurt _J_ _ūdaime_ , I’ll make you regret for what you’ve done.”

“Gokudera, please stop it! He’ll never hurt me, we’ve been friends since this year’s spring!” Tsuna tried to explain, taken aback by the threat.

Kensuke found the green eyed Italian was actually cared for Tsuna underneath that threat. He doesn’t mind it, if anything he glad the shy first year gained another friend. It was about time too. Besides, compared to Gilgamesh, Gokudera was far nicer and kinder despite the delinquent behavior. Kensuke can get used to this. He wondered if Gokudera wants to eat _bento_ with Tsuna and him.

Now, Kensuke glance around and grimaced.

How do they clean all of these explosion marks before Hibari arrive?

.

.

That day, the raging storm has finally calmed down.

It has come back to the great sky that awaits it.

It was how Gokudera ended as Tsuna’s first guardian.

It was how the pianist player became his Storm Guardian.

Gokudera finally find his purpose in his harsh life on Tsuna.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Beady black eyes shone in pleasure.

Reborn was watching from his hiding as his No Good pupil cleaning the rooftop, with the help of Gokudera and Kensuke.

It was after they found spare uniform for the spiky haired brunet of course.

Unlike the trial where he didn’t need to shot Tsuna with Dying Will bullet, it was a necessity in this event.

He should’ve expected it regardless because unlike the trial, Tsuna wasn’t able to utilize his flame at all from the panic and fear.

He can’t find his resolve just in time.

It set the gears on Reborn’s head spinning at full speed.

Perhaps if Tsuna faced situations like the trial, there’s a possibility he will find his resolve and activate his Flame.

It was a worthy try, he take note in this so he can use it later.

* * *

The next event occurred few days after.

Gokudera went back to Italy to restock his explosions.

There was a baseball game in PE class today. Tsuna was in the same group with Yamamoto. Yamamoto Takeshi was a tall boy with black hair and yellowish brown eyes and a baseball star. He requested for Tsuna to be in the same group with him. Tsuna touched by how Yamamoto attempted to include him into group. However, he wasn’t sure if it was a good idea. The Sawada boy had these tugs in his head and it made him wary of the game’s result. His fear turned reality when his and Yamamoto’s group lost. They blamed Tsuna and left him cleaning by himself. Unexpectedly, Yamamoto came to Tsuna’s aid. Tsuna thanked the tall boy for helping him. Yamamoto waved it nonchalantly and said they were in the same team. Working together will finish the work faster.

“Say, Tsuna? I wanted to ask you something.” Yamamoto suddenly threw question.

Tsuna jumped slightly, pausing in his work. “And that is?”

“Well,” Yamamoto rubbed his head awkwardly. Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows. The amber eyed boy seemed troubled by something and he looked a bit gloomier than usual. He didn’t look healthy either. “I’ve practice baseball many times but no matter how hard I try, my average keeps dropping and my fielding isn’t good either. What should I do?”

Tsuna stayed still. Was Yamamoto asked an advice?

Honestly, he wasn’t the right person for an advice. Something then clicked inside Tsuna’s mind.

“How many times you practice and how long?”

Yamamoto gazed oddly.

“What does it has relevance with my score?”

“I want to confirm something. Trust me.”

 The baseball star sill sent Tsuna the look but he did reply Tsuna’s question.

It made Tsuna beyond shock.

“I can’t believe you practice that much! You’ll hurt yourself at this rate!”

Yamamoto was taken aback.

That…That won’t do.

“Then what should I do?”

“You should get rest for few days at least.”

The tall boy hesitated.

“But what about my plays…” Yamamoto trailed off when Tsuna shook his head.

“Please, Yamamoto- _kun_. Think your own body first. You’ll hurt yourself if you force yourself.”

Tsuna couldn’t help but thinking a disturbing similarity between Yamamoto and Kensuke. Kensuke used to have same problem too. Tsuna keep him company until late because he can only practice when the others finished. Tsuna worried the _kendo_ captain will overwork himself but the later brushed it away. Tsuna was still worry though. His worry became reality when Kensuke collapsed one day, Tsuna had to carry him to infirmary. It turned out Kensuke trained too hard, he forgot to rest. The amount time Yamamoto spent for practice was more or less same with Kensuke’s. Tsuna chided the older boy when he woke up and made him swore to him never overworked himself again.

“Can I at least practice for a day?”

“No. Absolutely not.”

“You’ll not take no as my answer, will you?” Yamamoto smiled wryly.

Tsuna gave him a warning pout. “No. I’ll be angry if you do keep practice.”

Then Yamamoto did something Tsuna wasn’t expected. The smile on Yamamoto’s lips eased and became more natural before he cracked a laugh. The tall boy never thought the shorter boy before him can be stern and cute at the same time with that pout and large eyes of his. Yamamoto a bit wondered why Tsuna wasn’t popular among the girls. He looks like a type every girl wants to cuddle and kidnap to their home.

“Geez. Relax! I’m not going to let myself get a scold from you. I’m going to take a rest and I’ll tell the others tomorrow. Can’t have you chase me around if I ever hurt myself.” Yamamoto responded mirthfully.

Tsuna let out a relief sigh. “You better get rest for real.”

“Thanks.” The smile was sincere this time. Yamamoto was about to continue when he stopped again. “Tsuna? If you don’t mind…”

The brown haired boy tilted his head. “Yes?” Tsuna didn’t miss how the other boy went nervous.

Yamamoto was hesitated. Ever since Tsuna befriended with the famed Mochida- _senpai_ , he observed how Tsuna become livelier and his innocent eyes are brighter while Mochida- _senpai_ himself grew more relaxed and his smile easier. When the amber eyed boy saw them ate together with Kyōko and Hana tagged along few days ago, Yamamoto was jealous and feeling so lonely. They looked so close with each other. They even called their _senpai_ by his name. There was no distance or wall, so free, so real. How different they were compared to him even though he has friends. There was a distance between Yamamoto and those who called themselves as his friends. Always called him by surname, always wanted to close with him because he was popular and a baseball star, always wanted him to work harder and harder as they didn’t care if he was so tired. It tired him and sickened him. It made him wanted to break free from those chains and burdens.

Yamamoto’s mind then fly back at the memory of Tsuna and his friends. A tiny hope began to grow within him. How about them? They don’t seem to mind Gokudera, the delinquent transfer student into their tiny group. Will they accept him if he given the chance to ask? Here he was, standing in front of Tsuna and has the chance. Yamamoto wanted to take it. He will take it regardless the risk. He just wanted a friend who sees him as he was, not as the popular student and baseball star.

“If you don’t mind, may I come to your place at lunch break?”

Tsuna stayed still. His brown eyes now went wide in disbelief. Yamamoto grimaced slightly, wondering if he had made a mistake. At the time he wanted to apologize though, Tsuna beamed with the brightest smile Yamamoto ever see.

“Sure! Everyone will be happy if you come, Yamamoto- _kun_.”

Yamamoto face went blank for a moment before he broke into a wide and big smile.

“Just Takeshi is fine, Sawada!”

“Please call me Tsuna. Everyone always calls me that.”

“Done!” The tall teenager agreed. “So where do you go at lunch?”

“Below the lone sakura tree with a bench, it’s near the corridor.” Tsuna smiled warmly. “See you there?”

Yamamoto nodded. “Se you there then!”

Relief washed all of his worry and fear, he glad his decision was right.

The next day he came to the group‘s place for lunch, Tsuna couldn’t be happier.

The others also welcomed the tall boy very well.

Tsuna didn’t catch it clear, but he did see it.

There is a light inside Yamamoto’s eyes as he chattered with everyone.

A bright light that doesn’t existed in there, a day before.

That day, Yamamoto went home with real smile.

The tall teenager told his father that he has made friends with Tsuna’s little group.

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi overjoyed for the news.

The retired assassin also overjoyed to see his son’s true smile after so long.

.

.

That evening, the rain fell gently.

Drenching wet the scorching land from the hot day with its heavenly drops.

It washed the humid air with its cool yet calming breeze.

It was the story on how Tsuna gained his second guardian.

It was the story how Yamamoto becomes Rain Guardian.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The tiny hitman raised an eyebrow from a tree.

Reborn has carefully observed the interaction between Tsuna and Yamamoto yesterday.

The Sun Arcobaleno also is observing the interaction of Yamamoto with Tsuna’s group.

It was rather an anticlimactic scene, he doesn’t need to shot Tsuna with the special bullets.

Indeed he was disappointed he can’t tor-tutoring Tsuna the way he wanted.

On the other hand, he satisfied with the unexpected result.

The hitman even doesn’t have to waste the bullets.

For now, the Sun Arcobaleno continues to train and watch his No Good pupil.

Feeding himself with the _bento_ Kensuke secretly gave to him and Leon occasionally asked for his part.

* * *

Tsuna’s third guardian came only 3 days after.

There was only one sentence to describe his arrival.

Thunderous.

It was how they introduced with Lambo.

His mother asked him to delivers a box of Japanese cakes for Sawasa house, specifically for Sawada Nana. They were quickly becomes best friend at the first meet and quite close as if they are siblings. Sayo has taken a liking to the bright mother, so sometimes she will send her presents. Kensuke wasn’t mind at all. In fact, he wanted to use this as an excuse to visit Tsuna. Ever since the not baby entered the poor boy’s life, Tsuna was living a hell. Kensuke wanted to check Tsuna’s condition. It’s been a while since he came the last time. By the time he arrived and heard muffled screams and noises from the upper floor, Kensuke sighed exasperatedly while Nana gave him a warm greet from kitchen. He concluded maybe Reborn was tutoring Tsuna so or it what the black suit baby said to him. He never saw the tutoring himself until now. After gave the box to the ever cheerful mother, Kensuke climbed the stairs as at the same time preparing for whatever waiting him behind Tsuna’s bedroom.

There is chaos just like he had expected.

However the chaos’s source wasn’t like he had thought.

There, kneeling on the floor with tears drenched face, eyes red from crying continuously, and one side bruised cheek, was 5 years old boy. He has thick afro hair, a pair of horns on his head, wearing cow print suit, and the brightest apple green colored eyes. Tsuna was kneeling beside the crying boy, he consoles the boy frantically. Reborn watched the scene almost in uncaring manner. The first year brunet wished the tiny hitman didn’t hurt Lambo. Even the boy is from mafia family it doesn’t Reborn the excuse. What the little boy did next moment made Tsuna and Kensuke’s eyes almost bulged. He pulled a pink bazooka from his hair ―how the heck he stored it in his hair?― and shot it to himself.

Both Tsuna and Kensuke nearly have a heart attack as the pink smoke filled the room.

The magus was more than ready to save the little boy when the smoke dispersed.

Tsuna nearly gape at the absurd scene, so was Kensuke.

A teenager with disturbingly similar features with the little boy was standing instead. He wore different clothes. This teenager wore a smart suit with cow print shirt underneath the jacket suit, leaving two buttons open. His hair was curly, there was a dark sign beneath his left eye. The stranger teen explained that he was Lambo from 10 years later. If the pink bazooka shot someone, it will replace him with him from the future, 10 years in the future to be exactly for 5 minutes. That’s why the teenager is very similar with the little boy. It only made more baffling questions popped out in both teenagers’ mind. How the mafia developed their technology to the point they discovered a weapon that will switch one from oneself in future? The teenager was tried to attack Reborn but in the end Reborn beat him very easily. Kensuke decided that it was the right time to greet his stupefied friend.

“Tsuna.”

Tsuna snapped his head.

“―! Kensuke.” The tense visible on his shoulders reduced and a small smile bloomed.

“Who’s the kid?”

“Oh, you mean him? He said his name is Lambo Bovino. He is an assassin sent to kill Reborn. Or that’s what he had told to me.” Tsuna was unsure.

Kensuke gave him a disbelief look.

Tsuna laughed weakly at his friend’s response.

The brunet also found it as madness.

Tsuna had a mental note to give his parents a piece of his mind.

“What?” Kensuke gawked.

“I don’t want to believe it either. I mean, come on. What kind of parents will let him become an assassin at 5 years old?”

The curly haired teenager groaned from the hit Reborn gave to him.

Kensuke went near to help. “Are you hurt?”

Future Lambo groaned, rubbing his aching cheek.

It’s not cool when the very same person he tried to defeat was landed the same hit on his face even years later.

Granted, he is the Lightning Guardian of Vongola Decimo. Lambo is way stronger than his 5 years old, he has faced many battles from the moment Tsuna made him his Guardian until this very second. So the fact the Bovino still get beaten is irritated him. Well, Reborn is the greatest hitman in the world but can Lambo at least put a scratch on the cocky hitman? Even though he’s always training with the other Guardians, seems Lambo will not get his vengeance soon. Lambo grumbled at this. And he thought he has growing stronger with _Aho_ -dera, Takeshi- _nii_ , and that person’s trainings. How frustrating…

He must trains harder once he gets back to the future.

The Bovino accepted the help offered from the newcomer.

“Aside from bruised pride, no. Thanks, I’m not―” The sentence soon dies on his tongue once Lambo get a good look at the new boy.

Apple green colored eyes went wide. His mouth gaped a little and pure shock was coloring his face. No. It is impossible. But there, standing before Lambo was him. He looks much younger, less muscled and his features were different from his future self but there was no mistake. The black spiky haired boy in front of him was...

“Kensuke- _nii_?”

Nobody moved at this point.

Kensuke stared blankly at Lambo.

Tsuna’s inquiry and Reborn’s frown stare locked at both of them.

Kensuke was no less confused than them.

How does Lambo know his name when he hasn’t introduce yet?

Before he can ask the older Lambo, a pink smoke puffed, replacing back future Lambo with 5 years old Lambo. The little Bovino still cried but not as bad as before, which bring great relief to Tsuna and Kensuke. Tsuna distracted the sniffing Lambo with Kensuke who was complied the boy for being brave. Lambo soon return to his cheerful, boasting normal self and prided himself for become an assassin in young age. It does bring mirth and exasperation to both teenagers. Reborn cut the happy occasion by kicked Tsuna and reminded him that his homework wasn’t done yet. Tsuna whined in complaint but he did his homework. Kensuke brought Lambo downstairs and playing with him. He wanted to help Tsuna but Reborn’s threatening glance enough to send Kensuke away. Tsuna sent him a silent grateful gaze before the older boy climbed down in which Kensuke reply with a smile. Lambo has taken an immediate like to both of them. Lambo even called them Tsuna- _nii_ and Kensuke- _nii_.

At dinner, both Tsuna and Kensuke agreed to not mention future Lambo’s accident.

Reborn however, was scrutinizing Kensuke until the _kendo_ captain went back.

Tsuna mentally relieved that the day ended in normal way.

From that day, Lambo is officially the permanent resident of Sawada house.

.

.

Lambo now is Tsuna’s third guardian, the Lightning Guardian.

It strikes relentlessly around with chaos follows behind.

Lightning possess its own quirkiness, it has its unique but good side.

Lightning has its own mystery, it brings questions and intrigue.

What happen in future and why future Lambo shocked to see Kensuke?

* * *

A deep, thoughtful frown marred his face, his beady black eyes inspecting the boy.

The Ten Years Bazooka.

It doesn’t matter to Reborn if the cow brat switched himself with him from the future.

He still can take them.

It was future Lambo’s bizarre reaction that had his utmost attention.

Seeing deaths and loss so often, Reborn can recognize the emotion flashed through those apple green orbs.

It intrigued the Sun Arcobaleno.

He might his assumption and yet he can’t be too sure.

He can only prepare, including training Tsuna harder so he can survive in that dark and cruel world.

* * *

SECRET TALE: THE SHEATH AND THE SEVENTH GUARDIAN

10 years in future…

.

.

 **“LAMBO** ― **!!”**

The young Lightning Guardian startlingly jumped at the furious shout.

He was taking a look around him. Lambo noticed he had come back to the cathedral in the north side of Vongola Manor. It was a rather small church made from stone actually. It was made in Primo’s era and then got expanded in Ottavo’s generation. Changed the church to a beautiful cathedral anyone will marvel. Lambo’s green apple orbs then fell at stomping Storm Guardian who was coming to his direction. A concerned Vongola Decimo and the rest of his guardians were following behind the fuming silver haired man. Decimo sighed in long suffering manner while his Sun and Rain Guardians beamed at Lambo’s sight.

“See? I told you he extremely will be in here!” Ryōhei exclaimed proudly.

“Lambo, you’re so much in deep trouble!!” Gokudera growled lowly. “We’re not done talking yet and you’re already running away! You’ve got some nerves, brat!”

Yamamoto chuckled mildly at the Storm’s antic.

“ _Maa, maa_. Don’t go too hard on him, Gokudera. He’s just as strained as we are.” The sword user reminded.

“Be quiet, herbivore. You’re so noisy.” Hibari huffed in disdain, directing it to Gokudera.

It made Gokudera twitched in anger.

“What―?!” Gokudera was sending a heated glare at the Cloud Guardian.

Vongola Decimo, the charismatic young man in black cloak, was sighing tiredly.

Here we go again.

“Gokudera, please stop yelling inside the cathedral. It’ll be very rude of us to use such loud voices. Hibari- _san_ , please don’t taunting him.” The young Decimo reminded.

Hibari only grunted quietly.

Gokudera sighed in defeat.

Knowing he will never win his argument against his Sky.

“Fine. Only because _J_ _ūdaime_ asked.” The silver haired Storm raised an eyebrow. “And Lambo? What are you doing by sitting on the floor?”

It took a while before Gokudera noticed how pale the Lightning Guardian was.

It was as if he just saw a ghost not too long ago.

“…saw…”

Gokudera, being the closest, had to blink at the muttered reply.

“Lambo, I can’t hear you.” He told Lambo.

Lambo broke his gaze away and staring at the floor instead. His hands clenched tightly and slightly shaking. Gokudera didn’t miss how Lambo’s green apple eyes were misty. Concern replaced the annoyance he had just until few moments ago. Gokudera didn’t miss how his voice was wavering from grief. The others must be notice it as well.

“I saw him. Hayato- _nii_ , I saw _him_.”

Gokudera can tell something was very wrong.

The Bovino looked very upset. But why?

His words didn’t make any sense either.

Gokudera was utterly confused.

“Lambo, what―” Gokudera jumped in panic when Lambo suddenly burst to tears. “Lambo?!”

Gokudera was very concerned now.

What had happened while the brat was hiding in the cathedral?

What made him so grief like this?

Soon, his question answered. It was the answer that made him stunned.

“I meet _that person_ from 10 years ago.” Lambo sobbed, tears kept flowing.

Some went frozen at the mentioned name.

Others have their breath hitched.

The young man with cloak was showing a poignant expression.

Still unaware at everyone’s reaction, Lambo kept rambling about his meeting.

“I saw him. I saw him _alive_ and _breathing_ and...”

Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi kneeled before the distraught Lambo.

“Lambo. Look at me.” Tsuna touched Lambo’s shoulder gently, his tone filled with concern. “You said you saw him?”

Lambo nodded. “No way have I mistaken him for someone else. It’s him.”

The poignant only grew more on Tsuna’s face.

“I see.” The Decimo whispered quietly, casting a wistful stare.

An oppressing dead calm formed within the small cathedral.

Every person, including the guardians was having forlorn face.

Even the loud, noisy Ryōhei was gravely silent.

They acknowledged the very fact how close their Decimo was with _that person_.

That’s why the loss had been a great impact for Tsuna. It had given an impact to them too.

Lambo then broke the stillness with quiet yet clear voice, still sniffing.

“Tsuna- _nii_. I miss him.” Lambo told his Sky. “I miss him so much.”

Tsuna ruffled Lambo’s head in comforting manner.

“So are we, Lambo.” Tsuna replied softly as he glanced at the sacred altar behind Lambo.

The other Guardians followed their Boss’ example.

Lambo had to shift his position so he can gaze at the altar as well.

It was a majestic altar with intricate design made from the finest marble.

Placed on the altar was a dark brown long box with blue cushion inside it.

Laid in the middle of the cushion was a sheath.

It was a captivating and majestic sheath.

Made from gold with blue lines crossed in near end and alien inscription on the middle, the sheath was truly a masterpiece.

Sunlight came from the stained glass round window before the altar. The sheath glowed in a soothing, otherworldly way.  Tsuna has heard its tale. It was said to possess a very powerful Fae’s magic, and made by the Fae race. Its ability was extraordinary even by mafia’s standard, extraordinary enough to force Tsuna to hiding it from the rest of the mafia world. Only Tsuna and his guardians along with few others are acknowledging the existence of the sheath. He had experienced how powerful the artifact was. He doesn’t wish for the sheath to be used by wrong hands, such as Millefiore. It was also the last wish from the person who possessed it before. To use the sheath for good sake and those who need it. It was a priceless treasure and memento for Tsuna. It was after all, the only thing left from _that_ _person_. The memento left behind by one who can be considered as one of Vongola’s greatest pinnacles in this era.

The memento of Crimson Guardian.

The famed yet mysterious seventh Guardian of Vongola Decimo.

The King of Faker.

“So we are.” Tsuna repeated.

This time his voice went quieter as his eyes was still locked at the heavenly glowing sheath.

Avalon.

The Everdistant Utopia.

The sheath of Excalibur.

The same sheath saved Tsuna from a fatal injury that will kill him.

The same sheath saved his famiglia numerous times.

.

.

The sheath that made his very first friend sacrificed his own life in order to save Tsuna and his famiglia.

* * *

TALE 06: THE SCORPIO, THE SPRING, AND THE SUN

.

.

It happened right when Tsuna must go home only with Gokudera.

Yamamoto has a practice today.

Kensuke has to prepare for the oncoming tournament.

Tsuna was a bit upset, they had promised to eat dinner in Tsuna’s home. The brunet wished they can walk to his home together. Yet Tsuna knows better than to complain. What can he say when it was coming in club activities? The clubs are important matter to both Yamamoto and Kensuke. Their matters must get the first priority. Besides, they will end up come to his home in the end. So it wasn’t a big deal.

Thus, he bid a goodbye to Kensuke and Yamamoto at the school and went away with Gokudera. Tsuna was chattering with the green eyed student when a lady in cycle stopped beside them and opened her helmet, revealed a long pink hair and oh so familiar green shade of eyes, with equally familiar features of face. She was offering him a drink can at the same time when Gokudera saw the lady’s face. It wasn’t ended well, Gokudera fell with his hands clutching his stomach. Tsuna had been panic and was about to help him when the lady threw the opened tin can to him. Out of reflect, Tsuna avoided the spilling drink can.

Imagine how pale he was when the suspicious purple substance touched the concrete and it was melting. Tsuna even becomes paler when the purple smoke resulted from the melting caused birds fell from the sky. Glad he didn’t take the lady’s offering, Tsuna tried to search for the lady. But she had gone. Tsuna was forced to bring unconscious Gokudera to his home. The shy Sawada laid the taller teen to the couch and searching for ice cubes when the bell rang. Frowning in confusion, the small brunet hurried and opening the door.

A deliver girl with face hidden by the hat and bringing two pizzas was standing in there. Tsuna’s heart nearly stops beating when the deliver stated the pizzas are for the Vongola Decimo. The pizzas aren’t reassuring either, they oozed purple smoke and look dangerous. Thank goodness before Tsuna can accept them, there are two shots coming from behind him and knocked both pizzas. The purple pizzas hit the concrete and letting more suspicious purple smoke. It made the plants near by went died and the poor birds fell from the air.

Tsuna shrieked in fear while the deliver lady beamed at the sight of Reborn.

Reborn stared at the deliver lady, hand still trained on the green gun.

“Ciaossu, Bianchi.”

The lady beamed at the sight of the Sun Arcobaleno.

“Reborn!” The deliver girl ran onto Reborn and hugging him lovingly.

Her hat went off from her head, revealing long pink hair and oh so familiar shade of green eyes. She is the lady in cycle.

“I miss you so much!” She exclaimed. “I’m here to bring you back. Let’s do another bog job together. A peaceful place doesn’t suit you. The place you should be is the dark world where it’s more dangerous and thrilling.”

“I can’t. You’ve already aware I have a job in here. It’s my job to train him to become a Don Vongola.” Reborn refused.

“Reborn,” Tsuna hesitantly asked. “She’s your acquaintance?”

“Her name is Bianchi. She’s a freelancer assassin nicknamed ‘Poison Scorpio’ and her skill is to make foods become poison. I also gave her some guidance when she just began her carrier as an assassin. She’s also my lover, the fourth one to be exactly.”

Tsuna almost choked. “Poison?! Fourth one!?”

He has a lover!?

And poison!?

No wonder the drink can and the pizzas can melt the concrete and kill the birds!

In which it lead another question to the small brunet.

How the heck she manage to make food become so dangerous!?

Bianchi shrugged her shoulder.

She baffled with her own ability as well.

“I have no idea why my cooking always turning out that way even though I’ve tried to cook according to the recipes. I once gave it to Gokudera long time ago but he ended up had a very bad case of stomachache.”

Tsuna startled when the long haired woman mentioned Gokudera.

“You know Gokudera!?”

“He’s my half brother. We have the same father.”

It explained why Bianchi’s eyes have the same shade color of green.

It also explained why she shared similar features with Gokudera.

“Urgh…”

A groan came from the couch. Tsuna turned his head just in time Gokudera fluttered open his blurry eyes.

“What the hell…?” Gokudera cursed and clutched his aching stomach.

“Gokudera!” Tsuna approached the couch and sitting near the silver haired Italian with great relief. “You’re awake! You passed out in the middle of street, I have to carry you to home.”

“What?” Gokudera didn’t bother to hide his shock. “ _J_ _ūdaime_ , what―”

As soon as he saw Bianchi’s face, he went as pale as the paper.

He fell back onto the couch and gurgling, both his hands now on his stomach.

“GOKUDERA―!?” Tsuna alarmed.

He was fine until a while ago! Why he was very sick now?!

“It seems his chronic stomachache is acting again.” Bianchi frowned.

Tsuna did a double take.

“S-S-S-Stomachache!?”

Bianchi’s raspberry colored lips turned downward.

“Ever since he ate my cooking and got sick, he’s always has a stomachache and pass out whenever he sees my face. I have to use glasses or goggle when being around. I don’t wear them today, I keep it in my bag in the hotel.”

O-oh.

That’s not good at all.

“W-We have to help him! We can’t let him convulsing like this!!” Tsuna motioned the pale Gokudera, now curling to a ball and badly shaking like a leaf. “We must get him to doctor!  There’s a hospital not far from here.”

The pink long haired woman pondered thoughtfully.

While she didn’t like the brunet for chained Reborn with his duty, he does have a point.

She can’t let her half brother suffers like this.

Gokudera might still traumatic as ever with her or her face but she still loves him as her little brother. It doesn’t matter if there’s a distance between them unlike in the past, Biachi does and is cares for her baby brother. He’s still her sibling and family, no matter what happen. Love is everything in this world.  She doesn’t admit it but she does care so much for Gokudera, like how she cares for Reborn. It’s another reason why she comes to Japan. Bianchi wants to see her baby brother’s doing. She heard from Reborn when he called her days ago that Gokudera is found his Sky. She is happy the lonely half Italian of her brother finally finds his own happiness.

“You’re right.” Bianchi then let go the Sun Arcobaleno from her hug. “We can’t let him stay in this condition.”

_WHAAAM!!_

Bianchi punched hard Gokudera right on the stomach.

He fell to blissful dark world as his body went limp.

“Done. He will be alright for now.” Bianchi stated as she was holding Gokudera.

**“Hieeeeeeee―!!! You don’t have to punch him!!”**

Tsuna’s scream echoed in the neighborhood.

“Dame Tsuna, you screamed too loud.” Reborn kicked him on the head in deadpanned look.

Gokudera wasn’t awake until the stars appeared in the sky.

.

.

Bianchi wore her goggle already when Gokudera woke up.

Kensuke and Yamamoto were helping the Sawada for dinner.

Kensuke threw inquiry stare, Tsuna responded by shook his head weakly.

Yamamoto laughed and patting Tsuna’s back for cheer up.

With this, the Scorpio started living in Tsuna’s house.

* * *

It was interesting to witness how the evening event turned out.

Reborn found himself in deep amusement, quite entertained.

He hadn’t been quite pleased with the fact Bianchi tried to kill his pupil.

On the other hand, he wasn’t mind with the pink haired assassin arrival.

If anything, Reborn was secretly welcome her to stay at Sawada house.

It means she can help him train Tsuna in few aspects.

Reborn is briefly wondered if Bianchi can learn to cook normal foods from Mamma and Kensuke.

He decides to go against the silly idea in the end.

It will be pointless. He’d rather force Tsuna to learn cooking as mandatory.

* * *

 

Tsuna met her when he carried Reborn with him to school.

The girl’s name is Miura Haru, a student of Midori-chū.

It’s a school for girls and only the smart can enter it. She was a bubbly girl with cocoa colored eyes and hair tied to ponytail. She was in the same age as Tsuna and she likes kids because the moment she saw Reborn, she instantly adored the hitman. Unfortunately, this is where the misunderstanding started. The girl has heard how Reborn spoke about mafia stuffs. Haru has accused him for tried to taint the baby’s innocence and she will punish him. She did punch him on the face, in front of paled Kensuke. The second year had to carry Tsuna away before she can screw Tsuna further. Reborn gone to only God knows after they reached the gate.

Gokudera and Yamamoto caught how Kensuke piggy backed a bruised cheek Tsuna to their class. Gokudera soon pressed the _kendo_ captain who did this to his _J_ _ūdaime_. Meanwhile, Yamamoto asked cheerily if he need to bring a cold water bottle for the bruise to Tsuna. Tsuna, ever gently rubbing his sore jaw, thanked Yamamoto for his aid and care. After Kensuke finished summarized, Gokudera was pissed off.

“I’m going to blow her if I ever meet her.” Gokudera promised darkly.

 “She’s just misunderstood and she just doesn’t want a child learn bad things.” Tsuna hastily defended the girl.

“She punched you! Right on your face and now look how bad it is!”

“I must agree with Gokudera in this one.” Yamamoto slightly frowned, giving Tsuna a bottle with cold water. “She shouldn’t have punched you. We can’t let her continue to antagonize you when you’re innocent.”

“Haru loved children so much. Otherwise she wouldn’t have gone this far to punch me.” Tsuna opinioned while pressed the cool bottle against this cheek. “You do right. I have to sort this misunderstanding or she will assume another wrong thing.”

“Are you going to meet her?” Kensuke hesitated.

“I must.” Tsuna responded firmly. “I have to explain it to her by myself. There’s no other way.”

His friends weren’t so sure about his plan. He was aware they don’t want bad thing happen with him but he must do this. He went alone that early evening. He grimaced at the thought they will not be happy with him going alone but he can’t let them. So Tsuna walked to Midori-chū or at least it was he was going to do because unexpectedly he met Haru once more on the bridge.

And she is challenged him. To see if he was indeed a Mafia Boss.

Tsuna couldn’t be more troubled, he wanted to cry.

Gokudera then arrived and confronted the pony tailed girl. It went out of control once the Storm Guardian blew the bridge with his dynamites. The explosion made Haru flew by force, making her falling to the river below. Tsuna couldn’t describe how he had been in fear for the pony tailed girl’s safety when he witnessed her falling to the raging river beneath. The brunet’s eyes flashed to bright orange and suddenly he found the courage to jump and plunged himself onto the rushing river. Tsuna soon found Haru struggled to swim in the middle of raging stream not far from him. He has to struggle to reach the girl, it wasn’t easy since the stream made it difficult.

By the time Tsuna snatched Haru by her waist, he used all his strength to go to the surface. The first thing he saw when he resurfaced back from the river was panicked Gokudera and Yamamoto, standing on the river side. The small brunet heard a heavy splash and a moment later, a thug on his arm caught his attention. Tsuna found himself surprised as Kensuke already beside him.

“Hold on tight!” He ordered in which Tsuna obediently followed.

The magus pulled them from the middle and swimming to the riverbank where others are waiting. Once they were already in the riverbank, Gokudera and Yamamoto helped pulled them up from the cold, rushing water body. Tsuna panted heavily, his eyes’ color went to normal as he was sitting on the dry and warm ground. Gokudera kneeled by his side, asking him concernedly. Haru was shivered beside with Yamamoto gave her his jacket to keep her warm. Kensuke already standing up, dried up his drenched shirt with tired yet relieved face.

Tsuna was glad that everyone is alright.

“Why did you help me?” Haru suddenly blurted the question.

“Huh?” Tsuna did a double take at the pony tailed girl.

“I’ve punched you and challenged you. I wasn’t nice at you, so why did you help me?”

Haru doesn’t get it. The pony tailed girl wasn’t going to admit it aloud, but when she punched Tsuna, Haru didn’t feel sorry. She did it because to her, he’s the evil corruptor who dares to taint a child who supposed to pure and innocent. She had antagonized him and challenged himto see if he indeed the Mafia Boss. Haru then found herself wrong about the spiky haired brunet. He jumped from the bridge to save her when his action itself is risky. He has swum through the river so she will not drown in the river or worse. The pony tailed girl realized she wasn’t being nice. So why does he saved her despite all her bad attitudes?

Tsuna got struck.

He hadn’t thought the reason.

He just did.

“Uh…I don’t know?”  

There was a stagnant. Haru blinked slowly.

“Hahi?”

“I really don’t know. I just did.” The brunet’s mind replayed the emotion he felt when he saw Haru fell. The thought of Haru drowned enough to make his stomach twisted in not good way. “Do you have an idea how scared I was when I saw you fell? I can’t let you get carry by the stream. I can’t let you drown and die.”

His brown eyes met Haru’s cocoa ones. “I want to save you because I refused to watch on the sideline and left powerless. I want to do something with all I can get. I can’t let you die, Haru. I just can’t.”

Haru stared widely at him.

“You could’ve died with me if you’re not careful.” Haru mentioned softly.

“I’m still wanted to save you.” Tsuna insisted sincerely.

Haru’s cheeks were going red tomato.

“Thank you. For saving me.” She thanked quietly.

A warm smiled curved on Tsuna’s lips. “You’re welcome.”

The blush on Haru’s cheeks increased hot red at this rate.

Haru never thought the brunet has a beautiful smile.

Haru loved the way he smiled warmly.

Haru loved how warm his brown colored eyes were.

The pony tailed girl wants to see that radiant smile more.

A warm smile broke on Haru’s lips.

Yes.

She would love to see him smiling more and more.

She wants him to smile for her like this.

To smile to her more often.

It was how Haru fell in love with the brunet.

.

.

The group went merrier with the girl’s arrival.

Haru was living up her name, so full of life and spirit.

Spring truly has come for Miura Haru.

One the other hand, Tsuna is chagrined that a girl has a crush to him.

Yamamoto laughed, Gokudera growled, while Kensuke has a mirthfully smile.

* * *

Reborn pleased, his plan to confronted Gokudera with Haru has succeeded.

It was a one kill with two birds.

He requested Gokudera to blow up the bridge part where the pony tailed girl has been stood.

Other than that, he only observed the whole happening.

He wasn’t disappointed.

It was brief but his No Good student had his resolve to activate his power.

It’s a good thing since the brunet began to have a grasp on his Flame’s control.

Besides, Reborn can sense the Lightning Flame dwelling on the pony tailed girl.

The girl’s Flame, while average, possesses promising potentials.

So the adding of Miura Haru to the group is just a bonus for the black suited baby.

* * *

 

It somehow wasn’t surprising to find that the fourth guardian, Sun Guardian was Ryōhei.

It is a time to go to school.

Kensuke was already in half to Tsuna’s house when he caught Tsuna’s scent.

Something was wrong though for his usual fresh, warm air like scent now growing hotter and wilder.

Kensuke had a very sudden sinking feeling.

He smelled it before.

He only smelled it once when Tsuna was…

Tsuna passed before him with only boxers and orange colored flame burning brightly on his forehead.

Kensuke choked on his own spit before he has to chase the short brunet. As if to make it worse, the dying will-ed Tsuna snatched a second year with short silver, almost white colored hair. This second year was none other than Sasagawa Ryōhei. The magus has to choice but to reinforcing his legs to close the gap. It took him a while before he was able to get behind Tsuna. It was an irony because Kensuke only able to caught the spiky haired brunet when they already arrived in front of the school and after the Dying Will mode ended.

Hibari saw and decided to bite them to death.

They ended up with bruises when they got away. Kensuke waste no time to take Tsuna apart from Ryōhei, as much as he concerned toward the boxer too, Tsuna is the higher priority because he need clothes immediately. Unsurprisingly, Reborn has already waiting in one unused locker room, with Tsuna’s spare clothes. The tiny hitman has planned all of this, included the bite to the death by Hibari. It was an understanding to say the magus almost had a thought to trace Hrunting. Case solved, for now. Except when the last bell rang that afternoon, Yamamoto came to his class and brought apparently not so good news.

“Kensuke- _senpai_!” Yamamoto waved from the door with that wide, cheerful smile.

“Takeshi?” Kensuke approached the tall boy. “What are you doing here?”

“Tsuna is going to have a match with Sasagawa- _senpai_! Do you want to watch it with us?”

The magus spluttered.

“What?!”

“You don’t know?” Yamamoto gave him an innocently questioning glance. “Sasagawa- _senpai_ came to our class and asked Tsuna to have a boxing match in boxing club room after school. Me, Gokudera, Bianchi, Haru, Kyōko, and Hana will come to watch so Hana told me to get you too.”

The second year feels like he wants to faint now.

No doubt it’s some pulling strings from Reborn too.

“When!?” Kensuke pressed urgently.

“Err…About 5 minutes from now?”

Yamamoto yelped in surprise when Kensuke dragged him by hand down to the corridor.

When they got there just in time, the match has already begun.

There fighting above the ring, were Tsuna and Ryōhei in boxer gears.

“Oh, looks like we arrived just in time!” Yamamoto laughed.

“…Yeah. We’re right…in time…” Kensuke suddenly felt older by thirty years.

Yamamoto laughed and assured him that Tsuna will be fine as he guided him to the rest of the audience. True to the tall boy’s words, everyone the magus knew was watching from the side line. Much to Kensuke’s incredulity, Reborn is in there as well…with a ridiculous outfit and elephant shape hat. How he managed to keep his disguise to everyone was a mystery to the _kendo_ captain. Or maybe they already know who he is but decide to stay quiet or oblivious. He briefly wondered if people in this world were this ignorant to the absurd oddness happened around them.

Sure Kensuke is trusting Tsuna but with Ryōhei who is not known for holding back, it’s troubled the magus. He figured the tiny hitman has formed a plan. So when he shot both Tsuna and Ryōhei with the Dying Will bullets, the _kendo_ captain already accepted the fact that the Sun Arcobaleno was a grudgingly good strategist. Tsuna went out as the winner by punched Ryōhei hard. The punch was so hard enough to throw the white haired boxer out from the ring. Tsuna was looking as if he was about to receive punishment when he snapped back from Dying Will mode. Unexpectedly, Ryōhei taken a liking to him and looked fine despite punched out from the ring. The silverfish gray eyed boy finally noticed Kensuke who happened to stand near.

“Oh! Kensuke! You’re here!” Ryōhei looked happy.

“What!?” Tsuna soon flushed red. “How!? Since when!? You watched from the start!?”

“Yes. It’s a good fight…although it’s a bit…”

Horror soon marred on Tsuna’s face. “You watched it…you saw me…from the beginning…”

Kensuke nodded.

Tsuna has this urge to sink himself into underground.

Kensuke threw a hasty praise.

“It’s not that bad, Tsuna. Really, it’s not.”

“Yes! Tsuna- _san_ is amazing!” Haru agreed eagerly.

“It’s a good fight.” Bianchi commented.

“It’s true, you’re doing fine.” Yamamoto added.

In which Gokudera shot a glare at the Rain Guardian.

“ _J_ _ūdaime_ is doing fine, you baseball idiot!!”

“Are you wanted to do a trial with me too?” The boxing captain heard the story and it peaked his interest higher at his fellow second year.

Ryōhei frequently heard the rumor how the brunet confessed his little sister with inappropriate condition. He wasn’t pleased with the rumor, if it indeed holding a truth, he had intended to see this Tsuna and challenge him. The _kendo_ captain however held the trial for the first year brunet. They had a draw ultimately, so in a way the brunet has won a hit. Yet Tsuna insisted on apologize to Kyōko and sorry for his own action. Ryōhei can’t find himself being mad moreover since Kyōko herself even defends the brunet. He accepted the apologize and the brunet’s presence around Kyōko. In turn, Ryōhei curiously listen the rumor how Tsuna fought Kensuke as the latter pushed him as the _kendo_ captain. If Tsuna draw with him, he surely strong and Ryōhei even more excite to see the strength himself. He wondered if the other second year will give him the trial.

Both Tsuna and Kensuke grew uneasy at the trial mention.

Even though days have passed, the story is still circulating around.

“Thank you but I’m afraid I must pass.” Kensuke rejected politely.

“What?” Ryōhei was a bit upset. “But you’re extremely strong. You must join the boxing club! It’ll be fun!”

“No.”

Kensuke is a _kendo_ captain. He proud with this and he will stay as he is.

No offense.

“Oh.” Ryōhei dejected but he went cheerful in a heartbeat. “Then I must persuade you harder next time to the extreme! Perhaps I should challenge you too!”

Kensuke’s eyebrow twitched.

Ryōhei can be a very, very stubborn person when it comes to persuade others to join his club and challenge others. But this…this is ridiculous.

Tsuna gave him a sympathy look and wishing him a good luck.

The brunet have an idea how the boxing captain can be so persistent.

Tsuna can only send a prayer for Kensuke’s safety and sanity.

Ryōhei is actually a boy with golden heart but with his quirkiness, there’re times when someone needs more than just a logic.

Reborn was already standing near the magus.

“You’re worrying him too much. He’s maybe no good but even I can see he’s getting stronger slowly.”

Kensuke sent him unwavering stare. “He might be your disciple but he _is_ my _kohai_.”

Reborn smirked.

He didn’t comment anymore after that.

The day ended with Tsuna calls Ryōhei as _On_ _ī_ - _san_ by Ryōhei’s own request. He considers Tsuna as his brother.  Tsuna felt overwhelmed, Kensuke is the only _senpai_ with the nearest older brother figure but Tsuna was very happy with the thought of Ryōhei as his older brother. It was from that day, Ryōhei entered as a member of their small group.

.

.

It was sunny day when Ryōhei made as Sun Guardian, the fifth Guardian.

The sun was so bright yet warm.

The sun makes the day even brighter to everyone.

With this, Tsuna considers Ryōhei as important family members.

Just like how sun is the important part from the sky.

* * *

With the ruckuss happens behind him, Reborn checked the number of the bullets with solemn gaze.

So far the black suited baby only shot 5 bullets.

4 shots on Tsuna and 1 shot on Ryōhei, he has more bullets to spare.

Depends on the situation he may or may not shot the rest of the bullets.

Reborn choose to save them although if thing happen he may have to call Shamal.

The side effect may happen soon, so it’s better safe than sorry.

His student’s high squeak has averted Reborn’s focus.

Huffed at his student’s idiocy, the green gun turned to mallet as Reborn made his way.

Intends to give the small brunet few smashes on the head.

* * *

TALE 08: THE DOCTOR, THE CLOUD, AND THE DRAGON

.

.

It was a hectic day for Tsuna.

Gokudera stood on his left. Haru stayed close with Gokudera. Yamamoto was leaning against the wall. Kyōko sat by his right with Hana right beside her best friend. Ryōhei is close by his sister. Reborn stood beside Kensuke, both are watching the examination.

Tsuna was trying to relax his body while Shamal checked his body.

They had gotten themselves to an accident.

They walked after school, with Reborn tagged himself when in nearby construction, a long arm crane borrowed steel frames loosened and let the frames falling. A kid played below and was obvious from the danger. Tsuna instinctively burst to a sprint, leaving his friends behind. He snatched the screaming kid by the time the frames just few meters away from their head. The brunet dashed away when the frames are falling around them. A frame was about to fall to him, Tsuna forced to leapt and crashed rather harshly, far from the falling frames.

Tsuna coughed violently, his nose and lungs filled with dust.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw his friends ran hastily to him.

Gokudera kneeled beside Tsuna. “ _J_ _ūdaime_ , are you hurt!?”

“I’m okay but the kid―”

“You should worry about yourself.” Kensuke lightly touched Tsuna’s right side.

Tsuna flinched at the sharp pain, he soon realized that there was a deep cut on his right abdomen.

“You’re hurt!” Kyōko gasped.

“There’s hospital near.” Haru hastily said.

“How about the kid?” Hana glanced at the crying little boy.

 “You better take Tsuna.” Yamamoto took the crying boy from Tsuna’s arms gently.

“We’ll extremely take care the boy.” Ryōhei was eager to help.

Tsuna went at easy. “Thank you.”

Yamamoto flashed him a bright smile. “No problem! See you at the hospital.”

As both Rain and Sun Guardians left, the brunet’s crush briefly examined the wound. Kyōko’s expression darkened.

“We must look at the wound. It kept bleeding.” Kyōko hastily took out a handkerchief, pressing it on Tsuna’s wound.

“It’s okay! I’ll be fine.”

Not long after Tsuna flinched at the biting pain.

Kensuke threw him a look while Reborn narrowed his beady eyes.

“We must go to the hospital.” Kensuke concluded.

“But…”

“No buts, Dame Tsuna.” Reborn’s tone was final and Tsuna was aware he had lost.

They went to the nearest hospital, Tsuna was given a room with the others stayed with him. Reborn gone somewhere else and hasn’t return yet. Almost an hour later, Yamamoto and Ryōhei entered the room. Yamamoto told them the little boy reunited with his parents and was alright. It brings a great relief to Tsuna and the others but they still have to wait someone. Reborn had told them that he’s going to call someone from the Mafioso to check on Tsuna’s body. They have to wait for another hour when the door open to reveal a man. He was tall with dark brown hair and eyes with stubbles on his chin. He wore white lab coat above his clothes, confirmed he is a doctor. His hairstyle caught Tsuna’s attention though. Tsuna mentally wondered why the hairstyle is familiar. The man has frown marred on his face.

“You better have a good reason to call me, Reborn.”

Reborn walked in. “You know I wouldn’t call you unless it’s important, Shamal.”

The man’s name is Shamal, he was a Mafioso doctor and an assassin recognized as Trident Shamal. From what Reborn have descripted, he have mosquitos as his weapon and carrying 666 diseases that countered each one. Apparently, he was also Gokudera’s mentor, if the angry and the recognition Gokudera showed are the proof. It kind of explain why Shamal’s hairstyle seems familiar, Gokudera’s hairstyle is similar with Shamal’s. He was the best doctor one can find in the world, that’s why Reborn called him.

Reborn needs him to run an examination on Tsuna…in which Shamal refused.

“Why won’t you heal _J_ _ūdaime_!?” Gokudera practically roared.

“I don’t treat males.” Shamal replied easily.

Kensuke glared at the doctor. “You’re a doctor.”

“I am.” Shamal brighten up. “But I’m preferred to treat females!”

Tsuna was even more incredulous when the man elaborated further why he doesn’t want to treat males, except little kids. From what the brunet can concluded, the man is a womanizer because he more than ready to treat the females in the room should they injured, even when they’re still underage. On the other hand, Tsuna can understand Shamal’s hate for males because in the past, the male doctors always used him for their own agenda and ditched him when they finished. Female doctors on the other hand, mostly giving him a hand without wanting a payback. But still, it wasn’t fair how it made Shamal doesn’t want to treat male patients even when they need it.

Kensuke glared icily at the doctor.

“…You call yourself a doctor?”

Shamal raised an eyebrow.

“You have a problem with that?”

Tsuna suddenly felt nervous.

“Kensuke?” He never heard him used such a cold tone.

Kensuke broke his glare away.

Tsuna shook his head.

“Please stop it, you can’t antagonize him. If he doesn’t want, then let him be.”

“But _J_ _ūdaime_ , what about your wound!?”

“I think the wound is not threatening despite the cut, we can find another doctor.” Tsuna clenched the wound, inhaled deeply. “Just, don’t seek any fight. I can bear the wound but I can’t let you get hurt for my sake.”

The _kendo_ captain went deadly silent.

Tsuna began to feel nervous and was about to apologize.

Kensuke beat him first.

“Tsuna, can you open your shirt so we can get a closer look?”

Tsuna obeyed. Few moments later, Kensuke was frowned. The cut was clean but it was big enough to let the others see the meat and the tissue beneath the skin.

“Ouch.” Yamamoto flinched. “That’s look bad.”

“Stay still.” Kensuke’s hand hovered above the wound.

Tsuna soon felt tingling warmth energy flowed inside him. His brown eyes widened when he aware it was Kensuke who does it. The wounds started to glow to Tsuna’s astonishment. Thin light threads were sewing the wound and covered it. The cyan colored light threads shone and by the time the light reduced, the wound was gone. No one move or speak.  Until Shamal broke it.

“…How?” Dark brown eyes stared wide at the unblemished skin.

“Magic.*” Kensuke vaguely replied, gained a sharp gaze from Reborn.

Reborn’s black onyx eyes pierced in dark, dangerous way.

“We need to talk about this.” His tone was solemn.

Shamal soon asked Tsuna to let him examine the wound. Tsuna sweat dropped, the man has been refuse to treat him a moment ago. He let him though, thus Shamal checks the skin where he had the cut. Much to Shamal’s incredulity, it healed fully. Tsuna saw how he kept stole glances at Kensuke with unreadable look. Tsuna changed his shirt with the new one. Shamal and Reborn meanwhile had Kensuke for long talk in outside. After they got back, Shamal told the brunet that he will treat him because it’s Reborn’s request. Tsuna blinked but he chose to not say anything. He assumed it had something to do with Kensuke and his peculiar ability.

He glad the doctor willing to treat him despite reluctant at first.

.

.

Thus the doctor entered Tsuna’s group.

His name is Trident Shamal, a man holds 666 diseases in his body.

A womanizer he might.

Yet he is a very competent doctor.

And he holds his own place inside the group.

* * *

He has suspected the boy has potential and use for the future Decimo.

Yet this is clearly caught him off guard and the hitman doesn’t like it.

At first, he just wanted to let Shamal acted on his own and let Tsuna persuade him by himself.

But then it was Kensuke who healed Tsuna’s wound instead and succeeded.

Much to Reborn’s disturb, the boy used some kind of energy he wasn’t recognized.

Together with Shamal, Reborn confronted the boy outside the room.

It annoyed Reborn, the boy only stated that he’s a Spellcaster.

And he healed Tsuna by copied ability from a magical item.

Reborn isn’t satisfied with the answer yet Shamal already interrupt with various questions.

He may get away this time but Reborn will reveal the true strength of the boy in the end.

* * *

The fifth guardian is like the cloud itself.

He’s a loner, acting as he wishes.

He does always bite the herbivores to death.

He leaves Tsuna alone usually.

But not today.

The brunet threw the blame at the Sun Arcobaleno. Reborn had turned off his alarm this morning. And lied to his friends who about to pick him. Tsuna was late, he must took a sprint to school.

He arrived when he noticed a person is standing before the front gate.

Tsuna turns deadly pale.

The person is Hibari Kyōya.

And he’s sharply gazing at Tsuna’s trembling form.

“Ah…uh…” Tsuna stammered in fear, now at the skylark’s mercy.

The falcon like gaze intensified.

“Get to the class.” He said after a silence.

Tsuna jumped from surprise.

“H-Hahe?”

Those steel colored orbs narrowed slightly.

“Get to the class. Now.”

Tsuna didn’t think twice, he soon bolted and not even bother to glance back.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were in the class. They relieved when Tsuna arrived and intend to question him. Tsuna stopped them first and told them he will tell them on break. Both of them obeyed despite the questions hanging above their heads. By the time the lunch break’s bell rang, Tsuna told them. They were not so happy by the time Tsuna was done. Gokudera growled in displease, Yamamoto cheered the Storm Guardian yet his dark gaze contradicted the smile. Kyōko voiced her sincerely concern. Hana scoffed lightly, told him to wake up earlier and not rely on his alarm, less if he doesn’t want to get bite by Hibari.

Kensuke asked if he should lend Tsuna his _shinai_ for defense in which Tsuna politely refused at instant. The first year brunet will not inconvenient his friends if he can. Besides, carry a _shinai_ while he isn’t a kendo club’s member is asking for Hibari’s unwanted attention. Then Reborn showed up out of sudden. The brunet has dreaded Reborn’s arrival, often more than not his appearance triggers troubles and chaos directed to Tsuna. Tsuna dreaded more when the home tutor said he will need a base in school now that he has subordinates. The bombshell is dropped when Reborn told them to make the Reception Room as the base.

Oh heck, no.

There is no way he will take _it_ for the base. That room is _Hibari’s_ main territory in Nami-chū. Tsuna was ready to reject the idea when a straight kick from Reborn onto the jaws sent Tsuna to the darkness. He had no idea how long he has been passed out. One was clear to Tsuna is he woke up due to the sounds of fighting happened to near him. And he was lying on something soft. Tsuna was absentmindedly registered the soft material. It is a couch. The only couches available in this school are only on Principal Room and…

The Reception Room.

Tsuna snapped his eyes and rose abruptly only to witnessing Hibari hit Kensuke. Kensuke got thrown onto the wall, muffling a pained groan. Horrified, Tsuna caught the slumped forms of beaten Gokudera and Yamamoto below the window. Tsuna’s snapped back at Hibari and Kensuke. They glared at their opponent. Hibari glared with ferocious intent while Kensuke sent back a heated glare.

“I can’t, Hibari.”

“You’re holding back, Herbivore.” Steel eyes gleamed dangerously. “Fight me.”

“I told you I can’t.”

“Then I’ll make you fight me.”

Brown orbs widened in terror the moment Hibari raised his tonfa to further beating.

Tsuna didn’t think any further.

He jumped from the couch and standing between Kensuke and Hibari.

The brunet caught the hand gripped tonfa with both his crossing arms. They violently shook from the strength. It drove Tsuna backward and nearly hit Kensuke. Kensuke shocked at Tsuna’s abrupt appearance. Hibari on the other hand, has his steel eyes flashed briefly. The frown crossed the prefect’s face deepened slightly.

“Herbivore,” His tone is demanding. “Move.”

Tsuna shook his head. His gaze is now hard. “No.”

Hibari glared in warning. “I said move.”

“No.” Tsuna rejected unwaveringly. “I will not move unless you stop hurting my friends.”

“Tsuna!” Kensuke looked alarmed.

“This is last warning, Herbivore.” Hibari’s gaze darkened. “Move from my way or I’ll bite you.”

“No. I won’t.”

The displeasure is clear on the prefect’s feature.

“For intruding, I’ll bite you to death.”

Tsuna didn’t have time to react when a blur came from his right. Brown eyes soon focused on the oncoming other tonfa. He let of his hand from the lock and grabbed the tonfa almost barely.

Tsuna gritted his teeth, with Kensuke called him in worry. The arm locked with Hibari’s hand loosened for a moment. The prefect used the brief momentum to pull back his arm and strike again. To Tsuna, time was slowing down, his brown orbs locked on the tonfa that made its way aimed at him. He’s in the losing hand for the obvious. Hibari is far stronger than him. That, Tsuna must and always acknowledging. Not for today though. Not when his friends are at the stake. He will not let Hibari hurt his friends. He will not let him.

Then something happen.

His whole body felt hot so abruptly, brown colored eyes changed to color of burning orange, and flame suddenly lit up on his forehead. He abruptly feels calm and at ease yet so alert at the same time. His blocking arm pushed the tonfa away, grabbing the prefect’s other wrist instead. The prefect had his eyes widened slightly at the sight of the flame on the brunet’s forehead. Yet he doesn’t let it get into him, the herbivore dared to intrude his fight with the enigma in herbivore skin. He detested the idea of beating weak, small herbivore like this one. It’s not worthy, waste time, and while Hibari doesn’t want to admit it, he has weakness with small cute herbivores. He still isn’t going to let the small herbivore stay in his way and he must bite this one first to death before he get to the enigma one. Only, things is not turning as Hibari expected.

Tsuna is performing throwing technique in quick yet fluid movements. Yet it seems Tsuna used too much power since he ended up flung Hibari, ended with the skylark crashed the wall on the other side. The crash is followed with cracks on the wall. Hibari gained his composure back and landed smoothly.

The flame died out, the orange gleam on the brunet’s eyes reverted back to brown.

Both Tsuna and Kensuke are holding their breaths.

There was deafening stillness only.

Slowly, so slowly, Hibari arose from the floor.

He looks fine even with the throwing.

A bloodthirsty smile suddenly is curving on Hibari’s lips and the gleam on those grey eyes however has petrified Tsuna.

“Wao.”

Tsuna is internally breaking down.

He’s going to die.

No escape for them.

Except, the help is arrived.

Reborn appeared and purposely distracted Hibari, giving time for Tsuna and Kensuke to get away with Yamamoto and Gokudera. Hibari will not let Tsuna get away unfortunately. Within the same week, the despite he had his most attention at Reborn, the prefect also started gauge Tsuna to fight him occasionally. He will find any excuses to justify his act. Hibari seemed to enjoy this if the feral gleam in his eyes is the indication. The boys are wary at the prefect yet accepted his presence, the girls concerned as ever yet they have amused smiles.

Tsuna wanted to cry for his misery.

.

.

The cloud is destined to drifting on the sky.

It never stays in one place.

It always moves around.

Yet the cloud is always moving under the sky.

As long as Hibari is the Cloud Guardian, he always connecting to Tsuna.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Smug smirk carved on the Sun Arcobaleno’s lips.

His beady black eyes kept following Hibari who chased after Tsuna on the next day.

The brunet is running away from the skylark, desperately search a place to hide.

A scoff escaped from Reborn.

It will be simpler if the brunet face the prefect and enter his Dying Will mode.

Tsuna had done it back then when he defended his friends.

It seems Tsuna’s Resolve lies on protecting those he deems important.

It makes things easier, including his job too.

Now Reborn can train Tsuna to focus on his Resolve and control his own Flame.

Time passed in slow yet peaceful phase in Namimori.

* * *

Her name is I-pin.

A 5 years old girl assassin from China.

Their meeting began with misunderstanding.

It was a lovely Sunday morning. The weather is sunny with slightly cool air. A very perfect timing to go out. Something else is in the way though. Little Shiori was sick. Kensuke must take her to the doctor. The problem is, his parents are in overseas and will not be back in 3 days. Leaving 2 kids in a spacious Japanese house is not a wise choice.

When Kensuke briefed via cellphone, Tsuna doesn’t hesitate to lend a hand.

Shiori is like a sweet little sister he never had.

Hearing her sick was enough to send the brunet to waves of concern and worry.

He agreed to pick them and planning to ask Nana to let them stay in their house. Nana will be exhilarated. Almost all of his friends accompany him, except Hana and Ryōhei. Reborn was letting himself sit above Tsuna’s head. He smirked as the brunet’s suffered sigh, deciding to let him come as well. Arrived at the hospital, Tsuna spotted Kensuke with sleepy, flushed Shiori on his hug. At the moment Shiori spotted Tsuna however, she joyfully squealed, waving to him. Tsuna found himself smiling and waves his hand in reply. His friends also get to know with the girl nicely. She even gets close with Reborn, much to Kensuke’s and Tsuna’s horror.

It’s decided that both kids will stay temporary at Tsuna’s house. Tsuna won this argument in the end, no matter how hard Kensuke refused in afraid of intrude. Thus, they’re walking to Kensuke’s house to help him gather any necessary things. They were about to turn around the corner when they spotted 5 years old kid with Chinese red robe and braid, seemed at lost. It was Haru who asked the foreigner kid first. The answer in broken Japanese is unnervingly suspicious.

“I-pin, work.” The little Chinese kid repeated. “Find a person.”

“What kind of person?” Kyōko blinked her eyes.

“Bad guy. I-pin, search, bad guy.”

What kind of girl searching for a bad guy, alone in this town?

“What kind of bad guy you’re looking for?” Curiosity filled Tsuna’s tone.

I-pin suddenly hesitated. The kid’s gesture screamed guilty.

“I-pin sorry.”

Tsuna blinked repeatedly. “Huh?”

The Sawada boy began to dread where this will go.

“I-pin, what are you―”

Before he can continue, strange symbols appeared on I-pin’s forehead.

The symbols gone one by one as the time go.

Before he can comprehend further, the kid was about to leapt toward his direction. The alarm inside his head now blaring loudly, told him to throw the kid far away to the air. Tsuna very much confuse at the peculiar instinct. Why it told him to throw the kid to the sky? The Sawada boy had no time to ponder so he chose to do what his instinct told him. Tsuna half turned his body to left and grabbed the kid by the collar. Tsuna was wasting no time to throw the kid shot toward the sky. Not even 2 seconds pass when an explosion boomed across the sky, at the direction where Tsuna just threw the kid.

“Woah!” Yamamoto stared in awe. “That’s one huge explosion!”

“…What was that!?” Tsuna blanched.

“A human bomb!?” Gokudera alarmed. “But I never heard a human bomb like this!!”

“She’s an assassin.” Reborn tipped the fedora’s brim. “Pinzu-Time Super Explosion. It’s an assassin technique allowed the user as human bomb. By using mahjong symbols’, once the count down reach 1, the user change to human bomb and explode.”

“Wait. She is a girl!?” Tsuna spluttered.

“Assassin technique? That kid is after Tsuna?” Kensuke was slightly wary.

“If so then why she’s after Tsuna?” Yamamoto blinked.

Onyx eyes narrowed. “I doubt it. I’m acquaintance with her teacher. An assassin he might be but he will not aim for children and innocents, so is his pupil.”

“Ah! She’s falling!”

Haru’s alarmed voice brought everyone’s attention back.

Their looked at the sky simultaneously and caught falling form of I-pin.

“I got this!” Yamamoto exclaimed.  

The tall teenager caught I-pin harmlessly.

A series of clasps is coming from awed Kyōko. “Yamamoto-kun, that’s amazing!”

“Thank you.” Yamamoto flashed a smile.

Tsuna approached Yamamoto and I-pin, genuinely concern yet wary.

“Is she alright?”

“I think so.”

“… _Ani-ue_?” Tsuna turned around to gaze at Kensuke’s little sister. Shiori rubbed her sleepy eyes, just woke up from her sleep. “Why is…everyone…so noisy?”

Kensuke gave her an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry. Are you disturbed?”

“No, not really.” Her sea green eyes then fell on I-pin. She tilted curiously. “Who is she?”

“Ah.” Kensuke realized his sister has been asleep during the fiasco. “She’s I-pin.  She has business to settle with Tsuna and it went bad.”

The lavender haired girl blinked owlishly. Slowly, she looked at Tsuna. “Is that true, Tsu- _nii_?”

At Tsuna’s hesitant chuckle, Shiori pondered for a while.

“May I?” She requested her brother softly.

Kensuke raised an eyebrow. He had no idea what his sister is planning but seeing her determination convinced him to standing near Yamamoto who holds I-pin. Once he already near Yamamoto, Shiori greeted I-pin.

“Hello, I’m Shiori.” Shiori smiled innocently. “Why you have trouble with Tsu- _nii_?”

I-pin glanced between Shiori and Tsuna.

“Bad guy.” I-pin pointed at Tsuna.

Shiori produced a cute frown.

She shook her head. “Tsu- _nii_ isn’t a bad guy. He’s my second big brother.”

Tsuna’s cheeks grew hot, extremely flattered.

Yamamoto, Haru, and Kyōko laughed, Gokudera hides a smile, Kensuke chuckled while Reborn smirked under the fedora’s shadow.

“Big, brother?” I-pin mouthed.

“Yes. He’s very, very kind. I think you mistake him for someone else.”

I-pin frowned. “I-pin, not, mistake.”

“Are you sure?” Shiori gently inquired.

“Yes.” Confident bleed from I-pin’s tone.

“Why?”

“Has the picture. No mistake.”

Shiori tapped her chin. “Can you show us?”

Turned out the man in the picture and the one I-pin targeted was an entirely different person. The person in the picture doesn’t bore the slightest similarity with Tsuna. When I-pin given the glasses by using Leon’s shifting ability and took examination between Tsuna and the picture, the Chinese girl paled and apologized profusely. It later revealed that I-pin has a near sight, that’s why she mistook Tsuna for her target. It wasn’t helping I-pin far from her homeland and she has no clue about where her master’s about. Thus Reborn gave them suggestion that she will stay with Tsuna in indefinite time. Tsuna hesitant at first but because it was only a misunderstanding, he accepted it. Everyone followed without a second thought.

Two problems were solved, in a way.

I-pin grew close with the Sawada family in short time.

She befriended with Shiori and Lambo.

Tsuna has a deep gratitude for Shiori.

If it wasn’t for her, the problem wouldn’t be solved easily.

The brunet mentally noted to buy Shiori a gift.

And for I-pin and Lambo as well.

.

.

After a long journey, the little dragon arrived in Japan.

In there, she found a warm nest.

A nest in a form of Sawada house.

All the occupants are peculiar and have quirkiness.

I-pin finds it as endearing and awesome.

She doesn’t want to separate away from them.

* * *

The Sun Arcobaleno took another sip from his espresso.

Behind his back, Lambo is chasing after I-pin who accused him as broccoli monster.

Lambo can’t take I-pin’s accuse and soon running after the Chinese girl.

From the corner of his eyes, Tsuna sighed in exasperation yet fond manner.

Shiori cheered the brunet from Kensuke’s hug, telling him everything will be fine.

He met Fon this afternoon while the Storm Arcobaleno examined his student from the shadow.

The mission had been a mess, not to mention I-pin has taken a like with Shiori.

Thus Fon finally let his pupil to stay at Tsuna’s house as an apology.

Hoping the 5 years old girl can help the Vongola’s sole heir.

Reborn didn’t mind at all. If anything I-pin is a great addition.

Another plan formed inside the greatest hitman’s head.

He has watched the whole event from his bees.

Shiori is kind and has persuading skill; she will do as Vongola’s negotiator.

That’s it, if Kensuke allows her. Maybe she can persuade her own brother.

* * *

TALE 09: THE HORSE AND THE STAR

.

.

Kensuke stunned on the street, staring at the dozens men in black suit in front of Tsuna’s house.

“What the heck?”

Why there are so many mafias in front of the house?

Was there an accident he wasn’t aware?

Was the said accident involved Tsuna?

Alarm flowed through every muscle of his body and he approached the house. A man noticed him and blocked his way, interrogated the magus in the process. Kensuke stated his name and his position as Tsuna’s friend, and that he comes to help Nana fix her broken oven. The man did hesitant, but at the mention of Tsuna’s name, he allowed the Mochida boy to enter the house. Nana warmly greeted him like always and told him a guest has come for Tsuna. Wondered who the guest is, Kensuke permitted to Nana and went to Tsuna’s room. He greeted I-pin and Lambo who played on the dining room as they greeted back. The moment he open the door, he wasn’t expected a foreigner sat in luxurious chair, chattered with Tsuna and Reborn. The tall male was in his early twenties. He has gold hair above shoulder and mahogany orbs.

Tsuna was literally brightened up upon seeing him.

“ _Konnichiwa_.  Are you going to help us make dinner?”

“ _Konnichiwa_. I’ve told you I will come for the dinner.”

Tsuna jumped slightly from surprise. “Really?”

“You don’t forget, right?”

Tsuna immediately flustered. “Oops…”

The spiky haired brunet did forget and he was ashamed. It was a routine for Kensuke came at least three times a week. Sometimes he help Nana cooks dinner, sometimes he fix their electronic tools, other times he will play with Tsuna and help him with his study. Gokudera and Yamamoto also participate inside this regular activity. With Dino’s arrival, the brunet obviously is forgotten the particular routine. Tsuna felt like a dumb, he can’t believe he forgot.

“Dame Tsuna, are you not going to introduce them?” Reborn questioned, gazing disapprovingly at Tsuna. While he wasn’t as clumsy as Iemitsu had been described, the brunet must act like a Don Vongola should be.

The red dust on Tsuna’s cheeks deepened.

“Hieeee, I’m sorry! He’s just came from Italy today and he’s Reborn’s acquaintance. Dino- _san_ , Kensuke. Kensuke, Dino- _san_.” Tsuna introduced the blonde.

The blonde smiled brightly.

“A pleasure to meet you. My name is Dino Chiavarone and I’m Tsuna’s _senpai_ of sort.”

Kensuke frowned.

 _Senpai_?

“He is my former pupil. I trained him before I have Tsuna as my next assignment. He was almost as no good as Dame Tsuna. Clumsy, always tripped on his own feet, no good at academy and sport. He has become a good Boss after I’m done with him after few years.” Reborn elaborated, his black eyes glanced piercingly at Dino. “Though I see you’re still possess the clumsiness, Pipsqueak Dino.”

Dino laughed a bit awkward. “Tsuna, you haven’t told me you’ll have a visitor.”

“He’s my friend and my _senpai_ in school. We often make dinner together with Mom. His cook is delicious, you’ll like it!” Tsuna exclaimed with happily proud.

Dino raised an elegant eyebrow.

“You’re his _senpai_?” Dino gave the newcomer a curious look.

Kensuke was slightly wary. “Yes, Sir.”

The blond haired man suddenly broke out a friendly chuckle.

He has come a long way from Italy to see his _kohai_. Curiosity has dwelling within Dino’s mind ever since he heard Reborn has another pupil. So he went to Namimori as fast as he can. Dino wasn’t disappointed. If someone asked his opinion, Tsunayoshi is definitely a cute _kohai_. So when he meet the other boy, Dino was even more curious. From the way Tsuna introduced him, he admired the older boy as a _senpai_. And this Kensuke has been friends with Tsuna. This is far more interesting than Dino anticipated.

“I’m still 22 years old. You can simply call me Dino if you want.”

He stood up from the chair and stretched out his arm for handshake.

“Since both of us are Tsuna’s _senpai_ , I hope we can become good friends. I’m looking forward for it.” Dino approached amicably with a polite smile.

Kensuke stared at Dino thoughtfully.

He took the hand with firm grip.

“I’m also hope we can become friends.” Kensuke offered an equal polite smile.

Tsuna was very delightful to say at the least.

After that, Dino introduced them to his famiglia’s members. Tsuna even get close easily with Dino’s right hand, Romario. Dinner was quite okay and there was no incident occurs. Or, perhaps there are few incidents.

Such as when Lambo threw a tantrum and nearly exploded Tsuna’s room with his grenade should Dino wasn’t thrown it out of the window with his whip―turns out he is a decent whip user―. In which they discovered Dino was suck with chopsticks and messed up his own meal. And when they discovered that Enzo, the turtle Dino owned, can get bigger if it got put in the water. In which Dino forgot the beloved turtle was actually in the bathroom and plunged. As expected the turtle then overgrown and destroyed the bathroom. The incident ended with Dino got shot by Reborn a lots and Tsuna leaned on the wall from exhaustion. He intrigued how his mother wasn’t disturbed with this fuss and acting normal. Kensuke did no better from him, sprawled on the floor on his back. The magus forced to take the broken oven he supposed to fix right there to his home.

The next day wasn’t any better from yesterday. Dino had lied to him and both Tsuna’s guardians. He took Tsuna away with his vehicle while the brunet walked to school with Kensuke, Yamamoto, and Gokudera. He then lied to them that Tsuna had been taken away by the local yakuza. Worry for the brunet’s safety, the three of them stormed to the yakuza’s base and attacked them. Yet when they done, Tsuna appeared before them unharmed, still panted from running. Dino came not too long after with apologetic smile. The blonde felt bad but he wants to test the Guardians whether they can protect Tsuna or not. All of them are passed to Tsuna’s great relief.

“Hahahahaha! Isn’t that great!? We’re all passed!” Yamamoto laughed.

“It would be great if he wasn’t lying to us.” Kensuke muttered drily.

Tsuna was even become guiltier. “I’m so sorry. I should’ve come here sooner…”

“ _J_ _ūdaime_ , please don’t apologize! It’s not your fault.” Gokudera hastily cheered the Vongola’s heir.

The Chiavarone Boss chuckled nervously.

“I’m really apologized for this. I can promise you this will not happen again.” He offered.

“Thank you so much.” Tsuna smiled tiredly.

The blonde smiled. “It’s the least I can do as your _senpai_. Anything for you, Tsuna.”

Too bad Dino has to go back soon so he promised Tsuna he will visit often.

The blonde also asked the _kendo_ captain specifically to keep Tsuna safe as a fellow _senpai_.

The blonde satisfied when Kensuke nodded firmly.

.

.

It was one of Dino’s frequent visits to Sawada house.

Dino already considered Tsuna as his younger brother.

So he told the short brunet to call him one.

Tsuna was excited at the thought of having two older brothers.

Thus the Sawada house served as second home for the Bucking Horse.

* * *

Merely observed Tsuna talked with Pipsqueak Dino before his depart, Reborn is in deep thought.

He formed his next plan for his Dame student inside his head.

Tsuna possesses almost all the elements of his Guardians.

The only one left is the Mist.

Oh well, he supposed he will keep patient and searching further.

The tiny hitman watched the Pipsqueak tripped on his own feet while Tsuna yelped.

Shaking his head, Reborn willed Leon to turn into a gun.

Cocking the gun, Reborn prepare to shoot both his no good pupils.

This will not do well.

Should Dino wants to be Tsuna’s older brother figure, he must fix his clumsiness first.

Reborn really needs to re-train the stupid blonde.

* * *

It was just another day in the early autumn.

Tsuna had done his daily shopping with Kensuke. It was a duty he received from Nana once Tsuna started learning to cook with her and with Kensuke as well. It was difficult at first but now Tsuna found it enjoyable. Nana wants to make _chirashizushi_ and Tsuna bought the ingredients. He invited his friends to his home for dinner. Tsuna and Kensuke about to agree the dishes they will cook when a young boy rushed from the opposite way and nearly collide with Tsuna. Fortunately, the Sawada boy caught him.

“That was dangerous, you could’ve injured yourself. Are you hurt?” Tsuna helped the young boy.

Tsuna noticed the boy was only 9 years old. He has short chestnut hair and large eyes, with scarf around his neck and a big book in his arms. He was a Japanese with mixed European heritage. The scarfed boy was out of breath from running too long. But it wasn’t what alarmed Tsuna. It was the young boy’s fear and tensed face that made Tsuna worry. Judged from Kensuke’s stiffened figure, he noticed the same thing too. The boy lifted his head and when his chestnut eyes stared back at warm brown ones, his face soon lit up with hope.

“Please help me!” The boy begged.

Tsuna blinked. “Excuse me?”

“You’re Sawada Tsunayoshi, am I right?” The scarfed boy asked. “There are bad people who want to capture me. Can you please help me?”

Tsuna now perplexed.  He can’t ask further because he was assaulted by a sudden ominous feeling. Tsuna widened his eyes in alarm and hiding the boy behind him. Tsuna chose a wise decision because not long after, a little more than dozen men clad in black suit suddenly surrounding them, leaving not a smallest opening for them to escape. Tsuna used his own body as the scarfed boy’s shield as his brown eyes glanced warily, already in defensive stance. Kensuke already stood beside Tsuna and the boy, his hands already gripped the wrapping _shinai_. His eyes were glaring steely at the black suited men. Tsuna recognized the ominous looking guys quickly.

Mafia.

They dressed in similar way like Dino’s men.

Only these ones are not friendly.

“There you are.” The man who looks to be a leader sneered. “There is nowhere to escape for you now.”

The young boy flinched at the harsh tone, gripping harder on Tsuna’s shirt.

The spiky haired brunet frowned. Tsuna tucked the boy.

He squeezed the boy’s shoulder reassuringly.

The short brunet stared back without any hint of fear.

“Who are you and what do you want with him?”

The leader gave him a disdainful glare.

“That’s none of your business, Brat. Now give us the boy!”

Tsuna narrowed his brown orbs, briefly flashed in orange.

He can’t let these persons take away the boy.

The boy was obviously scared and asked them to save him.

He will not let them touch the boy.

He will fight them if he must. Tsuna was quite confident. With constant training, he now has a hunch to activate his Dying Will mode at his own will. He will not lose for the boy who took a shelter behind him. Tsuna was about to refuse when Kensuke beat him first.

“If we refuse your request, what will you do to us?”

Tsuna saw the leader gave them a dark smirk.

“Oh, you’re going to regret it.”

Kensuke’s steel, hard gaze still fixed on the black suited men. Slowly, he lifted his wrapping _shinai_ across him. He then worked on the binding that keep the _shinai_ wrapped.

“Tsuna.” Kensuke called without turning his head. “Please close your eyes. Both of you.”

Tsuna was taken aback, his eyebrows furrowed questioningly.

His gaze soon fell at the wrapping _shinai_ Kensuke opened the binding with.

A very uneasy feeling crawled on Tsuna’s back at instant.

“Wait. Kensuke, what are you trying to―” Tsuna has his tongue tied when Kensuke let the ropes loosened.

Powerful bloodlust intent burst from the unbinding _shinai_. The bloodlust aura had everyone caught off guard, including Tsuna himself. Tsuna had no idea why but his instinct kept telling him that he mustn’t stay near the _shinai_. Kensuke slid the cloth wrapping his _shinai_ and let it fall to the ground. The very first thing Tsuna noticed from the revealed _shinai_ was the tiger pattern on the bamboo blade. There was a charm on the handle. Tsuna soon aware the killing intent he sensed previously was actually coming from the _shinai_. The spiky brunet didn’t miss how few of the mafia men stepped back with pale faces.

“Kensuke,” Tsuna eyed the _shinai_ fearfully. “What is that?”

“A _shinai_.”

Tsuna was only a step away from crying out of fear.

 _‘There was no freaking way it’s a shinai!!_ 。ﾟ º Д º ﾟ 。 _’_ Tsuna screamed mentally.

The magus focused at frozen the kidnapers would be.

He gripped the eccentric looking _shinai_.

“You’re right about one thing.”

The bloodlust radiated from the _shinai_ multiplied.

“Someone is going to regret today.”

At that very moment, Tsuna was shielding the boy completely. A wise choice because a heartbeat later, horrified and painful screams broke out from the bad guys. It was horrible. They screamed in terrify followed with flesh hitting sounds, cracking sounds, and Tsuna could’ve sworn he heard a tiger’s roar somewhere in the background. The brunet can’t let his guard down yet because few men attacked him too. Tsuna entered his Dying Will mode and soon involved himself into a fight too. With the orange flame is burning on his forehead, he defeated every one of the guys who try to touch the scarfed boy behind him. Later, after the kidnappers had been dealt, the scarfed boy introduced himself as Fūta. The chestnut haired boy came from Italy. He wants to find sanctuary in Tsuna’s house from those who desire his ability.

In other words, another freeloader.

“Why me?” Tsuna pointed himself.

If the boy seeks for protection, shouldn’t he just go to the Vongola instead?

Why bother go to Japan?

Fūta lifted the big book onto the front of Tsuna, his innocent face was beaming.

“According to the ranking, Sawada Tsunayoshi ranked as the first for not being able to turn down people. You’re also ranked the first for not letting innocents get hurt. So I come here to request for sanctuary!”

Tsuna found himself unable to speak a word. He indeed isn’t able turning down someone who requested his aid. But this…Tsuna’s mind blank at what to say. No that Tsuna mind it. He had come to accept any stranger into his home since Reborn arrival. In fact, he was welcoming the young boy with the warmth and the compassionate as the Sky. Fūta was ecstatic when he learn that he will stay with a big family consisted of Tsuna’s mother, Tsuna himself, and two other kids. The scarfed boy followed Tsuna and Kensuke went home, his hand gripping Tsuna’s larger hand eagerly. Tsuna found himself shared small smiles with Kensuke, with his already wrapping _shinai_.

.

.

From that day, Fūta de la Stella is one of Sawada house’s lively residents.

Tsuna feel accomplished when Fūta wore a delightful smile.

It was the happiest day in Fūta’s life, he has a family now.

At the same day, the mafia men introduced to their worst nightmare.

The nightmare is known as Torashinai.

* * *

 

It is an interesting weapon.

Reborn let his dark smirk leaked.

His onyx colored orbs examined the _shinai_ slung on Kensuke’s shoulder.

It’s restrained but he can sense the blood thirsty energy.

The weapon is alive in a sense, it intrigued the hitman.

On the other hand, he was pleased to see Tsuna grows stronger day by day.

It indeed a slow going but Reborn always watch the brunet’s development.

Both in strength and will.

A slow going indeed but it’s a good progress at the same moment.

This is better than what he had anticipated before came to Japan.

It looks like he will not need the Dying Will bullets, soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> This is the Daily Arc and the introduction for everyone obviously. So, I guess I have to take Kokuyo and Varia arc to next shot. Tōdo Tenma and Mochida Shiori are my OCs. Tenma and Shiori are modeled after Pegasus Tenma and little Sasha from Saint Seiya the Lost Canvas. 
> 
> Note:
> 
> *) If you intrigued or even confused why Kensuke can healed Tsuna’s wound, here’s the answer: No, Kensuke/Shirou doesn’t has healing magic! What he does to Tsuna is to copy Avalon straight inside Tsuna’s body so Reborn and Shamal can’t see the artifact since the Avalon’s appearance itself will draw too much attention. He only knows them for a while thus he can’t reveal yet the Avalon yet because he needs to make sure they’re trustworthy enough. Let’s just say after the Holy Grail War ended, Kensuke/Shirou learn not to trust people so easily. Besides, Kensuke/Shirou is pretty much pissed off with Shamal. Shamal is a doctor and yet despite his profession, he doesn’t want to treat Tsuna just because he’s male. It hurt Kensuke/Shirou, doctor is supposed to be a noble job, like heroes because they saved peoples’ lives or try to at the very least. The ideal once shared by Kiritsugu for he wanted to be an ally of justice yet unable to fulfill it. In the end he was only able to save one person who was none other than Shirou, healing him with Avalon. Shirou respected him as a hero and he will become an ally of justice for his dying father. To seeing someone who is capable to heal, let alone save people, is refused to treat patient because he preferred females perhaps equal with violating Kiritsugu’s ideal. 
> 
> I also modified Shamal’s reason for the refusal. In my opinion, rather than he is a perverted from the beginning, I made a more valid background for Shamal’s refusal. I got inspiration from A3O fic named ‘Silent Acceptance’. Shamal’s reason for working and treats females is different from what I read from other KHR fanfics. It’s an interesting fanfic, I suggest you to read it. I also limited the parts where Tsuna shots by Reborn. Well…I’m a muslim and the idea of a boy running around with only boxers is unsettling. I’m not dares to write the story like the canon, just thinking it made me blush already. It might be fun but I rather keep my sanity in check. Besides, Tsuna is able to use Dying Will mode without need more shoots for a reason. I’ll tell you in another shot so keep in check, guys. ; )
> 
> I also give more protion for Tsuna simply because I adore him and I wanted to write mostly from his side of view. That, and he is the main character of KHR, so why not? Anyways, I must end it here.  
> So…the reviews, please?


	3. ATLANTIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Own nothing in here. Fate/Stay Night belongs to Nasu while Katekyō Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano. I’m only own a few OC’s.
> 
> Summary : Mochida Kensuke was 10 years old when he gained Emiya Shirou’s memory. He didn’t expect he would reincarnate into a foreign world. He's glad he has a normal life and a friend in a form of Sawada Tsunayoshi. But with the Mafia and Dying Will Flames, Kensuke suspected that Zelretch had made fun of him. –“Hey, it wasn’t me this time.” Zelretch complained.- In which Emiya Shirou is reborn as Mochida Kensuke.

* * *

AVALON//FAR AWAY IN THE EVERDISTANT UTOPIA

* * *

TALE 10: THE OLD MAN

.

.

It was mid afternoon weekend. A few months has passed since the newest addition to the Sawada residents came. Fūta was surprisingly fitting well into the household. He followed the younger kids by giving Tsuna a nickname Tsuna- _nī_ , and Nana with Mama. The scarfed boy has become close to Lambo and I-pin. He even merrily ranked Tsuna and his friends although the results were somewhat interesting in more than one way. Much to everyone’s amusement, the polite boy developed a crush on the ever sweet Shiori. The sea green eyed girl hasn’t acknowledged this fact yet but it was just a matter of time. One thing for sure, Fūta’s struggle to get Shiori’s attention will not be easy. Not while Kensuke was still around and protective of his caring sister.

They spent the autumn and the winter with various events. Most of them were painted with chaos and fights but always memorable at the very least.

Now it was early March. It was an important month for the Sawada house, especially for Tsuna. The 3rd and 4th of March are respectably the birthdays of Kensuke and Kyōko. Everyone was very enthusiastic and eager to throw a party. After a long discussion, they agreed to celebrate at the 3rd of March. They plan to distract both the _kendo_ captain and the school idol while the rest prepare for the party. They also begin to search for presents. So here Tsuna was strolling through the shop district of Namimori.

Frustration started to assault him. He found the present for Kyōko rather easily, a set of beautiful hairpins with 4 silver petals and an amethyst gem in the middle. He noticed how the school idol’s hair has growing longer in there past months so he decided those hairpins were  Kyōko’s present. He has yet to find a present for Kensuke unfortunately. Today is 3th March already and the sun was setting. Truthfully, Tsuna doesn’t have a singly idea what to get for Kensuke’s present. Which was why the spiky haired brunet was so down at the thought he could not find a present.

It was thanks to the Kensuke who remembers Tsuna’s birthday so that everyone could get him presents. He reminds Nana to bake another cake for Tsuna when the others were finding gifts for Reborn. Gokudera and Yamamoto happened to stood nearby, it was how they found out about the brunet’s birthday. The news traveled quickly and by late noon, everybody knew about Tsuna’s birthday. They celebrated it the next day, right when the concerning brunet is 14 years old officially. Tsuna was very surprised when he went home alone only to found his friends waiting for him with a birthday cake. He was very happy to see they had made a surprise party for him. The brunet got a lot of presents, for example Yamamoto gave him a baseball hat. Gokudera’s present was an alarm clock since Tsuna’s previous one was destroyed by Reborn and Haru’s present was an apron.

Kensuke himself gave him an old pocket watch. It made from silver with engrave of lion holding a shield, with simple pattern of vines circled around the lion and the shield’s craving. It was surprisingly in good condition despite being a vintage. It didn’t take long for Tsuna to love the gift. The _kendo_ captain bought it from an antique shop because he saw it in the display. The lion and the shield somehow reminded him of Tsuna. Reborn approved the gift, it was a fitting gift for the brunet who was about to inherit the largest famiglia and become a mafia Boss. It’s a bit unusual that this lion has a shield on its paw. From what Gokudera assumed, the picture can mean that the pocket watch’s wielder must use his strength to protect. Tsuna had thought it was a good principle. He also wants a memorable gift with a deep meaning but it’s difficult.

“What should I do?” The brunet stole a glance at the pocket watch he always carried since that birthday. “Only 2 hours left before the party and I still can’t find it yet.”

What was he going to do?

The short brunet doesn’t want to go back empty handed.

As Tsuna was thinking so hard…

“Boy, why are you wearing such a difficult face?”

Tsuna blinked once, Twice.

Slowly, his brown eyes locked on a figure.

Standing around 2 meters away, was a tall old man with odd looking scepter. He wore black cloak and clothes. The old man has grayish white hair, thick beard, and the eyes with the color of fresh blood. The strange looking old man was smiling at the stunned, young brunet. The spiky haired brunet was furrowing his eyebrows. Was the old man addressing him? Tsuna looked around to see if there are any other people the old man might be addressing. Aside from others who are at least 2 meters away from them, he found none.

“Eh? Eh?” Tsuna hesitatingly pointed at himself. “You mean…me?”

“Of course, boy! You have this look that you’re in front of the apocalypse! Gahahahahaha!!”

“Errr…”

“Are you having a fight with your girlfriend?” The old man asked straight, his expression was intrigue.

Tsuna soon choked on his own spit.

“What―!? No!”

The old man raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Are you having an affair with another girl?”

This time, Tsuna squawked shrilly.

“NO! What makes you think like that?! I don’t have any girlfriend!”

The old man’s face lit up.

It seems he caught the meaning.

“I see! Your ‘girlfriend’ is a boyfriend!”

Or perhaps not.

Soon, all the color was draining from the brunet.

A sick blue replaced the healthy light tan.

There was nothing to describe Tsuna’s feeling.

Except the chaotic mixture of funereal and shock.

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEHH―?!”

“You said you don’t have a girlfriend so that means you have a boyfriend! That makes you a gay, right?”

_JLEBH!_

Something invisible pierced through Tsuna’s heart.

It was strangely loud in Tsuna’s ears.

Too bad he wasn’t focused on this.

His control snapped, his usual shyness forgotten and cast aside.

**“I’M NOT A GAY―!!”**  Tsuna cried from his lungs, more frustrated then ever. “I’m just looking a present for my brother!!”

There was stagnant between them.

The odd old man blinked.

He doesn’t look like buying it.

“Brother? Not a boyfriend?”

Tsuna groaned mentally, face palming.

What’s with the skeptical tone?

Why the old man is so persistent with his assumption!?

For God’s sake, he’s not a gay.

Never.

“Noooo! I’m searching for a present! Today is my older brother’s birthday!!”

“Hmmmm…I see.” The old man rubbed his chin thoughtfully with his gloved hand.

“My mistake. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions. I can’t help it, you see. I’ve seen lots of gays and lesbians and you just looks like an adorable boy everyone will get attached and love. What was the term again?”

The old man then is beaming and snapped his fingers.

“Ah, ultimate _uke_!”

_CTAR!_

_BLAR!!_

It felt like he got struck by a huge lightning bolt.

A really, really huge lightning bolt.

Tsuna was very horrified at the description.

“U-U-Ulti-m-mate _uke_!? O Д O lll” Tsuna stuttered badly.

The old man nodded.

He looked eager.

Too eager even, much to Tsuna’s growing horror.

“Yes! Aren’t you proud of being one?” The old man exclaimed.

“…TT v TT lll”

The brunet was silently crying over his misery.

_‘Why…?’_

The same questions kept repeating in the brunet’s mind.

This was the first time someone called him an _uke_.

Back then, when Tsuna had just entered middle school, the bullies always mocked him for his weak and rather feminine features. Always said how he’d fit better in girl clothes than boy clothes. There was a time when a kind old lady who sells fruits on a shop district mistook him for a boyish girl. A very tomboy yet shy girl, of all things. The insults have lessened ever since Kensuke entered his life as a very dear friend and older brother’s figure. Tsuna considers Dino as an older brother figure as well. The black eyed boy told him a few times that having Tsuna around was like having a little brother he never had. Kensuke admitted that once upon a time, he wished for a little brother and his wish was granted with Tsuna’s presence. Tsuna was very happy when the older boy said this.

Really, their relation is a deep brotherhood bond at best, there was nothing else.

Tsuna is also attracted to girls, he has a crush on Kyōko.

He was a straight boy by all means.

It should be a simple conclusion.

And now someone was accused him of being gay.

But that was nothing compared to being called an ultimate _uke_.

A _uke, o_ f all things.

If the previous accusation stabbed him mercilessly, this one was far more cruel. It not only stabbed the poor brunet, it stabbed him right in the heart, repeatedly. It was painful. Tsuna was a boy. Tsuna was indeed short for his age, possessed androgynous features, was weak in sports and looks like a fragile kid. Tsuna wasn’t going to deny them. Those facts are the truth. Being called a girl, well, he received them a lot so he can ignored it at least. But to be identified as an _uke_?

How ironic was it?

The old man sensed the stressful aura radiated from Tsuna.

“You don’t like it?”

Tsuna tried to control himself.

I said tried because he hasn’t recovered yet from the impact.

Tsuna sniffed quietly.

Seriously, an _uke_?

That was…

Tsuna does not  have words to describe it.

He was so lost.

Instead, he focused on telling the old man.

“Sir…” Tsuna isn’t loosing his politeness, despite how strained his voice was. Oh dear God, what kind of god he had offended in the past? No, scratch that, what sin had he done in the past to be precisely? What kind of sin to the point he deserved such term like…that. “With all the respect, it’s…I don’t think you can address a random boy with…that term…”

He might be wrong but could it be that the old man is actually a foreigner?

If so then it would explain why he used ‘ _uke_ ’ term boldly.

It was a term existed only in _yaoi_ _manga_. Old generations in Japan never read them, only youngsters and curious and eccentric foreigners do.

Once again, the old man lit up.

Tsuna unconsciously flinched.

He desperately prayed to the gods above.

It has been bad enough when the old man misunderstood him.

He obviously doesn’t need another headache for this.

One misunderstanding is enough.

The Sawada boy’s prayers got answered fortunately.

“Ah, my apologize.” The old man’s smiled though he doesn’t look apologetic. “I’ve went overboard again. But you’re one cute boy! I wish I had a grandson like you. Don’t get me wrong, I have a lovely granddaughter but it doesn’t stop me from wishing one though! Hahahahaha!”

The odd old man laughed, patting the boy’s shoulder a few times, causing Tsuna to be off balance.

“Where’s my manners, I’m getting off track. I’ve meant to ask you a direction if you don’t mind.”

“Uhm…” The Sawada boy eyed the strange old man unsure.

His first thought was to lie and get away.

But Tsuna wasn’t a type of boy who can let an old man like him get lost.

He doesn’t have the heart to do so.

He was ranked number one on being unable to refuse people’s request.

It’s not in his nature to not lend help to those who needs it.

Tsuna was chewing his lower lips, considering whether to help or not.

Perhaps…

Perhaps it will not harm him if he gave the old man some directions.

Tsuna gave a slow nod. “Sure.”

“Do know any antique shop in this town? I’m heading there but this old man forgot where I must go!”

Tsuna perked up at this. He knows the shop. Tsuna passes the antique shop when he takes a shortcut on the way to the school so he will not be late. It located in the oldest area of the shopping district in Namimori. The shop happened to be the same shop where Kensuke found Tsuna’s pocket watch.

“Sir, if you want to go there, you must...”

The short brunet told the old man which directions he must take in order to reach the shop.

Tsuna advised the foreigner old man to avoid some streets because of the yakuza.

Meeting yakuza can become a nasty event if one gets on their wrong side.

The Sawada boy hoped the old man doesn’t do anything stupid to provoke the yakuza.

“…And then search for the sign for the old book store. The antique shop is beside the old book store. It’s shouldn’t be hard to find it.”

“Hm.” The old man nodded, memorizing it in his head. “Thank you very much. I appreciate for the help.”

The Vongola’s heir waved his hands in polite denial.

“It’s nothing. I’m glad I can help.”

The old man smirked. “Aren’t you a very kind boy? I wish I can give you something but I don’t have any good stuff.”

“Sir, you don’t have to. I’m fine with this.”

“That won’t do. You helped me, I must give you something in return.” The smirk grew wide as an idea popped in his brain. “Oho! I know!”

The old man lifted his hand, rummaging on his cloak’s pocket. His gloved hand was searching for a certain item. Pulling an item out, the old man took the startled Tsuna’s hand and put it onto his palm. The old man ignored the surprise look Tsuna gave. He grinned cheerfully instead.

“Here, you can take this!”

Tsuna blinked at the item on his palm.

His brown orbs went wide in shock.

It was a silver necklace with brilliant red gem pendant, a ruby perhaps. The pendant’s size was big as a strawberry with a brilliant shape. It was a simple design but even Tsuna can see how skillful the maker was. Everything about the necklace was perfect and made carefully. It was peerless. The silver and the gem were also high quality. It would cost him much if he were to buy it in a jewelry shop. And this old man just gave it almost in nonchalant manner as if he was just gave a candy to a child.

“Sir, I can’t accept this, this is too much!” Tsuna darted between the necklace and the grinning old man. “I just pointed directions!”

“Nonsense. This is my gratitude for helping me. Besides, it’s just a necklace.”

“But Sir!”

“No buts. You’ll have to accept it.” The old man raised his hand, motioned the boy to take it. “Besides, I can tell it, Boy. My feeling has never wrong before and it told me that you need it more than me. It’s yours now.”

Tsuna grew uncomfortable, he cannot accept such prized item. It must be a precious item.

Moreover, Tsuna never fancy himself with jewelry.

Even when he deserved a prize, Tsuna keep thinking he wasn’t worth to receive such fancy jewelry.

It doesn’t feel right for the spiky haired brunet.

“Sir, I…”

“Ups. Better move fast. Can’t waste time by standing in here. You have my gratitude, Young Boy. I must go now.” The old man stared at the nearby clock, soon proceed to walk away.

Tsuna gaped. He was leaving already!?

This is too fast and too abrupt!

His mind raced with many things.

There wasn’t enough time, the old man was about to go.

Tsuna can only blurt out the first thing came into his mind.

“Wait!” Tsuna called the old man.

The old man half turned around with a curiously arched eyebrow.

“T-T-Thank you! Thank you so much, Sir!”

The old man grin’s widened slightly. “You’re welcome.”

He then motioned at Tsuna, the light in his blood colored orbs is dancing mirthfully.

“May I have the name of the humble boy who helped me?”

Tsuna blinked innocently.

“Tsuna, Sir. It’s Tsuna.”

The amusement went deeper within the old man’s smirk.

He then half bowed like a European gentleman would.

He did it smoothly like he has done this many times.

He possessed elegant moves only those who born with nobility can achieve.

Looks like Tsuna was right.

The old man was a foreigner.

Perhaps he was someone with blue blood from the way he bowed.

“Well then, Tsuna, I’ll see you again in the future. Don’t get into trouble.”

With a flutter of the dark cloak, the old man was gone from view.

The old man was simply gone like a mist among the mass of pedestrians.

Tsuna let his gaze lingered a little longer to where the old man had gone, pondering deeply.

He was encountering many peculiar people.

This one can be easily classified as one of the oddest.

The old man is also quite eccentric.

“He’s a strange old man.” Brown eyes then fell on the necklace’s sign. “Strange but kind.”

The bell’s echo from the tower clock snapped Tsuna’s trail of mind.

It was 5 o’clock already, Tsuna only have one half hour to go home.

All color bleed from Tsuna at that moment.

A characteristically scream immediately left from the brunet.

“I’m going to be late!!”

The Sawada boy scrambled away, nearly tripped on his own feet at the process.

The walk alone can take more than half an hour.

If he wanted to get back in time, sprinting is the only option he can take.

Well, today wasn’t bad.

Tsuna has got both presents for Kyōko and Kensuke.

He can’t wait to see their happy faces.

* * *

Unknown to the Vongola’s heir, a pair of crimson eyes were watching with great interest and satisfaction from a tall building.

Those eyes as red as blood are staring on the running brunet’s form until he gone.

The scepter on his grasp twirls expertly.

The scepter’s holder was humming a mischievous tone.

This is starting to get interesting.

The old man can’t wait to see the future events unfold.

He wondered about Shirou’s reaction once he receives the necklace.

Oh, he can’t wait to see it.

“You seem excited.”

A voice commented from behind.

The old man tilted his head slightly.

Glancing at the newcomer.

“Ho, it’s you.”

“Long time no see, Wizard Marshal.” The figure closed the distance with ease steps. He stopped beside the red eyed old man. “Or should I address you with your name, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg?”

Laughter soon broke from the newly revealed Magician.

“Hahahahahaha!” The Kaleidoscope Magic user laughed loudly.

His voice was thick with deep amusement.

“You never change, do you? You’re still as dull as ever.”

“And I see you haven’t loosened your eccentricity's.” The figure replied as his coffee colored irises glanced at the direction where Tsuna went. “Why have you bothered to give him the necklace yourself? You could just ask me, he passes by my shop a lot.”

“Where’s the fun if I ask you instead and just watch from the sideline? Oh, don’t give me that look. You know that necklace was bound to arrive in Mochida Kensuke’s hands sooner or later, it doesn’t matter if it is me or you who gave it to Tsuna. It’s a request from my cute pupil when she rarely does it. As a gentleman, I can’t say no to her since the boy was her pupil.”

“You have a high regard for this boy.” The other man noted. 

Zelretch smirked, crimson eyes flashed.

“Oh, believe me. He will make this even more interesting. Perhaps…”

Red eyes were watching the orange, yellow, and red dyed sky.

“Perhaps together, they will become the key of your race’s survival.”

“So confident.” The other man fixed his round glasses. “Yet I see why you respect the boy. He has a promising potential buried beneath.”

“So, are you going to let him enter the game? Checker Face?”

Zelretch took an analytically peek at the other man.

“Hm, maybe I should call you Kawahira in this form.”

The bespectacled man wore a smile.

But it wasn’t a normal smile.

It was an enigmatically smile.

So enigmatic that it will cause those who see it will run, out from fear.

He lowered his head, the glasses gleamed under the dusk.

“You do know how to grab my interest, don’t you?”

Zelrecth laughed once more.

He doesn’t bother with the unnerving smile.

This man before him is more like an intriguing and interesting puzzle.

“That’s my charm! Otherwise I wouldn’t survive this long and hold the title of the Holder of Second True Magic.”

The bespectacled man was eyeing the old vampire from behind the gleaming glasses.

“Very well.” The man stated at last, turning around. “I’ll let him. But do make sure you keep your word.”

Soon, there was no one in there aside from Zelretch.

The old vampire scratched his gray hair.

His smile was filled with exasperatedly fond.

“Geez, what a stiff guy. He should relax more.” Zelretch complained halfheartedly.

“Oh well.” The Kaleidoscope user shrugged.

He waved his hand, creating a dark vortex beside him.

Ready to go back to his own dimension.

He took one last glance at the scenery though.

Smiling expectantly at the reborn magus somewhere in this town.

“Make sure you stay alive by the time I come back, Shirou.”

Zelrecth stayed still before he corrected.

“Nay. Stay alive, Kensuke. See you soon.”

He stepped into the swirling vortex.

His form swallowed by the vortex’s shadow.

His steps echoed inside it.

The vortex closed a moment later.

Leaving the rooftop as the sole silent witness of Wizard Marshal’s existence.

* * *

The birthday party tonight was very lively and merry.

Complete with the chaos accompanied the party due to Reborn’s game.

Tsuna sighed in a long suffering manner.

Really, he should’ve expecting this kind of thing.

Kyōko has let out a squeal of delight as Ryōhei hugs her and wish her a happy birthday with his usual orotund voice. Kensuke has a more subtle expression yet still happy. Their big and impressive birthday cake was baked by Nana, enough to feed a small army.

Everyone is bringing amazing gifts for both the school idol and the _kendo_ captain. Kyōko was the first to receive her presents. When it was Tsuna’s turn and the hairpins were presented to Kyōko, the light brown haired girl was smiling so brightly it rivaled the sun. The spiky haired brunet was glad his crush is taking a liking to his present. Tsuna wasn’t expected her to give him a quick peek on the cheek, causing him to flush badly, laughs among his friends, and Haru to voice her protest and she too wanted to do the same thing.

It was Kensuke’s turn now. Like Kyōko, he also accepts various gifts and they’re weirder if not more distinctive than Kyōko’s. Once again it was Tsuna’s turn. He was slightly hesitant, rubbing the necklace he wrapped with beautiful paper. Regardless, the brunet finally presented the gift. Kensuke was happy to receive the present from his best friend. The moment the paper opened and revealed the necklace however, Kensuke was frozen on his spot. Tsuna suddenly has a sinking feeling. Is he doesn’t like the present? His erratic thoughts cut by Kensuke’s inquiry. He was taking a notice the mixed expression marred across the _kendo_ captain. He asked him where he bought the necklace. It served more questions to Tsuna. Even more so when Tsuna told him he was given by a strange old man with red eyes and scepter.

There was shocked recognition flashed within those ink colored eyes.

Tsuna was instantly in alert.

The repeated, quick tugs inside his head confirmed him.

 His friend somehow knew the old man.

An acquaintance perhaps?

Tsuna wanted to ask his friend but Kensuke beaten him first.

The older boy asked him where he did meet the old man.

His tone was urgent, almost demanding, startled every occupant in the room.

Tsuna is not an exception.

“I encountered him at the plaza. But I don’t think he’s is there anymore.”

Disappointment is visible in his ink colored irises, long fingers loosened around the necklace.

“You know the old man?” Tsuna braced for a question which bugging almost everyone’s mind.

Kensuke replied with a nod, staring upon the ruby pendant of the necklace.

“I know this necklace.” He said after a silence, his voice surprisingly thick with emotion. This is the first time Tsuna heard him with such emotional voice. “…It was given to me by a close friend in the past. I lost it some time later…and I lost contact with her not long after. They’re were lost for years, my friend and the necklace.”

Ah.

The understanding came to Tsuna.

So that’s why he was in shock when he saw the necklace.

From the forlornly longing gaze Kensuke gave, it must be a precious item.

A treasure from a friend he hasn’t seen since then.

“The necklace…is it important to you?”

Kensuke offered a bitter smile.

“You have no idea. I thought it was gone for good.”

Tsuna’s brown eyes softened.

“But you’re not. You got the necklace back.”

The older boy’s smile grew sincere.

He ruffled the brunet’s hair in brotherly affection.

“Thank you, Tsuna.”

“You shouldn’t thank me.” Tsuna denied hastily. “I only accepted it from a random old man and gave it as a present.”

“The best present I got so far nevertheless.”

A smile blooms across Tsuna’s lips.

He is glad he found the gift just in time.

It was a shame the brunet’s happiness’ didn’t last long.

Lambo soon crashed into Tsuna’s leg, staggered him at the process and made him shriek. The Bovino whined why Tsuna- _nī_ doesn’t give him an awesome gift like Kensuke. Yamamoto laughed and slung his arms around both Tsuna and Kensuke, commenting on how good Tsuna was at picking presents. Haru doesn’t want to get left behind thus she grabs Tsuna by his arm and told him that she’d like to receive a beautiful present from him on her birthday with a squeal. Gokudera fumed and taking Haru away from the pale Tsuna, the two of them soon fell into intense bickering. Reborn gave Tsuna a good point of 93. Tsuna was very relieved he wont get punished today. It can become quite a nasty punishment. The last punishment was to eat one of Bianchi’s poison cooking. It didn’t end well.

The loudness and the chaos continued through the night.

It only ended near midnight.

The next morning, Tsuna walks to school with Gokudera and Kensuke.

They’re on the way of pick up Yamamoto.

.

.

The trilliant shaped ruby pendant was gleaming, secured around Kensuke’s neck, half hidden by the blue sweater.     **  
**

* * *

TALE 11: THE SIGNS

.

.

It’s funny how time passed quickly.

Before we knew, it’s April already.

Tsuna became a second year along with Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyōko, Hana, and Haru.

Ryōhei and Kensuke become third years.

Hibari…well, he was a special circumstance.

The circumstance involved graduation, Shamal, mosquito, and _sakura_ tree.

But let’s forget this line of the story for now and focus back.

The _sakura_ ’s bloom is in its peak. The color of soft pink painted around Namimori. Sweet scent lingers in the air, cast by the cool wind. One would say it is a perfect time to celebrate _hanami_. If only it was that simple. What should be the month of happiness got turned into one big nightmare.

Some students were attacked by some unknown aggressors.

They’re were beaten and left with serious injuries.

Some of them even lost a numbers of their own teeth.

Almost half of the victims are Committee’s members. Others are members from the clubs like boxing and _kendo_. Ryōhei even becomes a victim as well. His injuries landing him in the hospital for further treatment in the end. Tsuna went as far as to rush to the hospital once he received the news, his friends followed him. It was horrible, the wounds inflicted on the ever active, sunny teenager. It was enough to nearly cause Kyōko to burst into tears once she saw Ryōhei’s state. The boxer had to assure his little sister that he will be fine despite the sun Guardian himself in a panicked state due to seeing his sister’s tears.

It set citizens on edge and anxious, it scared the students into the idea of not going home alone. Kyōya was beyond pissed off, he hasn’t uncovered who the culprit is. From the victims’ description, the culprit actually consists of a few people. Things are getting worse after that point.

Kensuke should’ve expected that he too, will be attacked by one of these assaults.

He would’ve accepted it if they only targeted him.

What he found unforgivable however is the fact that they will attack him and the two kids accompanying him.

They were about to go back after buying books by Shiori’s request. She wishes to buy a storybook. Fūta is coming too, wanting to buy a book for himself. Thus the duty to guard both children fell to Kensuke. He got nothing to do today, moreover with the current attacks, it will be far better if he can follow both children. They have finished their business and walked a few blocks away from the bookstore.

Kensuke was taking another step when his nostrils caught three scents.

One scent has reminding him of mixture of resonite (a type of plastic used for clarinet’s components) and African black-wood. Another bore a faint yet double scents of copper and bone for some eerie reason.

His lips made a slight twist of a frown.

Thanks to his nose, he can detect the ‘scent’ of someone’s magical and other unnatural forces.

For some reason, the magus can smell the Flame users energy types in this world.

For example, Tsuna carries the scent of the purest, sweetest, and warmest air as the Sky Flame user. Reborn as the Sun Flame user, has the scent of sun that mixed with strong coffee and gunpowder. So here’s the main point and the problem. He doesn’t recognizing these scents. And they were following him from a distance behind him. His black eyes narrowed in a frown like manner.

His grips on Shiori and Fūta’s hands tightened from the tension.

Fūta and Shiori must have sensed it.

Fūta even more so.

He must’ve noticed the pursuers.

Kensuke flashed them a reassuring smile, squeezing their small hands gently.

The magus was aware those stalkers were the culprits behind the attacks. It isn’t difficult to identified them when the scents were also leaking hostility and danger. It doesn’t matter even if they’re in the middle of a crowd. Given the chance, they will not hesitate to attack him when he’s with Shiori and Fūta. Their goal was to aim for Kensuke and then kidnap the children, he’s very aware of that.

It was as easy as cake, they must have thought.

They’re so wrong. Before he was Mochida Kensuke, he was Emiya Shirou. Before he was a student, he was a magus. Before he was the _kendo_ captain, he was a warrior forged through ruthless battles in the past life. A participant inf the accursed Fifth Holy Grail War. The terrible third rate magus that faced Heroic Spirits with strength that can kill minor gods. The boy destroyed All the World’s Evil, together with Saber through Excalibur. Even after the war, he faced countless battles and enemies like Dead Apostles and Sealing Designations in his work as a Enforcer freelancer.

The boy is not a prey. The boy is a chaos.

A living chaos within the skin of a human.

And for targeting the children he will not hesitate to become a sword.

The crowd gets thinner and thinner as they distance themselves from the heart of the city. By the time they reached the residential area, there are only a few peoples around.

Kensuke inhaled a deep breath, his magic circuits began to thrum with power.

The Od flows inside him steadily so he will not alarm the hostile followers.

From the way Fūta started to behave apprehensively and stole some quick glances behind them, their followers were ready for an ambush. Even Shiori was getting nervous.

Not that the magus will let it happen.

“Fūta, Shiori. Trust me and let me handle this, okay?”

Small chestnut colored head whipped in his direction, surprised.

The fitfulness never really left Fūta, there’s a reason behind that.

He once tried to rank the ink color eyed male and Kensuke- _nī_ ’s rank was decent.

His strength wasn't good but it wasn't bad either and it worries the Ranking Prince.

If the _kendo_ captain isn’t stronger than Ryōhei- _nī_ , he can’t defeat their pursuers. But then Fūta apprehends the unshakable, steel like determination beneath those ink colored irises. There’s a great strength hiding deep inside those eyes. It reminded him of knights and warriors from ancient times, of those who fought many battles, killed dragons and saved the princess. Where did that came from? Why had Fūta not noticed it until now? Then a detail suddenly crossed Fūta’s mind. He did rank Kensuke- _nī_ ’s strength from physical and Flame’s capability. The chestnut haired boy did not rank him from any other aspects however.

Realization came to the chestnut haired boy.

Does he actually posses something else other than Flames and brute strength?

Is Kensuke- _nī_ actually more than he appears?

Fūta glanced at the older boy, he gazed back with those steel eyes. He takes a look at Shiori, who offers him a jittery yet encouraging smile. The scarfed boy blinks several times. Then slowly his lips form a smile. It’s only a slight and quick one, but the nod the boy gave is the measurement **???**  for Kensuke. Kensuke was inwardly assured by the simple gesture. Fūta chose to put his trust in him and it’s more than enough.

The third year magus noticed their followers are slowly closing the distance.

The spiky black haired boy doesn’t need to turn around, their approaching scents are telling him.

Kensuke has to force down the urge to strike them with his tracing swords.

No, not yet. Kensuke told himself silently.

He needs to lure them closer. He needs them to think they have the upper hand.

He needs them to act cocky like they have him cornered.

He needs them to reveal their puerile **???** at the false situation.

Just a little more.

The footsteps behind them are getting closer.

They’re already a few meters behind his back.

Their hostile auras are now more prominent.

They took their stances, ready to ambush their target.

Aware of the signal, the faker soon is tracing his chose of weapon.

He heard a feminine shock gasp from behind.

No doubt at least one of them must’ve sensed that something wasn’t right.

Too late.

.

.

**_“Trace On.”_ **

.

.

It was when the assault failed spectacularly.

* * *

Reborn had his eyes narrowed at the sight he held before him.

His beady black eyes were observing critically.

Leon’s gaze fixed solely on the scene in front of their eyes.

The chameleon resting on his fedora was clearly interested.

From the corner of his eyesight, Tsuna gaped with pure disbelief.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times already.

There’s no question left from his no good pupil.

Bianchi, watched the scene rather mirthfully from behind her goggles.

Gokudera has this slightly wary yet amazed countenance written on his face.

“What the **―**?”

Yamamoto broke in a impressed laugh.

“Whoaaa! _Senpai_ ,” His dark golden eyes gleamed gleefully. His expression was eager. “This is so cool! How did you do it!? Can I learn it?”

Standing near the Rain Guardian, Kensuke sent him a sincerely apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry, I can’t tell you. It’s a secret technique.”

“Eeeh? But I want to know!” The tall teenager whined.

Tsuna tapped Kensuke from behind a bit hastily.

“Kensuke? This is maybe a bit weird for me to ask but…will they be fine?” The brunet was casting quick apprehensive glances at the other side.

“They will. They just can’t budge from there.”

The apprehensiveness grew again as Tsuna eyed his friend unsure about it. “Oh…”

The Sawada boy then was glancing again at the curious sight.

All of this started from the moment his home phone rang. It was Mamma who picked up the phone, saying it’s from Kensuke and he needed to talk to her son if the brunet is available. Brows furrowed in undisguised confusion, Tsuna took the phone and greeted the _kendo_ captain. Kensuke rarely phoned him unless there’s a sudden pressing matter and he lets Tsuna know first. He’s escorting his sister and Fūta to a book shop today. Now Tsuna thinks about it, they should’ve come back by now. There’s a strange feeling clenching his heart, almost at the same time when the uneasiness came. So the Vongola’s sole heir was shocked when Kensuke informed him that he had at least two of the culprits behind the attacks on the students and he’s waiting for him and his friends a few blocks away. He told Tsuna to bring Reborn with him and urged them to hurry because he doesn’t know how long he can hold them before their associates find out.

He paled from the information, Tsuna hurriedly told Kensuke to wait for them as he’s going to inform Gokudera, Yamamoto and Bianchi who happens to be standing nearby and thus heard the conversation, did not hesitate to accompany Reborn and Tsuna. Afraid bad things might have befall on those three, Tsuna and Bianchi rushed from his home with Reborn perched on his shoulder. He forced his legs to run at the highest speed he can achieve, the thoughts of his friends attacked haunting Tsuna’s mind. It doesn’t take long before they arrived at Kensuke’s current position. Gokudera and Yamamoto arrived not too long after. They had prepared for an unavoidable fight. They had prepared for the worst.

They weren’t expecting this kind of scene.

Odd the scene is but if the spiky haired brunet was in a different situation, he would’ve laughed at the hilarious sight.

There, waiting as they talked, was Fūta and Shiori while Kensuke watch every direction.

Tsuna followed his gaze and couldn’t help but to gape.

Separated a few meters away, were a red haired girl who possess iris colored eyes and a pair of twins with the appearance of living skulls.

Both are wearing dark green school uniforms that are different from Nami- _ch_ _ū_.

Tsuna thought he recognized those uniforms.

If he isn’t wrong, it’s the uniform of Kokuyo Middle School, in a different part of Namimori.

The two of them are struggling to move their limbs with all their might.

They kept sending intense resentful glares at Kensuke, Tsuna flinched at the glares he also received.

“You are going to pay for this.” The growl came from the red haired girl convinced Tsuna enough that they must’ve intended to murder them should they be given the chance.

Unfazed by the glare, Kensuke is instead staring flatly. “Then go try it if you can.”

There’s no reason for him to fear the girl when he had seen far worse monsters in human skin.

The bob haired girl before him can never compare with Berserker.

 Even in this life, the behemoth stays as the source of the magus’s nightmares.

“You bastard―!!”

Blazing in hot fury, she then trashing around, or that is what she wanted.

All their efforts shamefully wasted away.

They can’t even pull out the slightest twitch.

Not when a pair of extremely long daggers had pierced their shadow, burying themselves deep into the road.

Preventing the runaways from harming the innocents.

Reborn's tips of his lips pulled upward, forming a dark and amused smirk.

He was a bit impressed. He admits they’re an interesting weapon.

The hitman analyzed the abnormally long daggers.

On one hand, they were ineffective weapon due to its design. One might considered these as useless weapons. On the other hand, these weapons are actually very good for piercing. The design might’ve fooled most people but not Reborn. His quick exploration of the blade provided him enough information about about these weapons’ capability. These sword like daggers are deadly if one uses them correctly, throwing them for example. With the longer blade and its rapier like edge, the weapon will reach its target faster than normal daggers and certainly will inflict graver injurys. You just need to add some tricks to them and voila. The Sun Arcobaleno is no stranger to various kinds of weapons. So the odd daggers didn’t faze him too much, he had seen weirder weapons than these ones. Yet whatever the trick that was put into these daggers to make the intended target immobile just by stabbing the shadow, it’s entirely new to Reborn. And his curiosity demands he find out.

The tutor hitman pulled down his fedora.

His onyx colored eyes never leaving the immobilized M.M and the Bloody Twins.

“Interesting weapon.” Reborn phrased his thought. “Where did you get them?”

“An acquaintance offered them long ago.” It wasn’t an entire lie.

There was a time when Ciel provided him some when he took a solo mission to kill this strong Dead Apostle.

The Black Keys.

It was the name of the sword like daggers Kensuke had traced. The weapons symbolized along with the Burial Agency. The same weapon owned by the fake priest of Fuyuki, Kotomine Kirei. This type of weapon takes the form of a dagger with an unusually long blade similar to a rapier. It’s a weapon which not many can ever master, despite being a basic weapon. Ciel is one from of them and she’s exceptionally skillful with these enchanted Black Keys. She has a spell that can cause binding should the Black Key pierce the target’s shadow.

Unless she takes back the weapon, the target cannot move their body. Later, Shirou decided to copy Ciel’s Black Keys and added them to his Reality Marble. It’s more practical and he doesn’t have to bother the blue haired girl. He wasn’t going to tell that to the hitman however. It’s a personal matter anyway.

Reborn found himself frowning. He is very much aware the _kendo_ captain isn’t going to tell him further other than another vague explanation. He wouldn’t lie that it annoyed him. As much as he wants to unravel Mochidas secrets, there’s more pressing matters he must prioritize first. The Sun Arcobaleno will leave him alone for now, he still has the time to uncover the veils surrounding Mochida Kensuke. Patience is one of his best weapons so he will wait until he finds the right moment to discover the _kendo_ captain’s secrets.

“Have you contacted Hibari?”

“I’d rather inform you first.”

“Good. It’ll be better if we get hold of Pipsqueak Dino and Vongola. They’ll take care of these two for us.”

That got Tsuna’s attention.

“Why must we contact them? Should we…erm, tell Hibari-san first?”

The hitman has Leon turn into a cellphone, already busy dialing a number. “Hibari indeed is the protector of Namimori yet with his current temper, he will only inflicts unnecessary injuries to them should he be informed early. We’ll inform him once the Vongola’s members are here to secure both fugitives and explain the situation.”

Tsuna stunned.

“Wait a minute. Did you just say…fugitives?” The brunet repeated very slowly.

“Vongola has conveyed some urgent information. M.M and the Bloody Twins,” Reborn mentioned at the girl and the twins. “Are criminals within the mafia. They’re with Rokudō Mukuro. He’s escaped with Jōshima Ken and Kakimoto Chikusa from Vendicare Prison in Italy. It’s a prison you can compare with Alcatraz. Only it’s a prison for mafia. Just as I’ve suspected, they’ve infiltrated Namimori and disguised as students from another middle school. All for one purpose; you, Dame Tsuna.”

The spiky haired brunet let out his usual terrified screech.

Tsuna’s Storm Guardian and right hand tried to calm the panicking brunet.

Kensuke sent him a sympathy look.

“Do you mean these two are actually mafia’s fugitives!?” Tsuna was beyond pale. “And they’re after me as well?! But it doesn’t explain the reason why they attacked students and tried to attack Fūta, Shiori, and Kensuke!”

The Sun Arcobaleno put the green colored cellphone to his ear. “They _are_ mafia fugitives. As for the reason why they attacked students and attempted to assault Kensuke and the children, the explanation will have to wait. Securing the fugitives is the first priority right now.”

At the end of the day, they reached a few conclusions.

Once the reinforcement from Vongola came and secured the still paralyzed M.M and the Bloody Twins, Reborn let them inform the skylark. Hibari didn’t take the news well at first since he lost the chance to bite them to death. But he is satisfied the attackers have been secured and will not disturb Namimori again. The Cloud Guardian can focus on his task to track the rest of the attackers to bite them.

The next conclusion was to send back M.M and the Twins back to Italy to ensure they can’t stay any longer in Japan. The faster they send back M.M and the Twins, the better it is. 

It doesn’t end there.

Mukuro is after Fūta for his ranking, leaving the chestnut haired boy alone is forbidden.

Kensuke and Shiori are not in a better position.

There’s a possibility for Mukuro to target Kensuke and Shiori too.

In which Reborn came up with an idea to let the Mochida siblings stay for an indefinite time in the Sawada house. Together with Fūta, as long as they stay especially around Tsuna, they will be safe. Both Fūta and Shiori were forced to stay inside the house for their own safety. Thankfully they’re not alone as they have Lambo and I-pin as playmates. Dino stayed so he can watch over the kids. Tsuna and Kensuke still have to go to school but they’re now staying alert. Yamamoto and Gokudera are now not straying far away from both brunet and the magus.

Hibari kept searching for  the other assailants with Kusakabe and the Committee’s aid.

It’s just a matter of time before Mukuro strikes them from blind side.

* * *

TALE 12: THE END OF OATH

.

.

To say Tsuna feels unsettled is understanding.

A day barely passed after the failed assault on Kensuke and the children.

The problem however was far from done.

When one problem is solved others start popping  up from all around.

He can feel a headache coming.

It’s about a certain skylark, the demon prefect of Nami- _ch_ _ū_.

He has been missing since this morning. Not even Kusakabe, Hibari’s right hand can find his presence despite the manpower he has mobilized to find the gray eyed boy. It worried Tsuna, it sounds too surreal. A person with incredible strength and numerous battles experience like Hibari cannot disappear like a fog. The brunet’s gut feeling kept telling him that something must’ve happened with him. Is this Mukuro’s doing as well?

Reborn had let them on to his assumption for the attacked students. And it makes Tsuna sick whenever he thinks about it. In order to lure him out as the Vongola’s sole heir, Mukuro and his accomplices aimed for the strong ones. It clarified why all of the attacked students were members of the Committee, boxing and _kendo_ club, including Ryōhei. The numbers of the loosing teeth on injured students indicated the countdown. Meaning if the countdown reaches zero, chaos will certainly occur. If they wanted to stop Mukuro, they must find him first or he may do more horrible thing. Reborn had Dino and his subordinates interrogate M.M and the Bloody Twins in order to identify Mukuro.

Then Lancia happened. He appeared just after M.M and the Twins capture. At first, everyone’s thought he was Mukuro since M.M affirmed the man at the picture as Mukuro at the interrogation. It was Tsuna who engaged in a battle against the dark, spiky haired man. After the intense battle, the brunet came out as the winner. It was then Tsuna learned that the man he faced was not Mukuro.

He’s actually a man who worked for another famiglia as a bodyguard and then Mukuro came. The famiglia accepted him and trusted the boy to Lancia. Using the advantage, he controlled Lancia through the Possession Bullet and made him kill his boss and all the famiglia’s members. Horrified by his deeds, the dark haired man attempted suicide, yet he cannot do it for Mukuro has him within his grasp. Lancia then become Mukuro’s pawn and acts as the false Mukuro. Tsuna actually feels sympathy for the dark haired man. Being used as a pawn by Mukuro for 5 years is not a short time. Lancia must’ve suffered a lot, because Mukuro had taken everything from him, be it his boss, comrades, home. Because Lancia was a part of Mukuro’s group, they must take the man away and secure him just like all the previous assailants. Tsuna was feeling bad and slightly guilty but Lancia told him not to. The man also told him to protect his family with his best effort. Lancia doesn’t want Tsuna to end up like him.

With Lancia taken away, only the real Mukuro, Jōshima Ken, and Kakimoto Chikusa remain. There’s supposedly one named Birds too. According to information they got, it seems Mukuro made his base in Kokuyo Land, an abandoned amusement park located not far from Kokuyo- _ch_ _ū_. Reborn has a suspicion that a certain skylark is in there too since he was also after the fugitives yet disappeared in his quest. Whether he’s fine or not, they have no idea yet. They made a decision to infiltrate the park and defeat the rest of the Kokuyo’s gang and search for Hibari. Tsuna will go there with Reborn, Gokudera, and Yamamoto. The rest will have to stay behind and protect the children, including Kensuke. The magus mentally was not pleased, he was concerned not only for Tsuna but also Yamamoto and Gokudera. While he will not doubt their capability to hold their own, they’re against an opponent who will not hesitate to use others as nothing more than easily discarded pawns.

If he can give them some aid, he will gladly lend them it. And yet…

He wasn’t expecting it was Tsuna who approaches him first.

Dinner has finished an hour ago.

The third rate magus finished his homework in the living room when he noticed a familiar fluffy brown haired boy standing beside the coach.

As if he’s waiting for him to finish.

Raising en eyebrow, the magus closed his lesson book. “Tsuna? I thought you would be upstairs.”

“Actually, I want to talk with you…” Tsuna intertwined his fingers, touching the pocket watch’s relief inside his pants pocket. Ever since that birthday, he always carries the antique item everywhere. “I’m…uh…I have a favor to ask…If you don’t mind?”

Ink colored irises blinked. “I don’t mind.”

Tsuna’s small yet slim fingers wrap around the pocket watch.

Tsuna took a seat on the opposite coach.

With a deep inhale, the small second year finally threw him the surprise.

“Can you keep the children safe…for me?”

The reincarnated magus did take a double look at the unexpected request.

“What’s with the sudden…?”

“Eh…uhh…” Brown colored eyes darted everywhere but Kensuke. He found himself stuttering, which embarrassed him a lot. Isn’t this awkward? He has the older boy’s attention but now it’s difficult to say the request. It’s hard for him to ask the kendo captain for a thing Dino or Bianchi was more capable at. To be honest, Tsuna didn’t have the heart to ask the other boy. Even so, this is an urgent situation, everyone’s lives are threatened, including his friends and family. The Vongola’s sole heir needed as much hands as he can get if they’re available. It means he must go to Kensuke and request his aid. “This…this is just my feeling…ah…I think...I think you may be able to protect them.”

“But Dino and Bianchi are also staying behind. They might not need my help.”

“Errr…Of course they're Dino- _nī_ and Bianchi. But…”

“But…?”

“But thats not what I mean.”

“…I’m afraid you have lost me.”

“What he means is you should remain here as their backup.”

“Reborn?” Kensuke turned around just in time to catch the Sun Arcobaleno’s figure already sitting above the coach’s back rest. The hitman’s reply finally clicked inside his brain. “Wait. Back up?”

Reborn straightened his position, Leon climbed down to his right shoulder.

“Despite being a Don, Dino is practically useless without his subordinates like Romario. Bianchi is a capable assassin but she can only do so much. We are yet to discover if Mukuro has other accomplices or pawns to impersonate him like Lancia did.”

Both boys stole an equal puzzled looks.

“Why?” Kensuke inquired.

“Mukuro is known for how he behaves sneakily. He’ll do anything to carry out his plan. Even by using innocents and change them into his mere pawns. Should one or more appear, you are given the task to stop them by all means, including by use those weapons of yours. Dame Tsuna is placing his trust on you by leaving Mamma and the children in your care.”

Oh.

A choking sound came from Tsuna’s direction.

“R-Reborn!!” The brunet half whined.

Ignoring his pupil, Reborn added more.

“Personally, I have yet to trust you with this task. I will admit your weapons are indeed useful. Unfortunately, it ends there. The girl and the twins are weak but it’s a different matter with Mukuro and the rest of his followers. Should they come and attack you, you may even stand no chance. Especially Mukuro since he’s a powerful illusionist. He might have some tricks beneath his sleeves to throw you. If you don’t have any backup plan or good weapons other than the daggers, you might as well as screw up.”

The frown is marred on the black eyed boy.

His lips pulled downward into a deep frown too.

Meanwhile, the Vongola’s sole heir cast his friend a concerned gaze.

Upon seeing the older boy’s reaction, Reborn took this as a good sign.

It would mean that the third year student is taking this matter seriously.

The cursed strongest hitman isn’t done talking yet.

“Tsuna has a different mind though. He insisted on making you this house residents protector together with Dino and Bianchi because he believes you have the power to do so.”

Kensuke fixes his gaze at a flushed Tsuna.

“It’s…It’s just like Reborn said.” Tsuna abashedly admitted, pulls his hand from the pocket. “You know hoe close I am with Fūta and Shiori. You protected them when I wasn’t there. That’s why I’ll be very thankful if you can stay here and watch the children and Mamma for me.”

Surprise written all over the magus’s face.

Unaware, the brunet’s hand is reaching for the pocket watch and pulls it out.

Tsuna gazed at the carving of lion wields a shield.

“I’m not going to lie. I’d want to ask about those weapons, including…that thing.” Tsuna gulped at the thought of stripped _shinai_ his friend once used. He shivered fearfully at the mere thought. “I’m not going to ask for now though. Everyone has their own secrets they wish to hide away. At least until the right time is come. You only happen to have one too. Here’s the question; does it stop me from trusting you?”

“…―!!”

If he was surprised, the magus is now completely speechless.

A warm smile grazed the spiky haired brunet.

His brown eyes flashed to equally warm orange.

He put the pocket watch back.

“I thought so.” Tsuna said expectantly, his tone is soft and understanding.

“We’ve been friends for a year now. I think I know some of your character, just like you know some of mine. I can see it very clearly, Kensuke. You will not hurt others unless they threatened you or they threaten things you cherish. I can tell it wasn’t a facade, you do care for the children and us. Otherwise, you wouldn’t go as far as to immobilize M.M and her accomplishes through those sword look a likes. I’ll do the same thing if someone threatens my friends and family.”

“…”

Hearing this from the brown haired teen siting on the opposite couch, Kensuke is at a loss of words.

Did the brunet mean every word?

Did the shorter boy really see that much from the time they spent together?

Did the owner of those warm and kind brown eyes just said he trusts him?

Despite the magus keeping a very important secret from the brunet?

Despite the fact he isn’t ready to reveal the dark and dangerous secret which may endanger Tsuna and his friends?

Tsuna began to fidgeting under the wide stare.

“Errr...Please don’t take it wrong. I’m just…”

Broke up from his chaotic thoughts, the magus quickly composed himself. “It’s fine, Tsuna.”

Tsuna sends him a doubtful look.

“Really?” He asked slowly.

“Yeah. I just…wasn’t expecting you to tell this to me.” The magus confessed.

“Oh…” Tsuna gave a slow nod in response.

This is so awkward.

“I’ll ensure the children’s safety, you have my word.”

Tsuna’s visibly tense shoulders slowly loosened.

The brunet was glad to hear that reply.

“Thank you. It means a lot to me. I don’t know who else I’m supposed to ask. I need Shamal to stay outside the Kokuyo Land because some of us might get injured in the battle.” Tsuna admitted. “I can’t promise to not get hurt but I promise I will protect myself and my family. Please take care of them.”

The magus nodded.

“I understand.”

The magus does hope the short brunet will indeed keep his vow.

“Oi, Dame Tsuna,”

The Sun Arcobaleno called his pupil, gaining the attention of both boys.

“While it’s a good thing to worry about the others, it’ll be far better if you can come out with a strategy to defeat Mukuro. I expect you to come out with a good one, there’s no buts or ifs. And no, I’ll not help you in this. This is your battle, figure it out on your own.” He added when the spiky haired brunet shrieked rather girlishly.

Reborn did a quick mental note to stop that shrieking habit of his no good student.

A Vongola Boss will not shriek like a weak, pathetic girl.

The fedora wearing baby then glanced at the nearby clock.

“It’s already late, you must rest well tonight. Tomorrow will be a rough day for certain.” Reborn smirked sadistically. “Can’t have you wake up with panda eyes and distracting your Guardians, can we?”

Heat soon gathered in Tsuna’s cheeks as the comment sank in.

Kensuke muffled a laugh from the corner.

Inevitably, Tsuna’s cheeks are growing hotter at an alarming rate.

**“Reborn―!”**

Thus the night ended with the familiar shriek of certain brunet.

* * *

Kensuke stared at the dark ceiling above from his _futon_. He shared a room with Shiori and Fūta while I-pin and Lambo stayed with Tsuna only for tonight.

The magus glanced at the clock nearby his _futon_. Midnight has passed and he wasn’t sleepy in the slightest. The _kendo_ captain sighed, curling his body on his _futon_. He then thought of the fight his friends will face once dawn comes. He is worried for Tsuna. The largest mafia famiglia’s heir he is but he’s still a 14 year old. Before a mafia’s heir, the brunet is his brother and friend. Granted he was 16 years old when he entered the Holy Grail War but Tsuna is even younger than him. It unsettled the magus. His gut feeling kept poking at him. Whispering to him about an abysmal future no doubt Tsuna will face. A future tainted with tears and blood. Was he an idiot to be afraid that Tsuna’s fate will end up like Ilya?

Such a foolish thought.

And yet…

Comparing Tsuna with Ilya…he can’t help it.

It just crossed within his mind.

Something about the shy yet kind boy reminds him painfully of the crimson eyed girl.

Perhaps it’s Tsuna’s innocent and sincere smile, so ever radiant like a gentle ray of lights.

_(_ _Ilya used to show him innocent smiles at rare times when she stopped being mature.)_

Perhaps it’s Tsuna’s small figure, smaller than his age despite being a 14 year old boy.

_(_ _Ilya’s growth stopped at 10 years old. Her true age was 19.)_

Perhaps it’s Tsuna’s lone figure, so lonely and with no friends, siting beneath a _sakura_ tree on that day.

_(_ _Ilya never had any friends as she was locked inside the Einzbern Castle for 10 years.)_

Perhaps it’s Tsuna’s inevitable future to become Vongola Decimo.

He’s the last choice after the previous 3 candidates died, there’s no option left, and he must take the title.

_(_ _Ilya must win the Holy Grail War and retake the Third Magic, Heaven’s Feel.)_

_(_ _She was given no choice.)_

In the end all of his muses came back to the beginning.

What was most important, Tsuna was not Ilya.

Kensuke must face the truth that Tsuna isn’t his deceased older sister. Tsuna is his own person. Ruthless the Mafia is but it’s a better place than the Moonlit world. The spiky haired brunet has a good chance and a good amount of luck to survive with Reborn by his side. The Sun Arcobaleno always a Spartan tutor but Kensuke must admit the his method is abnormally effective. If something very bad befell him, Reborn will not let his pupil stay in trouble.

He can’t explain why he is attached to the small brunet. It might have a deep connection with Tsuna as a Sky. From what the magus learned so far, a Sky always has this tendency to draw peoples close to him or his side. A Sky Flame user is a royalty or the special one among the other type of Flames. Sky Flame is the balance for other Flames, it’s representing Harmony. Tsuna can be considered an extraordinary Sky as he’s not only draws his Guardians but also other Sky likse Dino and passive Flame users like Kyōko, Hana, and Haru. So the possibility of him being draw by Tsuna’s Sky Flame cannot be ignored.

Maybe Reborn can give a explanation in regards to Sky flames. Most of the knowledge he got about the mafia was coming from the pint sized hitman.

He was absentmindedly listening to Shiori and Fūta’s quiet breaths.

A content smile escaped his lips as Kensuke closed his eyes and succumbed to sleep.

He made a silent oath in his mind as he drifted inside the land of blissfulness.

_‘Ilya…I’m not a good big brother. I can’t save, let alone protect you. In this life however I’ll not repeat my mistake. I’ll keep them safe. I promise…’_

It was kind of funny.

Inside his sleep, he could’ve sworn he saw Ilya.

She was smiling at him.

Her smile was bright like a sun as if she approved of his decision.

* * *

A few hours of tranquil sleep later, the sun is steadily arising from the east.

Morning has come.

It is time to face Mukuro and the rest of the Vendicare’s fugitives.

Tsuna is ready to go with Yamamoto and Gokudera by his side. Shamal will follow them soon after he checked Ryōhei by Tsuna’s and Kyōko’s request. Reborn took a seat on Tsuna’s shoulder like always, with Leon on the fedora’s brim. They are standing before the house’s gate. The rest of the residents are escorting   **???**     their departure.

“I’m going now.” Tsuna nodded at Dino.

The Cavallone Boss grinned in brotherly affection. “Take care, Bro. You can leave the rest to me.”

A sincere smile bloomed on Tsuna’s lips.

“Thank you, Dino- _nī_.”

“It’s also applied to you two.” Bianchi reminded, glancing at the two Guardians.

Gokudera clicked his tongue.

“Tch. I know that already. You don’t have to remind me.”

Yamamoto laughed in carefree manner.

“Ahaha! We will be fine and we will come back together. You can count on us!”

“Time to go, Dame Tsuna.” Reborn reminds his pupil, his tone is solemn.

Knowing they must go, Tsuna then locked his brown colored irises with Kensuke’s.

They gave their respective nods at each other.

“Good luck, Tsuna.” 

“You too, Kensuke.”

The spiky haired brunet will not lie, he’s scared. The thought of bloodshed is boggling his mind. The thought of facing a strong and unknown enemy made him anxious. But he can’t let this continue. Sooner or later, Tsuna is bound to battle the said dangerous fugitive. Even now, his nervousness is stubbornly trying to get to him. The spiky haired brunet clenched the nervousness, shoving it down as much as he can. The Vongola’s sole heir wants to focus on the infiltration and the fight he will engage in soon. Tsuna must prepare himself, the best he can. He doesn’t want both his friends and family become a casualty if he can help it.

Tsuna wishes everything will turn out fine in the end.

He prays from the deepest part of his heart.

Tsuna doesn’t know whether his prayer will be answered or not in the end.

Only time can tell.

* * *

TALE 13: ROKUDŌ MUKURO

.

.

He can’t believe it.

No words can describe how horrible Tsuna is.

Hate is an emotion foreign to him.

Never in Tsuna’s life, has he ever resented a person.

It’s terrifying him.

To let yourself be consumed by hatred and let the dark emotion burn through your veins.

He rarely encounters this kind of emotion, Tsuna is never the one who hates someone else.

Sure he dislikes the bullies in his school. He’s dislikes a few things in his life.

But he admits that he never, ever hated someone.

The hatred burns wildly and ready to destroy anything in its path.

It’s like a temptation.

It’s a poisoned temptation like a spider’s web like harmless, invisible strings. Once you got entangled within the dark strings, once you are wholly consumed by such destructive emotion, you might not be able to escape it. If he can get an effort and if he can help it, Tsuna will never fall into that fearful state again, at least anytime soon. It’s a good thing the brunet never let himself be consumed by the dark emotion completely. If he did, he might not be able to defeat Mukuro, he might not be able to hear the reason why Mukuro desire to use the brunet as his puppet. The very reason as why the Mist Flame user’s heart is filled with nothing but deep hatred toward the mafia. Wanted nothing more than to destroy them all.

If he was…

Tsuna clenched his fist so tightly.

He gave a slight sympathy look at the defeated illusionist.

If he was…

He might not be able to acknowledge the reason why Mukuro wanted to destroy the mafia.

Indeed, the cause of this is none other than Rokudō Mukuro.

Until no less than a half quarter minutes ago, Tsuna still saw him as an enemy he must defeated. An enemy who will not hesitate to used dirty method. An enemy that went as far as to manipulate and use his Storm Guardian as a puppet. An enemy who threatens Fūta and Shiori’s safety. An enemy who has hurt numerous students through his accomplishes. An enemy who has spread fear among the citizens of Namimori. A person the brunet is supposed to hate.

But now…

From the corner of his sight, Tsuna can make out the unconscious figure of Hibari. Gokudera’s fallen form is sprawled on the floor across the dark, abandoned room. Various sizes of injuries and wounds are covering their bodies. His mind then drifted to Yamamoto. As for the Rain Guardian, the spiky haired brunet has no clue on where the tall boy is. Yamamoto was left behind to fight the glasses boy, Chikusa, when they infiltrated further inside the building where the illusionist and his group had made a nest. For all Tsuna’s awareness, the baseball star has got to be somewhere in this building. Tsuna will not doubt the dark gold eyed boy’s strength. Reborn once revealed to him that Yamamoto has a natural aptitude as a hitman. The Rain Guardian should be fine when he trained his swordsmanship with Tsuyoshi. He hoped against the odds for the tall boy’s safety. The thought of him controlled by Mukuro made the brunet sour already. He also wished the tall boy is also fine.

Tsuna then gazed back at the seriously bruised Mukuro.

The clenched fingers loosened.

The Hyper Dying Will he successfully activated during the fight then went died.

The metal gloves wore in his hands now turn back to mitten gloves with the number of ‘27’ on them.

The bright orange flame on his forehead also extinguished from the existence.

Tsuna’s usual kind eyes are now darkened to solemn.

According to the plan, they penetrated the Kokuyo Land. It is an abandoned amusement park in the other part of Namimori. The park’s construction had been stopped for more than 5 years due to the finance and the owner’s own problem with the fund. For Reborn, it’s a very good place for convicts such as Mukuro and his group to hide from the mafia. A suited place for their base and to carry out the illusionist’s plans. They can’t risk attacking the mafia fugitives straight out. It’s the same as suicide. They must infiltrate the abandonment park first. This way, they at least can reduce the danger they may face once they get inside and the chance to find Hibari is bigger. Or the plan should of been like that. All there hopes were trashed the moment they almost fell into one of the trap.

Tsuna should’ve suspected Mukuro has anticipated their arrival. The voice that kept ringing in his head at that time should’ve alarmed him sooner of a possible trap. But he didn’t and his carelessness had gotten Yamamoto to fall into a hole beneath the floor of the main building. Chikusa was already waiting there with his yoyo, sapphire emotionless eyes gazed from behind his glasses. Tsuna felt concern for Yamamoto. The brunet had been reluctant to leave his tall friend behind. Reborn mentioned they don’t have much time for waiting Yamamoto to finish the battle. It did make Tsuna realize their main purpose. Clearly, the spiky haired brunet had no choice but to trust Yamamoto and to go forward with Gokudera.

Really, it’s a tough infiltration. They hadn't gone far when another obstacle came in a form of spiky haired blond with animalistic features. Tsuna’s brain feed him the information he received from Reborn the previous day. He believed the blond boy is Ken. Gokudera stepped forward, ready to engage the blond haired boy. The silver haired Italian urged his Boss to keep moving and let the Storm Guardian handle Ken. Having got the message from his right hand, the Sawada boy told the pianist boy to catch up once hes done. With that, the brunet then dashed into the deeper part of the abandoned building.

He did find the main culprit of all this mess at the end of the corridor.

Tsuna didn’t bother to hide his surprise when his brown eyes met with mild amused eyes of mismatched crimson and cerulean. Different from his earlier assumption, Rokudō Mukuro is actually a slim teenage boy no older than 15 years old with Kokuyo uniform and pineapple shaped hairstyle. Appearances can fool people and it was how Tsuna learned it the hard way when Mukuro produced a trident out of thin air with a burst of dark blue flames, Mist Flames. A certain brunet doesn’t have much time to ponder it when the illusionist attacked him. Thus, the battle began rather violently and edged with brutality. Mukuro proved to be a skillful fighter and with his Mist Flame and his merciless tricks, defeating him became harder and tougher for Tsuna. Unexpectedly, Hibari came from the other exit, looking battered and injured. A yellow, fluffy bird followed him, meaning the skylark had defeated Bird and gained the birds allegiance. It didn’t get better though. Everything was strangely getting worse and worse after the skylark’s appearance. Mukuro began to use his illusions on Tsuna and Hibari. Hibari did collapse in the end from to much strain.

Gokudera did come some time later but much to Tsuna’s horror, the illusionist used the Storm Guardian through possession. His possession technique is by making a cut with his trident., should the cut be made, the mismatched eyed illusionist can possess the people he injured, no matter how small the cut is. The pineapple haired boy even used his own stooges as his tools to cast the illusions and the attacks. It was a nightmare. He was almost overwhelmed by Mukuro’s possession.

Reborn came in at just the right time and had his chameleon partner create a weapon for the short brunet. A weapon in a form of, if Tsuna’s eyesight didn’t trick him, mittens. If Tsuna was in a normal situation, this will surely become a laughable event. Right now he trashed the silly thought and hastily wore said mittens and activated his signature Sky Flames. Imagine how the brunet was beyond speechless when the wool mittens suddenly transformed into black and metal gloves. The surprise didn’t go further as Mukuro made a stabbing move with his trident. The battle began anew and it grew more intense than before. It took a long time but Tsuna won the fight.

Even as he emerged as the winner from the fierce battle with the Vendicare escapee, Tsuna doesn’t feel the slightest bit of said victory. Relief is certainly flooding him now that the fight is over. With Mukuro defeated, he can’t hurt the innocents any further. Various emotions came across the short boy. Being relieved is equitable enough. He just won a fight with a strong illusionist, he had thought he couldn’t win yet he did. Being victorious is not one of them however. All he can think of now is that the fight has ended and Mukuro can’t hurt others anymore. But once he heard the full story of Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa from their own mouths, Tsuna was devastated.

It sounded like those tragedy stories he often heard about.

Only this is not a made up story.

This is the very reality Mukuro and the other two had been through.

The more the kind brunet listened, the more sick he becomes.

It isn’t right.

This is not right at all.

It is horrible and inhuman.

The Estraneo famiglia.

Their doomed research.

Human experiments.

The nefarious group that used children in order to satisfy their unscrupulous thirst of knowledge. To use them as cheap bargained specimens that can be throw away once they are deemed useless. Mukuro was one of these children, so were Ken and Chikusa. The experiments were ruthless. Many children suffered and died because of those. It was how the Mist Flame user got his power. It was how he got the mismatched eyes. It was how he gained the one with red and _kanji_ of six by lost his original one. It was how he acquired his possession technique. It was how Mukuro slaughtered all the scientists with his trademark trident. The was famiglia destroyed in one night, leaving only 3 survivors. These survivors are Kakimoto Chikusa, Jōshima Ken, and Rokudō Mukuro himself.

By the time the Estraneo was no more than dust, something inside Mukuro was already broken.

He despised the mafia so much because it’s the source of his sufferings.

Hate had already taken a root in his wounded heart.

He only knows nothing but mafia’s darkness and its harsh world.

Is the mafia truly a corrupted world?

Tsuna thought deeply.

No, Tsuna inwardly refused.

The kind brunet refused the idea.

“Mukuro...” Tsuna opens his mouth after a heavy stagnant. “I may not understand your pain…I may have no right to understand it at all. However…”

His brown eyes meet mismatched red and blue respectively.

“You’re wrong for one thing.” Tsuna added, a faint determination echoed in his voice. “If there’s one thing I learn from the mafia, I will tell you this: they’re not only building from vile things.”

“―!?”

“―?!!”

“…!”

Both Ken and Chikusa shocked at the statement.

Reborn does pointing his endless black eyes onto Tsuna’s back.

An emotion did cross inside those mismatched eyes before Mukuro gained his composure in nearly quick phase. It happened so fast, the spiky haired brunet nearly missed it. He only able to caught it merely because he’s close enough with the beaten illusionist. It only flashed ever briefly, but it was in there, the equal shock struck his accomplices. Those red and blue eyes then flashed dangerously.

“Kufufu. Do you have any idea what you’ve said, Sawada Tsunayoshi?” Mukuro gave his trademark laugh, latching with dark mockery and loath. Tsuna can feel every muscle of his tensed slightly at hearing the unnerving laugh. He can actually catch Reborn’s figure who more than ready to grab Leon and shift the chameleon to gun. “Are you wanted to tell me that you’re sympathizing with those of the mafia?”

Those brown eyes began to glow with charismatic orange color as Tsuna shook his head.

“You do have some truth. I will not deny any of those. It may be a place where hurting, treachery, and backstabbing are normal…” Tsuna’s tongue feels grainy as if sands actually stuck onto his mouth and tongue. Yet he forced himself to continue, he can’t stop. Mukuro may not appreciate but Tsuna needs him to listen.

“But it’s the mafia that brings me friends and family.”

For once Mukuro is silent.

“I don’t want anything to do with them. Mafia often affiliated with crime and murder, what kind of normal person wants to be involved? But then Reborn came and I often got dragged against my will. I’m always having others dragged into this as well. Can you imagine how frustrate I am at first?”

Ken let out a low growl of dislike. “What this has anything to do with―”

“Oh, but there is.” Tsuna answered, his gaze hardened. “Before Reborn came, I’m nothing special. A no good. A _dame_. Fail in everything and considered as useless. Everyone, including the teachers, in school are bullied me everyday, every month, every year. I have no friends, not a single one. It often drove me to despair, my own uselessness.”

“You…”

“But then he came, my first friend. Things do get better slowly and it’s because of him, I can deal with my own no good of only a little. Then Reborn came, they also came. They entered my life one by one. And before I knew it, I have friends already. Friends I can count and depend on. Friends I can share my pain and happiness with. Suddenly, I’m not alone anymore. I admit Reborn is driving me nuts for most of the time…” Tsuna can hear the scoff from the black eyed hitman.

No doubt he will tor-tutoring him in less mercy way in the future.

In which Tsuna will ignore the possible threat for now.

“In the same time, I will no deny the very fact I can have friends right now merely because of his meddling.” Tsuna trailed off. “A friend once said it is a _senpai_ ’s duty to take care their _k_ _ōhai_. A duty for those who have strength to protect the weaker ones. I don’t have strength…”

“However I do have will to protect my family and my friends. And I’ll not let you hurt them, Rokudō Mukuro.”

The beaten illusionist lit up in recognition at a name.

“Mochida Kensuke.”

He has read the teen’s data. He laughed in irony. He had thought the _kendo_ captain was a pathetic, weak students just like those from the Discipline Committee. Kensuke doesn’t appear in Fūta’s ranking as the strongest, only as one of strong peoples around Namimori. How wrong he was.

“Such a mistake I’ve made. To think he was able to fool me, when I’m stronger than him. I should’ve watched him instead of the little skylark.”

Reborn had his black eyes narrowed ever slightly.

“So you’ve found out.” He concluded coolly.

A dark smile made itself known on the illusionist’s lips. “I might be not as great as the greatest hitman with gathering information. Yet, if I want to destroy the mafia via use the Vongola and its heir, I have to find every valuable and useful information I can get my hands at. So yes, I know that he’s the one who captured M.M and the Twins.”

Onyx eyes narrowed more.

“How did you know?”

Mukuro’s smirk turned sharper.

“You can’t hide everything from me, hitman. I’ve set my eyes everywhere. I saw it, I knew the moment he used those daggers. He isn’t a Flame user. He’s something else. Something much, much more.”

The Sawada boy tensed.

“What do you mean?” His tone is wary and alert.

Mukuro snorted in amusement and was about to converse more…

When a wave of ominous energy hit them violently and mercilessly.

It happens too fast for Tsuna to comprehend.

The moment the dreadful aura hit him, it nearly made his heart stop beating.

.

_BADUMP!!_

.

Tsuna gasped from the shock.

What was that just now?!

He didn’t miss that Mukuro wasn’t smiling anymore.

Instead, he wore a deep frown now.

.

.

_BADUMP!!_

.

.

He struggled to breath but to his further shock, he’s unable to breathe normally.

The brunet gasped once more, searching for air.

The attempt is almost futile. No matter how hard he tries, Tsuna still cannot breathe.

He can’t hold on any longer from the choking pressure, he fell to the floor on his knees.

.

.

_BADUMP!!_

.

.

The voice in his mind screamed at him to run and getaway.

It’s a clear cue for Tsuna. Something is terribly wrong.

“Wha―!?” It was then Tsuna sighted Reborn, somehow already close the gap and standing guard by Tsuna’s side. “Reborn!?”

“Stay close.” Reborn told him, his stance is tight and so tense. “They’re coming.”

.

.

_BADUMP!!_

.

.

Tsuna is at disorder at the moment.

He doesn’t understand at all.

“Who!?” The brunet asked in absolute perplexity.

Reborn doesn’t answer him, focusing on turning Leon to familiar green gun.

At Reborn’s mark, Tsuna saw their arrival.

.

.

_BADUMP!!_

.

.

At first it’s a tiny black spot floated in the air. In less than few seconds, it grows become a black hole large enough to fit grown ups. Then there was Victorian style of tall black hat appeared from inside the black tunnel. Then dark cloak with feathers decoration that flared ominously in the wake. Then rattle of heavy, long chains followed each steps. Then tattered white bandage wrapped on any visible limbs including hands and face. There are three figures come out from the dark vortex. Fear overwhelmed the frozen Tsuna. Their aura…he can’t describe it well enough aside from he can’t sense nothing but hatred lurking from those ominous figures.

“Vindice.” The not baby said, he was unusually solemn. Tsuna whipped his head at Reborn, brown eyes were wide from shock and dread. “They are the enforcer protecting the laws in mafia world. Don’t even try to mess with them. They’re entitled as enforcer for a reason.”

Before Tsuna can fully digest this new information, the cloaked figures move toward Mukuro and his followers.

Exhausted and completely unable to move, Tsuna can only watches the sinister looking enforcers clasped cuffs on each of the fugitive necks’ while the chains secured the bodies.

What shocked him further that Mukuro looks resigned to this.

He doesn’t put a fight or struggle.

Ken and Chikusa aren’t any better. They looked as if they lost any hope.

They didn’t put any fight either. It’s unsettled the kind brunet.

“Wait. Wait. Stop! Reborn, what are they―!!”

“Don’t intervene if you still want your life.” Reborn cut flatly.

Tsuna gaped incredulously. “Why!?”

Those endless black eyes glanced at the spiky haired brunet.

Reborn then gave a simple yet devastated answer.

“Because this is the ‘justice’ in the world of mafia.”

Tsuna was beyond helpless.

He witnessed as the Vindice dragged the dark blue haired teen and the rest of his accomplishes away. After entering the dark portal, it closed as soon as they left. Support came a few minutes after in the form of Shamal and Dino. Looks like Reborn contacted them with his shape shift-er chameleon. Dino brought his men complete with an ambulance, which relieved Tsuna. At least they can treat Gokudera and Hibari before they go to the hospital. Yamamoto turned out to be fine despite his injuries and the broken arm he suffered. The tall boy was found outside the building by Dino’s subordinates. Injured the Rain Guardian is but otherwise he will be fine once he get treatment. 

When the brunet has had some treatment for his injuries, his mind wandered to Mukuro.

His mind automatically replayed the illusionist words of hatred with mafia.

It made Tsuna ponders.

Just how far is the mafia corrupted?

How ugly can the mafia turn into?

Is Vongola in the same state as well?

But they’re not Tsuna’s biggest fear. The biggest question to the brunet is…

Will Vongola turn into something like the Estraneo?

A realization then dawned at Tsuna.

Brown eyes widened at the sudden thought.

Or rather an intention.

A daring, bold intention no doubt.

Reborn taught him that the biggest mafia family was once a vigilante group under Giotto di Vongola before betrayal tainted it. Things degraded fast for the vigilante group turned mafia in the hands of Secondo. Primo himself with some of his Guardians went to Japan, changed his name to Sawada Ieyasu, who later becomes Tsuna’s ancestor. The tutor hitman also explained that Octavo and Nono tried to turn the famiglia back to its original form but the group has changed so much. It took so much effort yet they’re not entirely successful. They need a new wind, a new leader to return the Vongola to its true form. Otherwise, the Vongola will remain in its current state. It’s just a matter of time before the corruption is too much. Not if he takes the mantle of Vongola Decimo.

A flame lit up inside those brown eyes.

A determination steeled within his heart.

A goal is set inside the brunet’s mind.

A purpose now exists for the brunet.

Thus, Tsuma make a vow silently, a vow he will fulfill no matter what happens and no matter how many obstacles he must confront. He will bring back Vongola to its true form. He will change it back to what it is suppose to be. He will return the Vongola to its purest form, the vigilante group the Vongola Primo formed to protect his village from the bandits and other possible threats. He cannot be stop, he will not be stop, and he has no intention to stop for he has made a crucial decision. His journey will not easy. There are thorns and holes awaiting him on his way. There will be more struggles and pains he has to endure. To hell with those who may and will oppose his decision. He will not waver and he will change the Vongola for better.

Should the Vongola and the rest of the mafia will end up like Estraneo, Tsuna will rather destroy it until nothing is left when he’s done.

He will destroy it and rebuild it from the dust.

This is Tsuna’s vow and he will become the Decimo.

* * *

TALE 14: THE BUDDING PUZZLE 

.

.

Almost a month has passed since the Kokuyo Land’s battle.

Peace has returned to Namimori once Mukuro was arrested by the Vindice and brought back to Vendicare Prison with Ken and Chikusa.

The victims recovered from their wounds and were released.

Ryōhei is one of them.

The same thing can’t be said for Tsuna, and the rest of his Guardians.

The boys carried lots of wounds. Some of them must get further observation and treatment at the hospital. Unsurprisingly, Tsuna bore the heaviest injuries and stayed for a whole week and he was stuck with Hibari as a roommate, it was a hellish week for the spiky haired brunet. Moreover, Hibari now gained a little pet of his own in a form of a cute canary bird. The demon prefect even gave it a name; Hibird. Oh, the horror of having Hibari Kyōya as your hospital roommate. It wasn’t entirely bad, his friends visited him from time to time. Ryōhei also visited Tsuna once despite the visit becoming a brawl no thanks to the boxer and the skylark. Dino also caused quite a scene with his clumsiness, Gokudera with his temperament, and Yamamoto with his obliviousness. Which was why Tsuna very much welcomed the girls and children’s visit. Sometimes the craziness is too much for the Sawada boy and he needs a break that is getting rarer and rarer.

After all of the injuries are healed completely, Tsuna finally was released almost at the same time as Hibari. He was relieved he can go home now and hang out with Gokudera and Yamamoto, sometimes with Ryōhei and Hibari. Kyōko, Hana, and Haru’s presence cheered up the day. Reborn is still tortu-tutoring him but everything else is back to normal.

Well, almost everything.

Except for one thing.

Two things actually.

“I heard there’s a _kendo_ tournament today in neighbor city. Isn’t Mochida- _senpai_ also participated with his teammates?” Yamamoto revealed the elephant in the room.

Tsuna was slightly caught off guard by the frontal inquiry.

It’s afternoon break, together with Yamamoto and Gokudera, they are having lunch.

Hana and Kyōko promised they will catch up later.

They took a place below a big tree this time.

“Yes, yesterday he told me he will not be going to school.” The brunet took a bite from his broccoli. It’s a bit salty but still delicious. “Are you interested in watching them?”

“Hahaha! Of course! You see, his sword style is an odd one. I saw it a lot but I have yet to figure out how to counter it.” The dark golden eyed boy admitted sheepishly.

“Oh.”

Yamamoto had watched the magus’ matches one or two times with Tsuna. He did this when he didn’t have training with the baseball team after school so he used his free time to pestered Tsuna and begs him to watch the _kendo_ ’s club. It was how they ended up seeing Kensuke’s match and training while they waited for Gokudera coincidentally in the middle of punishment.

Gokudera’s eyebrow threatened to climb up. He wasn’t a sword expert so he’s a bit confused.

“What’s with his sword style?” The bomber asked.

“He leaves himself seemingly wide open for attacks on purpose so he can analyze his opponents pattern. It’s a dangerous sword style. Only those who have long experience and willing to take a great risk can wield it.” Yamamoto gave the explanation since he’s the swordsman here.

Unlike what most people assumed, the tall teen is not a happy go lucky idiot.

Air-headed, yes but never ignorant, in fact Yamamoto is quite an observant person.

“…I don’t understand. Why did he choose a dangerous style instead of  a less risky style?”

“ _Saa_ , who knows?” The Rain Guardian shrugged, chewing his rice. “But you’ve got to admit, it become even more intriguing and interesting that way.”

“Why are you so interested in his sword style?” Tsuna then took another bite from his _bento_.

“I want to test my own capability. I want to know how far I can push myself. _Senpai_ ’s unorthodox style seems promising, so why not? I want to be prepared, is it wrong?”

“No, it’s not.”

“How long until the Varia come?”

Huffing stress-fully, Tsuna shakes his fluffy hair. Mukuro’s fiasco is one thing but Varia is an entirely different problem. Varia is Vongola’s independent assassination squad. Already, they’re famous with their reputation of being brutal and merciless. They are also known for their high success rate on executing their mission. Often their name brings fear and wary among the mafia. Even in Vongola, they’re feared as well. The information said that they’re after an important item from Vongola. It’s a set of seven rings known as the 7 Vongola Rings. When Primo retired, he parted these rings to 2 parts. One half was given to Secondo, other half to the External Advisor of the CEDEF, an intelligence organization made by the first Cloud Guardian.

This is where the problem began.

In order to protect the other half rings, the CEDEF took a drastic measure by sending a person to Japan with them where the Vongola’s heir and his six Guardians are living. The Varia is not about to let this  go of course, which it lead to the current situation.

“Reborn is still communicating with Vongola. They are not getting any information either but there’s a possibility they will come soon.”

“After we just got done with that creepy illusionist, now we have this…” The Storm Guardian stabbed his sausage octopus with disdain. “They’re idiots. It’s obvious why Vongola Nono chose _J_ _ūdaime_ , he’s more than worthy to take the Decimo’s mantle.”

“Gokudera, that’s a bit too much. I don’t think I’m that much worthy…”

“ _Maa_. Regardless, if they are about to storm Namimori, I’d have preferred having some more experience and  had improved my strength.”

“And you think that guy can become your opponent in your training?”

“Yup! Dad is also curious to find out what kind of style _Senpai_ is using. He’s only heard it from the rumors.”

“Rumors?”

“He rarely fights outside the club.” Tsuna answered.

Gokudera is slightly incredulous. “I thought he’s fought often with his position like that damned prefect.”

“Gokudera, don’t say that. He’s not Hibari- _san_.”

“He may rarely fight but do not ever doubt that he’s a strong fighter. You can’t underestimate him.” A familiar squeaky voice came from above.

A rustle of leaves and a heartbeat later, a dark and small form hopped to Tsuna’s head, earning a surprise yelp.

“Reborn? Where have you been?”

“As a Boss, you should’ve more aware with your surrounds. As for where I had been…” The tiny hitman tapped his shoes against the brunet’s head. The smile -smirk- widened. “As for where I’ve been…guess, Dame Tsuna.”

“You don’t want to tell me, do you?” Tsuna sighed exasperatedly.

“Speaking about the tournament, aren’t you going to watch _Senpai_ ’s match? The tournament should be going on now.” Yamamoto pointed his chopsticks.

“We can’t skip school. Hibari- _san_ , remember?”

“Riiiiiiight. Break the rules and I’ll bite you to death and bla bla bla.” The Storm Guardian rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Seriously, what’s wrong with his head and his carnivore and herbivore terms? I still haven’t got it.”

“Uhm…Hibari- _san_ will not be Hibari- _san_ if he didn’t have those terms, I guess?” Tsuna offered hesitantly.

“Can’t we see him after school has ended?” Yamamoto pressed eagerly. His tone is in clear anticipation. “I’ve been meaning to ask him a request.”

Chewed the broccoli, Tsuna tilted his head. “Is this about your sword training?”

“Yeah.” The tall teen replied, shoving a piece of fish into his mouth.

Yamamoto was adding further. “I think you know I’m training with Dad, I think I made progress but I have yet to know how far it goes. Maybe if I fight a real opponent, I can find out how far the progress I’ve made and gain some more experience. Then I remembered _Senpai_ is also training in _kendo_. I wish to spar with him if he has time to spare.”

“I think he wont mind, Takeshi.” The short brunet answered his friend with thoughtful expression. “If I’ am not wrong the tournament ends at 5 pm and because there’s no teacher in the last lesson, we can come home faster. We have time to catch up to him.”

Like a child who gets an early Christmas’ present, the baseball star brightened up.

His expression now appeared more childish than raw excitement.

“Awesome! Thank you so much, Tsuna.” Yamamoto literally cheered.

“Oi! Were you thinking that you might have inconvenienced _J_ _ūdaime_ , baseball idiot!?” Gokudera gave a disapproving growl at the tall boy.

“Gokudera, it’s okay. I’ve wanted to see Kensuke as well. Like this, we can go together. Takeshi can request him, I can see him and say hi, and you can get your favorite apple pie.”

“ _J_ _ūdaime_!?  ΣﾟДﾟlll ” The green eyed Italian was paling so quickly. “How did you?!”

Smiling nervously, Tsuna replied to the silver haired Italian question.

“Sorry, Kensuke asked me yesterday if you still want to take the pie because he said you ate three pieces the last time he baked it. 〃￣ v￣;”

About a week ago, the _kendo_ captain tried to bake an apple pie. A change in the recipe once or twice was needed since he was mostly cooking Japanese styled foods. Rarely made Western styled foods, and even rarer opportunity to bake, he asked for Kyōko and Haru’s guidance. Both girls enthusiastically helped the clueless male _senpai_. At first, the magus was a little nervous, he made the pie to celebrate Yamamoto’s win in a baseball game. It was the first time he ever made a pie so he had no idea what the taste was like. It turned out everyone loved the apple pie, especially Gokudera.

He will never admit it, but his action already proved it. The bright green eyed teen took three pieces. One to eat and the rest were for him to bring home -Gokudera asked this secretly when lunch time was nearly over-, while Yamamoto only took two pieces and he ate them immediately. Which is why, Tsuna smiled when Kensuke asked him to question Gokudera regarding the apple pie. He also almost stifled a laugh when Kensuke told him the part where Gokudera requested more apple pie secretly. The brunet wasn’t supposed to laugh but sometimes, Gokudera acted quite funny. The Storm Guardian should’ve just asked straight out, there was no need the secrecy just because he was too embarrassed to ask for more pie.

Red tomato color has gathered on both of Gokudera’s cheeks. A tick mark of anger popped out on Gokudera’s forehead, soon a scowl made its way to Gokudera’s face.

“That porcupine head! He wasn’t supposed to tell, he should’ve just asked me!!  (╬‴` Д ´‴)”

Laughter broke out from Yamamoto as he holds his own stomach.

He almost rolled from his sitting position.

“Oh, I see! So apple is your favorite pie? I guess even a delinquent has a thing for sweets, hahaha! (*≧  ∀ ≦*)” 

“Shut up! I don’t want to hear that from you!” Gokudera snapped heatedly. “You’re just the same! You ate two pieces! Two pieces! It makes you a sweet tooth! ( ꐦᴼ д ᴼ ) ”

“Eeeeh? But I’m hungry and that apple pie was so good. I couldn’t help it. Ryōhei also ate three pieces if that eased you. (*＾▽＾)／”

Yamamoto patted the half Italian-Japanese’s shoulder in an easy going manner.

Gokudera’s left eye twitched violently.

“No, I’m not being eased at all!  ╬/ﾟДﾟ)/ ” A furious shout escaped from Gokudera’s mouth. He’s throwing both his fists toward the sky.

Tsuna had to hide a mirthful smile as he watched the bickering between his Rain and Storm Guardians.

Then Reborn’s voice gained there attention.

“So you’ll go to see him.” His voice is cool but his tone is demanding a response.

The smile faded slightly.

Poking his food, Tsuna let out a sigh.

“It’s been a while since we have seen each other. He has been busy lately so I can’t disturb him though maybe it's okay now to see him after the school.”

“…When are you going to ask him?”

Putting down his chopsticks, Tsuna stared at the mountainous part of Namimori which is closer to Nami- _ch_ _ū_. He’s aware what the tutor hitman referred at. The spiky haired brunet was aware of what the Sun Arcobaleno tried to tell him. He wanted Tsuna to confront the _kendo_ captain about his true nature. Other than that he revealed that he’s a Spellcaster after the Mukuro fiasco, which explained why he can heal Tsuna’s wounds when Shamal refused, he must’ve using a spell focusing on healing, there's very little information on his fighting skills.

Tsuna doesn’t have the courage to do it however.

No, not yet.

He wasn’t ready for this.

“I don’t know. I don’t think I’ll have the moment to ask him straight.”

Reborn stilled, his hands stuffed inside pockets.

A faint frown marred across his baby face.

He can sense the nervousness his pupil radiated.

However, the hitman can’t ignore the unknown factor standing before him.

Too many mysteries were surrounding said Spellcaster.

Either he will be a reliable comrade or fearful foe in the future, that’s what they need to find out.

Reborn needs to remind his no good pupil about this crucial point.

The Sun Arcobaleno jumped from the brunet’s head to the ground.

“You will have to confront him sooner or later. You can’t fool me, Dame Tsuna. I’m aware you’re respecting him to keep his secret for he has his own considers and you’ll keep your questions with you. However…” Reborn left his sentence hang in purpose.

“I know.” Tsuna took his chopsticks and stabbing the only left meatball in his _bento_ , agitate by the idea alone.

“Good.” Reborn smirked. “For a _dame_ who can’t even walk without tripping on his own feet, you can make reasonable and good decisions.”

Blushing furiously, Tsuna shouted at his pint sized tutor.

“Hey!”

Still smirking, Reborn stole a piece of Tsuna’s _bento_.

Tsuna gaped because of the hitman’s deed.

“A Boss wouldn’t let his guard down. You still have a long way to go.”

“It doesn’t mean you can steal my _bento_! Didn't Kensuke made you one already!?”

“I’m not yet full.”

Tsuna wanted to bang his head on the nearest wall.

It’s was just one of Tsuna’s ‘usual’ days.

Not that Tsuna hated it. In fact, he kinda missed it after the Kokuyo battle.

A little peaceful moment Tsuna treasured ever since his life turned upside down.

A moment were Tsuna can spend his time with his Guardians, the girls, and the children.

A moment were Tsuna will have not to worry about any mafia’s threats.

Although he will be a bit more appreciative if Reborn didn’t steal his _bento_ , again.

Nothings bad will happen soon, right?

* * *

TALE 15: VARIA

.

.

 (He takes back his words.)

“Tsuna-nī!!”

A crying Lambo tackled his right leg and caused him to stumble in the process.

Ever kind to kids and so caring, he holds Lambo close.

“Lambo, thank god you’re alright! Are you hurt!?”

The kid sniffed loudly as his tears continues to roll from his innocent eyes.

“I’m not hurt! Where have you been!?” He protested. “There are these meanie guys and a good guy who helped me and told me to run, so I searched for you!” The apple green eyed boy said a little too quickly.

His voice distorted from the tears.

Tsuna blinked confusedly, missing the gleam in Reborn’s black beady eyes.

“Good guy?”

“You have to help him! Please!”

(He will take back his words.)

He tried to stop the bleeding but much to his frustration, he doesn’t have a first aid kit with him and his jacket can only stop the blood temporarily.

Tsuna regrets why he didn’t take first aid kit lessons with Kyōko a few days ago?

How stupid was he? Now he must do everything he can to help the bleeding teen.

The aquamarine eyed teen is heavily injured.

There is blood almost everywhere and it sickened Tsuna. Why did the Varia go this far?

He doesn’t understand.

Tsuna’s thought cut off when he heard wet coughs.

“How rude…of me…for…not introducing…myself.” Coughed again and again between his sentence, Basil smiled ironically. “My name…is Basil…though…it would’ve…been nice…if…we…can meet…in better circumstance…”

“Save your introduction, we must stop your bleeding!”

After coughed few more times, Basil forced himself to push from the concrete.

“Tsuna- _san_ …Pardon me…but…”

“Basil- _san_!?” Tsuna panicked as the dirty blond haired teen is pushing himself from the road. He immediately put both his hands on Basil’s shoulders, holding him from rise. “You can’t , you’ll only opening more of your injuries!”

“Lambo…” Basil pressed, heavily panted.

“!!”

The aquamarine eyed boy gazes with pleaded emotion.

“Lambo…hast he…managed…to run?”

“He has. He told me about you.” Tsuna is clenching the other teen’s shoulders. “He’s unharmed and with _On_ _ī-san_ , thanks to you. Thank you, Basil.”

“Oh…” Basil’s went at lax. His expression now calm and not as tense as like before. “That’s…good…”

The dirty blond haired boy closed his eyes and fall backward.

Gasped, Tsuna circled his arm around Basil’s back.

Even more panicked, Tsuna called the teen’s name.

“BASIL!?”

“He’s just losing conscious. His life is no longer threatened for now.” Reborn told him after a quick assessment.

Tsuna feels glad to hear that. “Oh…”

(He definitely will take back his words.)

Taking a cursory look around them, Reborn’s frown deepened.

“They’re just underlings.” He motioned at the fallen menacing looking guys.

There are at least two dozens of them.

Tsuna did a double take, staring back at those beady black eyes.

“What?”

“Basil only took out the Varia’s underlings.” Reborn’s tone is solemn.

Tsuna was alarmed by this. “Did he got his wounds from―”

“No.” The Sun Arcobaleno interjected, glancing at the unconsciousness Basil. “He is the same age as you but he has been trained to become the CEDEF’s successor. Inferiors like these ones wouldn’t be able to. This is a professional’s doing. He must’ve been injured before he met Lambo.”

“…Are you telling me there are more of them?”

“They will not hesitate to hurt that cow brat. They will not hesitate to get rid of those who are in their way.”

The pint sized hitman gazed with unnervingly sharpness at the stunned brunet.

“That’s including you, Dame Tsuna.” He added with graver tone.

(Of course he should’ve known.)

“VOOOOI!!! So this is where you have been, you pathetic brat!”

True to Reborn’s speculation, there are more of the Varia. This one isn’t just a professional assassin. The man standing in front of him screamed danger. The man is around his early to mid twenties, wearing a black long coat and clothes. He’s quite tall with his distinctive long, silver colored hair and a grin that is eerily similar to infamous white shark, so filled with blood-lust and a desire to kill. In his grip is a long sword, its cold metal gleaming bright from the sun. His killing intent is so strong and dense, like a shark ready to kill its prey, the seal. In this case, Tsuna _is_ the seal. The brunet is the prey the man is going to hunt.

This man without a doubt, is a predator built to kill.

“Prepare to die!!”

Faster than lightning, the bloodthirsty commander dashes forward.

The long silver haired man swung his sword down toward the vulnerable Tsuna.

Glaring defiantly, Tsuna activated his Sky Flame.

Prepared for the deadly strike.

Only to get beaten by another slashing sound.

_SWIFT!_

_CLANK!!_

Another sword stopped the silver haired man’s sword, only half a meter away from Tsuna. Surprised, It’s a k _atana_ that is familiar to Tsuna. The spiky haired brunet followed the familiar shape of the katana and found himself staring at his Rain Guardian. Tsuna couldn’t believe his own eyesight yet here he is. His friend arrived to save him. Brown colored orbs widened in an instant.

Yamamoto Takeshi has arrived.

The edge of Squalo’s mouth twisted downward to a nasty snarl at the intruder.

“What the―, who the h*** are you!?”

“Yamamoto!?” Tsuna was astonished.

“Hey Tsuna.” Yamamoto cheerfully greeted.

(His life will never be the same again after Reborn’s arrival.)

It’s not only Yamamoto.

After Yamamoto drove Varia’s Rain Guardian back, both Gokudera and Ryōhei arrived.

Upon seeing the unharmed Tsuna, the Storm Guardian was beyond relief.

“ _J_ _ūdaime_! You’re safe, thank the Lord!”

“Worry not, help has come!” Ryōhei assured his adopted little brother with his usual loud voice.

Lambo looked equally relieved but he soon let his protest known.

The little Bovino isn’t going to admit it in front of the bright green eyed teen.

“You’re so late, Stupi-dera!”

A tick mark throbbed on Gokudera’s head.

“Excuse me, I was trying my best to get here in time, stupid cow!”

“Try faster like _Tsuna-n_ _ī_!”

“I _am_ trying and of course he’ll be faster than me, he was looking for you!”

Tsuna decided he must arbitrate between both Italian kids before they butt their heads.

Why must they bicker when they’re being confronted by enemies?

“Guys, stop it! This is not a right time to fight.” Tsuna pleaded. A shadow was then looming on Tsuna from behind.

His intuition alarmed him.

It alarmed him of ‘carnivore’ and ‘tonfa’ for some reason.

…

…

Gulping slowly, Tsuna looked behind him.

He’s not prepared for Hibari Kyōya standing so close to him, only a step away.

Complete with his black _gakuran_ and tonfa.

The Cloud Guardian isn’t pleased at the moment.

“Herbivore.” Grey orbs gleamed under the sun. His tone is carrying dark emotion and displeasure. Contradictory with his master’s state, Hibird chirped happily on his shoulder. “Care to explain what the meaning of this is?”

In which it’s an understatement the brunet lose all color.

In which it’s not a wonder that Tsuna shriek out of horror.

“HIEEEEEEE!!”     

(Why should he bother hopping for his normal days?)

Things didn’t go south in Sawada Tsunayoshi’s case. His was special.

Instead, they abruptly went to Antarctica.

Everything is degrading fast the moment Varia showed themselves.

No kidding since they were no match for the long silver haired man, that is how strong Varia’s Rain Guardian is. It’s how different the power gap between them and Varia is. The fight is merely even only because Hibari is there and fought him so he can bite him to death for disturbing peace in Namimori. If it wasn’t for the skylark, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryōhei wouldn’t able to fight evenly. For a while, they did have a good chance to win.

Then the rest of the Varia came.

It was havoc.

The silver long haired man was joined by his group. They’re standing on top of a shopping building.

There are seven of them and wearing black clothes with different styles.

The first member is a teen blonde with creepy, boggling grin and tiara on his head. On his hand are a numbers of knifes. The second member is a multicolored haired man with sunglasses and charming smile. He seems like an okay guy if he’s not standing among professional assassins. The third member is a hulk figure with bald head and half his face concealed by high collar. This one is not a human but a robot since his hands are from metal and have holes fit to shoot bullets. The fourth member is odd. Odd because this one is actually a hooded baby who can float and much to Tsuna’s sneaking suspicion, possesses an indigo pacifist around his neck. The fifth member is a man around thirty with spiky hair and umbrellas behind his back. He glared disdainfully toward the spiky haired brunet and his Guardians. Now if Tsuna observes more carefully, they’re all wearing this hatred, blood-lust masks even when they’re smiling with the multicolored haired guy as an exception.

It’s the last but not least member who gained Tsuna’s attention. Standing on the lead is a man in his early twenties with scar, a loathing scowl on his face, and some kind of feathers decoration and raccoon’s fur from behind his neck. His black cloak is hanging on his shoulders. Blow by the wind, making his figure even more threatening. The most striking from his features are his smoldering crimson colored eyes and the oppression, dense killing intent leaks from the scarred man’s. The murderous aura is more than enough to suffocate Tsuna’s throat, unable him to stand. Is he a coward to admit that he’s scare for the scarred man’s blood-lust aura?

His friends’ conditions are no better from himself.

They’re frozen in their respective place.

Even Hibari briefly cast an anticipating glance at the intimidating man.

His name is revealed to be Xanxus. From the looks of it, he’s the illegitimate child of Nono. And he accused Tsuna for stolen his birthright thus his only desire right now is to kill Tsuna, the greatest obstacle in his way to become Vongola Decimo.

Tsuna resisted the very urge to weep right in there.

Because, really?

This whole situation clearly not supporting their condition. If anything they’re in very big disadvantage. The gap of theirs and Varia’s strength is too large. Their chance to win is nearly zero even with Hibari by their side. Lambo is a 5 year old boy who isn’t able to fight yet despite being Tsuna’s Lightning Guardian. They have an injured person, Basil, with them. The addition of wounded will only hinder their movements. Should the Varia attack in the same time they will not stand a chance. In which Tsuna is thinking hard to find the way out to save his friends and Basil. He’s not a bright kid but he will do anything for his friends and family to ensure their safety. It frustrates the brunet that he can’t think of any exit at the moment. His other option is change their pattern onto defense mode while they find some help but this too can’t guarantee their safety. Besides Tsuna doubt Hibari will appreciate it.

“No way. You’ve got to be f*****’ kidding me.” Gokudera is as pale as the paper sheet.

“Hey, are they also in the mafia game? They seem dangerous.” Yamamoto asked warily with a border of curious.

Gokudera’s right eyebrow twitched violently.

Of course only Yamamoto who think this as a game.

Of course.

The idiot!

Can’t he see they’re in uptight situation!?

“They’re not! Why you still think this as a game!?”

“Do you think they’re as strong as the old man?” a little behind them, Ryōhei pondered loudly.

“They’re as strong as the long haired one. The leading one is the strongest one.” Reborn elaborated loftily. “Don’t ever underestimate them, they’re the main members within Varia.”

Hibari has his full attention. “How strong?”

“With your current level, you’ll be overwhelm.”

A smirk curved on the Cloud Guardian’s lips. A feral one.

**“Wao.”**

The others are started to nervous aside from Ryōhei.

“Uh, I think he may have found his desirable opponent?” Yamamoto deduced.

“You’re not helping.” Gokudera face palmed. “Your answer is not helping at all.”

“Dame Tsuna.” “You’d aware we can’t let this continue.”

“I don’t think they’ll let us though.”

“Help is supposed to be here soon. Looks like they’ll arrive in a while. Possibility from Varia’s low members’ interference.”

“We’re alone in this?”

“Only until help arrive.”

“…”

“What will you do next?”

Tsuna isn’t answered the tiny hitman immediately.

At first the short brunet stayed still, looked torn. He then dared himself to glancing around for his friends. Searching for their reactions and responses. The Guardians aren’t saying anything. If anything, they’re waiting for the brunet’s decision. They’re waiting for his next move, waiting for his response. Hibari clearly desired to fight the Varia yet he does have this assessing gaze directed at Tsuna.

Tsuna then gazed at shivering Lambo before he fixed his brown eyes at Reborn.

Slowly and carefully, Tsuna laid Basil above the concrete.

Tsuna inwardly steeled himself.

The Sawada boy has made up his mind.

“…I’m going to fight.”

Beneath the fedora, a pair of beady black orbs narrowed ever slightly.

His usual expressionless innocent baby face darkened.

His chameleon send the brunet an equally assessment gaze.

“Even in this state and you’ll get killed by Varia?”

Reborn’s black colored orbs are glancing at Tsuna’s hands.

Indeed, the brunet’s hands are shaking like a leaf.

Actually, not only his hands, Tsuna’s whole body is trembling.

But the expression he wore is quite interesting.

It’s obvious he’s scared shit less if his pale face is a good indication.

His brown eyes on the other hand…

As he took out his X-Gloves which still in mitten form, his brown eyes gained orange tint.

Slipping the gloves onto his hands, Tsuna gave a quick nod.

 “At least let me try.” While his voice is shaky, his brown eyes shone in determination. “Let me try it. It may sound stupid but if they do anything to hurt them, I’ll defend them.”

Tsuna is smiling in response.

“I’ll be more grateful if we can have an aid.”

“…I told you they’ll arrive in a while.”

The smile turned awkward. “It does not hurt to hope.”

Reborn snorted at this. What a naive pupil.

A no good pupil Tsuna is, but he has great potential. An UN-awakened potential to become Don Vongola. Perhaps even the greatest Don Vongola ever existed. Reborn gazed at Leon, his partner does have this understanding look. He will be ready whenever Reborn need the green chameleon. What kind of tutor will not watch his own pupil? So he will stay alert beside the spiky haired brunet. He will watch for now. If necessary, he will shoot Tsuna with one of his special bullets.

.

.

Unknown to Reborn, he will have no need to shoot Tsuna with his special bullet.

Unknown to Sawada Tsunayoshi, his prayer will be granted in the most wild manner.

Unknown to them, the situation is about to turn 180 degree in the most unexpected manner.

Far away, a 16 year old boy is readying his weapon.

Taking a calm deep breath, he’s started to chant in low voice.

He began his first chant.

He spoke them with a hushed tone that to those who heard it, he seemed like he’s murmuring something cryptic.

Yet his chant is strangely echoing by the air around him.

Affecting everything around him.

Even affecting those separated by distance.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_“Trace On.”_ **

**.**

**.**

* * *

_BADUMP._

The hair on the back of his neck gave goose bumps.

Jerked slightly, Tsuna was giving a quick look around.

The short brunet was utterly confused.

What’s that just now?

Is it just his feeling?

Or…

* * *

**_“I am the bone of my sword.”_ **

* * *

_BADUMP_.

This time the odd feeling is back.

This time, Tsuna is certain it’s not his feeling.

He is sensing something.

Something dangerous.

A danger that’s about to come.

* * *

**_“Steel is my body and fire is my blood.”_ **

* * *

_BADUMP!_

Tsuna gasped as his body shivered uncontrollably.

If his Hyper Intuition previously murmured ‘impending danger’, it’s now violently screamed at him to ‘run as soon as possible’.

Winced, he held his head for he’s a bit overwhelmed.

“Wha―” Tsuna was hissing painfully, shutting his eyes from the continuous throbs.

Reborn snapped his attention at Tsuna.

“Tsuna?” He asked in anticipation.

At that very moment somewhere in the air, both of them heard a peculiar sound.

Tsuna could’ve sworn it does sound similar with a jet soaring through the sky.

No, Tsuna inwardly corrected. This is not a jet. This is different.

This is something stronger, more powerful than jet. Something more terrible.

And it’s coming this way in sound speed.

Now fully alarmed, Tsuna snapped wide his eyes and grabbing unconscious Basil.

“RUUUUUN―!” He literally shouted from his lungs, gaining his Guardians’ attention.

Tsuna, too focused on incoming danger, shouting once again.

He attempted to piggyback the unconscious Rain Flame user.

“SOMETHING’S COMING!!” The brunet repeated, his voice is tight from uprising tension.

“RUN―!!”

Catching the immense urgent behind Tsuna’s voice, the others immediately scrambled on their feet.

Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera’ wrist and he’s taking the yelped Storm Guardian with him. Ryōhei, while confused, is responding as fast as Yamamoto and Gokudera. The boxer broke into a sprint, away from the scene. He didn’t forget to take Lambo with him by the Bovino’s collar, the 5 year old Lightning Guardian yelped in protest but otherwise he let the boxer drag him away. Hibari, being a carnivore as he self-proclaim, was able to sense the abrupt change in the  air. The skylark frowned deeply before he grunted in dissatisfaction. He too was going away, following the others. As much as he wanted to fight, he can sense with his honed battle intuition that this is a force he cannot uphold.

Reborn, sensing the great threat as well, took a dash to Tsuna’s direction and with a high jump, he hopped to Basil’s shoulder instead of Tsuna’s. The hitman didn’t miss his partner was  unusually agitated, the chameleon hissed and eyeing a direction in what Reborn described as fear. He didn’t get a chance to ponder what on earth was going on.

Because from the corner of his eyes, the Sun Arcobaleno captured a blue flash.

Reborn jerked slightly and lifting his head just in time to find the blue light is actually a blue beam with speed on par with the speed of light.

And it’s directed…at the building where the Varia is.

The squad must’ve felt it by now if the widened eyes and slightly gaping mouths are any indications. Mammon, who familiar with the supernatural worlds and things around it, gasped as he recognized the energy thrumming with desire of destruction and annihilation. No way, he mentally rejected.

No way.

Impossible.

He has encountered many things even before he was an Arcobaleno.

But this…

Cutting his thought, the Mist Flame user shouted, warning the Wrath Flame user.

“BOSS!!” The hooded baby called to the scarred man.

Already sensed the volatile energy, Xanxus knew he’s about to have a nasty surprise.

The scarred man prepared though and he will accept whatever the trash throws at him.

He was clearly not expected for this.

He was clearly not prepared for this.

A blue light is descending, with speed almost rivaled those of the meteors falling across the night sky.

And then everything around him blurred in bright red.

A red like that of fresh blood’s color bleed from the twilight.

* * *

One second there was a blinding light.

A blinding light that surrounded the other side building.

Then a violent explosion happened.

A very malignant blast caused a red light like a dome shape.

Which soon grew bigger, enveloping the building.

Destroying it in the process.

Rocks flew in every direction, big and small.

The glass fragments from broken windows scattered in the air.

Dust got blown up, blurring there already bad vision.

To the naked eyes, it feels like sunset came early.

For 20 seconds that feels like forever, the chaos subdued with the explosion.

The red explosion has gone completely.

A dense, deafening silence fell onto the earth.

* * *

Between the debris, Tsuna opened his eyes.

Groaning softly, he pushed himself up from the ground.

He coughed a few times from the dust in his lungs.

Basil’s body almost slid away before Tsuna adjusted his hold on the CEDEF’s successor.

Groggily, the brunet scans his surroundings. Reborn was shaking his head on basil’s shoulder. He too, coughed from the dust gathered inside his lungs. Leon, perched on his fedora, is shaking his whole body from the dust stuck in its green skin. Coughed once more, Tsuna asked the hitman perched on Basil’s shoulder.

“Reborn? Are you still in there?”

“Who do think I am, Dame Tsuna?” Reborn lifted and patted his dusted fedora. He’s slightly annoyed when the dust won’t come off easily his favorite black suit. It looks like he will need to bring them to Nana. “I will not die so easily. You should worry about the boy in here.”

Realized he has yet check the bleeding teen’s condition, Tsuna shifted slightly so he can examine Basil.

“Basil?”

Putting his fedora back, the pint sized hitman checks the teen’s pulse with his hand.

Pulling back his hand, Reborn let his pupil know the CEDEF’s successor is fine.

“Unconscious as ever but he’s still breathing. We need to bring him to the nearest hospital nevertheless to stop the bleeding.”

“Oh…” Tsuna relieved to hear it. He doesn’t think he will be able to watch people dying.

A familiar yet wary voice greeted his ears.

“Tsuna!? Tsuna, is that you?”

His brown colored orbs lit up from recognition.

Yamamoto!

He’s near! And if he’s here, Gokudera must be with him too!

Hastily, the Sawada boy called back.

“Takeshi!! Where are you?”

Yamamoto’s voice was now more at ease.

“Here. In here! Gokudera’s with me.”

Not long after, two familiar figures came from behind the dust’s thick curtain. Both of them covered with dirt, dust, and superficial wounds but pretty much fine otherwise. Smiling wide, Yamamoto waved his hand that was holding the sword while his other hand was on Gokudera’s wrist. The Storm Guardian’s hair disheveled from the recent blast. For some reason, the bright green eyed teen doesn’t like it if the twitch on his right eyes is an indication.

“Can you let me go now? You strangled my wrist.” Gokudera gritted his teeth.

“Whops! Sorry, Hayato!”

“Who give you permission to call me be my first name!?”

“Eeeh? But we’re friends, friends are always called by nicknames.”

“We’re not friends! Who said we’re are!?”

“We’re always going out together with Tsuna. Is that not what friends do?”

“Oh, you’re insufferable!”

“Hahaha! Thank you.”

“…Does it sounds like a compliment to you?”

“Does it?”

“…You’re really, really an insufferable guy.” Gokudera concluded drily.

Tsuna dropped his tense shoulders.

Relief washes his worry away the moment he sees his friends.

“Takeshi, Gokudera! Are you two alright?”

Rubbing his red wrist, Gokudera is giving Tsuna a respectful nod. “We’re fine.” He reported, stealing a side glare at the ever goofy smiling Yamamoto.

Tsuna nodded back.

He can’t feel relief yet. He can’t find his other friends.

Are they buried underneath the ruins?

Are they safe like Yamamoto and Gokudera?

“Where are the others? I can’t see them.” Tsuna voiced his concern.

His brown eyes tried to find any distinctive sight of the others.

And then…

“Tsuna!” Another familiar voice boomed from another direction. It’s Ryōhei’s. His tanned figure then emerged from behind the dust layer. He’s holding Lambo who was in the verge of tears. “Are you extremely alright?!”

“ _N_ _ī-san_!! Yes, I am. Gokudera and Takeshi too!” Tsuna motioned the Storm and Rain Guardians near him.

Lambo struggled from Ryōhei’s hand and jumped down.

The little Lightning Guardian tackled Tsuna literally.

“Tsuna- _n_ _ī_ , Lambo- _sama_ is scared!!” The 5 years old cried.

Tsuna chuckled, stroking Lambo’s back gently with his free hand.

“It’s okay. I think we’re safe.”

_‘For now.’_ Tsuna mentally added.

The Sun Guardian looked around with amazement and wonder.

Ruins, pieces of metal, and dust are everywhere.

He wondered what caused this scale of destruction.

“Wow, that was an extreme blast! Do you have extreme idea of what that was just now!?”

“No, I don’t.” Tsuna shook his head.

“Same here.” Yamamoto gave the same reply.

Only Gokudera has this thoughtful look on his face.

“Gokudera?”

At Vongola’s sole heirs question , with hesitancy and wariness, Gokudera told the brown eyed boy.

“Whatever it was, I doubt the building is even there anymore. The explosion was too great for a small ones, I think it must be a bomb designed to destroy buildings. Even the blast was rather off.”

The wrinkles on Tsuna’s forehead made their appearance. “How off?”

“Feels like a missile more than a bomb but with greater power.” Then the Storm Guardian grew uneasy. “Or like a mini nuclear bomb with less dealing damage.”

Yamamoto then noticed one person still missing from the Guardians’ circle.

He lifted his eyebrow inquiringly. “Hey, where’s Hibari?”

A wave of killing intent hit them out of sudden.

And it’s coming from behind Tsuna.

Gulping, the short brunet slowly spun his head as cold sweats kept rolling from his forehead. There, stood valiantly only a meter away from him, was Hibari who send a death glare to them. Out of urge, Tsuna screeched his trademark scream and his face pales several shades. With a quick side glance, he saw Gokudera glowered back while Yamamoto gave him a greeting with not so bright smile anymore. He can’t afford looking at Ryōhei and Lambo because they’re standing right behind him.

“Herbivore.” His voice is calm yet deadly and murderous. “I want some explaining after this is over and after I bite whoever did this to death.”

“WHY ME―!?”

The spiky haired brunet feels like he wanted to cry.

Now Tsuna wondered from who he should run from, the scarred man or the demon prefect.

Neither is a better choice than another.

Unfortunately, his thoughts were abruptly cut off by another blast, albeit a smaller one.

_BOOOOM!!_

“!!”

“?!”

Everyone now held their attentions on the source.

It’s quite far from where they are but Tsuna can see it.

A dark orange flame destroyed the debris and the ruins around it.

It reached high nearly four floors before it was gone.

Violent wind from the sudden dark orange flame’s burst swept across the ruins.

It created another cloud of dust, in the space.

An after effect from the earlier smaller explosion.

Tsuna looked in disbelief, recognizing the red tinted orange flame. “Don’t tell me they’re still alive after…that!”

“They are.” Not smiling anymore, Yamamoto lifted his _katana_.

“What now?” Gokudera is equally wary like Yamamoto, his hand on his pocket.

Ready to pull out his dynamites.

“Are we going to fight them to the extreme again?” Ryōhei tilted his head curiously.

Reborn shook his head.

“Bad idea. Almost all of you injured with the previous fight against Squalo, exclude Hibari.” He reasoned. “And I don’t think most of you are still able to fight with all the core members of Varia gathering. You will lose.”

Hibari sent a glare at the tiny hitman.

“I will not lose, Carnivore.” He argued heatedly.

Reborn did a side glance with those onyx eyes.

“Oh yes. You will, with your current strength that’s it. Must I remind they’re in a way stronger than Mukuro who defeated you through his illusion?” Reborn coldly jabbed.

Without a doubt, Hibari grows bitter at the memory he’d rather forgot.

He’s still sour about it. Yet this carnivore before him just added the salt to the wound.

Grey eyes flashed dangerously and a growl came from his throat.

Before the skylark can argue further, a number of figures emerged from where the smaller explosion occurred. Rising from the ruins and the debris, are the Varia members. What mad Tsuna shudder is all the members are complete. No one is dead and they’re pretty much alive.

And they’re an inch from murdering someone, excluding the transvestite one.

Tsuna was gaping incredulously at the scene.

“Oh God. I can’t believe it. They’re really still alive after that blast.” He said.

“They are an assassination squad trained to handle malignant adversaries. A single attack will not stop them easily.” Reborn narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

“But they did not come out without a scratch. Clearly, they were not prepared for that kind of assault.”

Tsuna looked at Dino, utterly stunned. “…Eh?”

Before he can comprehend, the first figure came out from the thinned dust layer. The brunet’s swore his heart has dropped to his feet. Standing high and tall, is the leader of the Varia himself from all of members that might have stepped out. While he was astonished the scarred man can survive the large explosive powered attack, it wasn’t what gained Tsuna’s main focus. It is Xanxus’ current state that seized the spiky haired brunet’s attention. His black leather jacket is literally burned and torn in a few places. There are few heavy wounds on his body, especially on his side and left leg. Scorch marks and dust now tainted the white shirt with blood that stained most of the shirt. His slicked black hair was now in the same chaotic state as his jacket and shirt. Blood also smearing Xanxus left cheek and forehead. And his eyes…

Anger.

Hatred.

Rage.

All those emotions mixed into one, making Xanxus’ crimson colored eyes even redder. They’re even glowing brightly from his increasing anger. He glared hatefully at the group he compared to trash. His face now contorted in explosive fury. He might have no clue who attacked him and his group but Xanxus can guess who's side the attacker is with. He will make them pay for what they did. His Wrath Flame is reacting and synchronized with his emotions, begging to be released towards Tsuna and his friends.

**“Trash,”** Xanxus gave his murderous glare, the best one so far. **“I swear I’m going to kill you all.”**

“Crap.” Gokudera swore underneath his breath.

Yeah, like Tsuna didn’t see the hatred inside those eyes.

And they’re directed at him especially.

Now he’s the prime target from Xanxus’ wrath.

Crap.

Can’t he get a break from this?

“VOOOOOIII―!!!” Squalo bellowed wrathfully, stomping forward.

The long silver haired man shook his dust covered head with a scowl.

Blood oozed from his left arm, left leg, and his forehead.

His very same left arm now bent in an odd way.

“What the h***!?” He steadied his feet among the ruins.

Who took the initiative to strike them with this kind of attack?

Beside him, Belphegor emerged as well.

The self proclaimed prince’s condition isn’t different from the silver haired commander.

His have several bleeding wounds scattered on his body. His tiara dulled from the debris and there are a few cracks.

He still wore his Cheshire grin. Yet his grin is now far crueler and darker.

“Ushishishi. Now this is interesting. I wonder what kind of peasant who would dare dirty a prince’s crown.” He eerily chuckled again.

**“Unforgivable.”**

The dark aura surrounds Belphegor multiplied.

Levi shot a dark glare at the Varia’s Storm Guardian.

He too, suffered heavy wounds and a few of them even got some vital organs.

The umbrella user was annoyed at the fact the said prince found this interesting.

This isn’t a laughing matter! Someone has just managed to land a hit on Varia!

And this obviously meant something!

“What was interesting about this, you bratty prince!?” Levi snarled. “I will castrate whoever did this!”

“Oh my. What a rude person! Now my hair is ruined〜.”

Lussuria whined at his wrecked multi-colored hair. Few parts of them frayed and burnt. He has spent hours to take care his hair, it wasn’t easy mind you! His sunglasses also have few visible cracks. Unlike the rest, the green haired man has fewer wounds though some of them indeed were quite serious. Between Lussuria and Levi, Mammon floated.

Among the others Varia, he’s the only one who received less damage.

Same thing can’t be said with his dark purple coat unfortunately.

“...” Lips turned downward in distaste at the state of his coat, he glanced at the others. “I take everyone is still intact?” He asked as Gola Mosca was the last to step out.

They survived merely because the huge robot used its Cloud Flame to absorb the attack. Moreover, the energy stored inside the attack was simply too large. There was no way said robot can absorb it all. They still received some in the end thus they ended up with medium to heavy injuries. Mammon doesn’t want to think about if Gola Mosca was a second too late to absorb the massive energy. The Mist Flame user isn’t blind, the power behind the attack is indeed terrifying. Gola Mosca is the solid proof for this.

The robot’s arms now completely gone.

Its head is mostly gone with part of his chest melted.

The black clothes are mostly damaged and burned in some places.

Leaving many mechanical parts to be seen.

Actually, it’s pretty amazing the robot is still able to moving around, considering its head is gone.

“H***, F***ing yes!! Now could someone tell me who dare attack us!?” Xanxus inwardly swore he will personally send whoever the culprit is to hell by his own hands.

“Someone may be you should watch.” Mammon stated.

It only served to more irk and fuel Xanxus’ wrath.

“What do you mean, trash?” The murderous intent intensified.

Mammon sends back a cold gaze beneath that hood.

“That attack just now is not from any kind of Flames. It’s something else.”

For a brief moment, Xanxus was taken aback.

His mind tried to process this information.

The baby has got to be joking at him.

That stupid meteor like attack…was not a Flame, he said?

“What!?” Squalo reacted. “What do you mean by it was not a Flame, Mammon!?” He demands.

“It’s just like I’m said. It’s not a Flame based attack.” Mammon pressed, throwing his glance at somewhere among the ruins. Looks like he found what he’s looking for as his lips pulled downward. “And the proof is laid before you.”

Following the hooded baby’s gaze, Xanxus find his attention on the blue colored thing paid among the building’s ruins. It’s colored in royal blue, gold, and a bit of white. There is a blue jewel embedded on the tip. Its guard decorated in blue line and gold. It also has a broken white blade with a blue line. Despite the blade itself being broken beyond repair, Xanxus still can make out the shape. Strangely the shape is not like your usual broad sword. Its blade looks like a drill for some UN-explainable reason.

“What is that?” Lussuria quizzically stared the thing.

“A sword.” Squalo immediately recognized the broken thing. “Or a sword’s hilt to be exact.”

“What’s with this worthless junk?” Xanxus is gazing without any impression, more eager to finish the trash dared to take his birthright.

This is just a broken sword hilt.

There’s nothing remarkable about it.

What this piece of s*** has something to do with―

Suddenly…

Abruptly Xanxus stopped his inner rant, the blue colored hilt burst into tiny blue light particles.

The light particles were lifted by the wind and scattered of everywhere.

It leaving no trace as if it was never a real object to begin with.

In a rare moment, Xanxus is left stunned.

His frozen gaze still fixed on the place where the hilt laid until a few seconds ago.

From the corner of his eyes, the others have similar reactions.

.

.

“…What the actual f***?” He said at last.

“Did it just disperse?” Lussuria asked.

“That’s not Mist Flames.” Belphegor looks toward Mammon. “What was that?”

Mammon gazed a little longer before he turned his hooded head at the Storm.

“ _Maryoku_. The energy used by magicians and wizards so they can utilize their magic.” Mammon revealed.

“VOOOOIII!! What are you talking about!?”

“Ushishishi. You didn’t make any sense.”

“Are you s**** kidding me? Magic isn’t real.” Levi interjected the idea.

“Just because you never see it, doesn’t mean it does not exist. You saw the hilt, didn't you? It’s proof that there’s a magician on their side.” The Mist Arcobaleno is very serious, his tone is edgy. “We better get out of here.”

Xanxus’s fury flared at the suggestion.

“Are you a coward, trash!? We’re not finished with them yet! I’m not finished with him!”

“I’m not a coward but I’m not suicidal either.” Mammon retorted coolly yet sharply. “Will you risk another same, if not deadlier magical attack that will do more than just injuries? We’re lucky Gola Mosca absorbed some energy with his Cloud Flames and the wounds can be healed. The damage would’ve been worse has Mosca been too late. Or are you willing to stay here until Cavallone or CEDEF come?”

“…Tsk!”

Xanxus flinched ever slightly before he clicked his tongue and throw his gaze anywhere else.

Although he didn’t want to admit it, the hooded baby does have a point.

“Boss, we must retreat.” Mammon said, not intending to repeat again. “I have knowledge with supernatural aspects, including the magicians. I’ve meet and seen their powers and so far, I can tell this one is dangerous. Dangerous enough to use this caliber of magic.”

“He’s right, Xanxus- _kun_. We can’t face both CEDEF and Cavallone at the same time. We can confront them another time.” Lussuria added his two cents.

“...God dammit.” Levi cursed. “Iemitsu is coming. And that Cavallone Boss is with him.”

Xanxus’ grip on his gun became tighter.

He’s gritting his teeth trying to decide which choice he must make.

In the end, he has no choice but to retreat for now.

“F***.” Putting back X-Gun to the holster, Xanxus fixed a dark glare at Tsuna. “Don’t ever think this is over, you trash. This is just the beginning. I’ll show you that I’ll be the one who take the Decimo’s mantle. I’ll be back for you to finish this.”

Xanxus spun around. “We’re leaving!!” He barked a command.

With a swept of black leather jacket, he’s walking away. It’s obvious the rest don’t take this well, why should they stop when the fun has just begun? It’s a dissatisfied conclusion. An order is an order though and they must obey their Sky. One by one, the other Varia’s members follow their respective leader. A few heartbeats later and they were gone from that place. Leaving Tsuna and his Guardians among what was left of the shopping building. He released a breath he has been unconsciously holding, Tsuna slumped in place. His breaths erratic from the tension and the fear he had gone through.

“Oh God.” Closing his eyes, Tsuna finally can have some relief for real. “We’re saved. Thank God.”

“ _Maa_ , I guess we are.” Yamamoto paused thoughtfully. “For now.”

“Of course, you moron. Did you hear that threat he threw?” Gokudera snapped wryly. “Fan-freaking’-tastic.”

“At least we’re extremely fine!” Shrugging his shoulders, Ryōhei stated.

The Bovino kid’s hands are gripping tightly to Tsuna’s shirt.

“Lambo wants to go home.” He pleaded with childish tone.

“We will as soon as possible. Be patient, I’ll get you grape candy if you do that.”

“You promise?”

The brunet’s lips curved slightly. “Promise.”

Heck, there’s no way he wouldn’t buy a candy for Lambo. The emerald eyed kid went through a nasty occurrence. It must’ve shook Lambo in more than one way. 

A sudden movement seized Tsuna’s attention.

When he lifted his head, he noticed a certain prefect in the middle of turning around.

His tonfa has gone to wherever they are stored.

Baffled, Tsuna stuttered as he called the Cloud Guardian’s name.

“Ah, H-H-Hibari- _san_. Where are you going?”

Sharp gray colored orbs soon found its way to brown ones.

Tsuna flinched under Hibari’s hard gaze.

Gazing a little longer Hibari’s gray eyes averted away.

He’s observing his surrounds with visible disdain.

“Finding the herbivore who did this.” Hibari gestured at the shopping building’s pitiful state.

It’s now nothing more than piles of stone chunks and iron bars, among other things.

“…Ah.” Tsuna is now extremely uncomfortable.

Without waiting any longer, the demon prefect left.

Startled slightly, the Sawada boy tried to call Hibari again.

“―!! Eh, ah, Hibari- _san_ , wait!”

Before he can finish, the skylark was already gone.

“He’s gone.” Scratching his head, the tall baseball star casts a wonder filled glance at where Hibari went. “He’s really determined to find the culprit.”

“I’d say he’s extremely determined!” The ever loud Ryōhei abruptly commented with no small amounts of respect.

“I can’t believe him! After what we’ve gone through, he just left without saying anything!” Gokudera is letting his protest known.

Tsuna sighed heavily.

“He has been a help. He helped us in a way, remember? I think it’s an understatement that he’ll be…agitated with the culprit who destroyed the shopping centers main building. It’s a miracle there was nobody inside when those guys confronted us.”

“Yeah! I also think the same!” Nodding eagerly, Ryōhei wore a thoughtful look. “But that blast was EXTREME!”

Grumbling about crazy boxers, Gokudera voiced his concerns and suspicions.

“I’m more wondering what kind of guy who helped us is. Don’t you find it odd? At the time that scarred punk was about to attack _J_ _ūdaime_ , that blue beam suddenly appeared just as _J_ _ūdaime_ warned us! And it was directed at the building where the Varia stood.”

“Now that you mentioned it, it’s indeed strange.” Yamamoto changed his _katana_ back to a baseball bat. “The timing is too perfect. He must’ve been watching us for some time. Only when we were threatened did this guy move.”

“Does this mean there’s a possibility this person is on our side?” Yamamoto questioned the Storm Guardian.

“Perhaps. Whoever this person is, he’s strong enough to hurt the Varia with a single attack.”

“I think he’s siding with us.” Tsuna suddenly replied, out of blue.

Both the baseball star and the silver haired Italian are taken aback by the bold exclamation.

Tsuna licked his dry lips and carefully chose his words.

His friends might not appreciate such baseless theory but…

“I think...he’s siding with us. Just think about it.” Tsuna was reasoning. “If this person wants us dead he should’ve pointed it at us instead. Didn’t you see the destruction already? We wouldn’t have survived if it hit our place. But no, it didn’t strike us. I’ve just noticed it now but do any of you see where the light hit at?”

Gokudera’s brain worked as fast as lightning.

It didn’t take him too long to realize the oddness.

“It hit the rooftop across from the Varia.” Gokudera said with wide eyes. “That attack now is only a warning. A distraction.”

Wrinkles exist on Yamamoto’s forehead. “For what though?”

Ryōhei is tilting his head, not really understand. “I don’t understand!”

“Tsuna!” A familiar voice shouted from behind them. “Tsuna!”

The voice is getting closer and closer.

In a instant, Tsuna recognized that familiar voice.

“...Dino- _n_ _ī_!?”

Snapping his head, Tsuna saw the tall blonde’s figure run towards them.

Dino looked very relieved at the sight of his Mafioso _k_ _ōhai_.

“Tsuna! _Oh Dio_. You’re alive!” Dino said once he’s close enough.

“Pipsqueak, you are late. Where have you been?” Reborn reprimand sternly, turning Leon onto a mallet. “Depending on your answer, I’ll hit you with this mallet.”

“Reborn, you’re so cruel!!” Dino was increasingly pale. “It’s not easy to search for you all.”

Tsuna laugh was slightly uneasy.

He feels bad for making Dino search for him and his friends.

“I’m sorry. We have our hands tied at the moment.”

Dino shook his head. He wore a shaky smile.

“What happened? I heard some fights from here and when I was about to look…I thought you got hit by that blast!”

This has caught everyone’s attention.

Reborn’s black eyes darkened.

“Wait a second. You saw it too?” Gokudera asked in disbelief.

Dino gazed at Gokudera as if he’s growing two heads.

“Of course I saw it! Who wouldn’t!? I can’t miss a mini nuclear explosion detonated less than 1 kilometer away from my position. What was it?”

Dino didn’t seem aware about the blue beam.

He must be because he doesn’t know where it was fired from.

Gokudera stayed silent but his green eyes are far more expressive.

It’s hidden but the slight disappointment is in there.

He might be curious to find out.

“Nothing, just curious.” The bomber scowled halfheartedly.

Letting go of Lambo, Tsuna pulls Dino’s trouser.

“Dino- _n_ _ī_ , can you…” He gestured at the stilled Basil.

Putting two and two together, Dino smiled wryly.

“Ah. I see you have met Basil.” The blonde gives his observation with Basil’s wounds. “But with his condition, we should bring him first to a hospital.”

The Cavallone Boss took Basil from Tsuna.

“Thank you.” Tsuna is rally grateful the blonde comes for their aid.

A hearty laugh broke from Dino.

“Hey, we’re brothers! I’ve told you do no ever hesitate to ask.”

“Dino,” Reborn having climbed down from Basil’s shoulder now stands beside Tsuna. The hitman is unusually solemn. “If you’re here, then I assumed he’s also arrived in Japan too?”

Dino turned more serious at this. “Yes. He asked me to inform you an an important matter.”

“Hoh?” Tilted his head so the fedora is shadowing his eyes, black eyes gleamed. “This is about the rings, I assume?”

“It is.” The blonde’s expression turns darker.

Hearing their conversation, Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows.

_‘Rings?’_ The spiky haired brunet mentally pondered.

Reborn pocketed his hands.

“And?” He prompts the blonde.

“It seems we must hold a battle to fight over the rings.”

“…The Vongola Rings’ Battle.”

Reborn solemnly stood as Tsuna was frozen to hear it.

Seven Vongola Rings?

The very same rings the Varia is after?

Looks like they can’t avoid the conflict any longer.

Things are about to get worse starting now.

The Sun Arcobaleno then turned his head to his right.

Gazing with deep observation at where the mysterious beam came from.

Toward the direction where the highest buildings in the area are.

* * *

At the same time…

In the southeast, around 2 kilometers away…

Standing on top of one of the tallest buildings in the business district…

Is a spiky black haired teen none other than Kensuke.

Holding a black bow even taller than his own height, the teen adjusted his position. His reinforced eyes kept watching as Dino and Tsuna helped with their injured friends and the unknown boy. He didn’t miss how Reborn cast a sharp gaze toward where the abnormal arrow just shot from. He couldn’t tell if the greatest hitman can actually see him. Considering he’s at least 2 kilometers away from the shopping district, unless the hitman use his chameleon and had him shift to binoculars, he doubts it.

After watching a little longer, Kensuke concluded the situation is finally under control. Kensuke UN-traced the black bow, it dispersed into mana particles. He doesn’t dismiss the arrow, he stared at the long, sleek looking thing.

Its name is Caladbolg II.

Otherwise known as the Fake Spiral Sword.

It’s a spiral sword owned by Fergus Mac Rὸich, the foster father of Lancer aka Cú Chulainn, another hero of Ulster. Alas, it’s not really the true sword but the modified one by Archer through Reinforcement, stored within his Reality Marble. The Counter Guardian thus renamed the sword as Caladbolg II. Modified so it has more aerodynamic form enabled the Counter Guardian to use Caladbolg II as an arrow substitute. As an arrow, this sword can penetrate any target by causing an immense space distortion by the time it was fired. By using the first lines of UBW’s aria, the sword turned into a Broken Phantasm.

Not long after he acquired his past memory's, the magus found out he can access his Magic Circuits like in his previous life. It surprised him because in his life as Shirou, the Magic Circuits actually awakened by the special medicine Kiritsugu made. He has yet to unravel why he can use the said circuits after he remembered. It didn’t matter to him anymore, the fact he can use his mage-craft is more than enough. Day after day, Kensuke practices his mage-craft secretly and away from his family. His development was slow the first few months. He was able to trace a knife. The Traced knife has lasted longer and was stronger. Perhaps it has something to do with Gaia’s presence that isn’t as strong as his own world. The first time he traced the knife it lasted around 3 days before he had to UN-trace it. It did cost him some of his Od. His body wasn’t used to mage-craft at that time thus he strained under the use of a simple spell such as Tracing, the reason why he UN-traced the knife in the first place.

It lit the light of hope in him. It drove him to train farther and harder than before. Every summer and winter break, he always trains in either the old storage room in his house or in the secluded forest nearby. By his second year, Kensuke was already able to trace most of the weapons stored in his Reality Marble. He even can trace Fuji- _n_ _ē_ ’s favored weapon, Torashinai. In fact, it is the easiest weapon he can trace from Unlimited Blade Works. The first time he traced the _shinai_ , it lasted a month before the _shinai_ eroded. Torashinai is indeed harmless most of the time, yet even without the Reinforcement, the _shinai_ was a ferocious weapon already.

A few _yakuza_ who attempted to mess with him learned the lesson the hard way. It happened in his last year as a Nami- _sh_ _ō_ ’s student. He didn’t mean it but he forgot why the _shinai_ is said to be cursed. The _yakuza_ landed in the hospital with a few broken bones and developed a fear of _shinai_ afterwards. He didn’t want to trace any other weapons if even the harmless can cause such damage. Unless he’s in immediate danger, there’s no point of tracing more harmful weapons. The incidents with the _yakuza_ members and Fūta have been bad enough. He never traces any weapons aside from practice. He doesn’t want to draw unwanted attention.

This is the first time he truly used them for battle since he regained his memory’s, excluding Torashinai and the Black Keys. They weren’t the only ones which were somehow more potent than before, Caladbolg II is another example. Even when Caladbolg II wasn’t in its Broken Phantasm’s form, the sword is strong enough to destroy three hills. Kensuke is in the middle of a city, Tsuna co. is near by the target and Kensuke isn’t going to risk using the full power of Caladbolg II when the children are in there. He used only 70 % from Caladbolg II’s true strength at most in hope the damage wasn’t too heavy. He’s weaker than Archer, so the Broken Phantasm wouldn’t stronger than that Archer traced. Yet, the result was beyond his first expectation.

The Fake Spiral Sword he traced earlier for an arrow made a stronger explosion, 1 shot of them crumbled a building in a matter of seconds, as if it was at its true strength, should he have  poured all his magic to the twisted sword. It would have caused even more collateral damage at least twice as much. Kensuke grimaced, he hadn't anticipated for his arrow to destroy the whole building where the invaders stood, giving them serious wounds in the process. It made the third rate magus extremely wary. He should take a note to be more careful next time he traces a weapon.

Dismissing the arrow into mana particles at last, the magus is glances back at the destroyed part of shopping district where the attack just occurred.

And it’s happened while he’s away from Tsuna’s side…

The magus ruffled his jet black hair exhaustively and huffed.

The magus had just got back from the tournament and was in the middle of the way back with the other members when he heard the boom sound. He had to climb the nearest and the highest building he can find, leaving his teammates behind before he climbed to the rooftop and reinforce his eyesight. His heart almost stopped when Tsuna and his friends are unsurprisingly, getting caught up in a mafia mess again. Thus, when the offensive group with a scarred man as the leader was about to attack, Kensuke knew he must interfered.

He doesn’t want to admit it but Tsuna is a trouble magnet worse than him. Now he can see why Rin always nagged him to take care of himself and followed him around. It’s disturbing how easily the brunet was swept into trouble despite his unwillingness. Tsuna does have his Guardians but it isn’t enough. The Sawada boy obviously needs more support from what Kensuke observed. He proceeds to step away from his spot. His gaze is set in front as the gears in his brain are turning and spinning around. This is not good at all. Just as the battle with Mukuro ended a few weeks ago, another possible threat appears. 

Perhaps there will be a crazy megalomaniac who possesses multiply memories from his other self and he wants to conquer the world?

Or perhaps it will then reveal that a certain Counter Guardian actually had been in here and involved with Vongola in its early vigilante group’s form?

Or perhaps there will be stupid ghost who goes as far as cause a war between two _famiglia_ so he can keep his deceased lover’s wish?

Or perhaps there will be nuts immortal who cursed peoples so he can keep the world’s balance?

…

…

Good grief, he’s sounds like Archer now.

Dismissed those thoughts, the magus went back to Nami- _ch_ _ū_ and meet back with his _kendo_ team.

Sleep is a tempting idea at this moment.

He’s tired.

Very, very tired.

* * *

.

.

(It’s too bad, he’s forgetting a few small things.)

(A few small yet crucial things.)

.

.

(He just jinxed his own fate.)

.

.

(Meanwhile, a certain old vampire is watching from his dimension.)

(He has this gleeful look on his wrinkled face.)

(Obviously, he’s considering the ‘brilliant’ idea initiated by the Iron Wrought Magus.)

.

.

“Oho! It’s not a bad idea!!” Zelretch cackled gleefully.

Too gleefully even.

Hoo boy.

The Gesso Boss’ ability is intriguing to him.

Possessing memories of his others selves in parallel worlds?

Now this is a mystery Zelretch was eager to find out.

“Maybe I should visit that world more often and see this interesting kid. What was his name again?” the Magician hummed, searching for the name inside his memory.

Is it Byakuya?

Byakurai?

Byakuran?

Oh well.

It doesn’t really matter.

He may just visit the amethyst eyed boy and ask his name politely.

It is so simple, isn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Zelretch is the biggest troll in multiverse.  
> You can give your feedback and reviews below here. Thank you. :)


	4. NIFLHEIM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mochida Kensuke was 10 years old when he gained Emiya Shirou’s memory. He didn’t expect he would be reincarnate in a foreign world. He is glad that he has a normal life and a friend in a form of Sawada Tsunayoshi, But with the Mafia and Dying Will Flames, Kensuke suspects that Zelretch has made fun of him. –“Hey, it wasn’t me this time.” Zelretch complained.- In which Emiya Shirou is reborn as Mochida Kensuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day, this is Yolea Irk’s speaking. First of all, I apologize that it took me so long to update this chapter. Someone mentioned to me about using magus on Kensuke/Shirou while the boy actually considers himself a spellcaster. To be honest, while I do agree Kensuke/Shirou fits more with the spellcaster term, magus sounds cooler and exotic in my opinion. It pointed to Kensuke/Shirou’s true origin that differentiated him from any human in KHR world. So while Shirou claimed himself as a spellcaster, he’s the odd one among the others, including Mammon as well. As for the term of maryoku or magical energy, yeah, I used it to differentiate it from mana, prana, and od from Nasu-verse. Shirou was reborn in another world where Flames rule instead of magic and the moonlit world doesn’t exist even when there’s a possibility of magic and magicians still walking around.  
> I have a bit of knowledge regarding the Fate series, even less with KHR. With this, I wish you to review or favorite/follow this story. By the way, if you’re wondering, Emiya Shirou in this fic is the Emiya Shirou from UBW route of Good End. I hope I didn’t make you all confused. Btw, I decided to make this chapter shorter. I was too tired to make this chapter consisted of 5 titles. So yeah. T_T;;; Please forgive me.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing here. Fate/Stay Night belongs to Nasu while Katekyō Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano. I’m only own a few OC’s.  
> Summary : Mochida Kensuke was 10 years old when he gained Emiya Shirou’s memory. He didn’t expect he would be reincarnate in a foreign world. He is glad that he has a normal life and a friend in a form of Sawada Tsunayoshi, But with the Mafia and Dying Will Flames, Kensuke suspects that Zelretch has made fun of him. –“Hey, it wasn’t me this time.” Zelretch complained.- In which Emiya Shirou is reborn as Mochida Kensuke.  
> Warning: AU, Possibility of OOC, slight cursing and bad grammar.

* * *

AVALON//FAR AWAY IN THE EVERDISTANT UTOPIA

* * *

TALE 16: FIRST RIPPLE

.

.

Kensuke found himself staring gazes with a blonde, burly man across him.

And the man is gazing back with a calculating gleam hidden behind that harmless gaze.

Things went...interesting and bothersome. In many ways.

The reincarnated magus went to the Sawada house, checking if anyone from Varia is after the children and Nana. So far, there were no visible threats. Depending on circumstances, Conceptual Weapons might be required. Speaking about Conceptual Weapons, every weapon he traced was more durable and lasted longer and didn’t cost him as much energy as his original world. He suspected it may have something to do with these Flame users. Flame users alone can be categorized as magical in more than one way. Gaea’s weaker presence may contribute a factor.

Kensuke just stepped through the door when his nostril caught a dusty and a bit too dry and hot scent, reminded him of Africa’s savanna. Kensuke noticed a pair of large sized worker boots on the floor along with few other shoes.  Curious, the _kendo_ captain walked to the kitchen where Nana was laughing and talking with an unknown man. Once Nana spotted him, she introduced the man as Sawada Iemitsu, Nana’s husband and Tsunayoshi’s father.

A seemingly harmless grin soon broke across Iemitsu’s face, he nonchalantly started handshaking a flabbergasted Kensuke.  He asked if Kensuke wouldn’t mind discussing some sensitive matters in the living room. A good opportunity that Kensuke will take for he too has a few things he must confront Iemitsu with. No doubt this man is involved in the mafia. Iemitsu’s arrival was too big a ‘coincidence’ when an unknown group attempted to assault Tsuna and his Guardians today.

So here he is now, sitting across from the burly man.

They can talk without anyone disturbing them, which includes Iemitsu’s real job as CEDEF’s Head in mafia world…

It partially explained why the blond haired man doesn’t bother coming home.

Even so, 9 years without any communication, aside from a single postcard of penguins? By all rights, Iemitsu should take a week worth holiday and spent the time solely with his wife and son. The burly man’s long absence gave a huge impact with his wife and son. Tsuna even thinks of him as dead, not knowing anything about Iemitsu. Don’t get him wrong, the magus does understand how Vongola's enemies or rivals would target Nana and Tsuna only because they were Iemitsu’s family but if coming home and calling will risk too much, sending letters shouldn’t be as risky. Kensuke has considered asking Tsuna if he could beat Iemitsu with a reinforced Torashinai. For now, he will refrain from giving Iemitsu his own medicine.

Marked the sentence ‘for now’.

* * *

“So Reborn offered you a position as a member in Tsuna’s famiglia and you accept it so you can keep him safe?”

“Reborn is very much aware I cannot leave Tsuna alone.”

“Should’ve expected it. He can be a sadist if he wants.”

Obviously.

“I’m sure you’ve already aware that my arrival in Japan has connection with Tsuna. Do you know why?” Iemitsu pressed.

Thus when the _kendo_ captain instantly shook his head, Iemitsu gave him a brief explanation concerned the Vongola Rings and its sets. From when he arrived in Namimori with Dino to catch the news of Varia’s main members assaulted his son and his Guardians. Until when Dino went to Tsuna’s place and Iemitsu went for Varia and briefly halted them none other than informed them of the Rings Battle. It didn’t ease Kensuke at the slightest as he processed all the information he got.

“You want to say if there are two successors or more, they fight for the Vongola Rings to determine who the worthy one is?”

“There’s more. Another condition for inheritance is the Blood of Vongola. Meaning the successor is a direct descendant from Primo and his relatives. Nono is descendant from Secondo, who was Primo’s cousin. Tsuna is the direct descendant from Primo himself.” Iemitsu explained with a lofty tone.

So this was not an ordinary inheritance, this was an inheritance of blood.

With Iemitsu already holding a position in CEDEF, it’s not possible for him took the mantle.

“What about Xanxus? What makes him then?”

“A distant relative from Nono’s side but the blood is very thin. Added with his hasty temper and ruthless nature, he’s out of the question. Nono wishes to return Vongola in its truest form thus he needs new blood. While Xanxus is undeniably strong, his bloodlust and violence made him unfit for Decimo.”

“And Tsuna is the only suitable candidate.” The _kendo_ captain took the conclusion. Despite the fact, Xanxus strongly desired for the position. “In which conduct Rings Battle is a must, a necessity. When?”

“10 days. It can be sooner.”

“…Only 10 days?”

“At least we can prepare in 10 days.”

Such a short time though.

Several familiar scents suddenly invaded Kensuke’s smelling sense. There were six of them in total. The first scent was the scent of fresh and warm air. Followed with sun mixes coffee and gunpowder, a more cheerful and lighter scent of sun with sunflower, and a scent of burning ozone with slight ripped grape. The last two scents were the scent of rain with balancing addition of faint salt and humid, raging air added tobacco. A relieved smile escaped through the _kendo_ captain’s lips. The door opened almost as the same time as Tsuna’s tired greeting followed some shuffling sounds and bickers and a shout of ‘extreme’ in the hallway. A little while later, a familiar fluffy haired brunet and his companions arrived in the living room. Being on the lead with Reborn perching on his head, it doesn’t take long before Tsuna’s exhausted gaze fell on Iemitsu and Kensuke. Half-lidded eyes suddenly snapped wide open at the unexpected sight of his supposed-to-be-dead-father.

“D-Dad!?” A disbelieving shout slipped from Tsuna’s mouth.

‘Shock’ is not a proper word describing the brunet’s emotion.

Iemitsu was instantly glowing upon caching sight of his adorable son’s form.

“Tuna-Fish! Look at you. You’ve grown up so much!”

“Wha―, how!?” Tsuna was beyond clueless, continuously opening and closing his mouth.

His mind ran a mile while he processes this.

It’s a total mind blow to the poor short brunet.

What the-supposed-to-be-dead-father was doing in this house?! No, wait!

Scratch that!

What his father has been doing with Kensuke, anyway!?

(“Is he Tsuna’s father?” In the background, Yamamoto half whispered at Gokudera. They were kind of similar after all.)

(Gokudera sends him a halfhearted glare. Reminding himself not everyone will recognize _Sawada_ _Iemitsu_. “Yeah. He is.”)

(Ryōhei face lit up. So he was the father of his little brother! Wouldn’t it be considered rude if they don’t greet him? “Extremely good evening, Sir!”)

 (“He’s huge!” Lambo was fascinated in childish curiosity. Will he be as huge as the man when he grows up? That will be cool!)

(Meanwhile above Tsuna’s head, Reborn’s internal mood soured the moment his eyes trained on the burly blonde. Enough said.)

Iemitsu rose from his seat, closing his distance with his only son.

“Come here! Let your daddy see y―”

_WHACK!!_

**_BAAAM_** ― ** _!!_**

A loud thud later, the blond haired man was on the floor. A large lump already formed on top of his head. Behind him, Kensuke eyed the unconscious man with flat, unimpressed stare. In all its glory, Torashinai freed from its wraps, leaking even more impressive blood-lust then the last time it was used. On second thought. Perhaps Tsuna’s permission isn’t necessary.

**“HIIIEEEE!! Kensuke, what are doing―?!”**

Tsuna shrieked fearfully both at the sight of his father sprawled on the floor and the cursed _shinai_.

And it wasn’t only Tsuna.

Gokudera gaped, his wide olive green eyes darted between Kensuke and the ominous _shinai_. Ryōhei gave a comment about ‘extreme blow’. Lambo already burst into tears at the brutal scene. Yamamoto laughed amiably as his narrowed gaze now trailing on Torashinai with no small amount of interest. Reborn is Reborn. Seemingly void from any visible response or there’s the slightest twitch from the pint sized hitman. Should they examine carefully however and for those who know him, the dark amusement gleam in his black beady eyes and the ever slight upward curve on his lips told a different story.

“Kensuke- _kun_ , what was that voice?” Nana inquired from the kitchen.

“Iemitsu- _san_ has tripped on his own feet. I think he’ll be fine.” Kensuke replied without any guilt.

Tsuna cast him a very aghast gaze, almost thinking he misheard it.

Much to the short brunet’s own shock, he wasn’t.

What happened between the older teen and his father actually?!

“ _Ara_ , he should’ve been more careful! Tsuna, can you help your father and put him on the couch while I prepare dinner, please sweetheart?”

“Uh…” Tsuna shifted hesitantly as he stole a glance toward Kensuke, Torashinai already re-wrapped. He hastily approached his friend. “Why did you hit him?” The brunet demanded in a low voice once he close.

Kensuke shot him a dark look. “He’s deserved it.”

Tsuna now even more baffled. “For what?”

“For leaving you and Mamma so long.”

Ah.

“And for the postcard he only sent once in 9 years.”

“Uh…” Completely loss at words, Tsuna went awkward. “That’s…”

_‘That’s a bit too much.’_

“That’s so nice of you?” Tsuna grimaced. Why was his mouth betraying what was in his mind!?

The older teen nodded, saying no more. Tsuna face-palmed. There was no way he could take back his words. It didn’t help that the kendo captain was not in the mood to apologize to Iemitsu in the near future. He finally gave up on Kensuke and intended lift the blond haired man from the floor first with the aid for Gokudera. Surely the olive green eyed teen wouldn’t mind.

“Gokudera, can you give me a hand?”

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Later Yamamoto offered his help for he apparently sensed Tsuna’s hesitation, replacing Tsuna on getting the blonde man onto the couch.

Inwardly, Tsuna blessed the Rain Guardian. He wasn’t ready for a confrontation or talk with his father who was practically a stranger in his life. He needed time. Lots of it. He needed it in order to adjust to the burly blonde’s presence.

On second thought, maybe Kensuke deserves gratitude instead.

* * *

Not so surprisingly, Hibari came despite being uninvited after nightfall, black miasma oozed around the skylark as expected.

No occupants within the room wished to be near a cranky skylark.

Ryōhei even stay away from Hibari for once, sensing the prefect’s bad mood.

One easily guessed he couldn’t find the culprit for Namimori mall building’s destruction.

Even though he was feeling guilty from the heavy property damage he had done, Kensuke was glad he immediately took off from the skyscraper where he fired Caladbolg II. Otherwise, he might not escape Hibari’s wrath in time.

After recovered from the mild concussion and gave Kensuke a look –in which he ignored it-, Iemitsu told them all the important things they must be aware of regarding the Varia and the Rings Battles. In the end of the conversation, the man gave the ring set to Tsuna and left him deciding his own fate. It was not an easy decision. Tsuna still has some hesitation about coming forth as the Decimo candidate and facing Xanxus. Personally, he didn’t think he’s ready for this. The current situation forced Tsuna took a crucial decision not only for himself but for his famiglia. Renewed determination and blazing resolve, he took the Sky Ring. Tsuna asked his friends if they wish to become his Guardians and fight together with him.

Most of them have agreed and take their respective role as Tsuna’s Guardians, ready to defend him. Mist was the only element left but for now, there main priority was getting stronger, which meant they must up their training. Tsuna followed Reborn to secluded area for some certainly brutal training. Ryōhei went training with Colonello, the Rain Arcobaleno from Mafia Land. Yamamoto went with his father for further training on Shigure Soen Ryu. Gokudera has already gone with Shamal. Hibari didn’t bother with this whole training, he was the strongest Guardian. He only bothered for strong opponents he could find in Varia. As for Lambo…

15 years old Lambo sighed ruefully as his long fingers combing through his wavy hair.

“ _Yare yare_. I never thought this day will come again.” He sighed. “Hello Kensuke- _n_ _ī_.”

Kensuke must hold back his confusion first. There were few things the magus must confirm, including how strong the 15 year old Lambo is in fighting. The plan was to let Lambo switch himself twice first with 15 and then 25 years old Lambo through the bazooka. In total Lambo only has 10 minutes at most, 5 minutes at least. Being doubtful at the Lightning Guardian was the last thing he ever wish to do but with the opponent Lambo will face, can someone blame him?  The _kendo_ captain had to ask the Bovino boy nicely or Lambo wouldn’t listen to him despite him being a favorite aside from Nana, Tsuna, and few others. Asking Lambo was a tough task but equally worth it. Currently both of them were in the middle of a clearing outside Namimori’s outskirts. A perfect place for training in case Teenage Lambo ever needed one.

“There’s something I want to ask.” The spellcaster said carefully.

Solemn realization dawned onto the Lightning Guardian’s bright green orbs.

“Ah. Is this about the Rings Battle?” It was not a question, it was a statement.

Kensuke stupefied. “How did you know?”

A faint grin soon broke on Teenage Lambo’s face.

“I was wondering when you will ask. I can fight well enough, you did train me. In the future, I mean.”

In no time, deep frown marred across Kensuke’s face. Lambo snickered at the other boy’s expression.

A revelation the magus hadn’t expected, that was for certain.

“…I did?” He repeated. Doubt vibe gave in every word.

“You did. I’d rather face Kyōya- _n_ _ī_ ’ than facing you as my mentor. You don’t believe me?” Lambo confirmed, there was no lie within his voice.

Could they blame him if he admitted that he was never a good teaching material?

Bet Rin would have a fit of laughter once she heard this, a maniacal one.

Kensuke shuddered at the thought.

Oh yes, she would have so much fun from this. She certainly would black mail him.

Lambo didn’t miss the shudder. He coughed, covering his laugh. “I’m serious. You have trained me at a certain point. Heck, you drag Take- _n_ _ī_ with you too! You shouldn’t worry about me.”

Yamamoto even involved? What his future self has been thinking?

“And the reason why I shouldn’t be is…?”

“I have the best mentor as one of Tsuna- _n_ _ī_ ’s Guardians, the first Crimson Guardian in the position ever since the Primo’s era and it’s also because Tsuna- _n_ _ī_ trusted you.”

He thought the Sky only has 6 Guardians and Tsuna’s set completed already. So what’s with him being Tsuna’s Guardian? It doesn’t make any sense.

Crimson Guardian?

Why that title does disturbingly reminded him of a red Counter Guardian?

Why he felt like his luck has gotten worse after he reincarnated?

Lambo must’ve sensed his turmoil because his gaze deepened in understanding.

“It’s just for a couple years but you did make sure I’m not completely helpless. You did give me a weapon so I’m not depend on my horns.”

Kensuke suddenly felt more than just a little uneasiness.

“What weapon?”

It was brief but Lambo’s smile held bitterness.

Unnerved the ink colored eyed magus.

With equally unnerving calm, Lambo revealed the answer.

…

…

―!!

 The reincarnated magus very shocked.

“…How―?”

For the first time in this day, Teenage Lambo’s smile changed into a bit genuinely smile.

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you more than this. You will have see it soon.” Lambo revealed no more. “My time is almost up, see you again.”

Before Kensuke could question the teenager, pink smoke poof on Teenage Lambo. Once the smoke cleared, 5 year old Lambo stood before him, happily munching on a lollipop instead of the ice cream.

* * *

The first battle was the Sun Ring Battle.

Ryōhei was the first fighter from Vongola. As his opponent, Lussuria was an assassin specialized in kick-boxing. The sun-glasses wearing man was a nice person compared to other Varia members, should you ignored the part of Lussuria being an _okama_ and a skillful assassin. Different story occurred once the battle took place. This proved from how the green haired man not being serious throughout half the battle. Once Lussuria got serious, he showed why he was feared as one of Varia’s main members. Lussuria landed some serious damages at Ryōhei. The disadvantage did hinder the white haired young man but he fought back. He has no intention to lose and his training with his _Shis_ _ō_ was not for nothing.

Easier said then done. Lusuria was tougher than they had expected. Ryōhei even injured himself when he attacked Lussuria. Kyōko’s arrival with Iemitsu became the turn point in the battle. The promise Ryōhei made for his sister drove him to win. Lussuria refused for giving up but didn’t last long as he got attacked from behind by the Varia for being weak. With this, Lussuria was deemed unable to continue the battle. Victory achieved Vongola now has the Sun Ring. It didn’t bring them any comfort however. If they did that with their own members, then how far will they go so they can get what they want? And Lambo…

Will Lambo be able survive from such merciless opponents like the Varia?

* * *

Heavy, dark colored clouds covered the night sky.

Sounds of faraway booming and thunder clashing solidified the tense air.

Tonight, the Lightning Ring Battle was about to start.

Standing in a three story building located at least 10 blocks away from Nami- _ch_ _ū_ , Kensuke kept his watchful eyes on Tsuna and his Guardians. Reinforced both his eyesight and hearing senses made eavesdropping easier. He didn’t want to become an intruder due to the fact he was only a mere member and he wasn’t sure with the Varia’s reaction if he’s around. Everyone else was already in the school ground except Ryōhei who was still in the hospital with Kyōko. Unsurprisingly, Iemitsu and Basil came as well. Only today the blue eyed protégé was released from hospital due to his injuries.

The _kendo_ captain took note how the kind brunet and his friends were tense for Lambo facing a man with umbrellas (?) on his back. Reborn did kick Tsuna on the head, telling the brunet to put his confidence on Lambo despite the kid being a brat. Sweat rolled down from Kensuke’s temple at this. How contrary the tiny hitman words compared to his usual behavior to Lambo in there daily lives. The Vongola group stood on one corner while the Varia stood on the opposite side across them.

Standing among the other Varia, was a man around his twenties. He was distinctive with scars and deep scowl on his face. Red eyes were his most noticeable feature. His mind subconsciously supplied the man’s name, Xanxus. The first time he saw him through reinforced eyes and hearing, Kensuke almost dropped his black bow from his shock. Xanxus bores uncanny similarities with Gilgamesh. From their blazing crimson eyes, spiky hair style (though Gilgamesh was a blonde while Xanxus was a ravenette), onto their huge amount of arrogance, and their mindset regarding others they deem so below them (‘trash’ with Xanxus’ term and ‘mongrel’ with Gilgamesh’s). Kensuke wouldn’t be surprise if Gilgamesh was Xanxus’ actual ancestor, never mind with the dimension difference.

A pair of twin females with pink hair –He learned they were the mafioso judges, the Cervello – explained the battle’s rules.

Then once they finished, the twins signaled both combatants.

Lambo wasted no time to use his bazooka. Two shoots and twice poofs of pink smokes later, 25 year old Lambo confidently stood instead of 5 years old Lambo. How astonished the faker is upon gazing at grown up Lambo. Grown up Lambo was…different from both little and Teenage Lambo.

For a very brief moment he thought Adult Lambo looked like…a hardened warrior for some reason.

Kensuke couldn’t ponder further as soon the fight turned its favor to Adult Lambo’s side. And Levi quite pissed off when he got pushed back by a technically 5 years old Guardian. Thus Levi will not hesitate to use more ferocious attacks, using the umbrellas turned out to be swords which were shaped similar to umbrellas –A strange choice of weapon but Kensuke had seen even stranger weapons in his previous life-. Adult Lambo didn’t want to lose either, countering them with equally if not more devastating strikes. Such intense battle despite the rain pour started in the middle of battle. Of course these Ring Battles cannot be compared with the Holy Grail War but those battles were brutal in their own way.

“What’s wrong? Can’t keep it up with me?” Lambo threw another lightning bolt.

Snarling, Levi shrugged the lightning bolt using one of his umbrella-like-swords.

“Just you wait until I got my hands on you, you brat!”

A lightning bolt struck the pavement where Adult Lambo had been a second ago.

“Do you mean I have to wait 20 years to fight you? Nah, I think I’ll pass.”

A hint of mocking is in there, not so well hidden.

It served to make more tick marks appear on Levi’s forehead. Oh the nerve!

“You dare to think highly when I can finish you right now!?”

Another strike sadly missed its target again as Lambo leaped backwards, away from one of Levi’s swords.

He landed on another side, giving the spiky haired man a amused gaze.

“Can you?” Despite the calmness, the grown up Lightning Guardian’s tone possessed an edge of steel. Reached and pulling out his necklace from inside his shirt with his right hand, Lambo finally had it enough, no more playing. “Time to end this game.”

A sound of necklace’s chain snapped, following by a strange pulse.

Within Lambo’s hand was a pendant taken shape of sword.

The pendant abruptly grew in size and then a heartbeat later it wasn’t a pendant anymore. It couldn’t be called one.

Held in Adult Lambo’s palm was a real size odd shaped Japanese sword.

Everything stilled for a brief yet deafening silence.

Everyone was stunned, speechless for a better word.

And Levi?

Harsh truth struck him like a truck. He has underestimated the brat for being a weakling and a coward. Now, he will pay for his own arrogance. One thing he was very certain, his respective Boss will have his head for his negligence.

Like in slow motion, everything slowed down at this point.

Among the rain, green lightning crackled alive from the unusually shaped _katana_. In no time, the lightning already coated the whole blade. As fast as the lightning itself, Adult Lambo clutching the sword with both hands and bolted forward. Closed the distance already with his opponent, as he swung the _katana_ shouting a battle cry. A huge explosion of green lightning was visible even from a distance, followed by ear shattering sound filled the air around the school. Few heartbeats later, the explosion died.

And then, silence came.

Only the sounds of rain filled the chilling air of this gravely silent night.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_“It’s not a long training but you did make sure I’m not completely helpless. You did give me a weapon so I don’t have to depend on my horns.”_

_Kensuke suddenly felt more than just a little uneasiness._

_“What weapon?”_

_It was brief but Lambo’s smile held bitterness._

_Unnerving the ink colored eyed magus._

_With equally unnerving calm, Lambo revealed the answer._

_The bright green eyed teen took off his necklace. At a quick glance one can only tell an ordinary necklace with sword like pendant. The assumption soon was proven wrong the moment the pendant lit in green flame, it grew bigger until the handle fit in Teenage Lambo’s grasp. It was a Japanese sword with slight curved shaped blade, copying lightning’s shape._

_Raikiri, the famed legendary sword of D_ _ō_ _setsu Tachibana._

_“Where did you get this―!?”_

_Soon he realized his tone inappropriately harsh. He inwardly berated himself for acting childish. Lambo didn’t seem to mind it, if anything he gave this amused look. Shifted his head slightly, the Bovino turned his glance at the sword he currently held. Reminiscent lurking within those orbs, darkening the bright green his eyes possess. His fingers gently tracing the dark purple handle. The bright green eyed teenager looked so lost in memory._

_“You gave me this.” He replied quietly. “Said I’ll need it. Verde and Giannini linked Raikiri with me or my Flame precisely. This sword should’ve eroded after existing for so long, I can wield it only thanks to this connection.”_

_“…How―?” His voice came out a little hoarse than he has intended._

_His mind ran a mile in a second._

_For the first time in this day, Teenage Lambo’s smile changed into a bit genuinely smile._

_“I’m afraid I can’t tell you more than this. You will have to see it soon.” he Shrunk Raikiri to a pendant’s size at will, Teenage Lambo was then wearing it. The way his hand shielding the pendant hidden beneath the shirt showed how much he treasured it._

_The smile never once left Teenage Lambo’s lips as he bide him a goodbye._

_“My time is almost up, see you again.”_

* * *

On that day, Vongola won the Lightning Ring. With that, they now possessed two rings out of seven.

Only five more rings to go.

* * *

TALE 17: A DECISION TO MAKE

.

.

For the rest of the following week, the Rings Battle continued.

Those battles were all no less brutal than the first one.

If someone said the spiky haired brunet was terrified for his friends’ life and well-being was an understatement.

In the Storm Ring Battle, Gokudera fought against the tiara boy with knives as his weapons, Belphegor. After an intense fight, the silver haired Storm Guardian won the battle. By all means, the Storm Ring supposedly became his right, this was his victory after all. Belphegor wouldn’t let the other Storm get away with the ring for the sadistic prince has set up the battle area with explosives that could kill Gokudera. While at first he absolutely will not give up, he had to after Tsuna himself begged him for the battle will have no meaning should Gokudera die. On one hand, Varia gained the Storm Ring while on the other side, the brunet was relieved that Gokudera obeyed his plea for not risk his own life so the loss wasn’t so bad in Tsuna’s opinion.

In Rain Ring Battle, Yamamoto faced another sword expert, Squalo. From what Tsuna has been told, the man was called the ‘Sword Emperor’ in Mafia world. No kidding, the Varia’s Rain Guardian is strong and an expert in the sword. Yamamoto struggled to keep his toe with Squalo and almost got overwhelmed at one point because it turned out Squalo can use Shigure Soen Ryu, a style learned within Yamamoto family. Granted, the baseball player managed to turn back the battle and defeated Squalo with his own attack. It wasn’t entirely an appealing win though, not when Tsuna witnessed Xanxus’ own cruel treatment with injured Squalo. Even until today, Tsuna didn’t understand why the man laughed over his own subordinates’ suffering.

In Mist Ring Battle, Chrome Dokuro went against one of the illusion user in baby form, Mammon. Chrome was a girl sent by Mukuro himself to become substitute of him to fill the Mist Guardian’s position. She came with Ken and Chikusa, apparently the latter two escaped from Vendicare…for the second time. Perhaps it was a story for another time. The girl dressed similarly with Mukuro and it did a good job on making Tsuna apprehensive, the first time they met. Much to Tsuna’s bewilderment, they actually can get along well enough once Tsuna accepted her as the Mist Guardian and getting know the kind and quiet girl. It was an intense battle, a battle of illusion against illusion. She did reach her limit since this was her first battle. Unexpectedly, Mukuro emerged by possessing her body and effortlessly won the battle. With Mist Ring, only left from seven rings are Cloud and Sky Rings.

In Cloud however…

The Cloud Ring Battle was a turning point for Tsuna.

It changed the whole Rings Battle’s flow.

For better or worse.

In Cloud Ring Battle, Hibari battled with a robot, Gola Mosca. Remembering how ridiculously strong Hibari was, Tsuna took an assumption for an easy win. Despite having lost twice from Shamal and Mukuro, it didn’t change the fact that Hibari was still the strongest Guardian among his Guardians. Nonetheless, anything can happen with the Varia as their opponent, Gola Mosca was not an exception from this possibility. With how many weaponry Gola Mosca has, everyone did show their worry for the dark haired prefect and the outcome of the battle. Their worries unfounded as they witnessed Hibari defeated the imposing robot without any difficulties. The brunet shouldn’t have been surprised with Hibari gave the ring to the Cervello with a mark he wouldn’t need it. This was Hibari they talking about thus in conclusion the prefect was not interested with this kind of thing.

If this victory meant they will gain Cloud Ring, Tsuna would’ve considered this as good news.

Only, the situation wasn’t so simple after the battle.

Chaos began by the time Xanxus was about taking back Mosca.

Hibari’s prevention has stopped the man just in time but it wasn’t the end of it. All hell broke loose when the robot attacked everyone within the vision out of sudden. It shot all of its bullets, forcing Tsuna for take an immediate act, protecting his friends from harm. Not a good idea come to think of it whenever he looked back, Tsuna inwardly grimaced. It justified though with how uncontrollable the situation was at that time, Tsuna left with little choice and clearly didn’t have much time to think ether.

While distracted the rampaging robot was not the smartest move he ever done, it was him or his friends became living targets. As he battled against Gola Mosca however, his Hyper Intuition stirred awake. It tried to tell him something. It kept pointing the spiky haired brunet of ‘inside’ and ‘person’. Of course it sparks questions in Tsuna’s mind. He couldn’t ponder further as Gola Mosca’s attacks become more vicious. Tsuna knew he has to end this quickly, no more buying time as the battle become dangerous. With his Flame, he literally broke the robot until it cannot move anymore, destroyed part of its head and its upper body at the process. Tsuna thought it was over when he spotted an empty room inside the robot. Inside the vacant room was a person.

Dread soon overwhelmed the caught off guard Tsuna.

In fear and anticipation, the brunet tore open part and plat of Gola Mosca’s body. Upon tore all of them completely, the world around Tsuna stopped moving. Tsuna forgot breathing when he found out who was inside it. Inside Gola Mosca was Nono, tied and looked as if he was dying if his pale face is an indication.

Suddenly, it made sense to Tsuna.

Suddenly everything cleared to him.

He was such an idiot for not noticing this revelation.

He should’ve realized it sooner.

He should’ve found out how Gola Mosca works.

For an artificial one, it carries Cloud Flame, which is quite strange since Flame is manifestation from one’s life force and so far as Tsuna acknowledges, robot is not a living being. He should’ve suspected something was amiss about the so Varia claimed as their Cloud Guardian. He should’ve followed his instinct for it never once wrong and more than once helped him in tight situation. He should’ve suspected it sooner. He should’ve made the connections earlier. He should’ve been able to save Nono earlier.

All of them didn’t happen in the end.

All of this time, Nono was inside Gola Mosca, weakened from Flame drain due to being used as a living battery.

Everything then revealed.

Xanxus was the coup d’état’s culprit that had occurred a few years ago. Nono had actually meet Tsuna long ago. The brunet was actually the one Nono chose over Xanxus. The Cervello announced that the next night will be the Sky Battle. Before he went away from the arena, Xanxus left the Sky Ring on Tsuna’s care. Not long after, Nono was taken to the hospital for further medical care. Tsuna watched with conflicted mind as the car that carried Nono gone within Namimori’s darkness.

It was far from over. The last battle has yet to begin.

The Sky Battle.

It will be the determination from all battles. It will determine the one who is worthy between Tsuna and Xanxus. A crucial moment for both Vongola and Varia. One shall stand, one shall fall. In the end, only one person can take the Don Vongola’s mantle. Only one who will become Decimo. Thrill, anticipation, apprehensive, and fear mixed into one complex emotion. Finally he will fight against Xanxus. Finally he will face the scarred man. Will he able to overcome Xanxus? Will the Sky Ring accept him as Vongola’s true heir? So many questions with almost non-existed answers. Answers Tsuna is yet to find. Answers he will soon find out by the next night, in the Sky Battle. It freaked Tsuna nonetheless. For the first time within the week, Tsuna’s resolve wavered even it’s only at the slightest. All of these feelings were too much for Tsuna to get handle.

“―e? _J_ _ū_ _daime_!?”

“!!”

Jerked and snapped back to reality, Tsuna’s warm brown eyes met Gokudera’s olive ones.

The silver haired young man gazed back concernedly.

“… _J_ _ū_ _daime_?”

“…Yes?”

Tsuna tried to act normal despite how his mind is in turmoil.

He forced to acknowledge how his voice was giving up so much.

His Storm Guardian’s concern grew rapidly.

“He has called you a few times.” Reborn told him. “A good boss always aware of his surrounding and attentive to his subordinates, I’ve told you this many times before, Dame-Tsuna.”

Oh.

“I’m sorry. I…I have been thinking. What is it?”

“You don’t look too well.” Gokudera pointed the oblivious.

“I’m fine, Gokudera.” Tsuna reluctantly replied, praying the Storm Guardian will done and get along with it.

Not.

Gokudera stilled at the response.

“Are you sure? I can take you to the hospital if you want―”

“No!”

Tsuna answered too hastily, much to his own horror.

The damage has been done unfortunately.

Now everyone is looking at him, gained attention the kind brunet doesn’t want.

Tsuna couldn’t help but grimacing under their gaze.

Not good.

He’s exhausted both physically and emotionally, it affecting him and the way he responded more so than he was aware of.

Looking guilty for his previous act, Tsuna forced himself taking a deep breath.

“I’m sorry.” The spiky haired brunet spoke softly. “I’m very much fine. There’s nothing wrong. There’s _nothing_ to be concerned with. That’s why―” Tsuna immediately shut his mouth when he received a pair of narrowed olive green eyes.

The short brunet gulped unconsciously. Uh-oh.

He has seen this look before.

“ _J_ _ū_ _daime_ …” Looks like Gokudera didn’t buy the excuse at the slightest.

Tsuna held back a wince from the warning tone.

Recently, Gokudera was a bit too much behaving like a mother hen.

A good treat actually, just not today in this kind of situation.

Tsuna was inwardly curious if the Storm Guardian actually got infected by Nana and Kensuke though Tsuna suspected it was the former.

“I’m not lying. I’m just a bit tired and occupied at the moment, nothing more. You don’t have to worry―”

“Tsuna.”

Yamamoto, ever silent yet listening from the beginning, gently cut the brunet.

His golden eyes watched his Sky with tenderness. “I think you should go home.”

“Eh?” Tsuna startled.

“If there’s one thing I can advise now, I’d told you to go get some rest. You need it, we need it after tonight. Especially you.”

“Yamamoto- _kun_ …”

“It has been a rough day for everyone. You have the roughest one so don’t try denying it. All of us do notice and we do aware. _Maa_ , almost everyone. You’ve been tense ever since you found that old man inside the robot, Tsuna. You’ve been strained since the end of the battle.”

Has he?

Was Tsuna really that obvious?

“You need to go home and this is not a request. Don’t you agree too?” The Rain Guardian addressed this at Gokudera.

Gokudera growled but he doesn’t deny it.

D****t, was the baseball idiot this perspective?

Wasn’t Yamamoto supposed to be…well, a baseball freak like always?

Heck, maybe he will never truly understand this guy for the rest of his life.

“Even if he’s an idiot, he’s not entirely wrong. Mamma is waiting for you in home. It’ll be better if you see her.”

“Hahaha! See? Even Gokudera agreed!”

“Shut up, you moron!” The green olive eyed teen snapped. “And stop laughing! It’s annoying to hear it comes from you!”

“Eh? Why?”

“Because I said so! God d*****t, one day you and your laugh will be the f***ing death of me!”

“Aw, don’t be like that! And please watch your language, Gokudera.”

“Like h*** I care!!”

Tsuna was touched by his friends’ care and attention.

But his mind was still fixed on the shadow of the dying Nono.

“But Nono…”

“Will be in a good hands.” Reborn interjected with a emotionless voice, leaving no room for argument. “Shamal is the best doctor of the Mafioso, he’ll handle Nono just fine. Rather than him, you should prioritized your goals, first the Sky Battle.”

The seemingly endless onyx eyes gazed at the brunet, daring his current pupil to argue. Knowing he’ll lose with Reborn no matter how hard he tries, Tsuna finally gave up. Resigned, he closed his mouth, the short brunet refrained from more arguments half-formed in his head already. As much as he wanted to protest, Reborn was always grudgingly right. It’ll be better if Tsuna was trusting the small hitman and get on with it.

“ _J_ _ū_ _daime_ …”

“…Let’s go back.” Tsuna spoke at last. “This isn’t over yet. Tomorrow night will be the last battle. I must be ready by that time.”

Both Storm and Rain Guardians’s gesture relaxed as their Sky’s tenseness loosened to an extent.

At least it was a good start.

“If you say so.” Yamamoto said. Gokudera nodded beside him.

“Just tell us if you need anything, whatever it is. We’re here, _J_ _ū_ _daime_.”

A tired, sincere smile from Tsuna was more than enough to lift the half Italian and the baseball idol’s worry. Rather than the gloomy expression he was wearing until a while ago, Tsuna is far more suited with a warmth filled smile that's capable of brightening the day. They liked it that way very much. It’s their duty, for continuously support their beloved Sky. After all, isn’t this is what the purpose of friends for?

* * *

Inside the Sawada household, curled on his bed, the brunet should’ve been asleep. Only, he found that he was not sleepy. At all. Not quite a good thing, for rest currently was a prime necessity for the brunet. He needed rest for the upcoming Sky Battle. Groaning, Tsuna clutched his pillow desperately, burying his face deeper into the soft pillow.

“What should I do?”

A knock from the door disrupted him. Frowning, the spiky haired brunet has his attention toward the door. It was almost in the middle of night. Who could’ve been possibly awake in such ungodly hour?

Shifted slightly, Tsuna answered the knock. “Yes?”

“Tsu- _n_ _ī_?” A quiet voice called from behind the door.

“…Shiori?” Tsuna was sitting up from the bed. With quick movements, he opened the door and found the familiar small form of a lavender haired girl. She hugged a bunny doll, hiding half her face behind it. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you sleeping with Fūta?”

A habit grew ever since Fūta and Shiori’s kidnapping attempt. She slept in the Sawada household every 3 days.

Such a coincident for today is the day she sleepover with Fūta.

“I can’t sleep.” Shiori was more nervous than before. “…May I sleep with you?”

“Why me?”

“Uhm…You’re so warm and comforting like a huge teddy bear?” The brunet was flattered when Shiori admitted his presence comforted her. Another question popped in his mind on the other hand, one Tsuna couldn’t help but sweat-dropped. Why he got compared with teddy bear, though?

“Pretty please, Tsu- _n_ _ī_ _?_ ”

Oh God. No, no, no. Not this, anything but this. Round, innocent eyes gazed set at him pleadingly. Now not only Tsuna can’t refuse, he doesn’t have the heart for turn down the little girl’s request. Biting his lower lips, the kind brunet must make a decision. Guess he has no choice then.

* * *

“So…Shiori?” Tsuna prompted carefully. “Can I ask what your nightmare is about?”

Shiori let out a discomfort shuffle.

“You don’t have to answer it if you don’t want. It’s okay.” Tsuna hastily told her, his tone gentle.

“…I have a scary dream.”

Wrinkles on Tsuna’s forehead increased. “About what?”

“…I saw you get hurt.” Shiori admitted after a long pause, she was upset certainly. “ _Ani-ue_ gets hurt too.”

“Oh…”

No wonder she was adamant being sleep with him, clinging at him like a life saver. She wanted assurance whether Tsuna was alright or not. He remembered he read this once in a book. Sometimes, nightmare can become very real depending on each person who has experienced it. Sometimes, it acts as a warning or a sign or a premonition. Wow, all those Spartan lessons Reborn gave him now useful.

They were in the bed now, wrapped in thick, warm blanket. Tsuna was on one side while Shiori on the other side, close to each other.

“It’s must be sound silly for you…” Dejected, Shiori then was burying her face into her bunny doll.

“No! It doesn’t sound silly at all, Shiori. Not at all.” Tsuna rebutted hastily.

Se green eyes peeked from behind the doll. “Really?”

“Yes, really.” Tsuna meant it every word. “As you can see though, I’m pretty much fine.”

“It doesn’t stop me from being worried.”

The kind brunet offered a timorous smile. “That, I cannot disagree with you.”

Another pause fell between them. No one talk, took in the comforting silence.

“I want to be a heroine.”

It caught Tsuna off guard. The quiet yet sudden outburst.

He wondered what caused the girl said that out of blue.

“Shiori?” He eyed the little girl, watching her carefully.

“Sometimes, there are times when I wish I can grow up quickly and become a heroine.”

Tsuna blinked repeatedly. Never was he expecting little Shiori for wishing as a heroine. As far as he has been aware of, she dreamed as a farmer. She said she will help all those poor people in Africa and Asia who suffer and starve by creating food that can survive in harsh environments and are immune against various diseases. Tsuna thought it was a noble goal and the girl will become a great farmer. Thus, Tsuna was surprised once he find out she wished as a heroine. Why heroine though?

“Why you wished so?”

“I thought…I can protect my brother if I became one.”

.

_BADUMP!_

.

The girl’s wish stirred something inside him.

It affected him, the girl’s quiet yet determinedly reply.

“Everyone makes my world and brings light to my life. They’re part of my life. That’s why I want to protect you all, you’re all that important. It’s same for Tsu- _n_ _ī_ too.”

Tsuna was stunned as he heard the girl’s innocent yet determined statement. The spiky haired brunet was completely speechless.

Suddenly, Tsuna felt so stupid.

He had found his answer and resolve back after being conflicted.

How could he forget? Why did he ever hesitate? What was his reason for fight all of this time? Wasn’t he fighting so he can protect his family and friends who always give him strength and support unconditionally? Defend them who find their way inside his lonely heart and gave colors above his monotone and almost meaningless life? So he can spend his time with them, some who were already an inseparable part of his ever bright, warm world? Wasn’t it because he has his family and friends now that he mustn’t lose with Xanxus? Doesn't he vow for a change in the mafia and especially Vongola, so the brunet must become the Decimo? So why was he hesitating to continue? Why was he scared for no apparent reason just because he witnessed how ruthless Xanxus was? This was the reason why he must prove himself to the scarred man. This was the reason why he will not let Xanxus getaway after what he has done with others and Nono.

A rueful smile found its way on the kind brunet’s lips. “Because they’re part of our life, huh…”

“Tsu- _n_ _ī_?”

“It’s nothing.” Ushered the girl, Tsuna gently stroke Shiori’s hair. “Go sleep. It’s already late. Can’t have you late for school, right?”

By the time Shiori yawned, Tsuna let out a light chuckle. “See?”

“’Kay.” Though reluctant, Shiori closed her sea green eyes contentedly. “Good night, Tsu- _n_ _ī_ …”

Once the girl was out like a light, Tsuna let himself fall into deep slumber.

No more restless. No more anxiety. No more agitation.

Anything but sheer of calmness and acceptance dwelled within Tsuna.

Gently patted her head, Tsuna uttered words that was no louder than a mere whisper.

“Good night, Shiori…”

_‘Thank you…’_

The spiky haired brunet inwardly thanked the slumbering little girl.

Tsuna too slowly sank inside blissful darkness.

For the first time in this stressful week, the kind brunet had a peaceful sleep.

Not aware that a certain hitman’s absence in his usual hammock.

* * *

Perching on the rooftop and dressed in his usual black suit, Reborn dialed a number through his Leon-phone.

He was patiently waiting for someone answers the phone on the other end.

The onyx eyed hitman smirked when the person finally took the phone.

**_KLIK._ **

_ “Hello?” _

“Ciaossu. I assumed you’re in the middle of work as usual?”

An unnerving stagnant hung in the air.

_“…Reborn?_ ” Disbelief reply came from the other line.

“The one and only, Fake Janitor.”

_ “…Since when did you get my number?” _

This sparked the Sun Arcobaleno’s amusement.

 “Hmph. Which part from a number one hitman you don’t understand?”

A sound suspiciously sounded like snap could be heard. A series of curse came later.

First score;

Reborn: 1 point, Kensuke: 0 point.

_ “Reborn, you should aware that I’m not pleased with this privacy breach.”  _

Reborn snorted. As if it will stop the hitman from making the teen abide at him. Reborn could be very ‘persuasive’ if he wanted. Granted he has a perfect blackmail material for this one. A golden chance for the Sun Arcobaleno will not miss this opportunity. He will use this particular skill and ruffle the teen’s feathers, his reactions always interesting. Let’s see if his skill has gone rusty or not.

“If you think you’ll need a necessary act then go ahead. It gave me no impact.”  Reborn’s smirk grew sharp. “Don’t blame me if my Dying Will Bullets suddenly found its way straight to you. Along with some fascinating information I stumbled upon. Just like these wonderful pictures I taken during New Year when you kiss this lovely girl during your attempt to shield the girl from free falling―”

Reborn rewarded with a choked noise from the other side of phone.

_ “Wait, what!? When and how did you―?!”  _

“Secret connections and spies in here and there.” Reborn chuckled darkly, enjoying the blanched tone. “Do you want to see it? I must say you have an interesting pose in there.”

_“Gah! No!”_ Blushing furiously, Kensuke forced abandoning the subject.

God, such a shameful accident he didn’t want to remember. The faker hadn’t mean stole the girl’s first kiss. It was just his infamous bad luck that his feet slipped when he attempted pulling back the girl before she started falling from shrine’s stairs due to being too eager and slipped. Then the accidental kiss happened. As if made it worse, the girl spontaneously hit him on the cheek. Heck, he was lucky enough he was only with his family so nobody outside knew this embarrassing moment. It has been bad enough his parents keep teasing him about it.

_ “Fine, you win! What do you want, Reborn!?” _

Smirk filled of victory curled on Reborn’s lips.

Latest score;

Reborn: 2 points, Kensuke: 0 point.

“I will go straight to the point so pay attention. I’d rather not repeat it again.” Reborn pressed this, making sure the teen follow him. “I need you work a specific task.”

A long pause.

_ “Is this has something to do with, dare may I say, the Sky Battle?” _

The Sun Arcobaleno was arched his tiny eyebrow. “It’s more like dealing with Varia. You’re surprisingly quick despite your painfully average rate in school.”

Kensuke studiously ignored the mock. _“Why me? Don’t you have someone else suited for this…job?”_

“I’m regretfully must say that, this is a task specifically designed for you.” Reborn doesn’t feel sorry at the slightest on the contrary with his statement. If anything, he even sounded smug, irked the _kendo_ captain even more. This devil’s incarnation did enjoy this, did he? “Or if you have anyone in the mind, you can just tell me.”

The retort was already on the tip of his tongue before he soon realized that in fact he indeed didn’t have any replacement. Such dirty trick Reborn has willingly used against him. Closed all the possibilities he had in his hands to refuse the ever sadistic hitman.

_ “…I can’t refuse, can I?” _

Latest score;

Reborn: 3 points, Kensuke: 0 point.

“I take it that you’ll accept it?”

The magus made a resigned and suffered sigh. _“Fine. No killing.”_

A darker version of satisfaction smile arced on Reborn’s lips.

“Excellent.”

Latest score;

Reborn: 4 points, Kensuke: 0 point.

Winner: Reborn.

With his victory is rest assured, there was nothing Sun Arcobaleno needs concern with. Or so he thought.

_ “Just one thing. Consider I will  _ never _make_ any _Turkey Milanese for you if the pictures leak.”_

Latest score;

Reborn: 4 points, Kensuke: 1 point.

Even when his trusted chameleon stayed still, the Sun Arcobaleno sensed Leon’s eyes glanced at his direction, so accusing and not so forgiving. If they lose the chance to have all those heavenly foods Kensuke made, Leon will certainly maim his master. Not something Reborn wish either when the teen can create dishes comparable with those of five stars hotels, perhaps even more. Moreover, the foods were for free.

This, the Sun Arcobaleno absolutely needed to concern about.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Next night…

At the opening, few blocks away from Nami- _ch_ _ū_ …

It was a lovely night where one spent in comfortable quietness.

Or so you'd think.

Which lead Kensuke to a question…Can someone reminds him why this happened at the first place?

“…”

“…”

Standing on one side was a man in his late twenties in neat suit and held a huge morning star, assessed the other person just as the magus scrutinized him.

Cleared his throat, Kensuke broke the stillness.

“I’m not mean being rude…but who are you?”

The tense on the man’s stance lessened although the unknown man kept sending him a wary gaze.

“Lancia. I’m here to help Sawada Tsunayoshi.” He got a stare from the younger male.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in Vendicare?” Or so the faker had been informed from Tsuna.

At this, Lancia went stiffened slightly. Oh.

So that’s why the older man was in here. He had escaped. Kensuke found himself pinched the bridge of his nose. The magus met the blond haired teen and the glassed boy barely few days ago. Before that, he caught news of second escapade from the two of them. So not only Ken and Chikusa, this man also escaped from Vendicare for the second time?

“…Is this a habit popular among the prisoners?” It was clear that Kensuke disturbed by this discovery.

Lancia noticeably grew uncomfortable. “…No. I will assure you that we escaped for…a specific reason.”

“Oh.” Kensuke awkwardly nodded. “I suppose I must give my gratitude for a great help you gave.”

“No need thanked me. You shouldn’t view yourself low with your swordsmanship and… weapon of choice.” The man’s dark eyes shifted at Torashinai, eyeing it very apprehensively.

Not quite surprising if the faker reinforced the eccentric, bloodthirsty _shinai_ at least 3 times stronger. Against Varia’s low level members, using a Noble Phantasm would be too much. A sympathetic smile found its way to Kensuke’s lips.

“I suppose Torashinai is not just your normal _shinai_.”

Lancia threw another apprehensive glance at Torashinai, shivering briefly. “I can see the reason.” He then realized he didn’t know the boy’s name. “And you are…?”

“Mochida Kensuke. Tsuna told me about you.”

Even not noticeable enough, Lancia’s lips curved upward. “Lancia will do.”

Kensuke decided that Lancia was likeable and nice guy despite his scary look.

“Likewise.” The third rate magus replied, handshaking the hand Lancia offered.

The upward curve stretched on Lancia’s lips widened a bit.

.

.

Scattered around them were dozens of low members’ Varia. All of them unconscious, suffering various kind of injuries and bruises that landed them in hospital. Months later after they healed, they developed irrational fear for _shinai_ and oddly tiger like yellow-black stripped motif.

Later, they received news from Reborn via cellphone. Tsuna won over Xanxus and the predecessors acknowledged him as Decimo. Everyone was safe. With this, Tsuna recognized as the heir of Vongola and Rings Battle’s conclusion. They also received news that although critical, Nono was out of danger and recovered just fine.

Problem solved. Most of it, anyway.

* * *

TALE 18: ONCOMING STAGE

.

.

Two days passed after the Sky Battle. The peace slowly came back to Namimori. Yamamoto thought it would be a great idea to celebrate their victory by eating sushi in Takesushi. They will meet at 5 pm in the evening. For a certain cursed hitman he has a couple hours to spend before the appointment, it was more than enough. As the sun shone bright, the Sun Arcobaleno sat on a bench in a deserted park with his chameleon partner, waiting for someone. His patience paid off as a small hooded figure came across him, floated above the ground. Golden colored Ouroboros circled above the hooded baby’s head.

“Reborn…” The cursed illusionist greeted.

“…Viper.” Reborn acknowledged the other Arcobaleno then paused. “No. Should I call you with your current name?” He spoke.

“Mammon will suffice for now.”

“You’re not with Varia?” The black suited Arcobaleno absentmindedly noted.

“I came alone merely because I have a business with you.”

Amusement did bleed from Reborn’s tone. “You rarely come unless something caught your attention.”

A scowl appeared on Mammon’s visible lower face.

“Shut up, Reborn. I want confirm something.”

“And that is?”

“Do you happen in contact with a sorcerer?”

Reborn stayed silent in long silence. Cute yet expressionless poker face the number one hitman always wore might give no hint of what he’d think but the suspicion already arose inside his mind. The gears worked in quick phase, making any possible assumptions he can think of. Was Mammon talked about the one and only person the hitman indeed had been thought? If so, what did exactly Viper want with that person?

“What’s with the sudden interest?”

Mammon did not amuse. Reborn however, did.

Escalated the cursed illusionist’s ire even more.

And Mammon knew the hitman was very aware about this.

Knowing this simple fact served the illusionist’s growl.

“Will it kill you if I keep this for my own just for once?” Mammon snapped at the cursed hitman.

“Will it kill you if I determine your true intention?” Countered in ease, Reborn let a smirk slipped across his face.

A tick mark popped on the hooded Arcobaleno.

Oh, for the love of―

The Mist Arcobaleno could’ve sworn he will wipe out that despicable smirk from the Sun Arcobaleno.

He enjoyed this so much, the smug and cocky bastard.

“Must you this irking when I asked politely?”

“Must you so secretive when I need confirmation?”

Playful the hitman’s tone was but it never reached his beady, black eyes.

It was a threat layered beneath casual conversation.

Consequence will await the illusionist should he kept refused.

“You and your cockiness. Nothing can change you even after years.”

“I’ll take it as compliment.”

Mammon sent the best warning glare he can give.

“Reborn.”

Decided he has enough by going circle, the hitman spoke up.

“I do not know any wizard but I may know a spellcaster.” It was a bait Reborn threw at the other Arcobaleno.

Simple and effective bait so he can gauge Mammon’s reaction. Not like he care with Mammon’s business. What became the source of his attention was the Mist Arcobaleno asked for one specific spellcaster. A spellcaster happened as Tsuna’s famiglia member. The brat may not a Guardian but even a low member was still precious.

An unreadable emotion marred the cursed illusionist’s hooded face. Not that Reborn can see it when the hood was up but he didn’t need and he wasn’t seeing the necessary. He can read body languages very well to the point people assumed he can read their minds. It wasn’t entirely wrong. And the ever slight tense on the Mist Arcobaleno was a storytelling enough.

“You said…you may in touch with a spellcaster.”

“Perhaps.”

Bingo.

“Then where is this spellcaster?”

“Why you insist on finding him? Why is the urgent, Mammon?”

“…”

Hostile aura that previously nonsexist now spiked a lot.

Clearly the other baby doesn’t like to share the knowledge that the Mist Arcobaleno has.

Mammon can be quite stubborn when he wanted to.

Not this time however. Reborn has few tricks under the sleeve, he wouldn’t need to concern.

He will get what he wanted and Mammon’s valuable information wasn’t an exception.

Black, beady eyes gleamed.

“I gave you free information. Isn’t it fair if you give me one answer in return?”

Calm his voice was but the darkness and danger was evident, hidden within the sultry voice of his. Carrying the weight of truth from what he had spoken a little while ago. It hit the Mist Arcobaleno on the sore spot. An almost unnoticeable twitch was in there, on the illusionist’s lips edge. A single, small movement Reborn noticed without any difficult. And the Mist Arcobaleno was also aware the other must have seen it. The hooded baby clicked his tongue. As much as he was very reluctant for sharing, what Reborn told him earlier does have some weights of truth.

“Only for this time, Reborn. I warn you it will cost lots if you want more information.”

Not a problem, he does have the money. It may cost him.

However with this, the Sun Arcobaleno gained an upper hand.

He could collected information he deemed as important.

“So?” The pint sized hitman prompted.

Annoyed, the Mist Arcobaleno began his tale. “The day when Varia confronted Vongola in Namimori for the first time…You do aware of someone’s interference, don’t you?”

The hitman’s lips faintly curved upward. Jack pot.

“If what you mean is the blue projectile descended from the sky on that day then yes, I do.” Reborn confirmed. “You found out who did it?”

“I told you it’ll cost you.”

“I’ll pay it.” Reborn backhanded easily.

“Make sure you do have enough.”

“I have more than enough. Do you want to know?”

Rolled his eyes as he muttered incoherent words, Mammon spoke further. “I swore you’ll kill me one day.”

“But you didn’t. You’re dead and here you are, very much alive as far as I concerned.”

“Don’t. Start it.” Mammon sighed exasperatedly. “It’s a matter I cannot ignore. Not when there was what can be close to a monster is lingering outside there.”

“…Why?”

“It wasn’t a normal projectile. It was…” For the first time in their conversation, Mammon’s tone was anything but showing restless edge. “It was a sword made from pure energy.”

Reborn furrowed his eyebrows.

His first though was the weapon might have been fueled by Mist Flame. It must be a strong Mist Flame user to create destructive explosive. Mukuro was a good example for he can create lava and lotus vines from nothingness through his exceptionally powerful Mist Flame. His illusions alone can drive a person insane if the victim’s mental wasn’t strong enough. The very same factor which allowed Mukuro overwhelmed Mammon within the Mist Ring Battle. A plausible theory, it wasn’t impossible, the chance was in there.

“I would’ve assumed it was made through Mist Flame and a powerful one.”

Yet, this was where the problem lies.

No matter how possible the theory was, there was weakness.

From this particular part, something began truly amiss.

This wasn’t right in more than one way.

“Considered how a Mist Flame shouldn’t have cause large amount of destruction behind…it wasn’t the case.”

The hooded baby went stiffened.

“It was created from energy that normally used by wizards and witches. In other word, magic. No wizards or sorcerers I knew can ever utilize destructive weapon like that one nevertheless. Even with my Mist Flame, it is impossible.”

It grabbed the hitman’s wariness for a good reason. Viper, or Mammon was one of the Strongest Seven and the strongest Mist Flame user, who abilities were create illusion world and various objects from empty air. And now the Mist Arcobaleno told him that there was an object he couldn’t create no matter how hard he tried?

But then again, Mist Flame’s characteristic was Construction with Materialization as its ability. Making the said flame was suitable for creating illusions. It can do damage when one controlled with right combination of calculation mixed with excellent control. Very realistic illusions aside, it can burn the targets since Mist Flame was basically flame. Advantage of Mist Flame however ended up there. Mist Flame was good in offensive use but in offensive power, entire different story occurred. Mist Flame cannot do physical damage because the flame’s density was low. And the projectile on that day without doubt wasn’t materialized from Mist Flame. The aspect of weapon’s creation might be a Mist Flame user’s doing.

Produced obliteration as large as the one from the Varia’s first encounter in Namimori, though?

“How so?”

“It carried power no mortal can wield, Reborn. I never witness something like that in my life both as Arcobaleno and illusionist. Whoever constructed the sword, he is very strong.”

Solemn took over the black eyed hitman, gone all his previous smugness.

He completely paid his attention at the hooded Arcobaleno.

“And you suspected that this has some sort of connection with the spellcaster?”

Behind the dark hood, Mammon gazed in mix between alert and anticipation.

“Is he the one?” Suspicion was bleed from his usual flat tone.

That was what the black eyed baby was intended to find out. Reborn casted a side glance from underneath his fedora. “It’s still too early. We don’t have any evidence point at him.”

Mammon however, had known the hitman for so long. “I was right, wasn’t I?”

“I’ve been meaning to tell you, Mammon, it is still too early to make a baseless suspicion.” Reborn reminded the other baby. “We have yet figure out if he was indeed interfered on that day or not.”

“What do you planned then?”

“Nothing for now.”

An unnerving silence fell.

“…What? You’re not going to spill him out?” Incredulity sipped through Mammon’s tone.

The Sun Arcobaleno snorted. “Confrontation is inevitable. It will occur, just not today. Until then, I believe I will need further observation and information.”

“What made you took the decision?”

Sharp smirk curled as the response. With calm yet cocky voice of his, Reborn simply answered as if telling the grass was green and the sky is blue. As if it was an obvious thing everyone was supposed to be aware of.

“Intuition.”

* * *

“So…, you’ll go to Italy once Nono given his notify?”

It was too sudden for the _kendo_ captain.

Two months barely passed since the conclusion from Rings Battle. They came out alive and got the other halves of the rings was a relieving fact Kensuke would never denied. Still, for them to go to Italy in near future?

Tsuna smiled meekly. “There’s this inheritance ceremony in Vongola Mansion. Or so I’ve been told.”

“Dame Tsuna will attend with his Guardians. The purpose none other solidify his title as an heir. Make it as an official. His Guardians will follow him, it’s a part from mandatory.”

If possible, the ominous smirk Reborn wore might grow wider than usual. Tsuna gulped nervously at the spooky sight, his Intuition started tingling in a wrong way. Oh no. After spending time with Reborn, the brunet slowly grew to anticipate the worst once the Sun Arcobaleno showed that particular smile.

“Don’t worry. Before the inheritance, I’ll make sure tripled your training.”

“Hiiieeeee!? Why?!”

“Because I am your tutor and it is my job.” Reborn scratched his chameleon’s head, watching as Leon closed its eyes in content. Spoke it with fake innocence and enjoying the horrified expression his student made.

How he was more than eager to tor-tutoring his current student for he saw how much potential Tsuna possessed within. Few schemes already formed inside the hitman’s head, Reborn wondered which method he shall use for Tsuna’s next lesson.

Shaking his black mob of head, Kensuke wisely ignored the disturbing scene. “Will Iemitsu attend it?”

It wasn’t hard watching how Tsuna’s shoulders stiffened at the mention of his father’s name.

All of the brunet’s emotions mixed into one huge internal storm.

How he replied back his friend’s inquiry when he wasn’t sure about him and Iemitsu’s relation?

“Uhm, he’s…”

“He will. He’s the CEDEF Head after all who has close tie with Vongola.”

Apparently, Reborn read Tsuna’s internal arguments and responded by himself. For a sadistic, dark tutor, Reborn was astonishingly having good traits. Hidden far and deep beneath that all black and dangerous façade. Despite not wanted to admit it aloud, Tsuna sent a silent gratitude for the self proclaimed tutor. A nod was all he gave for confirmation.

“Yeah.”

Tsuna watched the other’s lips twisted downward. “I take it that things with him are still awkward?”

“Yeah.” Tsuna chewed his lower lips. “Basil is nice once you get to know him but, ah…”

“If you don’t want to talk it, I understand.”

“…I can’t believe he let Nono sealed my Flame.”

“…Neither do I.”

“While it did make the sealed one appear as the Flameless like civilians would like, it does bear a heavy consequence.” Reborn began after a long pause. “The consequence can be vary but mostly that person will lose the balance that his Flame previously anchored as the Flame had been sealed, leaving his core empty. As a result, the sealed one cannot perform tasks like normal people can do. Even for simpler tasks, he will have difficulties on carry it. It can leave him at stagnant phase, a phase where he cannot express and act normally. Sealing the Flame will mean sealing half of a person’s emotion.”

Flinched, Kensuke made a face. “…That’s nasty.”

Onyx eyes visibly darkened. “So as it sounds.”

Reborn himself wouldn’t too disagree either. Even in mafia world, Sealing has been considered as a very risky option. They only use this technique in rare times when all ways they tried meet a dead end. Usually, Sealing always involved the criminals but never a child. Even until this day, the black eyed hitman cannot comprehend on what Timoteo and Baka-Iemitsu had been thinking.

Tsuna put his hand on his chest where the Sky Ring was.

“I’m just glad everyone made it alive.” He spoke in a hush.

There was another long pause as they made their way to their respective home. Both Yamamoto and Gokudera were late at the moment but they promised they will catch up with Tsuna. Haru and Kyōko will come home with them as well. The brunet was lucky for having good and loyal friends, Kensuke mentally chuckled. Taking a deep breath, he sensed how the air was quite humid and warm. Sometimes a cool wind caressing their face, eased them from the unforgivable heat came from the burning, summer sun. The rain season has ended few weeks before and with rain and typhoon gone, the summer’s torment was truly began.

“It will be summer break soon.”

Tsuna stopped at his track. “Huh? I don’t really notice it. Is it already?”

“U-huh.”

“So fast.” Was the time flows that quick? Then Tsuna thought all the events took place in Namimori. A tired sigh escaped and Tsuna felt slightly older. Yup, time surely passed without him notice at once.

“There will be some homework.”

Ah yes. Homework. How could he forget that?

A torture he’d rather avoid in summer.

Just think it enough to make Tsuna whined.

“Please don’t remind me. Please don’t.” He begged. Can he just take a moment to organize his jumbling thoughts?

“You can have Yamamoto and Gokudera study together, you can tag Haru, Kyōko, and Hana. I am by myself.” A glint entered the reincarnated magus’ eyes. “How’s your relation with them recently?”

In a flash, an infectious and bright smile bloomed across Tsuna’s lips. So bright it almost rivaled the sun. All the previous gloomy were gone without any trace. His brown eyes lit up and the light inside them grew stronger. At sudden Sawada Tsunayoshi was full of life. Contradicted with his earlier state, it was almost unbelievable he depressed a while ago. He told Kensuke in contagious happiness.

“Oh! We’re fine. Kyōko is so kind and always smiling at me, Hana is kind of strict but she is kind of nice. Haru is a very good friend! Everything is good so far.”

Tsuna had to stop when he saw Kensuke’s knowing yet mischievous smile. Soon, the Vongola heir’s cheeks flushed in deep shade of red. Ugh. He did a little excited at the idea of budding friendship. He must’ve sounded like a love-struck girl.

“Oh, I see… T v T”

“What’s with that tone and face?! Σ ///Д///”

“Did something happen?”

“There’s nothing happened between us!!” Tsuna denied in all his might.

Kensuke raised an eyebrow, not completely convinced. “Really?”

“No!”

“Hoh?” Reborn’s trademark devilish smirk appeared. “Dame-Tsuna, you’re really useless.”

“Huh!?” Tsuna did a double take. If it was possible, the hitman’s smirk grew wider.

“As a mafia boss, picking a suitable wife is a must. For merely think that you can’t pick one between these girls. That’s not good.”

He then spluttered incoherently with a deep red blush.

“What!? No, what are you saying, I’m still 14 and we’re not into…into that kind of relationship!!” Tsuna flustered even more at the assertion.

“Nono met his wife when he was roughly in same age. So why can’t you?”

“Is this normal among Mafioso?” Tsuna face palmed, feeling the headache coming. “This is ridiculous…”

From the corner of his sight, Kensuke caught the glimpse of cow printed shirt. Speaking about ridiculous…

“Gyahahahaha!! Lambo- _sama_ will not fail today! Prepare to die!”

**_TWACK!!_ **

**_WHACK!_ **

**_WHAM!_ **

No different from any other days ―depending how you consider a child assassin always attempted to kill a shrunken hitman as normal sight― Lambo jumping out from wherever he stay hidden. Like usual, the bright green eyed Bovino gleefully cackled and was about to throw his pink grenade. Like usual, Lambo’s attempt met failure the moment Reborn effortlessly kick him on the face. As if it wasn’t enough, the Sun Arcobaleno punched Lambo few times. The last punch had Lambo landed with a harsh thud. Yelped in alarm, the faker moved in reflect, successfully catch the small Bovino within his arms. Feeling his heart beat rapidly, Kensuke let out a huff. Carefully, he placed the little Lightning Guardian on the ground.

Wew. That was too close.

“Hiieee! Reborn, stop it! That’s enough! This is the fourth time in this month!” The _kendo_ captain noted the chided borderline fear tone Tsuna used. Which Reborn acknowledged it not more than like a passing wind. In other word, he kind of ignored it.

Imagine how Kensuke alarmed by the time Lambo hiccupped and tears pooled already.

“Must-Tolerate-It.”

Tsuna, already knew what kind of event will unfold, went paled several shades.

Everything involved with 10 Years Bazooka were mostly ended with collateral damage.

And no, it was the very last thing Tsuna ever wanted!

Reborn wouldn’t bother but the spiky haired brunet does!

“Lambo, no, don’t―!” Before Tsuna ever finish, the familiar sign of bazooka came from Lambo’s hair.

…And maimed at none other than Tsuna.

His wide, shock filled eyes cannot turn away from the bazooka’s barrel.

Tsuna found himself being unable to move, Kensuke’s highly alarmed shout sounded so far away yet close in his ears.

From the other side, a cocked gun’s sound reached his ears. A sign Reborn undoubtedly will shoot him a Dying Will Flame given the chance.

An act later proved unnecessary.

Everything came next occurred in a blur. Before, the spiky haired brunet has been frozen on the spot. There was a frantic footsteps came next to him and as he felt the pressure on his left side, the world around him abruptly shifted. The next thing Tsuna aware, he wasn’t standing anymore but lie on the concrete instead. His brown orbs spotted all the familiar sign of wrapped _shinai_ slung on the shoulder and black hair. It was then Tsuna’s mind registered all the scenes, drawing a conclusion all at once.

Horrified realization entered the small brunet’s brown eyes.

Kensuke shoved him out from 10 Years Bazooka, he was within the bazooka’s aim.

There was little to no time for a defense.

Struggled on his feet, Tsuna was reaching out for his friend.

Try to defy the fate, he reaching out his hand for the older boy.

His friend’s name slipped from his mouth.

.

.

It was too late for the Vongola’s heir.

The trigger has been pulled.

A loud boom and large amount pink smoke after...

Kensuke was gone.

Tsuna didn’t encounter Kensuke from 10 years in future.

Only one thing did present in Kensuke’s place.

A silver necklace with cracked red pendant.

A necklace with dried bloodstains covered almost half on it.

* * *

TALE 19: RAGNAROK

.

.

For some time, he felt nothing but the numbness and the dark.

Oh yes, the pain was real.

The hurt has been so intense to the point it numbed his sense of only for a temporary. His strength failed him as he kept lay in there. And it soured the faker’s mood, almost made the reincarnated spellcaster nearly pissed off. It was unavoidable nonetheless. Let’s just admit. Being shot by a bazooka was bad in its own way in Kensuke’s opinion. Every muscle protested in here and there. Lenient and kind he was with Lambo but not this time. A reprimand is an absolute necessary once he back.

It wasn’t a pleasant feeling mind you.

As Shirō, he was already acquaintance with various kinds of pain.

As Shirō, he learned from countless fights to ignore them.

Just not this one.

Humiliating indeed but it was second from being impaled by Lancer’s Gae Bolg.

If he could prefer, he’d rather avoided it as much as possible.

“Ugh…ugh…”

Groaned, his hand moved to his throbbing head, nursing it in tender. It did help a little lessening the painful sensation happened with his head. A thing that Kensuke supposed he should’ve anticipated long before. He did fall after hit by bazooka’s missile.

“That hurt…” Hand was yet massaged the temple, Kensuke slowly opened his eyes.

Half expected seeing the vast sky with white puffy clouds lazily floated.

What greeted his sight was an entirely different sky.

Instead of calming blue sky with white clouds, the sky he was looking drenched in blaze of orange and yellow.

Instead of sweet scent of air, the air carried the dusty and copper scent.

Instead the asphalt, the ground beneath him was entirely dirt.

Few gleams came from his eyesight’s corner. Heart now beating thunderously, the reincarnated magus rose and noted the place where he ended up with. Astonish overwhelming him because as far as he can see, only ruins from some sort of buildings, a wide area of light brown earth. A memory stirred from a distant past. About a city destroyed and burning only in one night in a distant past. Memory of corpses and the scent of fire and burning flesh. A young boy, died once and reborn in the middle of fire as a sword’s embodiment. This scene was disturbingly sharing similarities with the Fuyuki after the fire.

It wasn’t what has stopped Kensuke from thinking further though.

Within this wasteland, what filled the land itself that caught him.

Swords.

Hundreds. Thousands of them.

Scattered across the land.

Mundane and masterpiece.

Holy and demonic.

Cursed and blessed.

Famed and nameless.

Long ones and short ones.

Not only swords but also various weapons. Lance, spear, axe, dagger, and many more. Every kind of weapons you could name. Stabbed on the earth solemnly, just like unnamed grave markers for fallen heroes. Silent yet deadly. Motionless yet powerful. All of their silver blades gleamed in their glory. Shone oh so bright by the sunset, their rather simplistic beauty may rivaled those of brilliant stars in the night sky. Like they too, were actually possessed life like any other living beings.

A scene terrifyingly resembled Unlimited Blade Works inside Kensuke’s mind.

And in there…

Laid on the very center of wasteland was none other than Kensuke.

“…―!?”

His stomach twisted in unpleasant way.

For the first time after he woke up, Kensuke felt immense nausea.

“Where…is this?”

It was slightly scared him. How he stood alone in such wide, devoid land.

“Where am I?”

Why he was here? Why the land was like this? Was a battle once took place before? If so, it doesn’t explain the swords. Where these weapons and swords are came from? What about his future self then? Was this linked with his future self somehow? He was hit by Lambo’s Ten Years Bazooka, it’d make sense if he switched with his future self. It brings Kensuke more questions beg for answers he has yet find out. It worried him. While he indeed came to the future and standing in the middle of deserted land marked with swords, it spoke of wrongness. He mentally listed how the desert destroyed by some sort of fight. With all these numbers of swords, does this mean his ten years self who did this? How and why? What made him took this decision?

Suddenly, he remembered at the fact he was alone. He didn’t spot Tsuna or Lambo or Reborn.

Snapping around, the faker reinforced his eyesight so hopefully, he can spot them.

“Tsuna!? Lambo!?” Kensuke called their names. “Reborn!?”

Echo from his shout and unnerving silence greeted him back.

No one was in the desolate land. No one but him.

A stressful sigh came as he counted from one to ten in order he can calmed himself. At he can confirmed one thing. Tsuna and Lambo still in the past, he was the only who teleported to future. Kensuke wasn’t so sure with this. It’s not a bad thing but it’s also not a good thing. Before he got shot, he did see Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyōko, and Haru running halfway toward Tsuna. Hopefully, nothing is going wrong while he figure the way home. As he was in the middle of his thoughts, it was until later he’s a bit too late smelled it. A mixture of blood and salty water scent hit his sharp nose, greatly alarmed the reincarnated magus.

Widening his black orbs, Kensuke twisted his own body instinctively. His hand shot out, about grabbing his _shinai_. His hand reached for empty air, it was then Kensuke horrified. He didn’t have Torashinai with him. Torashinai somehow lost from him. Gritting teeth in desperation, the magus moved out of the way when a blur of silver and black came across his vision. The next thing he knew, something sharp whizzed passed across his cheek. A sting of pain hit and Kensuke bit out the hiss escape from his mouth. It didn’t take long before he felt a wet liquid turned out as blood, pouring from the freshly made cut. His charcoal orbs widened. He was being attacked! Before Kensuke could comprehend, the offender back again. Kensuke forced to aware that he can’t stay idly. No time to think. So he did what he must for survive.

“Kuh! Trace On!”

.

**_FLASH!_ **

.

**_CLANK!_ **

.

A turquoise colored flash erupted, with a loud clank between metals followed soon after.

By the time the light has died out, Kanshō and Bakuya were in a dead lock with long switchblade that attached to the wrist of the offender.

Not an entirely favorable with the magus.

Whoever this person might be, he was capable to push Kensuke backward even the magus has reinforced his body nearly at the time he traced Kanshō and Bakuya.

The stand down allowed Kensuke take a closer look on his apparently offender. 

Black colored eyes clashed with murderous, glaring greyish blue eyes.

**“VOOOIIIIIIII!!!”**

His offender screamed in Kensuke’s ears.

It nearly deafened Kensuke and failed the magus’ heart.

He half wished his offender wouldn’t scream so loud.

It hurt his ears so much, he did think he will go deaf from the sheer of the loudness alone.

Unfortunately, his offender wasn’t done yet with him.

“About time you get here, you piece of s***!!” He continued, giving more pressure of his sword against the falchions. “What the h*** took you so long?! Do you have any idea how long we have to stand by in his s***ty place!? You dimwit―!”

Black and white uniform with white fur hood.

Long silver, almost white hair.

Framing an oval face, a low and threatening growl escaped from the twisted down lips.

Killing intent freely flooded, spoke his true intention. The boy who sensed the killer wave now cringed.

It was so clear this person was royally pissed off. He will not let this slipped out without Kensuke receive the end of it.

But that face.

He has seen this man before. But he was older from what he remembered.

It didn’t help his memory wasn’t good enough in memorizing people.

And on top of it, he didn’t know the swordsman’s name.

In which Kensuke spoke only one question represented his current feeling.

“…Who?”

Nobody moved. Nobody said anything.

A wind blew past the land, carrying brownish dust from earth.

The man shot him a spooky blank stare.

Kensuke stared back despite the hesitance deep inside.

Mentally he wondered why he felt as if he just woke up an angry dragon.

His inquiry answered soon.

Just not in the way he has anticipated when all hell broke loose.

“VOOOIIIIIIII―!”

Now the scream was louder by a magnitude.

When the white haired man attacked again in far greater speed, Kensuke was ready.

**_WHAM!!_ **

**_SLASH! CLANK!!_ **

**_CLANK!!_ **

**_CRANK! CLANK!_ **

**_WHAM!_ **

Exchanged blurry attacks, sparks created each time the blades of their swords clashed, accompanied their battle. The man kept attacking while Kensuke defended himself, parried and dodged and counterattacked. Wrist sword against twin Chinese falchions.

Inside, Kensuke was very confused beyond words.

Why was the man angry with him? He hasn’t done anything infuriate so far. All he did was asked who the man was. So why this man after his blood like a bloodthirsty shark and kept swung his wrist sword, giving him no space or a time for an explanation whatsoever? An upward slash almost hit Kensuke should he not spun his body. While do so, the spellcaster aimed for a kick the man’s side with his reinforced legs. Clicked tongue, the man dropped his body as flat as the ground as Kensuke missed his target.

“You are the most irritating, useless brat I’ve encountered! Go to hell!!” Bending his body and dove forward, the furious man thrusting his sword for Kensuke’s other leg.

His sword only successfully cut through empty air, a shadow flew past above Squalo.

A snarl escaped from his mouth the moment he aware his target already left the ground and soared in the air.

Twisting the body so he can land on the ground and keeping distance, the magus kept reasoned.

Stress lines marring his forehead already as they threatened to increase.

“I mean it! I don’t even have the slightest idea what you are talking about!” Kensuke crossed Bakuya with the enraged swordsman’s wrist sword for the umpteenth times.

**_CLANK!_ **

“Oh yes! You do!” The man accused hotly, now looking more murderous.

**_CRANK!!_ **

“I’m not! What makes you think otherwise!?” Kensuke avoided another thrust from the side.

**_WHACK!_ **

**_CLANK!_ **

“Because you always acted like you’re a moron when you do know things before I find out much later, stupid brat! You’re always like ‘Oh-it’s-not-like it’s-important-and they-need-to-know-so-why-should-I-tell-them’!” The man launched a mean hook at the magus which Kensuke barely made it.

“You. Always. Keep. And. Do. **Stupid**. Things. Before sh*t hit, Godda****! What are you, a f***ing Saint?! It’s getting on my nerve and I’ve enough! Now stay still and let me cut you!!”

Kensuke was completely speechless, mouth gaped in incredulity.

Did he hear it correctly thing the man has said?

…

…

Apparently yes.

“What―?!”

No, wait. That sounded not right. Just hold on a second.

Was he even acting the way the white haired man described!?

Because if someone asked him, he didn’t feel that way!

He wasn’t like that, was he!?

Kensuke couldn’t retort by the time the snarled man already before him, sword poised none other for chop.

This time he jerked his head by the time the blade missed his jugular by a thin paper.

Knowing all his attempts in making the angry assassin listen has gone futile, the magus does what he must do.

He fights back, no more dodging and no more running. He fight back and he will not holding back.

His mission? Incapacitated his opponent before it’s getting worse.

**_JRANK!!_ **

**_CLANK!!_ **

**_CRAAASH!_ **

Hoo-boy. This is gonna be a **long** day for him.

* * *

Meanwhile on the line of the battle…

“Squalo. Dear.” Lussuria shook his head, like an exasperated mother seeing her child bickering with his friend. “He’s Mochida- _kun_ who hasn’t met you yet. Of course he will not recognize you.”

If it was a whole different situation, Lussuria would’ve been very amused by the scene held before him.

Can’t the Varia’s Rain Guardian see how confused the kid was?

Indeed they gotten know each other in present but they properly introduced in Tsuna’s Inheritance. There was no way this Kensuke will recognize Squalo. Laughing from Lussuria’s side, sitting Belphegor played with his knives. Growing older and wiser the blonde was but his some of his demeanor remained the same if not unchanged even after 10 years.

“Shishishi. Didn’t the sword peasant see us already before the Rings Battle? The prince agreed with Sharko. Let him do whatever he want with the sword peasant. ” Belphegor stated this, his hand kept twisting one of the knives.

Levi harrumphed, shifting his position so he could a bit more at ease. “Serve him right.”

Lussuria then gave them a chiding and disapproving stare.

Sometimes, they acted like they doesn’t care at all but Lussuria knows better. They actually still angered with Kensuke from this era. Angered by his abrupt, violent death. It’s not like he doesn’t understand the feeling, the Crimson Guardian’s tragic departure did hit everyone. They chopped his death in various ways. Even the Varia wasn’t an exception. Belphegor secretly addicted with Kensuke’s cooking and if he has both time and chance, he ordered the magus to make him foods equal of royalty. Levi roped the poor young man into help him with his paperwork when they were a little too much for the moustache man alone. Lussuria himself was close because both of them loved cooking and they always exchanged recipes.

Squalo…well, he always dragged Kensuke with Yamamoto for rigorous, even brutal trainings.

Snarky as he always does, Squalo does holding no small amount respect for both fellow swordsmen.

He held high regards for Yamamoto and Kensuke.

In which why when the news broke out, none of them will believe the Crimson Guardian has died.

Squalo included.

How can they?

It was utterly impossible.

This desolate ground was the proof how powerful he was. This barren land was the proof how he was more than he actually let on. Yet this was the same place where present Kensuke meet his death. This will be the first time they came after Kensuke’s death. They were a given an important mission; retrieve teenage Kensuke from Millefiore’s ruined base in Italy. It was the order given straight from the Vongola. There was no way Lussuria let this continue, no matter how amusing it was for watching Squalo vented and directed all his anger and pain toward the younger Kensuke.

Inevitably, both of Belphegor and Levi received the Varia Sun Guardian’s scold.

“ _Mou_ , Bel- _chan_. You shouldn’t have said that. Levi- _kun_ , you too. You know he’s good with sword even back when he was still so young. He’s just need a proper training.”

And wasn’t it terrifying to think this skinny boy will grow up into a fearsome man?

That this Kensuke will grow as one of one hell swordsman?

An unstoppable warrior who responsible for wiped out Millefiore’s Italy base by himself?

A ridiculously strong man created this wasteland with the cost of his own life?

“Ah.” Their youngest member, Fran blinked in acknowledgement.

“What?” Levi snapped impatiently.

“Boss is gone.”

Excluded the young Mist Guardian, everyone whipped out their heads at the throne chair where Xanxus sat supposedly.

Silence ensued when they found out the chair was devoid of person.

Whoops.

Uh-oh.

Good grief.

Just when the kick boxing fighter thought it couldn’t get worse.

Lussuria sent a prayer and luck for the doomed magus.

Not even him can stop the wrath of fearsome Varia’s leader.

Hopefully, Boss will not damage the unfortunate boy too far.

They still kind of need him and his strength after all.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay…  
> Fourth chapter finished. And with this, the Future Arc begins. So tired (fainted).  
> Please give me your thoughts, and reviews.


	5. IRKALLA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mochida Kensuke was 10 years old when he gained Emiya Shirou’s memory. He didn’t expect he would be reincarnate in a foreign world. He is glad that he has a normal life and a friend in a form of Sawada Tsunayoshi, But with the Mafia and Dying Will Flames, Kensuke suspects that Zelretch has made fun of him. –“Hey, it wasn’t me this time.” Zelretch complained.- In which Emiya Shirou is reborn as Mochida Kensuke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day, this is Yolea Irk’s speaking. How are you been? I was in the end of my semester break and next week, I’ll be back to college so I cannot update another chapter for AVALON in some time. I’ll try updating my other stories that wasn’t acquiring long chapters. Further explanation will be explained in the end of chapter. Can’t say much in this but I hope this chapter can satisfy your patience for waiting this story. With this, Irk’s log out.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing here. Fate/Stay Night belongs to Nasu while Katekyō Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano. I’m only own a few OC’s.  
> Summary : Mochida Kensuke was 10 years old when he gained Emiya Shirou’s memory. He didn’t expect he would be reincarnate in a foreign world. He is glad that he has a normal life and a friend in a form of Sawada Tsunayoshi, But with the Mafia and Dying Will Flames, Kensuke suspects that Zelretch has made fun of him. –“Hey, it wasn’t me this time.” Zelretch complained.- In which Emiya Shirou is reborn as Mochida Kensuke.  
> Warning: AU, Possibility of OOC, slight cursing and bad grammar.

* * *

AVALON//FAR AWAY IN THE EVERDISTANT UTOPIA

* * *

TALE 20: ENDLESSNESS

.

.

The old church located in Vongola Manor was not as grand as most of people thought. In fact, in first glance it has nothing about pretentious. Majestic indeed but never was luxurious. It was built for the First Sun Guardian who was a priest so he could devote his belief to God. Ottavo renovated the church so it can accommodate more visitors. She also made the cathedral more beautiful in its simplistic way in indoor part, the round window was the perfect example. The seven colored lights came from the seven colored stained glass round window, was radiated in gentle warmth. Under the light, Sawada Tsunayoshi, known as Neo Primo of Vongola stood in front the altar. His slim fingers absentmindedly traced the smooth texture of Avalon. He was lost in thought, old memories of happier times with his deceased first friend played inside his head.

“ _J_ _ūdaime_.”

A familiar voice greeted him from behind. He turned around just in time to see Gokudera bowed his head. Behind the formal attitude, his olive green eyes and tone were veridical and respect. Beside him, Yamamoto waved his hand. His lips stretched wide upward.

“Yo, Tsuna.”

“Gokudera. Yamamoto.” Tsuna flashed them a warm smile befitting of the encompassing Sky. “I see you have returned, it’s good to know you’re being well. How did you find me?”

“Hahaha! It’s not hard, really.” Yamamoto spoke while on the other hand Gokudera huffed.

“Knowing you, you always end up in church once the paperwork is unbearable.”

The smile strained briefly. Paperwork was a demon, the bane of his life. “Is it that much obvious?”

Gokudera fixed his attention on the altar. Where a certain golden sheath stored. Shone in radiant, almost ethereal beauty. A memento of a dear friend and fallen comrade.

Pain inflicted deep inside the Storm Guardian’s soul.

“Remembering what this church sheltered of, it’s hardly surprising.” He scowled half heartedly, itching for a cigarette.

If he didn’t see it with himself, Gokudera probably would never believe it. Avalon was just as infamous as Excalibur. Old legend told the sheath’s capability to heal any injuries from one who possesses it, no matter how fatal it is. King Arthur was the original holder of Avalon, just like he was the holder of Excalibur. And yet it was stolen by Morgan le Fay and it existence gone from history...or so they said.

Yamamoto’s eyes turned slightly serene.

“To think such artifact can exist and survive in modern world...”

Avalon was a Noble Phantasm with absolute defense. This sheath capable to changed itself to thousands particles in the air and engulf the user and became a ‘portable fortress’, shutting all interferences. Its protection was so powerful to the point it may separate its wielder from the real world and took the said wielder to another world. The downside from this advantage was its power can be used by one person only. Before their deaths’, Verde and Mammon came with an idea to extract certain amounts from the sheath’s protection attribute. The purpose was none other than built an enormous magical barrier around HQ, anchored with talismans provided by Mammon at each point. It wasn’t easy to find suitable talismans, Avalon was an artifact created by fairies’ magic. Mammon achieved it in a way even Reborn wasn’t able to discover. Connected them with Avalon proved even far more difficult. They managed it after spent months with good numbers of failures.

As long as Avalon empowered the barrier and stayed inside it, The HQ was protected and no one can find the sheath. Avalon placed in chapel for a reason. The scabbard hailed as an holy artifact thus because the chapel was the only place in HQ considered holy ground, it was the perfect storehouse for Avalon. The chapel served as the center of the barrier. The barrier has proven itself when Millefiore once attempt an attack at HQ. They were never able to destroy the barrier.

“Nobody expected it’s existing until this very second. Not even Byakuran of Millefiore noticed it.” Clenching his _katana_ , Yamamoto shook his head ruefully. “I never find out how Kensuke can hide this.”

Tsuna may not possess wide knowledge regarding Arthurian legends.

At the very least the spiky haired brunet wasn’t entirely clueless.

His time with Kensuke helped him covered that part. The Crimson Guardian did tell him a lot.

“From what we aware so far, once the sheath inserted to human body its signature energy will nearly indistinguishable. Unless you familiar with the sheath itself and in touch with the holder, you’ll never find out.”

Even Kensuke didn’t know Avalon was residing in his body before someone pointed it out. The sheath implanted inside his body was purposed so every critical injury he suffered can be healed. It explained why he always recovers in stunning display of healing. It says something a lot. He doesn’t have any active Flame let alone Sun Flame attribute. A peculiar condition in Mafia standard. It was before they found a record of the first Crimson Guardian. An equally peculiar Guardian existed only in Primo’s time, whose ability was similar with Kensuke. Tsuna had to take a double look once he saw the picture. The First Generation of Crimson Guardian could’ve passed as Kensuke’s older brother.

“I don’t want to imagine that guy’s livid face once he figured out why Tsuna has survived.” The laugh came from Yamamoto was bitter and dry.

Sighing heavily, Gokudera glanced at his boss. “Speaking about livid, why did you order Xanxus from all people for retrieve mission?”

The tall, raven haired man silently agreed. “Yeah, I’m kind of curious as well.”

“I trust Varia well enough with taking Kensuke and bring him here. Their strength may rival Funeral Wreaths. We aren’t sure whether Millefiore will make their move or not.”

“Not after what Kensuke- _Senpai_ did with their base.” A chill was running across Yamamoto’s back neck. “And I thought Xanxus was a lost case.”

The orange tinted brown eyes darkened from lots of pain and rage. “While they will not step inside the area, it doesn’t mean they will not try something.”

Solemn bleed from Gokudera’s usual snarky tone. “A place the swords served as unmarked graves and deadly trap for those with harm intention toward Vongola...The Blades Necropolis.”

“Half a year has passed and still, no one from Mafia dares approach it.” The Rain Guardian was as solemn as his fellow Guardian.

Tsuna found himself in same opinion. “No one ever but us, the survived Arcobaleno, and Varia. Unfortunately, the rest of the Guardians are in mission while sending Arcobaleno is too risking.”

“Is that why you send them? Are you sure Xanxus will not kill him?”

“Which why I send him with them.”

“...I thought you said you don’t send an Arcobaleno.” Gokudera letting his deadpan feeling known.

An apologetically smile was the Storm Guardian’s reply. “I planned to there by myself but he wouldn’t allow it. He said he will going my place and he can stop Xanxus should his nasty temper show up. He’s the strongest hitman after all.”

“Oh.” Yamamoto blinked slowly. “So that’s why I don’t see him this morning.”

“That and he’s the only person Kensuke knows, even with his current form. I don’t think the past Kensuke and Varia will get along nicely.”

“If this is what you wish, then I will not object your choice...but are you sure he will not shoot that moron?”  The silver haired man sighed as he combed his hair out from exasperate. “Do you know his very first reaction by the time the news of Kensuke’s death reached him?”

Then an unsettling thought soon clenched Gokudera’s mind the moment he witnessed how Tsuna went very still.

The odd emotion swirling inside his orange tinted brown eyes didn’t help either to ease the Storm Guardian.

...

...

A dry chuckle broke the stillness and really, Gokudera shouldn’t surprised it was Yamamoto who did.

“I wish the best for Kensuke.” The ever out going assassin sent his prayer.

Gokudera has to grudgingly admit his agreement with Yamamoto because never in Vongola’s history someone can escape the very pissed off number one hitman.

* * *

_Million lights all washed away._

* * *

 “VOOOOOIIIII...!! STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU F***ING  S***...!!!!”

_TRANK! TRANK!!_

_JRANK!_

“And getting my head chopped?! No thanks!!”

_WHAM!_

_SLASH!_

_CRACK!_

Something was cracked in the middle of the battle. Both Kensuke’s twin falchions shattered from Squalo’s Rain Flame based attack. With that, the bloody and salty scent of the man grew stronger.

“What’s wrong with you─!!?”  The spiky haired teen created another pair of Kanshō and Bakuya, narrowly dodged another slice from his opponent. “I didn’t do anything so why you tried to kill me!?”

“What’s wrong with me?” The angry man gained another vein, his sword clashed with Kensuke’s black falchion for the umpteenth times. “The one with the wrong head is you─!!”

Kensuke has to clenched his mouth from gaping and shout out from frustration.

Using the momentum, he slammed hard his foot to Squalo’s knee. It wasn’t enough to shatter the kneecap, it was enough to crack the bone however, forcing the long haired Varia to broke the parry as they leapt away. The reincarnated magic user noted how his condition not too good. The Varia’s Rain Guardian has landed at least two hits on him. His opponent’s sword will not cut him but it still left shallow cuts on his right tight and left cheek.

* * *

_Empty spaces in all its grace._

* * *

E-Rank Luck indeed he has in there. But this...This is absolutely beyond absurd! What he inadvertently caused with this man!?

Aside from intervention in Namimori Mall, he didn’t anything at all. Okay, perhaps the Broken Phantasm he used at that time was a bit too overkill and back then he only maimed it in order to distract Varia, never hurting them!! He intended using 70% of Caladbolg II’s capacity since his mana was way weaker than Archer...

Actually scrath that!! It wasn’t even half of its true strength!!

70 % from its true descrutive power was already overkill!

Embarrassing enough, he has miscalculated Caladbolg’s force. Yep, that’s right. He forgot while wasn’t the Counter Guardian, he wasn’t in Gaia where its corroding influence was strong and affected his Traced weapons. The said Noble Phantasm was a lot more destructive more than he calculated, made it more destructive then the Caladbolg II that Counter Guardian EMIYA traced for Hercules. What he intended as exploded one side of the rooftop ended up exploded the whole mall. Of course he inwardly felt guilty when Tsuna told him that both Hibari and the Varia were enraged. Even then, he had no idea the robot he damaged was actually had Nono inside it! The horrified feeling by the time he found out was something he rather not experienced again. From then, he acted more careful every time he Traced a weapon.

“But wait─ I don’t get it! Why you’re so mad at me when I don’t do anything wrong?”

“Isn’t it obvious enough already!? You, s***ty brat, are the most difficult and insensitive idiot ever existed in history! Especially your future self! How dare you acted like a kid playing chivalrous knight and hero without thinking any consequences! You left us lots of mess to take care of! Have you any idea what you’ve done with everyone in Vongola!? This is why I despised your ideal! To hell with your sicken and disgusting ‘ally of justice’!”

Something red covered his vision. Something else snapped deep inside his mind.

He can bear the offend directed at him. The insult directed at his father’s, Kiritsugu’s ideal was another matter.

It was the legacy he inherited from _his_ father.

“Excuse me─?!” Kensuke snapped, reaching at his limit. “If my memory served me correctly, I don’t remember incommode you!”

“Yes you did, piece of s***! At least it was your future self who always made ruckuss!” Squalo accused, even more persistent and the way he growled wasn’t helping.

That’s it. The ink colored eyed boy had enough, the red hot feeling winning against his logic.

He was tired. He was disoriented. He was lost. **He was alone.**

He wanted to get over with this s*** and this man has pushed him too far.

So against better judgement, he snapped back rather hot-headedly at the older swordsman.

“Care to point me one time when I’m inconvenienced you...?!”

A scent then slipped past his nostrils, a scent of wine and smoke.

Kensuke realized a tad too late, a response came not from the silver haired man but from someone else.

With that, a very hostile filled with hot and fervently rage aura brushed his back.

* * *

_Endlessness is here to stay._

* * *

.

.

**“The first ‘inconvenience’ you have put is when you ambushed my squad ten years ago in Namimori,** **rusty trash.”**

.

.

_BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!_

“─!!?” His arms already moved, instinctively Reinforced them few times stronger.

With enhanced agility, he twisted his body and repelled all the bullets with Kanshō and Bakuya.

_TRANK! K-TANK!_

_JRANK!! K-TRANK!_

_PING!_

Each bullet was deflected with loud ping and tang, meeting with the blades of the falchions. Once the barrage of bullets over and everything quieted down, Kensuke can look closer who has attacked him now. By the time his ink colored orbs found his potential opponent, Kensuke almost dropped his weapons. Blazing red greeting him, those eyes glaring dangerously and promising lots of pain.

“Wha─?”

**“Long time no see, trash.”**

Stood few meters away and gripping dual guns with ‘x’ symbols on them,  was Xanxus. He was older and taller, his hair was down instead of using spiky style. The black jacket rested on his shoulders, functioned as a cloak. The most spooky aspect from him however was the murderous glare he sent this way and the way his Wrath Flame flared in wild and untamable manner. The reincarnated magus actually takes a step back, sensing the doom come at his direction.

Crap.

“Boss?! ” Squalo gawked in disbelief. “What the f***!? Last time, I checked you’re still on your seat!”

“Finishing some bussiness.”

Double crap.

* * *

_Endlessness won’t wash away._

* * *

“Ah...What should we do?” Lussuria exasperatedly pinched the bridge of his nose as the fight continued down there. “At this rate, Kensuke- _kun_ may die first before he can fight Millefiore.”

“But we can’t stop Boss. He’s so cranky, don’t you see?” Fran fixed his huge frog hat, now looked more interested at the fight.

Lussuria couldn’t help but sigh in long suffering manner. “If only Tsuna- _kun_ is here...”

“There’s no need to.” A deep baritone voice replied. “I’m already here to make sure his order executed properly, after all.”

“...!!”

“?!”

“!?”

Every Varia members snapped their attention at the voice owner.

Lussuria was stunned when he recognized him. At the same time, he was incredibly relief. “It’s you.”

* * *

“TRASH, IS THIS THE ONLY THING YOU CAN DO!?”

_WHAM!_

_SMASH!_

_‘_ _Strong! Are everyone in Mafia are this abnormally strong!?’_  He thought, rolled on the ground to avoid another Wrath Flame blast.

Using Kanshō and Bakuya wouldn’t be enough. He needs stronger weapon, more durable weapon. Dismissed his falchions, the spellcaster raised his hand and focusing his Od. He chanted his trademark aria.

“Trace...”

“Oh no, you will f***ing not...!!” With the roar, Xanxus shot his trusted X-Gun using his Flame.

With widened eyes, Kensuke halted his Aria and defended himself from the bullets. Grabbed the nearest weapon happened as spear, he spinning it similar with propeller’s movement. Deflected bullets as much as he can. A movement from his far side and the spiky haired teenager felt a flying hook kick connected with his ribs.

_WHAMMM!_

“Gah!” Thanks to Reinforcement, his bones didn’t give away from the brutal forca behind that kick.

Yet that very same force sent him pushed few meters away.

“Pathetic!” Xanxus scoffed. “Is this all you can do, trash!?”

* * *

_Endlessness is here to stay._

* * *

Kensuke decided it was the right time for him to end this bull****.

Magic activated through his circuits, he shouted his aria.

Selected one certain weapon he has on his Reality Marble.

“Trace On!! Aestus Estus!”

A flash and a burst of Od later, a beautiful long red sword was within the spellcaster’s grasp.

Now holding weapon, the spiky black haired teen closed his distance with Xanxus. Flame burst alive as Kensuke channeled all his Od.

“Fount of Saint...!!!”

With the slash, a walloping flame tornado came forth. Seeping across the land and destroyed everything in its path. Glared at the massive flame, Xanxus leapt far sideway from the flame’s reach. The sword’s long reach caused a not so small cut across his abdomen thus coloring the white shirt with redness. As he clicked his tongue, the Varia leader expertly landed in a safe place.

“Tch! Damn trash!” Cocked his guns, Xanxus was ready. He then burned his Flame alive, empowering the X-Guns. “Let’s see if you can handle this!!”

Every line on his opponent’s face grew hardened. Swung his blade, Kensuke motioned the scarred man to come.

“Come!”

Xanxus drew both of his guns. Kensuke thrust long his sword.

And then...

_BANG!_

“!?”

“!!”

“...!?”

A single bullet dug itself on the ground between the magus and the Varia leader, stopped both combatants from attacked their opponent.

Coffee and gunpowder assaulted Kensuke’s smelling sense. A scent only belonged to one person. Only this one was stronger and clearer than the one he memorized. It was also sharper than he remembered, it almost dizzying him. Standing across them, was a tall Italian with spiky dark hair and curly sideburns. He dressed in black suit accented with yellow and wearing all too familiar fedora. In his hand, there was a still smoked gun, valid proof that the man did shot it few seconds ago. His pair of onyx colored eyes was unnervingly sharp and cold.

“That’s enough, Xanxus. I can’t let you continue further than this.” His deep voice was flowing so easily, carrying a professional attitude and manner.

“Don’t stop me.” Xanxus gave his deadliest glare he could manage. “I’m not done with the dickhead yet!”

“I can’t and you know the order. What Dame-Tsuna will say if he falls into coma?” The way he was speaking and move somehow set alarm on Kensuke. This person wasn’t what the magus think, was he?

“Like I care!”

“Voi, since when you came here!?” Squalo bellowed in a deafening pitch even made Kensuke winched.

“I’ve came to make sure you will _not_ kill him.” The fedora weared man replied, his glare intesified tenfold along with the killing intent. “This is goes with you too Squalo, you’re an assassin and an excellent one. In spite of that, you let your own emotion got the better of you. This is something I’m terribly disappointed.”

This only angered Xanxus more. He wasn’t accepted yet the logic of this new arrival.

“Stay out of this, d*** Arcobaleno! Don’t you f***ing dare to step in!”

“While I do understand your deep ‘disagreement’ at Crimson Guardian, it doesn’t mean you can vent your anger at this Kensuke.”

This had shut Xanxus from threatened the black suited man. Even though it was subtle, the scarred man was taken aback. If Kensuke wasn’t close, he would miss that expression. The fedora man hasn’t done yet. He too, noticed the younger male’s falter and he used this opportunity very well.

“Don’t try hiding it from me. I can read it as clear as the day. Do you think I have not notice it long before?” The man’s gaze beneath that fedora now more solemn. “He’s not _ours_. Not yet.”

“...─!!”

“You do understand this well enough, Xanxus.” The black suited man added further after a tense silence.

“...Che!” Clicked his tongue disdainfully, Xanxus holstered back his guns and walked away.

The man approached Kensuke, who has dismissed Aestus Estus, not yet cancelled his Reinforcement magic. A middle school student Kensuke was but he also Shirou the survivor of Holy Grail War. Living in lazy, peaceful town doesn’t eliminate all his treats as a spellcaster. After Tsuna’s revelation as Vongola Boss’ candidate, the black spiky haired teen re-sharpened his alertness and paranoia. The gun on the man’s hand shifted into an achingly familiar form of green chameleon. The reptile climbed the man’s arm and settled comfortably on his left shoulder. He stopped before the reincarnated spellcaster, staring carefully at the other. Now that the man stood before him, Kensuke can took every detail from this man. There was no doubt about it. The scent, the sun like aura, the way of his movement, the way he speak, the chameleon, everything. This black suited man was...

“...Reborn?” Kensuke breathed. His throat was dry out of sudden. “Is that you?”

The tip of his lips pulled upward into an arrogant smirk Kensuke was too familiar with.

* * *

_Endlessness won’t wash away._

* * *

“Chaos.” The man, Reborn, tipped his fedora. Mysterious and all knowingly. “It’s been a while.”

Oh God, it was him. It really was him. Only Reborn can pull that kind of smirk. It created question inside Kensuke’s mind. Why his form was an adult?  Last time Kensuke cheked, the black suited hitman had appearance of two years old baby in Kensuke’s time.

“Wait. I still don’t get. What’s going on here?!” The magus demanded, not one bit liked this bizzare event.

Kensuke doesn’t like being kept in the dark, he wanted an explanation.

Reborn had different opinion though.

“Worry not. We will fill you the full story once we get back at HQ...” Suddenly the hitman a dark blur and...

.

_BUAGH!!_

.

“Gurgh─?! Ʃ( O д Olll )” A strangled choke escaped as a harsh kick dug itself into Kensuke’s stomach.

If Xanxus’ kick was similar with getting kicked by an elephant, this kick undoubtedly will be on par with T-rex. If T-rex could kick with this much monstrous force, that’s it. It was nowhere near Berserker’s demigod strength or Saber’s Burst Prana but it certainly rivaled Servants such as Rider, Lancer or Assassin. Not even his Reinforced body can hold against such strength inside the kick. As his vision blurred, he later realized it was Reborn who kicked him.

“Wha...t?!”

The very last image he saw before the darkness took him was smirking Reborn. Notably, the man’s smirk no longer has that arrogance, rather it held cold wrath instead. Mentally, Kensuke despaired what he could’ve done to the point he was kicked mercilessly with the currently infuriated hitman. The poor third rate magus fell to the side with his head down first. Reborn, still with a smirk befitting of demon, cracked his knuckles experimentally. There was a dark, cloggy aura surrounded the said hitman.

“Fufufu. While I will not vent my anger like an idiot with no brain, make no mistake. _I can_ pummel you as much as I desire. (˄ㅂ˄ ╬)”

From the sideline, Squalo shouted furously at Reborn.

“VOOOIII! You’re a terrible, slimy liar! You just want a chance for a d*** retaliation!!  (´◣д◢`╬)”

“...You know what? I don’t care anymore. I’m getting f*** out of here. (T □ T ╬)"

And then Xanxus was leaving that desolate land. He doesn’t care with this mission anymore. They have retrieved Mochida Kensuke from ten years ago. All he care now was get lost from this cursed land already. A desolate full of swords land that he hated so much...

For it held nothing but bitter, dark memories.

* * *

_Endlessness is here to stay._

* * *

Reborn has made his call and reported it at Tsuna the Neo Primo of Vongola.

Tsuna wasn’t entirely pleased to say once he got the whole picture how the mission goes.

His usual soft and kind tone grew hardened as he talked with Reborn through the iphone.

“I thought I told you not to hurt him...It’s not a good excuse, Reborn. I can tell your mischief even miles away.” Listened further the black suited man’s report, Tsuna sighed exasperatedly. “...Fine. I’ll let this slip for once but I trust you can keep the Varia at bay...Good. Thank you. I’ll see you.”

The brunet closed his call and putting it back inside his pocket.

“So?” Yamamoto prompted his Sky very carefully.  He got a reprimanded glare from Gokudera.

Tsuna didn’t mind it. If anything, the brunet was openly sharing with his trusted Guardians.

“It seems my expectation is slightly off from what I had in my mind.  (─﹏─；）  ”  The Decimo was more than feeling resigned. If Tsuna was still in his teenager days he wanted to scream, less than spent his time with stress. Aaaah, how the current Vongola Head missed those days.

...Perhaps not completely but he still wished it. It was less crazy at least.

“Ouch, that’s got to be sucks. (；─ v ─）” An angry Xanxus was one thing but like an angry Tsuna, an angry Reborn was a no-no in Vongola. This was included a nervously chuckling Yamamoto.

“I told you. (；─>⊿─）” Gokudera did has some inkling with the mission. The presumption wasn’t entirely wrong. “Now the mission is completed, Reborn and Varia are coming back.”

Shifted Shigure Kintoki, Yamamoto inclined his head. “We will move to the next phase of the plan then?”

A snort came from Gokudera. There was a hint of amusement. “D*** right.”

“My past self should be here in any moment. Judged from Giannini’s calculation, approximately around...” Tsuna flicked his pocket watch. A pocket watch with lion, shield, and vines decoration. A gift on the brunet fourteenth’s birthdays from dear friend. Orange tinted eyes darkened slightly. “Now.”

“Have no worry. We will take care your younger self, Tsuna.” The dark golden eyed swordsman firmly reassured. “I give you my promise as a Rain Guardian.”

Gokudera nodded affirmatively. “Exactly like he said. Please leave the rest to us.”

“Thanks.” Glancing at the pocket again, the brunet grew silent. He then closed the pocket watch. “It’s time.”

Yamamoto gave him a friendly shove. “See you soon, Tsuna.”

Vongola Decimo smiled at his long time friends. “See you soon too.”

.

_BOOM!_

.

A pink smoke puffed on Decimo’s place. In the place of Sawada Tsunayoshi the Vongola Decimo, now stood Sawada Tsunayoshi the candidate of Vongola Decimo. He coughed from the thick smoke, trying to see his surrounding.

“Cough! Cough! Kensuke!?” The small brunet called in panic. He then spotted a dark figure. Mistook him as his friend, Tsuna soon lit with hope and anticipation. “Kensu─”

Once the smoke gone completely, the spiky haired brunet can finally discerned his surrounding. The first thing Tsuna soon noticed was he didn’t stand in the road anymore. He was inside the church of some sort. Another thing Tsuna quickly took notice of was there were two persons inside the holy building beside him.

One man was a very tall Asian man with a cut scar beneath his chin and short and spiky dark haired. He was armed with a _katana_.

The other was a foreign looking man, perhaps an Italian. He has eccentric silver hair and olive green eyes.

“Hi there!” The tall man with a _katana_ ─Yamamoto ─ greeted with sing sang tone. The other man ─ Gokudera─  was more subtle and respect.

He offered an approachable smile. “Good afternoon, _J_ _ūdaime_.”

The brunet who only arrived from the past was completely stunned.

He recognized these black cladded men.

They were indeed older, taller, more mature, more...everything.

In spite of that, he still able to identified some of their characteristics and distinguished features.

“...Yamamoto?” Tsuna stared in astonishment at the older version of his Rain Guardian. “Gokudera?” He then averted his gaze at the older, mature Gokudera. “What...?”

Slightly bent himself, Gokudera placed both his larger hands on Tsuna’s shoulders.

“It’s good to see you again, although the situation isn’t quite well for us.” The silver haired Guardian offered him a comforting squeeze. “Mochida Kensuke is very much fine.”

Brown eyes snapped wide at the revelation. “Eh!?”

“He’s unharmed. Reborn fetched him and now is in the way with Varia.”

Those expressive brown colored orbs grew wider.

At first the small brunet struggled to ask more, to discover more information. Instead, he shut his lips tightly. Biting his lower lips, Tsuna ducked his head away from Gokudera’s caring gaze. Under his hands, the Storm Guardian sensed the spiky haired brunet’s tremble. Behind him, Yamamoto didn’t miss how Tsuna’s clenched tight his right hand, holding some sort of jewelry judged from the silverish colored chains.

“...I don’t understand.” The brunet muttered so quietly. His voice has so much sorrow and distress that it pained both Guardians. “What happened to Kensuke? Wasn’t the Ten Years Bazooka always switched us with our older self? He was hit by Lambo. The older Kensuke should’ve come to our timeline. So why...”

The younger, more innocent Tsuna was as if he wanted to cry. Opened his clenched hand, Tsuna showed what he always grasped since his arrival. When two set olive green eyes and dark golden eyes peered, they too, finally understand Tsuna’s hysteria and turmoil.

On the teen brunet’s palm was a single necklace that a certain Crimson Guardian always wore. Lots of cracks on its once brilliant both on its pendant and silver chains, and stained by drained blood’s splotches. The olive green eyed Guardian never thought he would stare at the piece of jewel he thought has lost with Kensuke of this time. All of Guardians shared the same link with their Sky, they can feel what their Sky felt. Their link with Tsuna was exceptionally strong. In which Gokudera and Yamamoto shared the same, intense pain with his beloved Sky for they too have gone through the same pain at losing a family and a close friend.

“Tsuna...” Repeatedly stroke Tsuna’s fluffy hair, the Rain Guardian hushed in low voice. “Tsuna, it’s alright. Kensuke’s a tough guy. Like you, I’ve known him for long time, he will be fine.”

“How are you sounded so sure?” Tsuna asked, he was so lost in here. He couldn’t ignore his Hyper Intuition. It kept whispered to him unsettling words. Words of death, chaos, fallen angel, and lone, broken sword. Somehow it has some connection with Kensuke, who went missing into this timeline. How Tsuna abhorred this feeling. “I haven’t even seen him by myself.”

Unnoticed by the distraught Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera silently communicated with through their gazes. Both of them nodded at the same time in resolve and determination. Carefully cupped the small brunet’s cheek on his larger hand, Gokudera lifted Tsuna’s head thus their eyes made a direct contact.

“ _J_ _ūdaime_ , this may too sudden but can you please follow us to the HQ and let us explain everything?”

Tsuna blinked. “Eh?”

“It’s not just us. Others, like Reborn for example, are waiting in HQ. I promise we will tell you further once everyone gathers.”

Hesitation crept into Tsuna’s heart. Glancing back and forth between older Gokudera and Yamamoto, he faced with a dilemma. The brunet had no idea what did occur in this timeline. He was completely in the blank page. Many questions lingered within his head and demanded to be answer. Why did the broken necklace peep out instead of future Kensuke? Why did it drenched in dry blood? Why his future self was was inside the cathedral with his friends’ future version? He must uncover more, he needed to know more, and he needed to find the answer. Having made up his mind, those brown colored orbs hardened. They gained a flash of orange color. Gave an affirmative nod, Tsuna requested both smiling Storm and Rain Guardians.

“Please lead the way.”

* * *

TALE 21: APOCALYSIS NOCTIS

.

.

It was quite odd for Kensuke, for all his senses went dulled and numbed while he was in the black void.

His whole body was weightless. It triggered an inquiry.

How has it been since he floated within this endless sea of darkness?

It certainly seems like ages ago. Between the border of void world and reality, his nose picked up several smells. With that, some voices reached his ears. Eyebrows furrowed ever slightly. They were unclear, not to mention he could only catch bits of here and there. They were near him and by the way they spoke between themself, they probably in the middle of deep conversation. Some of them oddly were not foreign for the spiky haired magus’ ears, some familiar scents confirmed it. Drowsiness slowly gone as the _kendo_ captain strained his hearing sense in order to catch the ongoing conversation.

“Will he...Reborn...knocked him...”

“...only...nothing...worry...will be fine...”

“...has been...too harsh...”

“I only...use gun instead...prefer?”

“...we has...Hibari...Ryōhei...”

Did he just hear a mention of Hibari and Ryōhei’s name? Eve before that, they do mentioned─

Now his mind all was clear.

An empty land with nothing but swords. Swords were valiantly embedded in everywhere and in every corner. Squalo came and attacked him. Xanxus came later and he too attacked. He must use a Noble Phantasm. Reborn interfered.

Reborn kicked him on the stomach.

**The** **d***ed hitman kicked him on the stomach.**

_D_ _***it._

Now fully regained his awareness (and grudge), Kensuke snapped open his eyes and tried to get up. The sudden movement triggered a sharp pain on his abdomen. A strangled groan from his mouth silenced the voices, hushing them to stillness. Clutching his eyelids shut, his one hand clutched his stomach while the other gripped the soft material beneath.

It didn’t take long before the stillness broke out.

“He’s awake!” Someone exclaimed. Soon hasty, light footsteps approached his lie down figure.

Bleary eyes opened and caught the blurry sight of fluffy brown spiky hair.

“Kensuke!” Tsuna’s face came wholly into the picture, looked so relieved. “Thank goodness, I thought...”

The brunet was nearly burst to tears. His darker mind supplied him the memory of lone broken necklace on the ground. His hands clenched tight at his uniform pants at the unwelcome flash. No, Tsuna immediately got rid the memory away, buried it deep in the very back of his head. He didn’t want to think about the bloodied necklace. He didn’t want any ominous possibility that might happen to older Kensuke. What was important was his friend, his family member, was fully intact and didn’t suffer any lost, excluded from the injury the older teen received from Reborn and Xanxus. How Kensuke was ended up hundreds kilometers away at a place his Rain Guardian described as some sort of necropolis was never answered.

So was why Xanxus and the rest of Varia followed a mysterious black suited hitman (who later he found out was actually Reborn) in toe. Reborn has Kensuke on his shoulder, carried him like a sack of potatoes and dropped dead Kensuke on the nearest couch. Xanxus acted like his usual grumpy self, he and the other members gave the brunet they ‘unique’ say hello (which involved swears and inappropriate words that put worst sailors to shame, despite being toned down by one Lussuria and glare of doom by certain hitman) before went away with his group.

“Tsuna?” Blinked wearily, the newly awakened magus scrutinized his surrounding. They were in some sort of meeting room and one that regal. The magus himself was sprawled above a posh, red colored couch. Another face that partially shadowed by fedora popped above him and Tsuna. A face he instantly identified as Reborn. An elegant eyebrow rose upward.

“About time. You took a long recover from the concussion, princess.” The man remarked.

This made the _kendo_ captain produced some indignant noises while the hitman’s smirk drastically widened.

“Princess!?”

Another face came up into the view. He was a young man around late teens with black jump suit, purple hair and...Kensuke scrunched his nose incredulously. Was that mascara and studs he wore on his face? The odd young man appeared as if he came straight from freak show or circus. Even odder at the time an octopus with a helmet, off all things, crawled on top of the young man’s head. The young man’s scent was, for it was a cross between vapor and sweetpea. Not a scent commonly smelled on most male population and strangely, the feminine scent fitted the newcomer just fine. The young man didn’t focus at him, rather his attention was at Reborn.

“ _Senpai_ , if you didn’t throttle him, the poor boy over there wouldn’t fret. Can’t you just say sorry?” He chided the hitman.

It was a wrong decision.

_BANG!_

“Gyaaaaaa!!” The peculiar man frantically ducked his head as the bullet flew passed so close from his right ear. He couldn’t breathe at ease yet for he had to avoid few more bullets hit the floor, much too close to his feet.

_BANG! BANG!_

_BANG!_

“Shut up, Lackey. You’re not in position to lecture me, not now and not ever.” How unnervingly flat the tone Reborn used while he kept shooting the jump suited man.

“OI! My name is Skull the Mort, don’t forget that!” The man, now dubbed as Skull, shouted before he sidestepped from another bullet aimed at his head.

“I don’t care. It’s not important and why should I remember?”

A vein throbbed on Skull’s head. Skull’s scowl deepened.  “Why you...!”

_BAAAM!_

The curse never finished for a mean kick landed on the unfortunate man’s face.

The poor stuntman fell backward with a thud.

“...”

“Sorry about them. They’re also staying here and they want to talk to us once you wake up.” Sensed his shock, Tsuna, a kind and nice kid as ever, told him.

Perhaps it will be best to ignore the ‘banter’ wisely. “Where are we?”

“Gokudera told me about we are currently in Vongola’s main base. In short we are in Italy.”

“Italy?” For briefly, Kensuke inwardly wondered if he has misheard the brunet. “Why we are so far from Japan?”

Tsuna then take a seat beside the older teen. “My future self is in Italy, it’s pretty obvious I got send here instead stayed in Japan...” Tsuna put his hand above Kensuke’s, taking a comfort from his hand’s warmth. It reassured the gentle brunet of how very much alive the older teen was. It distracted him from future Kensuke’s unusually absent. “...I’m not entirely sure whether or not the same thing goes with you.”

Very much aware how the brunet’s smaller hand squeezed in a desperate manner, Kensuke slowly intertwined his own hand with the little Sky. He gave Tsuna a light squeeze, the smiple gesture had relaxed Tsuna’s grip. “We’ll figure out.”

A barely tilt of gentle smile was intact on the spiky haired brunet’s lips.

It was when Kensuke reminded of certain pepper pot of Varia’s swordsman.

“Squalo?”

“...You’ve met him?”

A grimace from Kensuke affirmed the brunet’s inquiry.

One jittery smile crossed on the brunet’s small face.

“I’ve figured out. He came with Xanxus to drop you and departed. Something about inspecting the HQ’s security. I can tell he’s restrained his anger more than usual, so was Xanxus. ”

Pulled himself from his sprawled position, the _kendo_ captain stole a quick glace at the hitman with the gun.

The small brunet followed his gaze.

“Tsuna, do you aware that fedora man is...”

“Reborn?” Tsuna continued. “I do. I was told by the man himself. I was shocked and unconsciously let out my shriek. It’s kind of...embarrassing.”

Suddenly, pictured what the black suited hitman would do at Tsuna wasn’t difficult.

The muscle on Kensuke’s lips turned downward.

“Let me guess. He wasn’t impressed, so he kicked your head? T Δ T;;;”

“A...Ahahahaha. ˄▽˄;;;” The small brunet was grew self-awkward.

A hand slapped his shoulder, caused Kensuke to yelp from both pain and surprise.

Yamamoto, stood behind them with a deep rumble from his throat. The glint within his eyes otherwise...

“Yoo. How is your condition?” The Asian swordsman asked. “Can’t blame Reborn since you made him angry.”

The magus turned around to see the culprit and stunned a heartbeat later. “...Yamamoto? Is that...you?”

“The one and only. Gokudera also here and the rest of Guardians are in their way.”

Huh?

A smack came and hitting the reincarnated spellcaster’s head.

The hit wasn’t hard enough to send the victim’s head fell forward. It does earned a yelp from Kensuke and a surprise shriek from Tsuna.

This was done by Gokudera, whose lips twitched in every few seconds.

“Ten years and I still confuse how the heck you always stuck in nasty situation.”

“Gokudera?” Rubbed his aching head, Kensuke turned Tsuna for an explanation. “Tsuna, what...”

“I’m as in the dark as you are.” The spiky haired brunet’s one was very much depicted his agitation. “Gokudera and Yamamoto will not tell me until everyone come.”

“You mean the rest of the Guardians?”

“It’s not only them. Fūta, Shiori, Haru, Hana, and Kyōko are included. Even Chrome as well.”

“I-pin said she can’t come now, she has a job as a delivery in a restaurant in Japan. She does say she will visit once she finished her work.” Gokudera told them.

The taller Guardian had a deplore look. “Basil can’t either. He has been dealing with CEDEF and gather any information, he replaced Tsuna’s old man.”

Kensuke stunned, so loss words. “That’s...”

“Overwhelming? Not so much considering the recent situation.” Leon shifted back fro his chameleon form. Reborn gave few pats on the lizard’s head, responded by Leon’s lick. “Long story short, your arrival is connected with our current circumstance. Or Vongola’s circumstance for precisely.”

The jump suited young man nodded eagerly. “This may a tad bit confusing but have no worry! Rather than repeatedly discuss it as more come, we can save lots of time and energy by waiting everyone arrive before we start.”

Both teenagers were staring in mixed emotions at the eccentric young man.

“I’m sorry but I didn’t quite catch your name. So you are...?” Tsuna unsurely tilted his head.

The purple themed young man frozen and stay stilled. A moment later, he proceeded to slap his forehead. Skull the Cloud Arcobaleno cursed for his forgetfulness. That won’t do. He must show these kids how great Skull the Immortal was. What was better than a greeting that will leave impressive memory?

“My name is the Great Skull de Mort, the stuntman hated by the Grim Reaper himself. Remember that!” Skull pointed his thumb at himself, looking proud and confident. The octopus waved one of its legs, evoked a proud laugh from Skull. “This is Ōdako, my partner! He said hi!”

Utter silence reigned.

Both Tsuna and Kensuke didn’t know what to make of this...young man.

It wasn’t helping the others reactions weren’t entirely convincing. Gokudera was exasperated while Reborn seemed as if he just swallowed something sour. Yamamoto’s reaction was the only one entirely normal with his carefree smile.

“Uhm, it’s nice to meet you. My name is...”

Skull already cut the spellcaster first. “We are acquainted! Tsuna and Reborn introduced you.”

Few blinks and Tsuna couldn’t help but pointed at himself.

He did? The brunet could sense Kensuke’s glance.

Skull nodded too enthusiastically at the kind brunet.

“You did! You have no idea how grateful Lal and me are. Otherwise...” The Cloud Arcobaleno trailed off.

“Otherwise...what?” Call him paranoid. For unexplained reason, Tsuna didn’t like how Skull went quiet so sudden.

Surely it doesn’t has a connection with Kensuke’s absent in this timeline and why both teenagers were in Italy...

...Right?

His hope vaporized the moment Reborn too, also went as quiet as Skull. His expression was a mask of blank. Same thing cannot be said with the unusual tightness on his lips. So were the older version of Yamamoto and Gokudera. Restlessness twisted and settled in his stomach. The previously subdued uneasiness came back with force.

“There’s a threat emerged in Underworld. Currently we have our hands filled with this.” The Sun Arcobaleno began loftily. “It was started from a small famiglia named Gesso. Things are started to gout of hand when they merged with Giglio Nero and renamed as Millefiore. In few years, this family rise too quickly and soon, one of their leaders started a war with Vongola by aimed its current boss, none other than you, Tsuna.”

“ME!?” The small brunet was gawked. Him? A Don? It was already hard enough to imagine himself as a Mafia Boss. But wait. Something else registered within Tsuna’s brain.

Him? Aimed? By Millefiore?

Gokudera must’ve spotted Tsuna’s apprehensiveness, otherwise he wouldn’t move forward and clarified in all too hasty flow of words.

“No, no, no! The attempt itself failed, you’re survived. You did suffer some injuries but survived nonetheless!”

“In spite of that, it doesn’t end there. We later figured out the Millefiore are also after some important figures too.” Yamamoto answered his Sky dutifully.

Reborn let out a faint grunt. “Not easy to sort it out because those bastards do endanger both Vongola and the rest of the world. The Arcobaleno aren’t an exception. In Mafioso, Arcobaleno refers to seven strongest holders of Flames, which means us.”

“Seven? There’re the two of you─”

_SLAM!!!_

Unfortunately Tsuna could never finish his question.

The meeting room’s grand doors slammed open in so much force. Tsuna shrieked far louder and jumped into standing up, frightened by the door’s rather harsh sound. He nearly knocked Skull in the way. Except Reborn, every occupant within the room also gave reactions no better from Tsuna. Kensuke jerked violently while Skull yelped ghastly. Yamamoto, despite the calmness, flinched and snapped his head at the doors. Dark golden eyes narrowed as his other hand grasped the _katana_ ’s hilt, his Rain Flame coated the said sword. Gokudera stepped forward and shielding both Tsuna and Kensuke, his Storm Flame burst alive from one of his rings, ready to protect his Sky and his friend. Once he discovered who has literally destroyed the door, an annoyance entered his olive green colored orbs.

Stood on the doorstep was a black suited man in his middle twenties. He was tall and slim, with hair as black as the moonless night. His features took strongly of Japanese. It was his sharp, deadly narrowed gray eyes combined with a pair of tonfas caught in purple flame successfully caught Tsuna’s attention. He was scrutinizing every corner and inch of the room before settled at Tsuna and Kensuke. Or more specifically, the newcomer focused at certain third rate magus. Those gray colored eyes gained the infamous thrilled, bloodlust gleam. The smirk was held the same amount of bloodlust. Intense vapor and cherry blossom (and wasn’t it ironic that he was allergic with the said flower? It was Shamal’s fault partially) scent was tripled times.

“Stupid Carnivore.”

Calm his voice might be, it undeniably held egregious and heinous deep underneath.

Kensuke suddenly very much aware he was about to meet his death far sooner than he had imagined.

And...

Wait.

Why there was an ominous, funeral piano piece played on the background?

Meanwhile, dreadfulness assaulted Tsuna’s small figure as his Intuition screamed for him to scramble.

Oh God. There was no mistake.

That smirk. That pair of tonfas.

Please don’t tell him the newcomer was...

“Goddamnit, Hibari! Can’t you just knock the door?! This is like, what? This is the fifth time you broke the door this month!” Gokudera angrily roared from on top of his lungs, confirmed Tsuna’s surmise.

“A knock will be far more preferable.” Yamamoto gave his two cent with a dry smile. “Though, with your attention currently with _some_ _one_ else, I guess everything I said has fallen deaf ears...”

It was as Yamamoto has said, the skylark ignored them all for one huge distraction.

That very unfortunate distraction grabbed the Cloud’s Guardian focus was none other than Kensuke.

And his very infamous words came next, it sounded as though he delivered a death sentence.

For a very brief, it _did_ sound like a death sentence.

“For breaking Vongola’s laws and disobeyed direct order, I’ll bite you to death.”

The heck!?

Kensuke let out a strangled voice.

His face drastically went pale.

Why everyone aimed their resentment at him!? What did his future self do that he induced Hibari’s apparently rage!? First Squalo, then Xanxus, and Reborn! After he woke up, Gokudera and Yamamoto did smack him too. Now he also has Hibari more than ready to show him the living hell!? Please don’t get start with Ryōhei, Mukuro, Chrome, or Lambo, there are only so much he can take in one day! On the sideline, Reborn exhaled and shook his head. Skull sent the poor teenager a sympathetic gaze.

“If I were you, Aho-suke, I would be gone at instant from this manor.”

Cue for the third rate magus to Reinforced his feet and run like hell.

He went out through the opened window, Traced his trademark twin falchions.

His guts told him he will need them. It was spookily hit on the spot.

Smirking Hibari followed him soon after, eager for a bite to death.

He fled from the room and it didn’t take long when those entire explosions and clashing sounds echoed from outside.

Yamamoto burst into a laugh and holding his stomach at the absurdity, he found it very amusing.

Gokudera was more exasperated than ever.

Tsuna was extremely concerned for the _kendo_ captain’s life.

Rapid footsteps approached from the corridor alarmed the occupants.

Reborn, being a Sun Flame user could easily identified the brightly burning Sun Flame radiated from this person.

“Ho? To think both Cloud and Sun Guardian come _together_...”

In a heartbeat, another person barged in. Skidded to a stop, this person instantly has his attention at Tsuna. He was a man in the same age as Hibari and a bit taller, wearing similar black suit as like the other Guardians. His skin was tanned from the amount time he spent outside and has silver hair in spiky style. The striking scar on the end of left eyebrow and the bandage across his nose confirmed his identity. There was only one silver head served as Vongola’s intern other than Gokudera.

“...Ryōhei?” Tsuna queried, his voice noticably very shock. “ _N_ _ī_ _-san_?”

The boxing maniac went lit up and his response was at instant.

“Tsuna,exremely good to see you again!!” The Sun Guardian hauled the smaller brunet in his bear hug.

“Omf!!”

“Oi, Turfhead! Let go _J_ _ūdaime_! He can’t breathe if you keep suffocate him!!” The Storm Guardian chafed.

“Whoops! Sorry about that, Octopus head!” He sheepishly apologized and released Tsuna. At the background, Gokudera spluttered in anger.

“It’s okay. No harm done.” A laugh escaped from Tsuna’s lips. “Actually, I can use a hug.”

The Sun Guardian laughed. “You’re welcome!”

It was then the silver haired boxer aware he hasn’t seen the other teen.

Failed to find the other boy he missed so much, Ryōhei blinked at Tsuna.

His gaze cluelessly questioned the young Vongola heir.

“Where’s Kensuke? Isn’t he with you?”

Tsuna grimaced. “Uh...Hibari ‘get’ him first?”

“Oh.” Ryōhei captured the implication beneath. “That’s...too bad.”

“Am I naive for wishing Hibari to not kill him?”

“No, it’s an understatement of the year though I do intend to punch him.”

“...Why?”

“I’ll tell you later.” The Sun Guardian’s large hand affectionally ruffled his Sky’s hair.

_BRAKK!_

“TSUNA- _N_ _Ī_!! KENSUKE- _N_ _Ī_!!”

Lambo arrived with few pants, resulted from running. Once he found his target, he beamed and tackled Tsuna, burying his head on Tsuna’s shoulder. The Lightning Guardian inhaled his Sky’s comforting, warmth scent. Lambo wasn’t the last, several footsteps approached, signaled the arrival of the others.

“Boss! You’re here!”

“Tsuna!”

“Tsuna- _san_!! It’s really you.”

“Hello, Tsuna.”

Chrome, Kyōko, Haru, and Hana came next. They were visibly happy when they met Tsuna.

It overwhelmed the small brunet how much changed the girls were, especially Kyōko. She could pass as his mother’s twin. They were all in affiliate with Vongola. He had no idea what occupant Kyōko or Chrome took although there was a hint they helped Vongola a lot. Hana was the best lawyer Vongola ever had. Haru worked in customs for undercover. Haru in this timeline revealed as Gokudera’s girlfriend Hana in relation with Ryōhei, Tsuna delighted with this revelation. The last came were Fūta and Shiori, now teenagers. They had greeted and hugged him. Told the spiky haired brunet how glad he was when he saw him as same as Tsuna- _n_ _ī_ he remembered. Like Fūta, Shiori was has grown into a stunning girl. They engaged since last year and planned to marry once Shiori reached legal age according in Japan’s law. Since the Ranking Prince doesn’t have an official surname, he will take Shiori’s. Tsuna inwardly and repeatedly asked what reaction Kensuke will give once he discovered his sister’s engagement with Fūta.

* * *

An hour later, Kensuke came back with Hibari, clothes were singed and dirty.

The skylark did a good numbers at Kensuke since he suffered some damages.

Dark colored contusion on his right cheek and his right arm’s angle wasn’t quite right. His left leg kept stumbling, which made Tsuna highly suspected both limbs were broken. The suspicion the older teen actually carried more nasty bruises underneath his clothes cannot be ignored. Moreover Hibari has this silent triumphant, satisfied smirk on his usual stoic face. This alone told the occupants so much the wrath Hibari inflicted at Kensuke. Tsuna was much sympathized for the _kendo_ captain.

And Reborn? What about him? His intention was very much obvious.

So when the beaten spellcaster passed him, Reborn threw a deceptively innocent question.

“Is the wild goose chase has been fun?”

He inwardly patted himself when Kensuke sent him a death glare. Should look could kill, the hitman will combust at instant many times without doubt. Tsuna was still and will be forever his number one favorite subject torture. Torture the younger Crimson Guardian however has its own amusement and pleasure.

“ _An_ _Ī_?”

Stayed stone on where he stood, Kensuke was stunned when his gaze met Shiori’s.  Carefully he took every detail from the fine young lady before him. He continuously closed and opened his mouth like a fish.

“...Shiori?”

Was it him or the young girl was about burst into tears?

“You’ve...grown up.” He offered hesitantly, overwhelmed by the revelation.

A smile soon bloomed on Shiori’s lips. “And you didn’t change.”

Kensuke smiled responsively. “I guess so. I almost don’t recognize you.”

Before her smile was had a vibe of longing and now it was shifted became...sorrowful and pain? A heartbeat and a weight crashed at the reincarnated spellcaster. It took him a moment when he found out it was his sister who embosomed him. He was very much aware how her fingers’ tightened ever slightly on his clothes and it baffled him.

“...! Shiori?” Glanced at his grown up sister, Kensuke blinked owlishly.

The lilac haired girl merely buried her face deeper into his shoulder. “I miss you so much.”

Several blinks later, a fond sigh escaped his nose. He hugged back his sister.

“Silly little sister. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”

He rewarded with soft, shaky laugh from Shiori. “I know.”

* * *

Regrettably enough, once Shiori calmed down and released her brother, Kensuke soon assaulted.

By Lambo, Ryōhei, and the grown up girls. Meaning Kyōko, Hana, Haru, and Chrome.

Long short story, it involved a lot of pounces, punches, and deadly hugs. Everyone excluded Tsuna was either amused or thought he deserved it. Both Tsuna and Kensuke didn’t think so. Especially Kensuke. He was yet find out what kind of fault he has done that everyone wished either punched or crushed him.

Explanation will very much help him.

* * *

TALE 22: FINAL DISTANCE

.

.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!”

“Ryōhei, I...I don’t think laughing at him is appropriate. ( ŏ Δ ŏ;;;)”

“Sorry! It’s just, *gasp* it’s so rare seeing Kensuke’s so grumpy and being cranky for a while. (≧∇≦*)”

“...Haha. Excuse me if I’m ‘cranky’.  ˄ 言 ˄ ╬ ”

“Hibari, you too. You can’t attack him as you whishes! Can’t you at least tell him what made him deserve your ‘bitten to death’!? He’s as clueless as I am! > Д <;;;”

“Hn. You have no right (yet) to command me, Little Omnivore.  Г _ Г ”

“I am not command you, I am _requesting_ you! Is it hard to keep one simple request!? ｡ﾟ(*´ □ `)ﾟ｡ ”

“Still act like a bunch of monkeys, I see. T_T; ”

“Hana, stop it. I have to agree with Tsuna, _Senpai_ doesn’t deserve the beatings.  (≧□≦;)”

“It doesn’t change the fact he’s in the fault, Kyōko.  Г Д Г ”

“Kensuke, does it still hurt? OΔO;”

“Not like before, Chrome. Thanks for the concern.  Ī  ᵥ  Ī ”

“According to Ranking Planet, Mochida Kensuke ranked the first from 583 candidates as the most unlucky. May I accommodate the shrine with the most potent talisman?  ˄   ͜   ˄ ”

“...Thank you for your offer, Fūta. Maybe next time?  T  ͜  T; ”

“Sure. (ᴖ◡ᴖ) ”

“Haaah. You’re fortunate enough Kyōya- _n_ _ī_ merely went as far as broke two limbs. He can be worse in his bad mood.  (・Д・) ”

“... Eh? =Δ=lll”

“Okay. This should do.” The Sun Guardian cut the flame he sent at the now healed wounds. “Do try not to hurt yourself too bad next time.”

“Thanks.” The spellcaster replied absentmindedly, rubbing his healed arm.

At least it wasn’t hurt as hell like before. Avalon always does its job to heal his wounds but this time, Kensuke doubted Avalon alone can handle all injuries inflected by the wrathful skylark.

“A little warning will be nice.” His tone was dry. A deep rumble came from the Sun Arcobaleno’s throat.

“I did warn you. Your mistake for not running fast enough.”

Tried as guiless Reborn has, it was hard ingored the mirth that was still in there. It took all of Kensuke’s patience and entire will to not shot some swords at the Sun Arcobaleno. Zelretch no doubt will excite for having the hitman as companion.

(Unbeknownst with Kensuke, Reborn thought otherwise. He did meet the old vampire, the second Magic user few years back. It was safe to say, after that fateful encounter, Reborn held some degree of grudge toward Zelretch. Vongola called the encounter day as the D-Day, a.k.a Disaster Day. Like any other of Zelrecth’s victims, the greatest hitman in the world was totally owned by the greatest troll in multiverse through his ‘ungodly’ pranks. Something about stranded in other worlds, filled with she-monsters with insatiable sex appetite. It wasn’t just Reborn, there were few others but Reborn had it the worst. It was so bad, even _Skull_ was actually pitied and felt sorry for the hitman. A pointless grudge since the said troll was actually stronger than Checker Face. Forever, the Sun Arcobaleno will not be a match for the Magician.)

(At this point, Vongola learned not to mess with one Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg.)

(His pranks were enough to give hellish nightmares at his victims.)

(At this point as well, Vongola learned a d*** important lesson.)

**(Reborn and Zelretch do no** **t mix.** **Together.)**

“I don’t understand...Did the future Kensuke offend everyone?” It bothered the gentle brunet, a lot.

“No, he didn’t offend them! In fact, they’re actually missed him too much that they used violence.” Skull reassured him.

“S-Skull- _san_ , it doesn’t sound convincing...”

Once the commotion ended, everyone took their respective place. Tsuna and Kensuke sat on the couch and the girls sat on the other two couches. Fūta sat beside Shiori and holding hands. Excluded Hibari who chose to linger near the window, the rest of the Guardians stood near their Sky. Reborn and Skull stood before the sitting teenagers. A cough from the Rain Guardian had their attention.

“Now that Ryōhei had done his healing, shall we move on with our discussion?” Yamamoto reminded.

“Ah! Right!” Tsuna flushed. “So...About Arcobaleno?”

The fedora wearing man eyed the brunet.

“Like I did say before, Arcobaleno is a group of strongest Flame users existed once in centuries. Originally, there were seven of us.” He began. “You can say that we were cursed and turned into our baby form. Together with Vongola Rings and Mare Rings, Arcobaleno exist for one sole purpose. This system known as Tri-ni-set, the very system arranged the balance not only the Mafia but also the world.”

The hitman tilted his fedora in a way it shadowed both his onyx eyes. “It’s supposed to be like that...until Gesso made themself known.”

Both Kensuke and Tsuna found themself frowned. That famiglia again.

The frown deepened on Kensuke’s corner mouth.

Tsuna does noticed another thing how tensed his grown up friends were every time the said famiglia was brought up.

The Sky took a note how some of them were even didn’t bother hiding their anger.

“Gesso was only a small famiglia to begin with,” Gokudera narrowed his olive green eyes. “Yet somehow not only they gained thousands of members in only two years.”

“And then Gesso merged with Giglio Nero. Changed named to Millefiore...” It worried the reincarnated spellcaster. To gather thousands members in two years was anomalous already.

“Millefiore leads by a man named Byakuran.” Ryōhei’s gaze darkened, clenched his fists. “If there’s one thing I can describe from that guy, he’s extremely dangerous.”

Sensing the building resentment which surprised Tsuna, the first thing came to his mind was placed his smaller hand on Ryōhei’s. The brunet was sending his Sky Flame at the agitated Sun Guardian. It helped calm Ryōhei a lot. The tightness on his fists loosened, his silver eyes glanced at his concerned Sky.

“How dangerous?” The inquiry was quiet. It still held numerous questions marks.

“Very dangerous.” Hibari spoke suddenly. Some of the Cloud Guardian’s killing intent increased a lot.

Heavy pressure spoke much of his resentment toward the white haired bastard.

Skull chose to look away, still bitter for their fallen comrades. “Nobody knows what’s wrong with him...what we do aware are he’s targeted Vongola Rings and Arcobaleno. He will stop at nothing.”

“Four, included Lackey and I survived while others...”

The sentence left unfinished and hanging in the air.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what had occured with the rest.

Tsuna freezed, he did pick up the meaning.

Horror and disbelief written all over his face. He grew paler than a white sheet.

“...No. Don’t tell me...”

The same dark expression wore by Reborn and Skull more than enough as an evident.

“Aside two other Arcobaleno and us, the rest...” The Cloud Arcobaleno’s clenched knuckles were white.

Never the spiky haired brunet felt this horrified.

“Are they...” The Vongola succesor trailed off, started feeling a nausea.

“...They didn’t make it.”

.

_DEG!_

.

Reborn’s response was a masked flat, emotionless one.

A simple answer it was, however it was still struck Tsuna hard.

He was a shade paler than before.

His warm brown eyes darted between the hitman and the stuntman.

Poker face Reborn did wear and yet while it seemed perfect, Tsuna’s intuition whispered of the restrained cold rage radiated from the said hitman. The anger directed toward the killer of the other Arcobaleno. Fury for did not able to do anything despite being hailed as the greatest hitman. His emotion was very intense and it boiled deep down there, beneath the frozen, cold facade. Skull the stuntman was more open with expressed his own grief and dander. His iris colored eyes were glassy, looked he was about cry for his fallen comrades but he couldn’t. His own anger was in there, it was as intense as Reborn. Seeing them like this, Tsuna regretted he asked them at the first place. He inwardly berated himself for asking it at the first place. And now the damage is done. He felt guilty for not being able helped them...

_BAM!!_

“HIIIIEEEEEE!!”

“Tsuna!?” A bewilderment shout came from Kensuke.

Reborn stood before him (since when?) and has his right hand fisted.

He sent a glare at his student. “Tsk. Stop that.”

Tsuna shot him an incredulous look. “Stop what!?”

“You have that pathetic face. Stop blaming yourself for something that you not even aware.”

“Huh!? How did you─” He stopped himself and ashamed with himself. He wanted to slap his forehead for his own foolishness. Mind reading skill. How can he forget it?

Reborn’s glare intensified. “You’re a mafia boss. As responsible leader, you done more than enough with aided the Arcobaleno.”

“Tsuna, you shouldn’t blame yourself.” Skull interjected.

“But...”

“You have helped us regained our form so we may defended ourself easier. If we’re still in our infant form...” The Cloud Arcobaleno seemingly older than his appearance.

“Infant form?” Kensuke parroted.

“Hmph. Giving you two a direct answer will be no fun. So I’ll give you a question: have you notice a missing part aside from my adult form?”

At Reborn’s query, Tsuna was perplexed. A missing part from Reborn? What’s that supposed to mean? Was this another ridiculous test he has designed for the brunet? From the way Reborn acted it doesn’t seem as that way. Amidst his uncertainty, the spiky haired brunet automatically searched for anything out of place from Sun Arcobaleno. By using his famed Vongola Intuition, he noted every detail he can get and mentally listed it. When his intuition tugged him, he was aware he has discovered his answer.

His gaze was stopped at Reborn’s neck.

“Reborn...” After a double careful scan, realization dawned at Tsuna. “The pacifier. Where’s the thing you always carry on your neck?”

The Italian hitman inclined his head elegantly.

There was a pride ignited deep in those seemingly cold eyes.

“Looks like you begin to use your head, _Dame_ -Tsuna.”

A glance at his reptile partner, Leon understood the silent order. Without warning, the chameleon glowed and it didn’t take long before it spitting a dagger from his mouth, right at Reborn’s waiting hand. Or it was supposed to be a dagger, not with its jagged and rainbow colored blade. Ancient characters embedded on the beginning of the blade. Kensuke gasped beside Tsuna in pure disbelief. It was a dagger he knew very well. Caster broke the link between him and Saber using the said dagger in Fifth Holy Grail war. Why did Reborn has it in his possession!?

“Rule Breaker!?”

Reborn let his trademark smirk displayed. “Correct.”

He shifted the dagger, handling it as if it was a toy, not a Noble Phantasm.

“The weapon of Medea, the Colchis princess. It possesses magical nature capable severed the connection between the pacifiers tied us to Tri-ni-set system, thus enable us to our original body. The pacifiers itself acted as points in space and time. It also what bind us with our infant form. Once the pacifiers destroyed, their function and the bind were gone at the same time. Its side effect was we will be completely defenseless as we remained in our infant form, even it only for temporary. Nonetheless with the aid of our Flames and training, we regain our true form and strength back in relatively short time now that we’re not bounded with the system. A handy tool I must say.”

The spellcaster jerked when the hitman threw it casually at him.

Kensuke captured the dagger in time. He checked it with quick Trace On.

Much to his shock, he found out this Rule Breaker’s true nature.

It was not the original one owned by Caster, it was a Traced weapon.

A perfect carbon copy. A weapon created through _his_ Od.

There was something else added with the dagger

An energy that wasn’t his Od. Strange thing was, it doesn’t disrupt the Od empowered Rule Breaker. It even strengthened, solidified the dagger. Made it lasted longer than it supposed to be. Besides, the energy was not so alien to him. He had sensed it a lots. It was like...

...Flame?

Kensuke was disturbed.

He focused his magic and indeed there was a Flame in there, nevertheless it didn’t warm like any other Flames let alone Tsuna’s more familiar Sky Flame, if he could describe it, the Flame was lingered in silence. It was not making any sound, unlike Tsuna’s Sky Flame that unexplainably _whispered_ harmony sounds or Lambo’s crackled noises, this one didn’t. It lacked any sense he would connected with Flame. Only once he felt something similar like this and it was during the Ring Battles. It reminded him of...

Mist?

Then his brain made connection.

Mukuro.

Nagi.

Two persons acted as a sole Mist Guardian’s entity and the users of Mist Flame.

Kensuke couldn’t help but furrowed his eyebrows.

His Od was infused with Mist Flame? What on earth?

How was this possible?

“Your future self predicted this.” Wide ink colored orbs snapped back at calm onyx ones. “Or rather it was your and Tsuna’s future self who predicted Byakuran’s intention. Future Tsuna was aware the Millefiore targeted both Arcobaleno and Vongola. He gave future you an order to save us. You came out with the idea to sever the connection. You went after Tsuna who was in conference with Millefiore’s leader. Your future self’s decision proved right. Millefiore attempted to assassinate Tsuna before turning on us.”

“Why though?”

“We cannot fare against him in our infant form.”

Now Kensuke was worry.

This Byakuran guy was that strong? It would explain why Rule Breaker was in Reborn’s possession.

“How long you have this dagger?”

Reborn regarded him with those onyx orbs.

Kensuke bite inside his cheek.

Wow, even Gilgamesh’s glare wasn’t this intimidating.

“...Why do you ask?” Kensuke was very aware how those eyes traced Ruler Breaker.

Kensuke fidgeted under that sharp gaze. “Errr...I’m curious?”

They exchanged their gazes toward each other. Reborn was still with that piercing look. Kensuke at the other hand gave him straightforward gaze.

After a minute full of tension, Kensuke got his answer.

And it confirmed his previous suspicion.

“I believe it’s about half a year now.”

And that was where the problem laid.

No weapons the spellcaster Traced will last longer. The longest they last was two months and half at best. Even lasted a month was incredible enough when in Gaia, it wouldn’t lasted than few hours. He had tried this with Torashinai. Same rule applied with all the weapons inside his Reality Marble.

Still doesn’t explain why it has Mist Flame infused with his Od.

Wasn’t it supposed to be...Huh?

The reincarnated magus halted at this.

Infused Flame with magecraft?

It never dawned to him the possibility of combining his magecraft with Flame, he never give a thought about it. Neither did he try it before since he was too focused at keeping Tsuna and his friends safe and breathing. Ruler Breaker lasted far longer than it should be. There was only one possibility Kensuke can think of and it was none other than Mist Flame. Construction was Mist Flame’s attribute, it allowed creation from nothingness, similar with Kensuke’s Trace On. As long as the Mist Flame user maintained it, the illusion will not dissolve. Was this meant a Mist Flame user used his or her Flame so it continued to preserving Rule Breaker? Possibilities were running across the _kendo_ captain’s mind. Was it very likely to combine magecraft with Flame? What type of Flame will be the most suited should one combined with magecraft? From what he got so far, Mist Flame may infused with his Tracing magecraft, what about others such as Lightning Flame or Cloud Flame? Or even Sky Flame? The idea was very interesting and he couldn’t deny the possible fertility he will have from infused magecraft and Flame. It pegged numerous questions enthralled after. Such as how big the possibility for Sky Flames combined with his Tracing. His aria contained a phrase of fire being his blood, Sky Flames can considered as fire to some extent thus they might have compatibility. How can a sword born without iron and _flame_?

It doesn’t explain why Mist Flame infused with his brand of magcraft at the first place. Why would his future self felt the need in infused magecraft with Sky Flames? Why the urge? If it somehow connected with their newest development with Millefiore, Kensuke grasped some logic. If Byakuran and Millefiore were powerful enough to threatened Vongola and Arcobaleno, then they will need every power arm they can get. If he get this correct, Arcobaleno’s true strength restrained by the pacifiers. Having strongest seven stuck and held in baby form just won’t do. Kensuke wouldn’t deny the very idea of infused magecraft with Flame fascinated him. It may help him in aiding Tsuna and his famiglia. It may help him protect the important thing; his friends and family.

For now though...

He will keep the idea for near future.

As tempting as it was, he must focus on current situation.

This was about Tsuna, one he dared to call as a family.

He wouldn’t ignore the problem if it concerned the benevolent Sky.

Same thing included Gokudera, Yamamoto, and the rest of Tsuna’s extended family.

He put Rule Breaker on the small table beside the couch.

Attentively, he listened at the conversation once more.

“He...aimed me?” Tsuna queried, his voice was strangled from shock.

“He did.” Gokudera didn’t bother to scowl. “Byakuran assumed he had got you. In truth, he was never.”

“At that time, only me and Gokudera- _n_ _ī_ who were stayed by your side. It was a trap and we did being overwhelmed by their numbers.” Lambo spoke for the first time after being silent for quite long. “He was wrong. He never anticipated Kensuke- _n_ _Ī_ will come for Tsuna- _n_ _Ī._ ”

“In Mafia, there’re things you must fear with.” Hana crossed her arms. “First is Vindice, the law enforcers, followed with Arcobaleno of strongest seven. The third one is Vongola Sky and his Guardians and the last one is...”

“The Crimson Guardian.” Chrome whispered oh so softly, lowered her head as the bangs covered her eyes from sight.

Tsuna was deeply confused.

He didn’t notice Kensuke who sat beside him, almost stilled like a statue.

“Crimson...Guardian?” Where Tsuna did has heard it before?

Fūta took his role, his hand ever slightly clenched Shiori’s. “A special Guardian only existed in Vongola. I believe the title was as old as Vongola itself.”

Oh. “You mean...the one position only filled when Primo still in reign?” Tsuna guessed.

He had been drilled by Reborn of Vongola’s long history. One of them concerned this Crimson Guardian. He had the memory quite clear. No description available from this Guardian except he wore crimson robes as trademark. Odd thing from the said Guardian were very little description regarded the Guardian’s ability. Other than he was very skilled with swords and on par with Asari Ugetsu, the First Rain Guardian, everything else literally unknown. Reborn told him in Italy’s HQ, there was an acrylic painting of Primo and all his Guardians, included the Crimson Guardian. This position had been vacated for so long. Even in Vongola itself, the said position being told as a myth. A fabrication. Vongola Boss and the Guardians know far better. It was one among any other secrets shared only between Don and his direct underlings.

“This Guardian was specific because it wasn’t like your usual Guardians. Certain requirements were necessary. For years, none was able to fulfill the said position.”

Reborn trailled off, letting the silence hung.

“...That’s it, until Kensuke take it.”

The words slowly sank in into all the listeners.

Nobody said a word.

Tsuna gaped similar with goldfish.

Kensuke almost choked in his own spit.

“Wha...!?”

“Believe or not, he’s the first one after 200 years.”  Responded coolly, Reborn let his partner climbed up to his fedora’s brim.  “Many suspected he was a fraud. Among the higher ups, some didn’t believe him before he proved himself in audience.”

“Ah yes.” Yamamoto nudged Gokudera. Although he resisted his cackle, they still somehow escaped from his mouth. “Have you seen their goldfish like faces? It was so hilarious!”

Gokudera rolledhis eyes and wisely stay silent. The upward curve on the tips of his lips, however, was evidently enough.  

Gears inside Tsuna’s head spun and rotated in rapid phase. It tried for processed all information he received and yet, many were too much for his brain to handle. Kensuke? A Guardian? Weren’t Guardians ought to be several individulas with potent Flames and more importantly, Harmonized with a Sky? So far he acknowledged, Kensuke didn’t has any Flame. No indication he activated one. What caused him took the position then? Reborn mentioned it recquired special circumstance. So it has connection with ability. What sort of ability though? Was it related with swords? Kensuke did recognized the dagger Reborn held...

Then a huge realization struck him down.

For a brief moment, everything seemed standing still for the brunet. Restlessness lingered in his heart then grew tenfold and lashed out at Tsuna. His knuckles went white from gripping pants too tight. It can’t be, he fervently denied. It can’t be, the gentle brunet mentally repeated this in his mind. Nevertheless, he couldn’t dismiss the dread insisted on haunting him. He just couldn’t, it kept plaguing him from the inside. He scared. He scared of knowing the truth. It will be a lie if he doesn’t.

Yet...

“Reborn...” Tsuna forced himself speak. He couldn’t stop the shaking on his hands. “You said...Kensuke was gone to my future self’s place once he returned your original form.”

“Indeed.” Reborn replied after a considering pause.

Yet...

“You said...he followed me who in meeting with Byakuran.”

“...He did.”

Tsuna swallowed his bill. His throat suddenly hurt.

 “Then why...the future Kensuke...”

.

.

**“Why doesn’t he appear in our time when Lambo’s bazooka hit current Kensuke?”**

.

.

The silence was slightly deterred Tsuna.

Stillness within the room has deafened him, it nearly drove him nuts.

Suffocated him as if the very air he inhaled made from miasma. All the occupants now focused at the Vongola’s sole heir. Tsuna stiffened at how all their attention was at him but the fluffy brunet stubbornly ignored it, there was more urgent matter demanded his attention and he will not back down. The most intense gazes were come from Kensuke and Reborn, both their emotions displayed so differently. Kensuke’s ink colored orbs mixed with various emotions to the point it’s hard to tell what he felt right now. Judged from the tense on his shoulders, the older teenager was probably on edge. He was deeply concerned for Tsuna. Reborn’s poker face was as fiercely intact as ever. His gaze however was a different story. It was so brief and faint, but it wasn’t his imaginary or an illusion. There was tightness around the corner of his eyes and echoed of solemnness.

“I take it that ‘it’ was on your possession?”

If previously Kensuke was confused, he now was downright lost.

Stealing a glance at Tsuna, he taken aback at the smaller’s teen darkened face and how the brunet’s fist grew tense and gained a faint tremble.

He didn’t like where this was going.

Something had happened while he was out of light.

Maybe there was something occured after he got hurled into the future.

Tsuna mentioned how Kensuke’s future self wasn’t their timeline.

From Reborn’s respond, it was highly possible he was aware of the situation.

Though what did the hitman mean by ‘it’?

A pang of pain flashed in Tsuna’s brown eyes, caused them darker than his usual warm ones.

Kensuke wondered if he must do...anything.

Slowly, very slowly, as he shifted his position, Tsuna fished something from his pocket. By the time he showed what was in his palm, it was then Kensuke dawned with cold, hard realization. On the brunet’s palm, was a broken necklace with trilliant pendant. It has cracks in some places and dried blood on it. A very same necklace Kensuke wore now. Instinctively fingered his still present necklace, the older teen was stunned. His younger friend now had his soft bangs covered his eyes away from the spellcaster. His hand clenched the bloodied jewelry, there was a slight tremor went through his arm.

Kensuke started to lose his face’s color as he put two and two together.

If the necklace on Tsuna’s hand was owned by his future self, then...

Nausea hit him at the worst possible time. Or was it really nausea?

Kensuke have no idea. All he awared was his stomach twisted unpleasantly and every sense went numb.

Oh God.

Rin mentioned how thickheaded he was and he didn’t mind it at all.

The third rate magus wasn’t too bother, he did offend but never truly denied it either. A hero must have one big resolve for the sake of saving people, it can’t be helped. He did promise Kiritsugu to hold that dream, to continue what his adoptive father wasn’t able to achieve. It was his father’s ideal after all, the only connection linked him with his father, aside from Avalon and the teaching of basic magecraft. The idea was what indentified him as Emiya Shirō.

Yet...

“Tsuna...That’s...”

He didn’t dare continued further.

He just couldn’t. How could he?

For it served more tightness on Tsuna’s clench.  His voice came out soft and barely audible. Despite how it was out as nothing more than a mutter, it shook Kensuke to his very core. Never had he heard the brunet was in so much pain. Never before, he witnessed such devastation on the brunet’s soft contour. He couldn’t bear seeing that painful expression displayed on a face far more suited for smile and laugh.

It was Reborn from all people who gave the answer.

It shattered both Tsuna and Kensuke once they heard it.

.

.

“He doesn’t come to your timeline because he wasn’t among us anymore.”

His deep, smooth voice latched with grave, mirroring everyone’s true feeling in that room.

Petrified on his seat, Kensuke was beyond shock.

Tsuna’s expression was as if he received a death sentence for something he didn’t do.

Warm brown eyes now glassy, and before he even know, a single tear fell from the corner of his right eye.

“It is why he doesn’t come to your time.” The grave and solemn in the fedora wore hitman was a dead giveaway.  “Byakuran...he killed future Kensuke when he got you along with Lambo and Gokudera out from enemy’s territory.”

.

.

**“He died while he protected you.”**

* * *

.

.

_Drip._

It was the first time Tsuna was shattered into pieces.

_Drip._

It was the first time Tsuna silently shed his tears in despair.

_Drip._

It was the first time Tsuna lost someone precious, even if the said person was future version of his friend and he was still very much alive and sitting with him.

_Drip._

It was the first time Tsuna terrified with the idea of loosing his family.

_Drip._

It was the first time Tsuna was in wrath at the one who had hurt, even killed part of his family.

.

.

He doesn’t understand.

(Pain.)

He doesn’t understand.

(Sorrow.)

Kensuke doesn’t understand.

(Grief.)

His future self helped Tsuna and come in his aid.

(Tsuna silently shed his tears beside him.)

He did save him from the doom looming above his head.

(He mourned for Kensuke future self’s death, cried for another version of him.)

Not only Tsuna but Gokudera and Lambo.

(Gokudera was silent, Lambo sniffed. They too held the grief of loosing a comrade.)

Kensuke was supposed to content with this decision.

(Lambo and Gokudera weren’t the only one.)

Kensuke was supposed to happy even he must pay it with death.

(Shiori hide her sobs and tears with her hands. She couldn’t hold her sadness anymore.)

Even so...

(Being a young man now, Fūta lend his shoulder for her. His expression was bitter.)

His hand was on his necklace, gripping it.

(Kyōko. Hana. Hibari. Yamamoto. Ryōhei. Chrome. Haru. Skull. Even Reborn. Everyone. Everyone. Everyone either was cried, evidently mourned, darkly scowled, or has murderous look.)

(Still, they all felt the same. They cried and angry for his future self’s apparent death.)

The coldness of the gem was shoothed him slightly.

(He couldn’t bear it. Torn and wavering his will was.)

Even so...

(He couldn’t bear the fat tears fell through his friend’s cheeks.)

He was...

(He couldn’t bear the pain and grief everyone went through.)

He...

(In turmoil, he asked himself...)

He...

(Was his death even worth if it also caused sorrow and suffering on they who he saved and left behind?)

He doesn’t know.

(Was it even worth it at the first place?)

He doesn’t know anymore.

(Was it worth it with how everyone mourned his future self? What reaction they will give if he too, was died in the battle?)

Was he Emiya Shirō who held the ideal of defender of justice?

(Embodiment of sword born to save those who yield and plead for helps that never arrive.)

Was he Mochida Kensuke who wished for his friends and family’s happiness?

(A teen with simple yet strong need to stay with his crazy but warm circle of family.)

.

.

Tsuna’s hand landed above his and gripped it in dead grip.

Kensuke not dared enough at respond the brunet back. He didn’t dare.

(Was his death worth of Tsuna and everyone’s sadness and loss?)

.

.

He couldn’t answer it.

(Was it worth?)

* * *

TALE 23: LIFE AND DEATH

.

.

After broke the devastating news at Tsuna, everyone agreed to called it a day and let both teenagers rest on one of many rooms the HQ possessed. They didn’t wish to cause further pain on the gentle brunet. Reborn was generous enough for let both Tsuna and Kensuke stay near for temporary, seeing he wasn’t about letting the older teen put of his sight. It was the understanding of the century and Kensuke too, understood the brunet’s upset so he let him be. The _kendo_ captain too, wasn’t about to leave his friend alone. He had witnessed with his own eyes how devastated Tsuna was. Leaving his side right now will serve more paranoia for the young Vongola’s sole heir. The gentle brunet was the one who found Kensuke future self’s cracked necklace and he now knew Kensuke’s death in the future. Letting Tsuna held his hand as a form of reassurance that Kensuke from Tsuna’s time lime was alive was the least Kensuke can do right now. This new piece of information not only shook the brunet, Kensuke too has been shook to his very core. He has no idea of what to say in this situation.

Two hours passed since the meeting room.

Sun was about set, dyed the vast blue sky with color of amber.

Here he was walked in the wide, old fashioned corridor. Staring at early sunset, absentmindedly thinking of future. Older version of Kensuke indeed destroyed Millefiore’s base in Italy but it doesn’t mean the threat was gone completely. They do owned another base in Japan and they can send their assassins to kill Tsuna and Kensuke once they get the wind of it. Who knows how fast and incredibly easy the underworld information can leak and travel within the circle. Which lead the option they keep Tsuna and Kensuke within the Vongola’s base for safety.  Few Guardians accompanied them for both teenagers need their presence, both physically and mentally. Others stayed within the HQ, aside from Hibari who went to meet Kusakabe and gave direct orders.

Reborn planned to send Tsuna and his Guardians to Japan, he had caught an information regarded Millefiore planned an attack toward Namimori. It may be a trap but while Reborn might not possess a premonition intuition like Vongola’s, something told him it was for real. Should it indeed was right, they must prevent the attack before it happen, in which why they must meet few allies in there, namely Spanner and Kawahira. Their allies were in Namimori and apparently, Vongola also built their base in Japan. Unsurprisingly, their base was in Namimori and located in deep ground. Namimori literally was Vongola’s domain in Japan. Unlike the HQ which has protection barrier from Avalon, Namimori did not. With Millefiore planned on attack Namimori was as same as attack Vongola. He too, will come with Tsuna and the others while the girls followed them behind.

Deep in his thought, Kensuke stopped at his track. It gained attention from Tsuna with older Yamamoto, Lambo, and Gokudera as they too stopped walking.

“Kensuke...?” A gentle touch from Tsuna on the shoulder had Kensuke breathed out in heavy sigh.

“Sorry. I─” The words died on the magus’ tongue, he sensed the hand rested on his shoulder gave a soft squeeze. From the corner of his insight, Tsuna’s look turned a little more somber. His heart clenched painfully at the sight, he hadn’t mean to cause the brunet saddened.

“Kensuke, it’s okay if you don’t want to tell us.”

The smile Tsuna attempted was more like a grimace and its sight was hurt Kensuke even worse.

Tsuna lowered his gaze onto the floor beneath their feet, his soft bangs shielded his reflective orbs.

“It’s okay...I understand.”

A mere whisper the kind brunet’s voice has turned.

The spellcaster gritted his teeth and clenched both his fists out of frustration.

No. He couldn’t keep Tsuna in this state.  He couldn’t keep upsetting his friend. He just can’t. He couldn’t let his friend in hurt like this. He must tell him to not cry again. He must tell him that the current Kensuke was alive and stay with him. He must tell him that there’s nothing to worry. He must tell him that things will turn out fine once more. That they will find a way, a solution. Somehow. They always managed it before.

(He had to...)

The clenched hand now was reaching for the brunet, hovered above the brunet’s fluffy head.

(He had to...)

Yet, that hand stopped from touch Tsuna’s head, barring Kensuke’s hesitation at the world.

(He had to what?)

Pulled his hand, Kensuke called the distraught Vongola heir.

“Tsuna,”

His voice went cut off when a long arm stretched and slung around his neck. A tug soon followed with a yelp from Tsuna and by the time Kensuke realized, Yamamoto had them wrapped within his hug. Rain Flame activated, enveloping Kensuke and Tsuna. Both teenagers found themself a lot calmer, not as somber as previous. The soothing, serene Flame has helped them somewhat. Blinked, the reincarnated magus glanced up at smiling Yamamoto. A smile unlike his usual cheerful ones, it was a comforting smile.

“Yamamoto?”

The katana wielder patted the older teen’s head. “ _Maa, maa_. Say no more. We got your back.”

Kensuke’s stare was a blank one. “I haven’t say anything.”

“Well, I don’t need Tsuna’s Hyper Intuition to see you’re not having a good moment.”

“Oh.”

A shift from behind and a pair of arms joined the hug. Slightly jolted, it took a brief moment when Kensuke realized they were belonged to the young Bovino of Lightning Guardian. The youngest Guardian tightened his hug from opposite side, carefully not suffocating the not yet Crimson Guardian and Decimo. His youthful face was unreadable.

“Kensuke- _n_ _ī_.”

“...Yes?” The magus replied unsurely, wondered what Lambo has in his mind.

“Do you find it hard? To discover your own death?”

There was no reply came from the ink colored eyed teen. The sudden tense his shoulders gave however confirmed Lambo’s suspicion. Pursed his lips, Lambo ignored his status as a Lightning Guardian and snuggling at the teen’s neck junction, greedily inhaled the familiar scent of _miso_ soup and sandalwood. Standing nearby, his nostril picked Tsuna- _n_ _ī_ ’s distinctive rooibos tea and cedar scent. He forgot how he missed those scents for it has been a long time since he hugged and clung like a baby koala toward his parent. When he was still a bratty five years old boy, he frequently asked Kensuke- _n_ _ī_ or Tsuna- _nī_ to hug him. Mamma’s huggy was so nice but he loved Tsuna- _n_ _ī_ and Kensuke- _nī_ ’s huggies the most. Never the young Bovino grow tired of them. It gave him warmth and comfort that he need. It was natural for him giving both his favorite big brothers with big hug. God knows they were so need it. Who said men don’t need hug?

A real man is a man who can give and accept huggy.

“...”

While his gesture was of shillyshally, Kensuke’s hand caressed Lambo’s wavy hair. The hesitant movements slowly went relaxed, Lambo reacted with him being snuggled deeper. Above their heads, the Rain Guardian broke a cheerful. From their side, Gokudera’s tip of lips turned upward from the infectious amusement.

“Your expression is too obvious.” The olive green eyed man marked.

Kensuke bite his lips. “Obvious, huh?”

“Scared?” Tsuna’s quiet voice cut through the silence.

“Of what?” Kensuke prompted.

“Because of what your future self did?”

“That’s...” He abruptly was feeling exhausted. Very, very tired. “I’m not even sure.”

“Not sure about what?”

“Everything.”

His brunet friend tilted his fluffy, spiky haired head. “For example?”

Another silence fell onto the corridor.

“...Can you,” Ink colored orbs peered at olive green. “Give me a description what fut─Crimson Guardian was like?”

One silver eyebrow rose elegantly while those olive green colored orbs gleamed in carefully hidden curiosity. The Silver haired Italian tilted his head. Such sudden question he got but Gokudera does have a picture why this younger version of Kensuke probed him. Tch, as must as their Crimson Guardian to manly received everyone’s ‘harsh’ love for stupid deeds he did for ensure Vongola and Arcobaleno’s survival and die in the process, surely aside from Hibari, they didn’t act too harsh with him, right?

“While I don’t see any problem at telling _J_ _ūdaime_ and you, what’s with the sudden curiosity?”

“I’ve been disturbed since, uh, I arrived in this era.” It might have his feeling but Kensuke couldn’t stop his suspicion. “Everyone I encountered either mad or attempted at killing me.”

Maybe he has spoken too soon.

Urgh, what a pain in ass.

And they said he was a hot headed person?

The Storm Flame user gave him a scrutinizing gaze suited of Decimo’s right hand. Taking a more relax position, Gokudera crossed his arms. “And what made you so convinced?”

“Squalo was the first, then Xanxus and Reborn. As for Hibari...” A shudder crawled across his back, every hair on his neck stoo up from the horror. Nope, nope, nope. Never will he come face to face with Hibari. Lancer, he can deal it. Gilgamesh, he will handle it. But Hibari? The Cloud Guardian was worse and far terrible than Berserker in sheer of terror. Actually, he was in way feels safer with corrupted Holy Grail than the bloodthirsty skylark and it says something. No kidding.

“Oh.” From the description, the older version of Yamamoto wised up. “No wonder Squalo has been in bad mood today. He is angry at you, your older version for exactly.” He wasn’t feeling bad at all when Kensuke shot him a despair look.

“Why?”

“He thinks you’re the biggest idiot for fighting Millefiore alone and getting yourself killed. What else?” Clicked his tongue, Gokudera combed back his bangs.

“Denied he will but I know like any of us, he doesn’t accept your death. We trained together with him for five or six years.” Yamamoto elaborated further.

“Eh? You trained with Squalo...?” The imagination of Sword Emperor and his Rain Guardian do spar from time to time was...unsettling for some reason. Kind of understandable for both of them were fellows swordsmen. It was...with Squalo’s antique and Yamamoto’s starkly contradicting, Tsuna has a right at being anxious. He could be wrong and it was true enough. The laugh he received from the katana wielder Asian wasn’t reassuring either.  It sounded a bit wavered.

“Hahaha!”

“It’s more like he will drag Take- _nī_ and Kensuke- _n_ _ī_ if he has a chance or he find them lacking off. From his view that’s it.” Lambo added after a contemplative thought.

“Or if his ill tempered leader was too much for him too handle.” Gokudera suddenly has a urge to roll his eyes very badly.

Seriously, that Varia leader acted more of a teen carelessly threw away his tantrum around rather than a 34 years old adult. Forget his age, with that habit of shooting people and throw first class liquors out of annoyance, Xanxus di Vongola was an adult with child attitude. Granted he was more mature and leveled than ten years ago but d*** it, those ones were Gokudera always found peeved at. Xanxus’ favorite target was Squalo.

“A vent for his stress in other words...” Kensuke inwardly wept.

He shouldn’t have surprise, moreover with Squalo’s personality. Even at the first glance, the reincarnated magus could tell he wasn’t about get along that easy with the snarky swordsman. Oh don’t get him wrong, dealing with Gilgamesh’s world sized ego amazingly did Kensuke a good workout with his patience. From Yamamoto’s reaction, maybe he will get along with the shark. Eventually.

Waving his hand, Yamamoto replied dismissively. “Ah! It happens rarely, there’s nothing to worry.”

“Depends on how ‘rare’ you’re referring at.” Grouched, Gokudera huffed out his annoyance.

“By rarely, Takeshi- _n_ _ī_ means it happen _a lot_.” Lambo helpfully translated, undertoned the last part.

Cold sweats rolled from Tsuna’s head. “He must have stressed a lot.”

“Baseball idiot over here,” The silver headed Guardian pointed at Yamamoto with his thumb. “Is Squalo’s sparring partner together with Kensuke. Normally they wouldn’t mind it for most of time...”

Kensuke’s mind took a screeching halt. Wait, back up.

He was what!?

His shock must’ve written all over because Yamamoto held his side and his shoulders were shaking.

“Relax, it’s not as bizarre as you’ve thought. We did spar with him according with his insists so we never slack off our training. There’re few times when both Kensuke and I have a mission or any other urgent matter, we have to avoid him because Squalo will not take ‘no’ as an answer. So when he was around, Kensuke will let me know and we will get away before he could.”

Oh.

“You know?” Kensuke stunned.

Dark golden eyes gained a gleam. “You let me.”

“Uh...” Tsuna darted back and forth.

Does he miss something here or he was just plain...ignorant?

God, if Reborn was here, he will kick him on the head. Tsuna grimaced at the thought alone. Yup, that sounded so much like the hitman. No doubt he will also told him like many times how a Mafia Boss must become a good and keen listener. Even when the said Sun Arcobaleno wasn’t him, he will always found his way onto the spiky haired brunet, one way or another.

Thankfully, Kensuke seem aware that Tsuna was being left in the dark.

Flashed a quick apprehensive smile, Kensuke was then motioned at his nose.

Seeing this gesture, Tsuna blinked at the older teen but never once he lost attention.

“Tsuna, I have a rather extraordinary smelling sense.”

The brunet’s mouth opened slightly before he caught on and closed it.

“Extraordinary? How so?” Tsuna thought of one Kokuyo gang’s member. “Is it enhanced like Ken does?”

“Not really. My nose allowed me to smell someone with supernatural ability and true nature. It’s been like this for long.”

Tsuna looked worry for some reason. “So...it’s natural?”

“It is.”

The brunet went extremely relieved. “Thank God. I almost scared some famiglia have used you as...”

“I’m not sure if there’re other people with similar abilities like mine but from what I got...my nose was able picking up and recognized scents from Flame users’ affinity. For example, your scent is like grassland and Yamamoto’s has rainy scent added with salt. I can smell them as long as they’re around the range.”

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows. He smelled himself out of curiosity.

His gaze was back and forth between himself, Gokudera, Lambo, Yamamoto, and Kensuke.

“I’m smell like grassland? But I never was in one.” He let the _kendo_ captain informed.

“As weird as it sounds, I did say I can smell Flame user’s affinity. You’re a Sky, Tsuna, a powerful and a pure one. For my smelling sense, the Sky’s smell may be compared with grassland.”

“Oh.” So to Kensuke, he smelled like that? Reborn once explained how his Sky’s presence does possess a very soothing presence for the Guardians and even inactivated Flame users. He never aware his Flame carried a specific scent. The kind brunet then was curious. “What is it like? The scent I mean.”

Kensuke glanced at the curious brunet. His gaze softened as his nose inhale Tsuna’s placating scent.

“Awfully warm and sweet yet it’s also refreshing. Your scent is a very pure and calming one.” He gave description.

“Like grassland in spring?” Tsuna take a guess. Inwardly, he was flattered with Kensuke’s answer.

Was the scent only unique for him or were all the Skies have same scent?

Kensuke hummed thoughtfully. “Not really but it’s the closest description. Each Sky has distinctive scent despite carrying same basic scent. There are always something added. Your father was a Sky and his scent was of African savannah. Personally, I’m more inclined with your scent, it’s far more harmonious than your father.”

Pink dust covered Tsuna’s cheeks grew more visible. “Uh...That’s nice and thank you?”

Kensuke gave a nod before he stopped himself.

Speaking about scent, there was one last thing has been bothered him.

“Which remind me...” The reincarnated spellcaster wondered audibly. “How come I can’t smell Squalo when I encountered him the first time? He was within the range and I don’t smell anything before he was very near.”

Aparently Yamamoto and Gokudera have an idea.

“AHA!” A lamp popped above the tall Rain Guardian. “Of course you can’t. He must’ve suppressed it.”

“Squalo wasn’t happy when you two shook him off in those few times. Once he had the answer, he was pissed off and cursed your bloodhound nose. His killing intent affected his Rain Flame and it has connection with his anger. The more he angry, the stronger his killing intent is and his Rain Flame synchronically grows stronger. His scent that came from activate Rain Flame will leak out more as a result.” Beside Yamamoto, Gokudera elaborated further.

It was Lambo who continued the rest. “He then learned how to control his killing intent, otherwise he wouldn’t able to drag Take- _n_ _ī_ and Kensuke- _n_ _ī_ without being notice.”

“Took him eight months mastered his killing intent so his scent wouldn’t give in his position.” Yamamoto continued.

“Eight months?” It was quite some time by Reborn’s standard. Or was it Mafia stantard?

Unexpectedly, Lambo burst out. He saved himself from Gokudera’s look by clampedhis hand on his mouth. Hoo boy, he couldn’t bring himself to stop. It was just the memory was very amusing. “Yeah about that. Kensuke- _n_ _ī_ discovered Squalo trained himself to suppress his scent. He too, trained his smelling sense further, catching up with Squalo.”

It brought some laughs from Yamamoto too. “Hahahahaha! He gave him a hard time to suppress the scent. Squalo wasn’t known at controlling his anger and pride.”

Funnier thing was, every Vongola and Varia members started a betting pool. The bet were various, from how long Kensuke and Yamamoto suceeded at avoid Squalo to who was between Yamamoto and Kensuke who will get caught first by the shark. So far, Tsuna and Reborn won the bet.

Bullets of sweats trailed across Kensuke’s head. Sure he has gotten used with Moonlit World’s insanity. The Mafioso however brought this whole level of insanity straight toward a new level. Kensuke wasn’t sure if the Magi community can handle Mafia. Good thing they existed in two different worlds. He didn’t want to imagine how much collateral damage the world must endure with Mafia and Magi in the same world.

Blessed his counterpart’s soul in that very unfortunate world, he will extremely need it in survival.

(Meanwhile, in a parallel world where Magi and Mafia shared the same dark world, inside a white castle where spring never existed, a red Counter Guardian who infiltrated Fourth Holy Grail War as Ruler was abruptly sneezed. Nearby, his master who was a white haired homunculus and wife of Magus Killer sent her Servant a concerned glance. She asked if he get caught on flu. On the other side, the standing King of Knights merely raised her elegant eyebrow. Ruler smiled and replied he was as fine as ever while inside he pondered who has badmouthed him.)

“You all grasped it overtly good.”

Too well even.

The _katana_ user shrugged his shoulders.

“Only since we’ve spent so much time with your future self.”

Go figure.

“Overall he’s a decent person albeit dense.”

“...Dense?” Kensuke slightly offended with Gokudera’s summarization.

Where did that come from?

He wasn’t exactly the most attentive person but he will do his best to aid those around him.

And Gokudera called him dense?

The Storm Flame user rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue.

“What else I must describe it? You have lots of fangirls and everyday they will try in gaining your attention. Never once you ever capture their intent. Instead of accepted all the gifts you got, you offered some at your sister, the kids, and us. And don’t your ever dare retort and deny it, this has started since the age of middle school. D***it, you’re too oblivious for your own good.”

Kensuke’s left eye twitched violently while Tsuna bite inside his mouth, pretended as if he never heard it.

Lambo nodded sagely.

“Aside from that particular weakness, he’s the only Guardian who never caused destruction in HQ.”

Gokudera unconsciously agreed with Tsuna’s Lightning before he caught himself. Spluttered incoherently, the olive green eyed man spun angrily at the youngest Guardian. He looked offended for a better description.

“What did you say!?”

“It’s the truth!! Have you forgotten who stop Mukuro- _n_ _ī_ and Kyōya- _n_ _ī_ from butting their head at summer feast? Or when last year annual meeting nearly messed up? Or when us,” The Lightning Guardian shuddered at this. “Almost pulverized the whole dining room and west wing corridor when Tsuna- _n_ _ī_ wasn’t at the place?”

Something cracked and shattered on the background.

And came the awkward pause.

“... O ⌂ O”

“... Hieeeee!? You did what!? O Д O;;;”

Spluttered, Gokudera profusely apologized. “ _J_ - _J_ _ūdaime_ , forgive me! I─We didn’t mean to damage it!”

“ _Maa_...It’s a long story.” Rubbing his head, Yamamoto averted his gaze at another direction.

.

.

“AAAAAHH!!”

.

.

Lambo’s scream had everyone jerked at his direction.

Gokudera looked annoyed at the younger Lightning Guardian.

“What!?” He snapped impatiently.

The anger dissipated however when the Storm Guardian noticed the wrought-up expression the Lightning Guardian putting up with. Alarmed, Gokudera soon was already beside the panicking young Bovino. The others were started concerned with the fray Lambo has caused and approached by a step behind. Dark golden colored eyes of tall Rain Guardian was searching at Lambo.

“Lambo?”

“Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap! I’m so much dead! I’m so much dead!” Lambo wouldn’t stop his wail of despair.

“Lambo, slow down. Why are you panicked?” Gokudera tried to calm the younger Guardian. Marked the underline ‘tried’.

“I forgot!” The pale on Lambo’s face was more obvious.

“Forgot what?” The tallest Guardian was confused.

“Hayato- _n_ _ī_! Take- _n_ _ī_ , it’s─!!”

.

_BOOOM!_

_POOF!!_

.

Lambo’s warning was came a tad too late. Pink smoke exploded in Gokudera and Yamamoto’s places, beaten whatever the Lightning Guardian was about to say. No one spoke a word as heavy pause thickened in the air. Three pair of eyes stared at impressive amounts puff of smoke with disbelief and incredulity.

“...”

“...”

“...A...Ahahahaha. Too late.” Lambo pulled his hair and whimpered pathetically. “Too late...”

He cursed his forgetfulness, regretted why he wasn’t being more attentive. Ten years ago, he might be a small boy who nearly powerless and most of all, a crybaby. Thoroughly, Lambo Bovino was still and will always be a mafia child. A child with an ego indeed and in spite of that flaw, he was smarter and more perceptive than normal children in his age. He forgot Takeshi- _n_ _ī_ and Hayato- _n_ _ī_ will come to this timeline hours after Tsuna- _n_ _ī_ who hurled onto future. There were two coughing sounds from the smoke. Two younger voices of Rain and Storm Guardians.

“*Cough*,*Cough*! The heck!? That stupid cow!” Younger version of Gokudera seethed, waving his hand as to remove the smoke.

“*Cough*Naaah, don’t blame him. He has been feeling bad with the accident.” Yamamoto who was still a middle student, had his head looking around.

“It doesn’t excuse him for using Ten Years Bazooka at _J_ _ūdaime_!”

“He does it because Tsuna asked him. He wouldn’t dare otherwise.”

“He should’ve come to us before doing something incredibly stupid! We are _J_ _ū_ _daime_ ’s Guardians and we are the sword and the shield for him! What of Guardians’ purpose if we can’t protect him!?” Gokudera snapped hotly.

The ex-baseball player pinned him an impressive look.

His dark golden eyes gleamed in a way not resembled a happy-go-lucky teen.

A deep gaze more befitting as a hitman.

“This is outside Lambo’s control. You know future Tsuna spoke how we can’t predict future.” Dark gold colored orbs darkened. “And no, Gokudera. Don’t you dare you blame yourself. You can’t foresee this either.”

The Storm Guardian’s face morphed into an expression Tsuna hasn’t a heart to look at. It unnervingly reminded the spiky haired brunet of injured puppy and it pained Tsuna by just staring at it. From the outside, Gokudera was a typical punk boy with brilliant mind but temper and family issue. Tsuna knows better it was a persona the Italian boy wore most of the time. Far beneath that tough and rude facade, hidden the true Gokudera, who was a gentle and sweet heart. A kind boy who always showed his care in his own way and will gladly take the blames despite he wasn’t at the wrong.

“But _J_ _ūdaime_ has risking himself to find _Aho-senpai_! I should’ve stayed beside him and go with him!” Gokudera raised his voice.

On the background as the two teenagers in a heated argument, Tsuna watched the flow of the argument with complicated expression. On his side, Kensuke sweat dropped at the ‘creative’ nickname Gokudera had gave at him. The temperamental Guardian did threat him that all people other than his age were his sworn enemies. He can see the threat wasn’t an empty threat at all.

_‘Aho-senpai?’_

At least it was better and bearable than Eroge Protagonist or Harem King.

He could live with the nickname than all his previous nicknames. Not at the slightest he favored those horrendous titles.

“No buts.” The _katana_ wielder teen finalized. “If this is your fault then it’s mine as well. We’re in this together.”

A vein popped on Gokudera’s head. “Haaaah!? Are you sh***y kidding me!?”

“No?”

“How could you this oblivious!?” Gokudera gritted his teeth. God, he hated this idiot. “How can you acclaimed this as your fault when you aren’t exactly did anything!?”

A grin broke on Yamamoto’s previously serious look.

Gokudera was taken aback with the unnerving grin.

He wondered if his fellow Guardian already went nuts when he was frozen by what Yamamoto said next.

“Haha! You do right, I’m not in fault! But you see, if I’m not in fault, so are you!”

All his anger gone, leaving only a blank expression at Gokudera. Then the color of redness returned, flushed the silver headed Italian as he was aware what the taller teen has done. Oh no, that...that jerk! He lured him in purpose so he was able in rebutted him, leaving Gokudera no room to argue more!? D***, he was sneakier than he has estimated and well perceptive! And that stupid grin! Unacceptable!!

“Gah! You...!”

“You have admitted it! I do told you we’re in this together.”

“Oh _Dio_. You’re an insufferable baseball freak! I hate you!”

“Hahahaha!”

“Errr...” Tsuna laughed in extremely timid manner. “Yamamoto? Gokudera?”

Both turned their heads at his direction, expressions instantly changed onto a huge relief and delightful.

Yamamoto beamed in no time, any traces of his jaded personality were vapored to nothingness.

It made Kensuke had this absurd thought that the katana user possessed bipolar personality.

“Ah! Tsuna! Kensuke- _senpai_!”

_GLOMP!_

“Wakh!!” Tsuna wasn’t prepared with the Rain Guardian’s sudden hug attack.

“Where have you been, buddy!? You had us worried sick!” Yamamoto said, sending a guilty feeling at Tsuna.

“Sorry. We have...uh, things have become quaint lately...”

Kensuke couldn’t resist the reaction to grimace. It wasn’t entire wrong, they have through some s***s today. Hopefully, they can get some rest. Once they elaborate al the information they got so far, sharing them with the newly arrived Yamamoto and Gokudera.No doubt their reaction will not any different from Tsuna and Kensuke. Ah, this is going to be a pain in ass.

It was when fate was plunged the spellcaster onto deeper chaos.

**“YOU─** **!!!”**

Gokudera accused, pointed his finger toward the main culprit from all this troubles. A shout so filled with it made Kensuke flinched hard. Swallowed his own spit, the _kendo_ captain turned at the fuming Storm Guardian. Those olive green orbs held an inferno within. Kensuke eyed the Italian teen apprehensively, feeling anticipation for the worst. His nose informed him of the thickened scent of tobacco and storm from Gokudera, meaning a Storm Flame was ready in activation. He didn’t miss how Gokudera cracked his knuckles rather forebodingly.

“Yes?” He replied so slowly, taking a step back.

Inferno within those blazing green eyes exploded.

With that, Storm Flame flared alive.

An omen for the not so lucky spellcaster.

“You’ve got lots of things to explain, _Aho-senpai_!!”

The magus didn’t think he can compose himself much longer.

“How did you come?” Tsuna entangled himself from his Rain Guardian’s hug. “I thought...”

“Lambo came at us and wouldn’t stop crying. Reborn is with him and he was...scary.”

“Scary?”

Yamamoto hummed in affirmation. “He has this scary looks. He told us how Kensuke- _senpai_ doesn’t back after minutes and you went to future. He has intended to after you when your older version doesn’t allow him. He’s with Reborn and Lambo when they came at us. He warned Reborn to not come for his own safety and had us checked.”

Hearing it, Lambo snapped out from his self blame.

“Oh.” The Lightning Guardian scraped his cheek. “He must’ve met Reborn. He wouldn’t ask you to follow Tsuna- _n_ _ī_ from ten years ago if he hasn’t met him.”

Finally aware there was another person with them, Yamamoto was surprised when he saw the teen.

“Lambo?”

A nervous smile stretched wide enough on Lambo’s lips. “Hello. It would be a pleasure if only the situation isn’t awful.”

“What situation?” The alarm only grew more as he noticed how his Sky tensed. “Tsuna?”

A touch on his upper arm stopped Yamamoto from talk further.

Tsuna briefly shook his head, his expression was solemn.

“I will tell you once we can get back on our room.” Tsuna stole a glance at the side. He visibly grimaced. “...And once we can separate Gokudera away from Kensuke.”

Glanced at the bickering Gokudera and Kensuke, with Lambo tried earnestly so he can arbitrate both teenagers, the gears inside Yamamoto’s head were turning around. He wasn’t a genius like Gokudera but he prided with his perceptiveness and sensitivity. Unlike most people assumed, the boy does possess a fabulous sensitivity with his surrounds. Be it with his teammates, classmates or neighbors, he can tell what went in their mind by their gestures and the gleam their eyes reflected. He can tell something disturbed his brunet haired friend and he was a bit in disorder because of it. If Tsuna wished for tell him later, he guess he can endure it. He trusted Tsuna’s decision for he was never wrong before. This time it was the same, he will put his trust and faith on Tsuna’s decision.

“Sure! And Tsuna?”

The short brunet blinked innocently. “Yes?”

Yamamoto took the chance for hugging his friend. As Tsuna wasn’t expected the hug, he would’ve stumbled if not for Yamamoto’s firm build. The hug itself was brief but it delivered all of the tall teen’s feeling. Released back the young Sky, the Vongola Rain Guardian ruffled Tsuna’s head in friendy affection. Tsuna yelped from the treatment but it had Yamamoto laughed.

“I’m glad you and Kensuke- _senpai_ aren’t hurt.”

“...!”

Tsuna had his mouth gaped, not prepared with the simple, heartfelt statement.

He got an infectious, bright wide smile from Yamamoto.

Rain Flame brushed lightly his own Sky Flame, soothing the brunet.

Touched by his Rain Guardian’s effort to cheer him, Tsuna found himself smiling from the bottom of his heart.

A hearty smile very much capable of melted even the coldest heart.

“...Me too, Yamamoto. Me too.”

* * *

TALE 23.5: OMEN

(Time : ????)

(Place : ????)

.

.

_“I noticed you’ve been watching them for some moment, *********...”_

_“And I see you came for a visit, ******.”_

.

_A rustle of cloak._

.

_“I came for a confirmation.”_

_“Oh?” A low hum. “That is...?”_

_A long pause._

_“How many?”_

_Another long pause._

_“I’m afraid I have no idea what did you mean.”_

.

.

**_“How may must died before you’re satisfied?”_ **

.

.

_“...I’ve seen many deaths...” It replied in low tone._

_“But now, I can follow into one...and then, I can rest.”_

_A pause._

.

_“They must take both their duty and responsibility.” Another responded quietly._

_There was another movement similar with a nod._

.

.

**“As must we all.”**

.

.

.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been watched Final Fantasy XV trailer of ‘Omen’ and I must say, I’m heavily influenced by it. Such extraordinary trailer and wow...that music and graphic...I’m hooked at instant. You’ve must have notice how familiar the last act is. Yup, I was inspired from *spoiler* King Regis’ conversation with an unknown entity (fans speculated it as Bahamut, the Draconian, the being resided inside Lucis’ crystal) in regard of the omen that might fall on his son, Noctis.  
> So who are they and what are they talking about? That’s what you have to find out more. Sorry, but no spoiler for this one.  
> Some must’ve realized the very mention of ‘The Sword of Sky Axis’ from Fantasy-Magician. Truth to be told, I’m very much enjoyed her/his story. It was well written and unique in more than one way. My favorite part is when *spoiler* Irisviel hit and run Caster not only once but twice with her so claimed toy (aka Mercedes that Kiritsugu gave to her) because she followed Ruler (EMIYA)’s monition. Which one do you like?  
> Few songs and soundtrack I’ve been listened as I wrote this chapter:  
> 1\. Really Slow Motion, “Endlessness”.  
> 2\. Final Fantasy XV, “Veiled in Black”.  
> 3\. Final Fantasy XV, “Apocalypsis Aquarius –Dramatic ver.-”.  
> 4\. Final Fantasy XV, “Apocalypsis Noctis –Dramatic ver.-”.  
> 5\. Sawano Hiroyuki nZk, “e of s”.  
> At last, I’ve put polls on my page. It’s about my update on my other stories. For those who read this chapter in A3O, I suggest to visit it in Fanfiction. It’s open for everyone. You may decide which stories I must update first and you can fill two options out from five stories. Please give me your thoughts and reviews!


	6. LOST TALE: GENESIS OF BIG BANG

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good day, this is Yolea Irk’s again! How’s everyone doing? I just hope not many have change since last time I updated. Concerning the last chapter, I’m very sorry if some think Kensuke-Shirou seemed too weak for a character based on UBW. True I don’t want to make him overpowered but you see, there’s a reason why I made him lost from Byakuran. It has something to do with what you may know as Trinisette. This is some kind of spoiler, I suggest you might want to skip this. *Spoiler* a little back then before the Millefiore’s fiasco, Kensuke accidentally involved within a case deeply connected with Trinisette. He found out the true nature and the history behind the said system. In which he did something with the system and messing a bit, him broken Arcobaleno’s curse is one of them. With miracle, he changed some of the Trinisette’s system and it’s not without price. The said price connected with his magecraft. Zelretch somehow involved. What kind of red thread connects him with the wretched system, only one way to find out. If you’re so curious, here’s the hint: go read this filler story and you’ll what I mean. Before I forgot to mention, Kensuke-Shirou’s features is based on Fujimura Ritsuka from Fate/Grand Order. While their appearances are similar, they are not the same.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing here. Fate/Stay Night belongs to Nasu while Katekyō Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano. I’m only own a few OC’s.  
> Summary : Mochida Kensuke was 10 years old when he gained Emiya Shirou’s memory. He didn’t expect he would be reincarnate in a foreign world. He is glad that he has a normal life and a friend in a form of Sawada Tsunayoshi, But with the Mafia and Dying Will Flames, Kensuke suspects that Zelretch has made fun of him. –“Hey, it wasn’t me this time.” Zelretch complained.- In which Emiya Shirou is reborn as Mochida Kensuke.  
> Warning: AU, Possibility of OOC, slight cursing and bad grammar.

* * *

AVALON//FAR AWAY IN THE EVERDISTANT UTOPIA

* * *

LOST TALE: GENESIS OF BIG BANG

.

.

Once upon a time...

Before the age of modernization...

Before the age of civilization...

Before the age of history...

When earth was still a free, pure world without pollution...

When mankind hasn’t stepped their feet yet in earth...

There was a civilization came from different race.

A civilization renowned by a race unlike any other.

An old race reigned on the surface of the earth for unrecorded time. A long-life, powerful but peaceful race nonetheless.

Curious thing that they weren’t from earth.

They came from outer space, million even billion light years away from this blue and green planet. Beyond the deep of space, beyond curtains of stars, beyond countless galaxies. Not many known of their origin. Many of their legends attempted at explaining their origin. The most well known legend was they came from the souls of stars themself. The most make sense legend, considering their unique ability to control their Flames like power. Even less known about their home. One thing for certain, they had been traveled a long time. They traveled across the universe, searching for a ‘Promised Land’. Nobody knows what this ‘Promised Land’ they searched. Not even this race had the exact depiction in regard of the said paradise. One can only described how it was a land of supreme happiness. A land where there was no pain, no sadness, and no hungry. A land so fertile and so beautiful like no others.

They find the earth by accident.

There was never crossed in their mind the thought of settling in this young planet. When they came across and set their eyes in this alien yet stunning planet, they were in love. They assumed that perhaps, this is their ‘Promised Land’. So they stayed, they built families, houses, communities, culture, and a civilization at last. In hundred years, their civilization grew in astonishing speed and stood at their peek. With Flames, they nurtured the earth very carefully and lovingly. Watching over the world’s growth in content as they marveled this planet that might passed as paradise.

Truly, they lived in absolute prosperous and peace.

Perhaps, they might found their ‘Promised Land’ after a long search.

Perhaps, this world was indeed the heaven they’ve been looking.

This race, dubbed as Immortals due to their longevity, made their decision to stay in earth.

Thousands years, their civilization was in the Golden Age.

Someday, a change caught the race’s attention. Adam and Eve’s descend, mankind ancestor’s arrival from the heaven. The first time this young race stepped foot on the very surface of the earth.

Deeply curious and intrigued, they watched this fragile, weak race in silence yet deep interest.

They watched as this race struggled for living and survival. Slowly, their numbers increased in steady steps so was their culture and civilization. Such curious race human was. Humans were weak yet they have try their hardest in overcome many obstacles. Humans’ life was as short as the firefly but they so lively and colorful. Humans have their ugly side but humans have their good side. Humans have nothing yet humans will always dream, wish, pray and hope to God.

Before they knew it, the immortals were attached at the human.

Already they were fond of their sister race. So from time to time, they aided them. Sometimes they will show themself before the human, the other times they will only guided from the shadow of time. Using their Flames and miracles, they acted as a teacher to disciple, and they acted as parents at their children. They taught the humans ways to survive and ways of life. Wary at first, the mankind slowly accepted the presence of the godly race. Some even gathered their courage so they could approached the immortals and befriended with them. Affection and fondness grew inside the humans’ hearts for the immortals race. Many referred them as the wise men, others regarded them as gods. In the end, both races accepted each other and took their roles similar with siblings. For centuries, this relation remained unbreakable and unbothered. Together, they maintain the nature’s balance and ultimately, the earth itself.

Yet like dream, every good thing must meet the end.

Never had they anticipated how their lives turned upside down.

Never had they prepared for a catastrophe.

Never had they ready for this.

They never had the chance.

The arrival changed everything.

By the time they realized, both immortals and humans’ peaceful worlds shattered into pieces.

It came from behind the moon’s shadow.

It came from deep within the darkness of space.

A being they had never seen before.

Yet it wasn’t like the long lived race.

It was a nightmare. A calamity. A being fitted that of a demon.

It was a huge being dwarfed the mountain. Its body made from endless miasma of darkness that capable of killing living beings by a touch. The head were twin on either on the side of the miasma body. Eyes eerily glowed in color of fresh blood, full of crazed madness. Horns, claws, sharp, and jagged teeth made from the pale white bones. Every step from the creature’s legs similar with human’s arms, capable of inflicted unimaginable terror to all witness. Its howl was a combination of a volcano mountain’s eruption and quake, terrified those who heard it onto their bones. What was most horrific was its monstrous, tremendous force. Its strength was overwhelming, like an inevitable meteor about to crush the earth.

An apocalyptic, evil being with one sole purpose; a total destruction for all living beings on earth.

Including mankind and immortals.

The very moment it descended, it was when the Ragnarok fell from the sky.

The second it struck world with all its force, the stunningly beautiful paradise turned to hell.

A literally living hell.

The act caused world scale ruination.

Volcanic storm engulfed the whole continent. Dark clouds of ash and dust covered the brilliant blue sky. The sun never appeared again. The world’s temperature dropped by 5 degree Celcius. The world was stricken by a total darkness for years. Plants died for they couldn’t photosynthesis from the now blocked sunlight. Animals died either from starving or killed by the gigantic volcanic gale. It happened for years.

The results were terrible that the horror of living in that era cannot described by words.

Countless lives killed by the being’s atrocious deeds.

Countless creatures perished on the might of the hideous entity.

Countless souls suffered because of the mountain sized monster’s cursed acts.

Countless beings grieved from losing the precious ones.

The once bright lives diminished onto mere dim lights.

The land was barren with existence. Eternal night reigned the day.

Civilizations were burned and reduced to cinder.

Immortals and humans, both races endured the same pain and sorrow caused by the darkness entity, watching as the damned creature wreak devastating havoc across the land in afar, laughing in twisted glee. It kept roared as it continued on its rampage. The more it killed the livings, the more blissful it was. They couldn’t take it anymore. Someone must end the demon or they would be done.

They stood around the world, they arose from the burning ground, they took their weapons, they steeled themselves.

They determined to end this endless suffering. They must chose and they did chose what they must do.

It was now or never.

To survive and live or to give up and die.

The demonical entity was as impossibly powerful. And it was in absolute rage. By the time the doom bringer aware that the pathetic, powerless creatures it can killed and erase so easy had started to fight it, wrath soon overtook the said being.

How dare they oppose it.

How dare they fight back.

How dare they deny it.

How dare they!

With that, the war against the great demonical beast began. This was the mark of the genesis’ long, bloody battle between life and death. A fight of goodness versus evil, light versus darkness. Inevitable it was, the clash of joined humans and immortals against the gigantic monster. Words alone cannot describe the tremendeous clash itself. Not even the greatest epic of heroes existed after this era can matched this battle.

Roared in hellish fury, it slaughtered many of them.

Blood spilled and stained the mother earth’s once fertile soil. Soulless bodies scattered across the barren land. Smell of burning flesh suffocated the very air the mortals breathed. Lives were burned, crushed, or cut down as if they were nothing different from low insects.

It killed.

It killed.

It killed.

It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed. It killed.

Relentlessly, it kept slaughtered all the immortals and humans got in its way.

Yet never once both races of humans and immortals back off.

They were persistent.

Not once they gave up, or deterred by the sheer terror, or stepped back from the living nightmare.

Continuously moving onward bravely, the immortals and the humans were. Protecting those they treasured and deemed important. Shielding the weak and those who cannot fight from the apocalyptic being’s harm. They pushed and pushed. They fought and struggled. They used all the ways, methods, and strategies they could think of.

Yet the evil god was proven as stubborn as they were.

Even with combined force of both races, they still not managed on vanquish the almighty demon.

None of both sides showed signs of losing.

Both sides were insisted in their battle, intended to win this war.

.

.

.

Until one day, humans and immortals formed a plan. A very risky but a brilliant one nonetheless.

They will trap the destructive demon in a time and space pocket where it cannot escape and kill the monster right there. They must use everything they have. Immortals with their Flames and humans with their own unique, spiritual abilities. It did take not little effort and blood but the plan executed rather well. They trapped the abysmal demon within the dimension pocket.

Compared with all the previous battles, the last battle was in fact the bloodiest and the most brutal war ever occurred.

Nevertheless, they didn’t give up.

Nevertheless, they never lose their hope.

They never allow the great demon to win.

So they kept trying and trying.

Even if it cost their very own life.

And then...

Combined together with the immortals’ Flames, and humans’ abilities, they defeated the gigantic monster.

Gone it was, with a hatred and disbelieving roar.

A prolonged war was finally ended.

Six years has passed since the earth veiled in darkness.

It took six years for them to gain an upper hand.

They won the atrocious and gruesome war at last.

As the beast vanished to nothingness, the sun emerged from behind the dark clouds. It shone the earth’s surface, giving all the living beings the basking warmth and blinding light they have been longed for. The trees and flowers slowly revived and grow. Small and big animals wasted no time to rise from hibernation and their hiding places and cheered for the return of the sun.  Things were as hard and harsh as they were but they will gradually going better as time passed.

The light and day came back to them after for so long.

How wonderful the feeling was.

The war was no more for they defeated their sworn enemy.

Yet despite the victory, both mankind and immortals were not without paying a price. A great loss suffered by both races. Immortals had lost many of their comrades during the war. They lost more than half from their original population. Even then, their population was too small for a race. The only thing they survived was because they Flames and their longevity attribute allowed them to adapt well in extreme environment. They’ll manage somehow.

But the humans...

They even suffered more. Greater population mankind was but they were the weaker from the two races.

Not only their numbers reduced greatly, they were in the verge of extinguish.

Should this keep up, mankind will went extinct sooner or later. They didn’t have the same adaptive skill as like the immortals.

Being a long friend and ally, the immortals cannot let this happen.

Amongst the members of the race, they wondered if something can be done.

A decision was made after a long debate.

The immortals must give the Flames they had and bestowed them in mankind, enabled them to survive through the ever still harsh biosphere. Humans will continue existed now they have Flames as their life-force support. However, giving half of the Flames will rapidly weakened immortals. The first thing they lost was the longevity life they possessed for so long. Lifespan will shorten over time until it was the same with humans’ normal lifespan. There was no guarantee the immortals lasted longer than mankind itself. It will leave them with nothing. They may face the extinguish themself. Not only immortals itself against with the idea, mankind too, has been disagreed with the notion.

Will they going to live if they cannot hold themself without any support, though?

Back then after the war ended, the humans were too powerless.

Little the possibility for their survival was in the Mother Nature.

Immortals’ condition weren’t actually better than mankind, the very essence of what made them was the thing keep them from total destruction.

The chance of both races’ survival was nearly zero.

.

.

It was when he showed himself.

He has an appearance of middle aged man with tall posture, snow colored hair, and eyes in the exact same color as ruby. Curious being he was, for he passed as human being yet he carried the same air as the immortals but he didn’t hold Flame.

You see, he was a Magician from Another Dimension.

A godly strong one.

And it was very much later when the immortals found out he was actually aided mankind from behind.

He came near the end of war and it was very much later when they found out that the idea of trapping the darkness embodiment monster inside a pocket dimension and kill it there was of the old man.

He was the one created the void dimension for immortals and humans, imprisoned the said monster before it could wreck earth further.

Came before immortals, he introduced himself with a movement fitting those of blue bloods.

The old man offered a temporary solution for both races.

.

.

A solution that will change mankind and immortals forever.

* * *

“...”

“...”

For the first time after reading the old leather book, Fūta and Shiori were unnervingly silent. No one dare spoke a word as they sat on Sawada’s veranda. There was school for today so no homework they need to do at. I-pin and Lambo were in nap so both older kids wise enough to leave them in their shared couch in living room. Since Shiori brought many books within her bag, it was decided they will just read all those books. One among the books she carried with her was an old book with leather cover and dull color of brown. The book must’ve ancient because the pages were yellow and in few parts, the book cover had brighter color similar with orange. Written in old English, Fūta was the one who read it due to a fact he was familiar with the language while Shiori was entirely clueless.

“...Fūta?” Hesitantly, the lavender haired girl called and earned Fūta’s attention.

“Yes?”

“For a story considered as a fairytale, it’s way too...”

Fūta understood despite the girl’s trailed off.

He reminded himself that while Shiori has been interacted with mafia lately, she is a civilian. Rarely exposed with dark tales and tragedies, the girl was very much alienated with the idea of dark ending. She wasn’t familiar with the aspect of death dan loss. It doesn’t bothered Fūta, it was what get him close with Shiori. Shiori was clueless on what deception mean and honest with her own feeling.

With gentleness, he ruffled the lavender haired girl.

“Is it bothered you?” The scarfed boy asked.

He earned a dejected nod, the girl’s expression darkened in such rapid phase that there was barely the hint of cheerfulness.

The chestnut haired boy turned back at the book, gaze never letting go the sign of the page they have read barely a minute ago.

Silently pondering at the girl’s serene yet emotional reply, Fūta was.

He does fathom the girl’s feeling.

“Understanding.” He spoke after a heartbeat. “I feel the same.”

Green eyes lingered at the scarfed boy’s direction. “You do?”

“I’d be lying should I say otherwise.” Using his shoulder, Fūta lightly nudged Shiori’s. “What about you? What are you feeling when you read it, word by word?”

“It feels hurt.” With some reluctance, Shiori admitted. “I just can’t help feeling sorry for them. The mankind and immortals, I mean their situation has gotten desperate and they must keep living.”

This, Fūta was very much aware like the fact he will always be a part from Mafioso despite his inner cry for wanting a normal life. Living with Tsuna- _n_ _ī_ and Mamma was the best thing occured in his bitter life, for that he was utterly and forever grateful for the Vongola’s Sky. This life wasn’t entirely normal but so far this life he had was the most normal one he had. A sad matter to remember how things will never change in this world, war included.

“Does the aspect of war set you on edge?”

The turndown lips from his friend has confirmed him.

The lavender haired girl was dismayed at the mention of war.

How she despised it. A kid she might be but Mochida Shiori was exceptionally perspective for a girl in her age. Many times she watched television on how war and fight broke in Middle East and Africa. She watched as the presenter informed how the war caused millions innocents run from their country and took off to prosperous countries for a better life and safety. She listened how the war took millions lives and how millions suffered from it.

“I hated war. It always bring suffer and pain and death. Makes me wonder why there is people desire for war when they are aware its horrible consequences. Although it was the monster’s fault that the war started, it is a fact that the immortals and the humans suffered so much from the war.”

“Very true.” The scarfed boy will not deny that one for him too hated war as well.

Without doubt, the world of Mafia famed for its bloody history and treachery. Even so, war is a far worse thing than mafia. Gang war between famiglia was one thing. A war broke not only in one country and involved several? Enough said. Even Estraneo, the famiglia known for their blasted and cursed experiments had been thinking twice before took part when the World War II broke, even when the aspect of harvesting parentless children sounds appealed.

“On the side note, one must bear in their mind how some tales are based in real thing. It was one reason why most of old legends, epics, and fairytales never had a happy ending. King Arthur, Cleopatra, Jeanne D’Arc, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, Enkidu, Bellerophon, Hercules...”

Shiori’s ears perked at all the names.

“I think I recognize some of them.”

A laugh escaped from the chestnut headed boy.

She will, or at least, she must have heard at least half of them.

“They’re what we called as heroes, those who granted super abilities by gods and other divine beings in order to slay the monsters and enemies. Those who duty was deliver light upon the people. While we acknowledged how they’re referred as heroes destined for saving a kingdom and its people, none of them ever obtained a happily ever after.”

Shiori was very tempted to retort him but she acknowledged how right he is. Most mythologies ended up with the death of hero. Those who got a happy ending can be counted. Even in classic fairytales written and introduced by the famous storyteller Andersen, the fairytales used to be darker before being modified so they were more suitable for kids.

“...Why?”

“Perhaps by the time the stories were created, society at that time always shadowed by war and invasion from foreign countries. They lived in an era where peace never truly existed unlike the present day.”

Oh.

_Oh._

“Besides their deaths are all the same; conspiracies from the higher ones to get rid these heroes once and for all, be it gods or humans. Almost every one of them based on the desire for absolute sovereignty.” At this, Fūta clenched his fists.

Shiori was biting her lower lip, feeling unsettled. Here she thought the heroes will get happiness and live happily ever after. Instead, they never get to see that ending. They will never know if their sacrifice whether made a difference or not. They will never know if the day was really saved.

“Dark aspect it is.” Taking her hand, the chestnut haired boy squeezed in comfort. “One thing we must never forget is the heroes never entirely lose everything. There’s one important item they will always carry with them. Do you what it is?”

There was nothing the lavender haired girl can think of.

Haaaah, while she learned so much from her big and eccentric family, there are so much she has to learn.

Gave up, she seek the other kid’s answer.

Sea green eyes helplessly begging at the scarfed boy, her cheeks flushed with dusty pink.

“No...?”

Eyes twinkled with mirth, Fūta gave away his answer.

“Faith. In the end, they just have to have faith. Nothing more and nothing less, Shiori. The exact message is written in every fairytales, this book isn’t an exception. What drove them forward and lead them into victory is their unwavering faith. Why is that?”

A pout came from the sea green eyed girl.

Another question? He sure loved giving her sophisticated inquiries.

There was this sneaking suspicion he will fit fine with her dad.

He too, loves throwing random queries regardless the time and the place.

Which Shiori considered herself lucky, she knew the answer and had it memorized very well.

She has read it from a book long ago.

“Faith comes from belief and belief comes from hope. Without hope, there’s no belief and without belief, there’s no faith.”

“Excellent. You’re indeed my disciple.” Fūta nodded before he got his hand playfully shoved by Shiori.

“ _M_ _ō_ , Fūta! We’ve been together for some time! It’s natural I can pick one or two things from you and we are in the same age.”

“Let me tell you two things. One, you have a long road ahead. Two, it doesn’t make a difference.” With playful tone, the scarfed boy retorted and booping her nose.

In which Shiori made a face and attempted to swat his hand yet failed. He pulled his hand away before she could. The girl huffed and crossed her arms on her chest, clearly exasperated yet accepted. One of these days, she swore Fūta will grow to an old man in few years if he kept continue like this. And he even developed this odd sense of teasing! Where does that come from? Definitely not from Tsuna- _n_ _ī_ or _Aniue_! Perhaps Takeshi- _n_ _ī_ or Reborn- _kun_? She mentally noted this to ask at her older brother later. For now, Shiori would like to read the ending.

Tugging Fūta’s sleeve, the lavender haired girl demanded her friend.

“Back with the story, what does it tell next?” She pressed.

Sometimes, Fūta inwardly sighed, his friend was too impatient and act rashly. “Hold on. It’s in the next page.”

Upon looking back at the old book on his lap, Fūta suddenly stilled.

His brown colored orbs blinked several times before he tilted his head.

Uh oh, Shiori instantly thought.

That expression he wore can’t be a good sign.

Shiori grew in anticipation. “What is it?”

Glancing between Shiori and the book, Fūta crossed his arms.

There were wrinkles on his forehead and they kept increasing.

“...There’s no page.”

A long still veiled the air around them.

Shiori fixed her gaze at her friend.

Fūta gave back his gaze.

Lavender colored eyebrow rose.

“...Pardon?”

“See here?” As he pointed on the book, a curious Shiori peered from his shoulder and it didn’t take long before she discovered an oddity. Frowning, her eyes caught with Fūta’s brown ones. His hand brought up and tugging his scarf. Albeit, it was an absentminded gesture. “It’s old but someone ripped the last two pages.”

Her sight then fixed on the opened book, leaned forward for getting a better view. Took her few moments before she too, found the peculiarity. She would’ve missed it if not for Fūta’s mention. The trace was hidden with some expertise and carefulness. Barely visible but it was there, the pieces of ripped pages left on the book.

“Strange.” Shiori mused aloud. “Think this is a mischievous act?”

“No idea. Remembering this is an old book however, I guess it’s not surprising it wasn’t in good condition.” The chestnut haired boy reasoned though for some reason the little voice on the back of his head will not stay silent. “Where did you get the book?”

“You know Kawahira- _jisan_ , the antique store’s owner near _mochi_ shop we always visited? When I came across and had conversation with him, he told me he gave it to _Aniue_ as a thank you for fixed his old room heater.”

A polite person Kawahira was, Shiori wouldn’t deny his eccentricity. Why bother keeping the ancient thing when he’s capable buy a new one? That way, he wouldn’t have fixed it every single time. Shiori counted this is the second time it broke in one month.

An idea came across Fūta’s head. “Say, what do you think about we ask him about the missing pages? He may know something.”

Lit up in no time, a delightful Shiori clapped her hands. “Good idea. When will we see him?”

That’s where the problem is.

Up until next week, their free time already filled between various homework, keep accompany I-pin and Lambo, and helping Mamma.

Humming, the chestnut haired boy closed the book with a dull but decisive snap.

“How about next Saturday? We don’t have school. We can bring Mamma’s cooking and visit Kawahira- _jisan_. It has been a while since the last time.”

“Ok. Next Saturday then.” Suddenly remembered another thing, Shiori reminded the other kid. “ _Nee_ , _nee_ , Fūta? Since we can’t go alone, we should bring _Aniue_ with us.”

Inclined his head, Fūta rose from the wooden floor, lifted his hand. “I don’t mind but what about your brother?”

“I’ll ask him once he comes home.” Taking his hand, the girl let Fūta pulled her up. “What is he doing, I wonder? He’s supposed to be here by now.”

“Maybe something gets him in the way.” He assured his friend. “He’ll be fine. Tsuna- _n_ _ī_ and Reborn are with him, they will not let something happen with him.”

“Oh...” Dejected, Shiori’s shoulder slumped. From behind the bangs, she stole a glance at a small transparent bookmark lay near her. “I guess it can’t be helped.”

Fūta also has his gaze fell on the same bookmark. Inside the bookmark, was a decoration of four leaved clover. Last spring, when Mamma and Tsuna- _n_ _ī_ took them and the other big brothers out for _hanami_ , Shiori found it by coincidence. The girl was very much ecstatic by this unexpected finding and pleaded Fūta for keeping this as a secret while she looked for a way to preserve the clover. She went as far as asked her mother who was an expert in craft and art. He watched as the lavender haired girl bent down and took the bookmark from the veranda’s floor. It reminded him of Tsuna- _n_ _ī_. It reminded the scarfed boy how he never give his big brother small things for a gift. Tsuna- _nī_ wouldn’t mind and shrugged it like it was nothing. On the other hand, Fūta _does_ mind. The spiky haired brunette always did his best to protect and give his role as an older brother for Fūta. Surely there must be something he can give, right?

“Are you going to give him that?” He rewarded with the sweetest smile from the sea green eyed girl.

His face heated out of sudden, it confused poor Fūta.

He wondered if he caught influenza. He was rarely sick.

Maybe it is because the autumn already near that the temperature dropped and his condition wasn’t good today? That won’t do. If he gets sick then his time for school and play with Shiori, I-pin and Lambo will reduce. Playing with them is always a whole new experience, an adventure, a never ending surprise. New things discovered everyday, some left at their respective places as their little secrets, shared only among themself.

Besides, Lancia promised them he will come in near time.

Mamma has some good recipes for the sick ones, trust her for the best of taking care kids.

Lit up from delight and anticipation, the lavender haired girl was having a bright smile rivaled the sun itself.

She was proud with herself.

“Absolutely! Not everyone can find four leaved clover by pure luck. I can’t wait to see him. I want to surprise him!”

Briefly side glanced at the bookmark, the scarfed boy wondered what reaction Kensuke-nī will give.

“He will love it.” He bucked up the girl.

A giggle escaped from her small lips. “He better!”

The girl was confident with her gift.

Oh, how Shiori was about to burst in excitement!

She can’t wait when her big brother will come home!

* * *

.

.

Ten years from now, older Shiori cried upon seeing her older brother’s younger version.

She could never forget the day when the news of his death reached her.

How her heart shattered and crushed into tiny shards.

At the very same time as little Shiori waiting for Kensuke’s homing in original timeline, Future Shiori tearfully hugged her breathing, alive big brother.

Her understanding fiancée watched her from sideline, smiling he was but the forlorn glance he sent after her and her brother spoke so much volume.

For he considered the Crimson Guardian as his own big brother figure.

A brother who died before he had a chance to ask him properly to marry his sister, to marry the fine young woman whom he loved for 5 years.

A brother who yet died from defended a family and friends.

After ten years, one of their big brothers was truly at home.

.

.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Errr...  
> Please don’t kill me?  
> I kinda stuck with writer block and I can’t think any idea just yet. The thought crossed in my mind and it happened fast. Before I knew it, I have written this filler story. To be honest, the race where Kawahira and Sephira came from shrouded in mystery. Other than they live for longer time than mankind, there’s very little information about them. Another strange thing is how come only Kawahira left behind, not counting Sephira’s descendants? Did something happen with them? War? Calamity? Extinction? So many possibilities yet no answer. That’s why I made this according my absurd imagination.  
> BTW, the monster I used in this chapter is based on certain popular game. Here’s the question; can you guess what kind of monster I based at? If you can give an exact answer, you may give me a prompt for my next chapter. Hopefully that way, I can get some ideas.  
> Guess I must cut my ramblings here. See you!

**Author's Note:**

> So…your opinion, please?


End file.
